


Power Rangers Pirate Crew

by Scsigs, UnsungDude4



Series: Power Rangers Pirate Crew [2]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce, Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu
Genre: Actually Treats You Like You're Smart, Aliens, Better Than Canon, Gen, Pirates, Power Rangers - Freeform, Readaptation, Super Sentai, Tokusatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scsigs/pseuds/Scsigs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsungDude4/pseuds/UnsungDude4
Summary: This is my fix fic for Power Rangers Super Megaforce that's closer to the original Sentai, Gokaiger. Some chapters will be very close to the source material, so warning if you hate that with Power Rangers, but the way I'm planning this, it should deviate quickly. Basically, I hate Super Megaforce, so this is me giving people something better to enjoy.Formatting help by Unsung Dude 4.Fanfiction.net summary:A fix fic for Super Megaforce, being a more close adaptation of its source material, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. The characters are better handled & the episodes are handled with more respect to the source material & the past PR seasons. Definitely a very close translation at first. If someone's already done a similar one, I don't know, or care to know. Feel free to review as I go.





	1. The Space Pirates Set Sail

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese episode(s) adapted: The Space Pirates Appear (宇宙海賊現る)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese episode(s) adapted: The Space Pirates Appear (宇宙海賊現る)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around for the endings of the chapters for trivia. I'm gonna put for stuff I did like changes, omissions, or anything else I feel you guys should know...in 5000 characters or less, as is the rules for these things on here.

**Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Set Sail  
**

**...**

**Narrator:** "The greatest crisis ever seen has befallen Earth! Plotting to take over the galaxy, the Armada's great fleet goes on a destructive rampage, bringing people to the depths of despair. But...Earth has warriors who'll stand against this great threat."

**The camera showed the crowd of rangers.**

"With heart, dreams, & peace, the 19 Power Ranger teams have gathered together to take them on & defend the people of Earth."

**They charged, being lead by the _Megaforce_ rangers.**

"This battle was known since as the Legendary War."

**A small group gathered in the middle of the field; the _Megaforce_ , _RPM_ , _MMPR_ , _Dino Thunder_ , & _In Space_ rangers the closest in the front.**

"What do we do?" Troy asked as they all looked up.

"We'll need a huge amount of energy to blow them away," Noah said.

"Yeah. Maybe through the Morphing Grid," Billy suggested.

"The Morphing Grid?"

"Yeah. It's a system that runs through Earth. It's why there's a lot of explosions when we morph."

"Right. I remember I used it to take care of some of the Grinders in our universe," Flynn said to them.

"Right & I'm betting we're all building a lot of energy just standing here," Billy said.

"So, we just need to focus that huge amount of energy at them & it'll wipe them out," Noah said.

"Exactly!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Jason said, putting his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Yeah!" they all yelled, then concentrated their focus on the Armada.

**They lit up & the light went towards the Armada & eradicated them, but then the light went out into space, breaking off into small chunks. A mysterious red figure then floated above the Earth, watching the glowing specs go off.**

"And thus, the future of the Earth was protected. However, these rangers lost their powers to space and faded away into legend. Two years later, time has passed," the narrator said as a red pirate ship flew up to Earth.

"I'm sensing it! I'm sensing that it's very close!" the robotic bird yelled.

"What is it, Navi?" Robin, a girl in a yellow jacket sitting on the nearby couch asked.

"It's Earth! The place with the treasure!"

"Really?" Doc, a man in a green jacket asked.

"Yes," Navi responded as he brought up a view of Earth on the viewscreen.

"Look at _that_ ," Doc then said.

"It looks lovely," Vivi, a young woman in a pink jacket said. "They must live comfortably down there."

"I'd expect that kind of sentiment from you, Vivi. Though,  _I_ , see a jewel waiting to be plucked from a treasure chest!" Robin said.

"Robin, that's _always_ what you see," Doc said, turning  & leaning on the console, then turned around & typed some more things.

"What do we care?" Joe, a man in a blue jacket with many zippers, said, coming up the stairs from the deck below. "What we want is on the planet; the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy."

"You're just putting on a 'cool guy' act, but I _know_ you're excited too," Robin said.

"Can we _really_ be sure that the treasure's on this backwater planet, though? They say this treasure's worth the weight of the entire galaxy," Doc said.

"Of course it's there," Marvelous, a man wearing a long red pirate coat said, sitting in his chair. They all nodded.

**The red alert started going off. Robin tried typing on the console.**

"Uh, come on! Doc!" she said in frustration.

"I got it, I got it," Doc said, typing on the console.

**A picture was brought up on the viewscreen, identifying lots of ships.**

"It's the Armada!" Doc yelled, then cowered behind Robin. "This is bad, they've found us!"

"What'll we do _now_ , Marvelous?" Joe asked & they all turned to face him. "If things go badly, it could be a big problem."

"Then we'll just make sure it goes _well_ ," he said, holding up a small red figure in his hand.

" _That's_ your decision?" Doc asked.

" _That's_ ," Marvelous said, standing up, holding up the figure in his hand. "What pirates do," he continued & the arms & legs flipped up on the figure, revealing a key underneath them.

* * *

**Their red pirate ship approached the Armada ships. Marvelous, now in his red pirate-themed suit took the wheel.**

"Ready the cannons," he said.

**The commander on board the other ship laughed as they approached.**

"So, it's the wanted pirates. Let's capture them for their collective bounties. Fire!" he said & they started firing on the other ship.

"Portside Galleon cannons, fire!" Marvelous yelled & they fired back. They took out one of the ships. "Hard to starboard!" he said, twisting the wheel to his right.

**They came about & sliced the front of their ship right through another ship. The commander saw that some of the fleet was wiped out on his radar.**

"They're messing with us!" he said. "Enough fooling around. Fire again, full volley!" he said, extending his arm.

**The ships fired their lasers at the pirate ship over the moon.**

"How do you like _that_?" the commander asked.

"Not good enough," Marvelous said as the Megazord ran on the moon towards the commander's ship.

"What!?!" the commander yelled.

**The Megazord lumped into open space, twirling it's swords, & mauled down a lot of the extra ships. The rangers then all spun their pirate wheels left & the Megazord turned, then took out some more ships with its lasers that fired from the green car that made its right arm. It had its leg extended, which collided into the commander's ship & smashed it into another ship causing them both to explode. The Megazord then flew towards the camera, then did a pose.**

"All right. From here, it's a straight route to Earth," Robin said, spinning her right arm, then pointing towards their viewscreen with her right hand.

"Right," Vivi said.

"I hope the treasure's really there," Doc said, clapping his hands.

"Hmp. It's there," Marvelous said, then the zords reformed back into the red ship & they flew down to Earth.

* * *

**Down on Earth…**

"We should give _that_ place a try," a girl said, walking with her friends. She then spotted the ship sailing through the air over a building. "What's going on?" she asked.

**Several other people also looked up at the ship & gasped, wondering what was going on. The ship parked, letting down its anchors into the sidewalks below, then the rangers descended on ropes to the top of the building below them where the crowd was gathered in front of. Marvelous took out a megaphone & addressed them.**

"Listen up, people of this planet. We're the Pirate Crew Rangers. I'm Captain Marvelous."

**The crowd started talking amongst themselves below.**

"A 'pirate crew'?" someone said. Marvelous started walking to his right.

"We're told there's a great treasure on this planet, one of great power. It's said to be the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy. Tell us where it is & we'll be on our way."

"Could something like that even _exist_?" someone else asked.

**Marvelous looked at the crowd, awaiting an answer. Robin came up behind him, snagged the megaphone from him, & began speaking.**

"There's no use in hiding it."

"Robin, you need to be a little more... _considerate_ ," Vivi said, taking the megaphone from _her_. "Sorry for my friends, we bid you all fair tidings," she said, walking to her left. "Let's see...You, commoner," she said, pointing to a man in the crowd. He pointed to himself. "Yes, you."

"Uh, yes?" he asked.

"Have you heard of such a thing?"

"Sorry, but I don't think so."

"Not even hearsay?"

"I don't believe so. Right?" he asked some of the others & they all nodded.

"Oh my," she then said.

"This isn't what we expected," Joe said, stepping up to where the girls & Marvelous were.

"See? Didn't I have a reason to doubt this mission?" Doc said, shaking Robin a bit. She elbowed him in the gut to make him stop. He recoiled in pain.

"What'll we do _now_ , Marvelous?" she asked him. He turned towards them.

"Let's eat," he said, then started walking towards the middle of the roof.

"Man," Joe said.

"But we don't have any of this planet's currency!" Doc yelled out, stepping forward a bit. "What'll we do about _that_?"

"Robin," he said, stopping.

"Yeah?" she asked him.

"A ring," he said, holding up his left hand. She looked at her hand.

"Huh!?!" she said in distress.

* * *

**Up in space, on the lead ship as it entered Earth's orbit...**

"Biorg, Levira. Have the preparations for the conquest of this planet been made?" Prince Vekar asked, turning around from looking out the front window of his ship.

"Yes, boss," Biorg started, bowing as Vekar walked towards him. "We have your best cold-blooded Action Commander on standby."

"And _I_ have developed the ultimate weapon that's sure to bring a smile to your face," she said as he walked by her, then put her hand to his chest.

"Hm, hm," he chuckled in excitement, then patted her arm. He then went over to his chair. "Let's show my father his trust is well-placed with us & unleash the might of the Zangyack Galaxy Empire's Armada," he raised his arms to his sides.

"Yes."

"Sir," Levira, then Biorg, said in agreement with him.

"Your highness," Damaras said, entering as Vekar was about to sit. "It seems the advanced fleet was wiped out by the pirates."

"Really? Those pathetic wretches are a disgrace! Biorg, wipe their data from the records before they get back to my father!"

"Yes, boss," he said, bowing. "Shall we make a plan for dealing with this pirate contingency?"

"No need for now. Those pirates are mere pebbles on our road to victory," he said with a hand wave, then walked towards the window again.

"Your highness," Damaras said. Vekar turned around. "Underestimating them may lead to your downfall."

"You dare defy my orders, Damaras!?!" he yelled, running up to Damaras. "I am Emperor Mavro's son, Prince Vekar!"

"No, sorry. What are your orders?" he said, then Vekar went back to his chair & sat in it.

"Set a course for the Earth, full speed ahead!" he said & they all faced the window.

* * *

**Back on Earth, in a jewelry shop…**

**The jeweler was looking at the jewel on one of Robin's rings with a magnifying glass.**

"T-this jewel is amazing!" he typed on a calculator, excitedly. "I'll give you $100,000 for it!"

"Oh. _That's_ all?" Marvelous said  & the guy went to go get the money. Robin looked at her ring.

"Darn it!" she loudly whispered. "This is only a loan," she told Marvelous, then they walked on the sidewalk. "You better pay me back, with interest!"

"I'm sure he won't get around to _that_ ," Doc said, several feet behind with Vivi & Joe.

"Really? Why?" Vivi asked.

"He's pretty carefree & easygoing, too much so to care about debts," Joe said.

**Marvelous stopped. Robin bumped into him, as she was counting the money.**

"This _is_ a pretty nice planet," he said, looking around. "The food should be pretty good on a planet like _this_."

"Then let's go to a restaurant & order an expensive meal!" Doc suggested when they caught up to them.

* * *

**Exterior, Jungle Karma Pizza…**

**Robin & Doc looked surprised.**

"Why _this_ place?" they both asked Marvelous, disappointed  & sitting back in their chairs at a table with Vivi.

"It smells good! I've heard that pizza's really good," he responded, waiting at the bar next to Joe.

"I understand, but…" Doc said.

"Trying new foods can be a rewarding experience," Vivi said.

"Maybe, but it's just unusual how ridiculous all this is," Robin said, holding her wad of cash.

"Well? Just how are we going to search for the treasure _now_?" Joe asked.

"Don't be in such a hurry. We can't use our brains to think properly if we don't eat," Marvelous replied.

"Hey," a familiar-looking guy in a purple jacket said to his chef, pointing out the window on the door to the kitchen. "Look out _there_. What a motley crew. The guy in green looks like he's wearing a rejected cosplay outfit from _Doctor Who_ , the girl in pink looks like a princess, the girl in yellow looks like she values money above everything else, considering how she's eyeing that wad of cash, the guy in blue looks like he's in a rejected Michael Jackson jacket &/or straitjacket, & the guy in red looks like he just stepped out of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were from space."

"Is it any more strange than how _you_  or your ex-students used to dress up?" the female chef he was talking to asked.

"That's different. We're part of an order & were superheroes. Now we run our own dojos. This shop is _mine_ ," he said, going over to the back door. She pulled out a few pizzas from the oven, put them on the pans, then sent them out.

"All right, guys. Thanks for waiting. As ordered, 2 pizzas, a quarter plain, a quarter pepperoni, a quarter peppers, for those who love the spice, & a quarter broccoli for the vegetarians in the midst," the waiter said, handing them the pizzas.

**They all took a few pieces each, then picked up their first pieces & were about to take their bites, then a large blast ripped through the wall of the restaurant & messed up their pizzas. After the dust settled, Robin looked up & started screaming.**

"Oh no! My money's everywhere! Help me pick it up!" she said, getting up & looking all over, picking up the bills.

"Hey, what about the pizzas?" Marvelous asked as the others got up to the waiter who was cowering behind the counter.

"That's _obviously_ out of the question right now!" he said, going through the door to the kitchen.

"Wha-seriously...?" he asked, exasperated.

"Forget that. You _need_ see this!" Doc said & he followed him outside.

**The Armada ships were blasting everywhere with their lasers. People were running around, trying to avoid them.**

"What's _that_ ship?" Robin asked.

"The Armada's flagship, _The Gigant Horse_. The fleet we fought earlier was just the vanguard," Doc said.

"What's that _mean_?"

"They have a serious interest in conquering this planet," he answered, then the lasers shot at them.

**They all recoiled except for Marvelous, who just stood there as the lasers blew up the ground all around them.**

"Oh come one. Why don't you go conquer some _other_ planet!?!" Robin yelled.

"What'll we do? These aren't good conditions for treasure hunting," Doc said.

"For now, let's get back to the Galleon," Marvelous said & they ran to where they parked it.

**The Armada dropped more X-Borgs by the truckload down to the surface, with some Commanders leading them in the attack.**

"Prince Vekar! Behold my methods as I, Action Commander Headridge, will serve you well!" he yelled, shooting a laser into a building, blowing it up.

**The rangers were running through as the civilians were being attacked & things were being blown up all over. Two women & some children ducked for cover behind a wall.**

"It'll be ok," one of them said to the children to cheer them up.

"No, it _won't_ ," Headridge said. They looked up to see him standing in front of/behind them, since they were crouched down. "It's no use running!"

**The rangers ran by. Vivi stopped, seeing the women & children.**

"What is it?" Marvelous asked, since he was behind her & stopped with her. The rest came back & saw.

**Hedridge walked up to the women & children.**

"None of you can escape!" he said to them. He grabbed one of the women by the collar of her jacket & dragged her up.

"Just let the children go, please!" she said in terror. He threw her back, causing her to stumble back & fall back.

"Aren't we leaving?" Doc asked, pointing away.

"I hate to say it, but this planet might not have a future," Robin said.

"Then it'll become annexed into the Empire's jurisdiction," Joe said.

"Just like all of  _our_ planets," Vivi said.

**Marvelous looked at the commander furiously.**

**The commander pointed his weapon at the group.**

"Mmm...Your fear is delicious! Show me _more_ as you perish!" he said, charging his gun.

"I don't like this," Marvelous said, then stepped forward.

"Thanks for showing me your fear!" he said, then got ready to shoot.

**Suddenly, a laser shot at him, throwing him off of them & stopping his attack.**

"Who did _that_?" he asked  & they all looked around.

**The rangers marched towards them, Marvelous' hand still extended with his blaster in hand, smoking. The pirate music swelled as they approached. The Commander approached them.**

"So, it's _you_ , the wanted pirates. Just what do you think you're doing!?!"

"Who knows, really," Marvelous responded.

"Oh, I bet you're looking for some tawdry treasure. I'll be generous & let you go, so get out of my sight!"

"Shut up, idiot," Luka said.

"I-idiot?" he said in horror at the word.

" _You're_ the one that needs to get out of here," Joe said.

"I don't wanna listen to anything else you have to say," Vivi said.

"Me either. I _hate_ guys like you!" Doc yelled.

"Have you lost your marbles!?! Our Armada is poised to take over this planet! Do you know what would happen if you even _attempted_ to take us on?"

"We do, but it's the plank for those we don't like," Marvelous said & they took out their little statues in their right hands. " _That's_ what pirates do," he said  & they flipped up the bottoms, revealing the keys underneath their legs.

**They all flipped open their morphers in their left hands, then posed with their key arms extended outwards, their morphers in front of their right shoulders.**

"It's Morphin Time!" they all yelled, then put the keys in the keyholes on the morphers & turned them a quarter of the way clockwise, then held them in front of them.

"Pirate Crew!" the voice called & two X's appeared in front of them, then formed their suits & helmets respectively.

"Pirate Crew Red!" Marvelous said, extending his arm slightly forward.

"Pirate Crew Blue!" Joe said, putting his left hand on the top of his helmet.

"Pirate Crew Yellow!" Robin said, putting her right elbow on her left hand, then fanned her arm left.

"Pirate Crew Green!" Doc said, wiping his hands on his waist.

"Pirate Crew Pink!" Vivi said, putting her right hand in front of her chest & bowing her head slightly.

"Power Rangers…" Marvelous said as they got into their main poses.

"Pirate Crew!" they all yelled.

**Marvelous extended his sabre towards the ground.**

"Let's make this showy," Marvelous said, then pointed his blaster forward & pulled the trigger, blasting the commander a few times with a few of the X-Borgs.

"X-Borgs, get them!" he said & they all ran after them.

"Could it be...? The next group of Power Rangers?" the other woman asked.

"Huh?" the other woman & the children asked.

**The Rangers charged in, slashing the X-Borgs.**

**Vivi hooked a grapple on to a rooftop, then used it to swing from one platform to another while blasting the X-Borgs below, after dispatching a few before she swung around.**

**Robin ran up on to another platform & took care of some X-Borgs of her own.**

**Joe then dispatched his own group.**

**Doc back-flipped off of a tall lift & blasted his own batch on the way down, grabbing on to a wire to break his fall & take out more of them.**

**Marvelous ran up to & then bounced off a wall, taking out a few X-Borgs as he landed on a higher platform, then blasted a few more. He threw his sword in Joe's direction & it hit an X-Borg.**

"Doc!" he yelled over to him.

"R-right!" he yelled back & threw Marvelous his sword.

**Joe threw Marvelous his blaster. Marvelous kicked it over to Doc as he caught Doc's sword & continued slashing. Doc caught the blaster & shot while Joe took the extra sword & slashed. The X-Borgs shot some missiles at Joe, but he deflected them away with the swords.**

"Vivi!" Robin yelled & threw up her blaster.

"Gotcha!" she said, throwing up her sword & they both caught the other's weapon & kept fighting.

**Vivi shot some more X-Borgs while Robin slashed some of her own. She then went over to a vacant space.**

"I'm _not_ done yet!" she yelled, then launched her swords connected to whips at the X-Borgs to finish off the rest of them.

**Another small group of them ran into view.**

"Ah, come on! There's a _ton_ of them!" she yelled.

"Shall we use _them_?" Marvelous asked as they all regrouped.

" _Them_?" Joe asked.

" _Them_ , right..." Doc said.

"Yeah," Robin said.

"Let's do it!" Vivi said.

"He he," Marvelous said, then they flipped their belt buckles, revealing the _MMPR_ ranger keys.

**They flipped the bottoms up, then did the pose.**

"Power Switch!" they yelled, then inserted the keys in their morphers & twisted them.

"Mighty Morphin!" the voice yelled, then the camera pulled in on them & their helmets became the MMPR ones, they were transformed one by one.

**They all pulled out the teams' weapons & grunted. They charged in, resuming the fight. The original _MMPR_ theme kicked in.**

"Mom, what's _that_?" one of the kids asked, pointing.

"The very first Power Rangers team," she answered.

"The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, right? But _how_!?!" the other woman said.

"Ha, Power Sword," Marvelous yelled, slashing.

"Ha, Power Lance!" Joe yelled, also slashing.

"Power Daggers!" Robin yelled, slashing.

"Power Axe!" Doc yelled, blasting all over.

"Power Bow!" Vivi yelled, firing energy arrows from her bow.

"Let's link them up!" Marvelous said & they all combined their weapons, Marvelous attached his sword, then they all stood behind him, hands on each other's shoulders, & fired on a group of X-Borgs. A small percentage of them were left over.

"How obstinate!" Doc yelled in frustration.

 **Marvelous pulled out the** _**Samurai** _ **red key & they all did the same. They then posed & flipped their keys in their morphers.**

"Power Switch!" they all yelled.

"Samurai!" the voice called & they were transformed, the kanji symbols transformed their suits.

 **They drew their spin swords & slashed, then took out the ** _**Mystic Force** _ **keys.**

"Power Switch!"

"Mystic Force!" they transformed, then moved their caped behind them after they turned around.

"Mystic power!" they all yelled, doing the _Mystic Force_ ranger poses, then fired winds from their Magi Staffs, wiping out the remainder.

"That was some fun exercise, but I've grown weary of it," he pointed his gun at them. "Goodbye," he fired on them.

**They were surrounded by explosions. Marvelous threw his sword in the air & it transformed back to normal. They jumped up in the air & landed in front of the commander, slashing him off balance. Marvelous then slashed at him, but he blocked it with his arm, holding him at bay. Marvelous then jumped up & kicked him back. He landed on the ground.**

"Let's finish this!" he yelled, then they popped up the cylinders on their sabres, then inserted their ranger keys into them & turned them.

"Final Wave!" the voice called as the sabres charged.

**They then slashed multi-colored energy waves at him. He fell back & exploded. They unfroze from their poses. Marvelous walked forward, wiped his sabre on his glove, & did a smug gesture.**

"Well, we did it now," Robin said as they sat & stood around. "If the Empire didn't regard us as a threat before, they do _now_."

"That's true," Marvelous said, standing there with his arms crossed. Doc was freaking out.

"This is _bad_ , Marvelous! We need to devote every second to getting away from this planet-" Marvelous stopped him, holding his face, then turned around to see the women & kids.

"Yes?" Vivi asked as they noticed them.

"Thank you!" the little boy yelled.

"We just wanted to thank you for saving all of us," one of the women said.

**Marvelous didn't like the praise, so he started walking away.**

"What are you _talking_ about?" Joe asked, starting to walk.

"Huh?" the woman asked.

"We're space pirates," Robin said, starting to walk, as were Vivi & Doc. "We...came to this planet for treasure & they were merely here at the same time _we_ were."

"Then why do it at all? Why fight them off?"

" _That_ was…" Vivi started, not knowing what to say.

"For the pizza," Marvelous interjected, stopping for a second.

"Huh!?!" even his teammates were a bit confused.

"Yeah, we got ticked off because we didn't get to eat any for lunch. _That's_ all that was," he added, then continued walking.

**His teammates smiled & kept walking too. Doc ran back to the women & kids & knelt before the boy.**

" _That's_ why you don't need to thank us," he said to them  & ran back to the others.

* * *

**Off to the side…**

"Hmm...So _that's_ who they are; space pirates. No wonder they're like something out of a Disney movie. And they can access all of _our_ powers as well. I have to call the other rangers," the man from earlier in purple said, then he started to walk back to his ruined restaurant, getting out his phone.

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, trivia time.  
> First off, the opening scene. If you haven't read my prequel story, The Legendary Battle, it comes from that & the whole background stuff comes from there. Read it if you wanna know it.  
> 2\. This episode/chapter's script & translation are based off of TV-Nihon's subs rather than Over Time/Free Joker's that later episodes would be, so it might be a bit of a different feel. I also did a fandub of Gokaiger episode 1 with several other people for my senior project that, sadly, I can't upload anywhere for people to see without Toei taking it down.  
> 3\. The characters' names. Marvelous, Joe, & Doc are holdovers from the Sentai, Gokaiger, & I figured that since they're aliens anyways, it doesn't matter too much, & PR has had a tendency to keep character names in the past, so I have an excuse for the laziness, unlike Johnathan Tzachor. Robin & Vivi are characters from One Piece, which heavily influenced Gokaiger. if you haven't seen either, I recommend them, they're great.  
> 4\. The title of the series is pretty self-explanatory. Basically, I took "Power Rangers" & mashed it with the series' characters, who are a pirate crew. I don't think it's too bad of a name, considering other names that we've had for the franchise. RPM's didn't make any sense, so yeah.  
> 5\. Something I keep thinking of in relation to something Linkara said in his History of Power Rangers: Megaforce videos is where he's heard from other fans that they said that the first ranger change should've been MMPR, but they instead skipped over to Samurai, bypassing the Goranger change from Gokaiger. He said that he understood why they did so, but didn't give any inkling that he agreed or disagreed. In fact, he actually sounded like he disagreed more than agreed. I maintain that, yes, while you need to keep the kid audience in mind, the main point of an anniversary series/season is to also celebrate the franchise & remember the periphery demographic of people watching, or at least have nostalgia...& not just goddamn Mighy Morphin, Saban! I'm sorry, but the oversaturation & focus on MMPR & no other series in the franchise besides the current one REALLY frustrates me, since I appreciate the later seasons & MMPR isn't that good & doesn't hold up too well over 20 years later. Thus, I included MMPR here & will inject more earlier, pre-Disney, suits when I have to replace Sentai-only, Pre-Zyuranger, suits to balance out the overuse of post-2001 suits in the Gokaiger footage, since Toei didn't care too much to do that, & neither did Tzachor, too much, if at all.  
> 6\. Headridge. I took his name, as I will other adapted villains, from the Ranger Wiki pages, where the names were given in the credits of episodes of SM, rather than said on-screen at all. A lot of other names are what I kept for the main villains, but then changed Argus to Biorg because that name just doesn't fit in my opinion. In SM, Barizorg's backstory of being a cyborg & his relationship with Joe was removed, so it didn't matter...even though he still fought Noah for no reason other than stock footage. Every other name was fine though.  
> That's about it for this one, so see you guys in the next one.


	2. Working Class Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s) Adapted: This Planet's Worth (この星の価値)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody. Thanks for the positive feedback so far.

**Episode 2: Working Class Hero**

**…**

**They were on the** **_Galleon_** **. Doc was typing on the console.**

“It looks like the Armada stationed their command vessel & fleet between Earth & its moon…" he said.

“Then they're dead-set on invading this planet,” Robin said as she threw a few cards on the table & grabbed another few to replace them.

“What to do? What to do?” Navi asked.

“I wonder if the peaceful lifestyle of this planet's people will be secure. It's truly troubling,” Vivi said.

“It sure is,” Navi interjected.

“The people who live here can worry about that sort of thing,” Joe said, throwing a playing card on the coffee table in front of him & replacing them.

“You’re right. We need to decide what we're going to do about finding that treasure,” Robin said as they both laid down their hands. She won the round, Joe was dumbstruck. “We got caught up in that fight, so the empire's going to be keeping an eye out for us,” she added, getting all of the chips.

“I guess we better hurry up & find the treasure, so we can sail off this rock as soon as possible. Hey, bird. Do some fortune telling,” Marvelous said, coming into the room, holding his jacket over his shoulder.

“I’m not a bird! I'm Navi!”

“Hurry up already!” he said, bashing Navi in the head.

“Let's go!” he said, flying into the air & hitting his head on the ceiling. ”A person dressed in black & red will provide the information you seek…” he said, floating down.

“What's _that_ supposed to mean?” Joe asked.

“Pretty vague…” Robin said.

“But it's not like we have any _other_ leads,” Doc interjected.

“Black & red clothes _is_ a start,” Vivi said. “I wonder what kind of person it is,” she added as a boy in a red shirt  & a black jacket was sitting on the ground below the _Galleon_. He then skateboarded closer to it.

“First, we should find somewhere that a lot of people pass by,” Vivi said as they walked towards a mall.

“Hmm, black & red, black & red…” Doc said as they all looked around.

“I found one!” both him & Robin said as they pointed in the opposite directions. They looked at each other awkwardly, then they all looked around to see many more people dressed in some combination of red & black.

“It seems that _everyone’s_ wearing black  & red today,” Vivi said.

“That’s just great,” Marvelous said as he sat on a bench outside the mall.

“Um, excuse me! You guys are those space pirates, right?” the boy called to them from behind. Marvelous looked at him.

“Maybe. What of it?” he asked.

“I know something about that ‘Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy’ thing,” they all looked his way.

“He's wearing black & red…could it _really_ be him?” Robin said.

* * *

“You space pirates are amazing!” the boy said as they sat at a table at the open food court in the mall. There weren’t many people at the other tables yet, seeing as it was still early in the day.

**(Basically, shops on either side, tables in the middle, open ended on either side is how I’m picturing it.)**

“Did you see the fighting from somewhere?” Joe asked.

“Yeah. I saw you transform into all those different Power Rangers teams.”

“ _Power Rangers_? What _are_ they exactly?” Robin asked.

“You mean you _really_ don't know?”

“No, why? Should we?” Doc asked.

“Well, yeah. I mean, Mighty Morphin, Samurai, Mystic Force…They're all legendary heroes from here on Earth,” he said as Marvelous took a sip of a drink he purchased from the straw, looking at him.

“Huh…” Doc said. Marvelous reached into his jacket inside pocket.

“Hmm, they are, huh?” he said, holding the reds from those teams in his hand.

“Then it's the power of those who have protected this planet?” Vivi asked.

“By the way, what kind of name is ‘Marvelous’? That’s an _adjective_ , not a noun.”

“It’s how his name’s rendered in English phonetics,” Doc said as he saw Marvelous was too deep in thought. “His planet’s language seems to use some English adjectives as nouns...at least, when they’re translated. See, we all have these translators in our ears linked to the language centers of our brains, courtesy of our Armada overlords, that were implanted when we were all kids after we learned to talk. They see it as an easier, faster way to download languages into our brains rather than have classes to slowly teach people secondary languages.”

“Huh. Makes sense, I guess.”

“So, what about the treasure?” Marvelous asked, putting the keys back in his jacket pocket.

“That's...Oh, before I tell you, can I take a picture of you, Marvelous?” he said, holding up his smart phone.

“What's this about?”

“Well, I mean, it'd be a nice memento of meeting you all. Can you pose like you're going to morph?” he asked, standing up.

“Well, I mean, if you really _want_ me to,” he said, standing up, then held one of the keys out after fishing it out from his pocket. The boy held his camera up  & began snapping some pictures.

“Right, could you stick the key out a little more?”

“Like _this_?” he said, extending his arm a bit more.

“All right, perfect,” he said continuing to snap a few more, then he tried to take it, but Marvelous slapped his hand away & grabbed his wrist.

“Nice try, kid,” he said, putting the kid into a headlock.

“What's the big idea, huh?”

“Let go of me! Get off!” he said, then got out of the lock. “How am _I_ supposed to know where the treasure is, stupid!?!” he said, then got on his board, grabbed his helmet,  & rolled away fast.

“Can't let your guard down for a second…” Marvelous said as he got his cup, then took another sip of his drink.

“I’m pretty sure you actually _did_ ,” Joe said, still sitting. Marvelous almost choked on his soda, then thought about it, feeling his jacket pocket. He thought about it & surmised that the kid must’ve stolen one of the keys.

“That little—!”

“Falling for that old trick...Not so 'marvelous' now, eh, _Captain_?” he took a sip of his drink.

“I’m gonna track that brat down & _keelhaul_ him!” Marvelous said, then ran after the kid.

“Oh, no. Don’t!” Vivi said, tailing him.

"'Keelhaul'?" Robin asked, confused.

"He wanted to have some legitimate English pirate phrases downloaded into his brain when we arrived," Doc said. She just acknowledged the comment with a slight head tilt & a face signifying she got it.

* * *

**A shot of** **_The Gigant Horse_ ** **came on.**

“It seems the pirates got away, Your Excellency,” Damaras said.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up! Where is the new Action Commander!?!” Vekar screamed. The monster came through the door.

“I am Action Commander Tentax, at your service,” he said.

“With _his_ skill, it's only a matter of time until the people of Earth have surrendered,” Biorg said.

“Hmph...very good. Make quick work of it, Tentax!” Vekar said.

“But why are those pirates _on_ Earth in the first place?” Damaras said to himself, quietly.

* * *

“Why'd you follow me?” Marvelous asked Vivi as they walked.

“I was worried about what you might do to that kid,” she said.

“What _exactly_ did you think I was gonna do?” he asked, stopping,  & turned around to face her.

“I don’t know. That’s why I followed you.”

“Do what you want, I guess…” he said, rolling his eyes, turning around, & continued to walk.

“I shall,” she said, walking.

“How’d you know he took the key?” Doc asked Joe.

“When you’re a disciplined swordsman, such as myself, you tend to pick up an acute sense of hearing. I heard the keys jangling around as he took it. There were three keys in Marvelous’ pocket. Then there were two. Simple as that.”

“Huh…”

“I think Marvelous kinda liked that kid,” Joe said.

“Why? Didn’t you see how mad he was?”

“He probably enjoyed having the Ranger Key stolen so craftily. That kid probably reminds him of how reckless he used to be at that age,” he said, taking another sip.

"' _Used_ to be'?"

* * *

**The teenager was sitting under a bridge, looking at the key.**

“Hey, kid!” Marvelous said, then jumped down in front of him. “Give it back,” he said, holding his hand out.

“No! I mean, you guys have _no_ intention of protecting the Earth, do you?”

“Not really,” he said, folding his arms as Vivi caught up.

“These were created on Earth! You're supposed to use them to defend this planet! I'm _not_ giving it back.”

“I don't care _where_ they came from, but they're _ours_ now. A man who saved my life gave them to me so I could fulfill a promise I made to him.”

“Like I care! I'm gonna...I'm gonna use this power to fight the Armada!”

“I’m afraid you _can’t_!”

“Why do you wanna fight so badly?” Vivi asked.

“Because my grandpa was killed during the Legendary War trying to save people.”

**Marvelous thought as a memory got triggered by the kid’s words. He was on a small bridge, fighting off X-Borgs & Bruisers, knocking some of them off into a pit of flames beneath. He then got smacked around a bit by one of the bruisers & laid on the metal of the bridge in pain. A red-suited figure then came in with a sabre & fended the bruiser off.**

“Our journey ends here. You need to live, for my sake. And you need to find the greatest treasure in the galaxy!” he said to him. He showed him the key chest, then closed it & handed it to him. “Got it?” he asked, then charged into the X-Borgs as Marvelous got up & stood there, looking on as explosions enveloped him, then it went back to the present.

“I’m sick of it; people dying around me that I care about,” Marvelous looked at the kid.

**Armada forces started descending to the ground. They looked towards the ships.**

**Doc got a message on his Mobirate.**

“They're back…What're we gonna do!?!” he asked the others.

“Let's find the others,” Robin said & they got up & ran out of the mall.

“I love it! I'm gonna keep shooting until _everything_ is leveled!” Tentax said, shooting rockets at buildings. Marvelous, Vivi,  & the kid saw the building crumble, then saw the Commander & X-Borgs.

“How cruel,” she said.

“You said you wanted to fight?” Marvelous said to the kid.

“Yeah...”

“Why do you want the key so badly?” Marvelous asked.

“My grandfather died while he was helping saving people a few years ago during the Legendary War the Power Rangers fought in. He was just a lowly working class man, doing his duty as an ambulance medic. He was even a few days from retirement. Unfortunately, one of the Armada ships blew apart a building he ran into to save people. Unfortunately, no one else was inside & he died for nothing. _That’s_ why I wanna use this key, to get revenge on them. It belongs to the Earth, so it should be used to defend it!” he yelled at Marvelous, then turned around  & just stared at the key.

**A group of X-Borgs appeared, ready to fight.**

“I _need_ to fight them,” the kid said.

“Marvelous,” Vivi said & he thought for a second.

“Here,” he said, holding out his morpher.

“What?” the kid said.

“To use the key, you’ll need _this_. Flip the legs  & arms up on the key, then turn it in the slot to transform. If you can defeat them, I’ll let you keep the key,” he said.

**The kid reached for it, but he pulled it back slightly. He looked up at him.**

“Lose & I’ll be taking it back from you,” he said, looking the kid in the eye.

**The kid nodded & took the morpher. He flipped up the key & put it in the slot, then turned it, facing him.**

“Samurai!” the voice called out & the _Samurai_ red suit formed around him from the kanji symbol that flew in front of him from the morpher.

“I’ve transformed! I’m a Power Ranger!” the kid said, then drew the spin sword & charged into battle.

“Wait!” Vivi yelled.

“Don't stop him,” Marvelous said.

**The kid slashed several X-Borgs with the sword, doing decently well.**

“Will he be all right?”

“Who knows?”

“ _You_ should!”

“What's going on here!?! Who's _that_!?!” Doc asked as they found them  & caught up.

“It's the boy who stole the Ranger Key. Marvelous said that he could have the key if he’s able to defeat that commander,” Vivi explained.

“Seriously!?! He's just some kid from this planet!”

“You ever think you overdo it sometimes?” Joe asked Marvelous.

**The kid kept slashing, then went up to the Action Commander.**

“Who do you think you are, foolish child?” Tentax asked as he caught the sword.

**He pushed the kid away, causing him to drop to the ground. He then pushed & kicked him around until he kicked the kid away several feet, having him lose the sword in the process. He then walked towards him, backing the kid up to the corner of the roof they were on. He then smacked him into the wall of an adjacent building, hard, & the kid fell to the ground, then demorphed. Tentax then walked away, laughing.**

“Are you all right?” Vivi asked the kid after she ran up to him.

“I couldn't do it...I don't have what it takes to defend the Earth.”

“Understand now?” Marvelous said, picking up the key & Mobirate that had rolled away from the kid. “You wanna protect this planet, figure out your _own_ way to do it.”

“How—?”

“Don't ask me. Figure it out yourself,” they started walking. “Hey! Is this planet worth putting stock in?”

“Yeah...definitely!”

“How _much_ exactly?”

“If you're a pirate, you can very well figure it out yourself!”

“Well said. See you around, kid.”

**They ran off towards the commander. Joe patted his head once, then followed.**

**Tentax shot some more missiles, then they stopped when they noticed something.**

“Well, if it isn't the wanted pirates. What do _you_ want?” Tentax asked.

“We're just looking for something,” Marvelous said & they held up their keys.

**They flipped them up, flipped open their morphers, then posed.**

“It’s Morphin Time!”

**They put the keys in the morphers, then flipped them & held them out.**

“Pirate Crew!” they transformed.

“Pirate Crew Red.”

“Pirate Crew Blue.”

“Pirate Crew Yellow.”

“Pirate Crew Green.”

“Pirate Crew Pink.”

“Power Rangers...Pirate Crew!” they roll called.

**Marvelous drew his weapons, as did the others.**

“Let's make it showy!” he shot at the X-Borgs, taking some of them down.

“What a joke! Get them, X-Borgs!”

**The rangers charged in, slashing.**

**Joe then fought some of the X-Borgs on a platform in between some railing. Vivi was doing the same several feet from him.**

“Vivi!” he said, holding his blaster, then slid it to her on the flooring.

“Right! Here!” she said after she caught it under her feet, then threw him her sabre. It flew through the air & slashed several X-Borgs around him, then he caught it & began slashing himself as she shot the blasters.

**Robin fought X-Borgs herself on some platforming. Doc was nearby on his own platform doing the same. He was then forced to jump down as they shot at him, causing him to land on the ground below.**

“Doc!” Robin said as she threw him her blaster. He caught it, then kicked his sabre up to her.

“Nice!” she said, catching it, then went on to slashing as he blasted.

**Marvelous was by himself, slashing away. Three Bruisers ran up to him & fired energy attacks at him. He used one of the X-Borgs as a shield, having the blasts hit it instead of him. The middle one then came at him. He spun around once, then blasted it away, then the other two. **

**The others then came up next to him & he popped his sabre & blaster chambers up, then flipped his belt buckle to get a few ranger keys. The others did as well & the keys jumped in the air, flipped up, then went into the chambers. They then forced the chambers down to charge the energy. Doc & Vivi had blasters still, Joe & Robin had the sabres, & Marvelous had one of each.**

“FINAL WAVE!”

**They charged up, then shot & slashed the energies at them, taking care of them. Doc & Vivi blasted one, Joe & Robin slashed the second, & Marvelous shot & slashed the third, making them explode.**

**Tentax then came in & shot missiles at them, causing them to fall back a bit.**

“Don't get carried away now! I'm not going down like those Bruisers!” Tentax said, then shot missiles at them.

**They got keys out of their buckles & flipped open their morphers.**

“Power Switch!”

“SPD!”

**They used the _SPD_ weapons to blast the missiles, then him.**

“I'm not through yet! There's more to me than shooting!”

**They got out more keys & put them in the morphers.**

“Power Switch!”

“Ninja Storm!"

**They did a behind paper screen ninja attack, hitting him back.**

**They got out five red keys, then put them in their morphers.**

“Power Switch!”

“Samurai! Wild Force! Mystic Force! Megaforce! Jungle Fury!”

**They posed as they geared up for the final strike.**

“So many reds!” Tentax said as he was dazed.

“I think it's time for some payback,” Marvelous said as he stood there.

“Power card!” Doc yelled.

“Mystic magic!” Vivi yelled.

**They shot out fire around Tentax.**

**Joe & Robin came in & fought him with their hands & feet as _Wild Force_ & _Jungle Fury_ red.**

**Marvelous then came in to deal the finishing blow & struck Tentax with the spin sword three times. Tentax then fell backwards & exploded as they transformed back to normal.**

* * *

**Up on** **_The Gigant Horse_ ** **...**

“At this rate, we'll incur Prince Vekar’s wrath again,” Biorg said. “We must do _something_ …”

“Leave it to _me_. This is one of my latest creations. I didn't think I’d have to use it on such a backwater planet, but…” Levira said as she grabbed a gun-type device hooked up to the ship  & fired a laser at the Earth.

“I’m large & in charge!” Tentax said as he was reborn & grew giant, growing with three Bruisers as well.

“What's going on here!?!” Vivi asked.

“Whatever that _was_ somehow rejuvenated his biology, on top of growing to that size,” Doc explained as best he could.

“What a nuisance...sheesh.” Marvelous said as he punched in the code to summon the _Galleon_ on his morpher.

**5-5-0-1.**

“Red Galleon!”

“Here it comes!”

**They all grabbed on to the ropes that came down from it & went to their zords.**

“Portside Galleon cannons, fire!” Marvelous said & the cannons fired on the Bruisers.

“Hard to port!” he said, turning his wheel, smacking the front off the ship into another one.

“Now to starboard!” he said, turning the wheel again, flying towards the other Bruiser & Tentax.

“You guys ready?”

“Okay,” Joe said.

“Okay!” Robin & Doc said.

“Yes!” Vivi said.

“All right, let's pull out the showstopper!” Marvelous said & they all deployed their zords. They went up to the bruisers.

“Pew, pew!” Doc said as he & Joe pressed buttons & fired on one.

“Have some more!”

“Right!” Robin & Vivi said as they then pressed buttons & fired on the last one.

“Got him!” Robin exclaimed.

“It's a start,” Joe said.

“All right, now let’s combine!” Marvelous said.

“Right,” the rest acknowledged.

“Pirate Megazord Combo!” he said, then they all came together.

“Megazord ready!”

**The Megazord dropped to the ground as the Bruiser fired. It then jumped over it & Tentax, slashing them both. They then touched down, then they all started slashing. They knocked Tentax over, then as a Bruiser was going to fire on them, they had the Megazord backflip several times. Tentax then came up from behind the Megazord & latched on to the back wheel thing.**

“I've got you now!” he said.

**The kid then caught up & was watching the fight.**

“I'll tear you to shreds!” he said, then accidentally spun the wheel, revealing the cannon, which shot the Bruiser in front of them. Robin chuckled.

“Dummy...” she said.

“What was _that_!?!” he asked.

“Hard to port!” Marvelous said & they spun their wheels, turning the Megazord around.

**They then flipped their belt buckles & pulled out their keys, flipped them up, put them in the locks on their wheels, then turned them.**

“Ranger key, set! Let's Go! Megazord Starburst!” they yelled as the Megazord’s cannon came out, then shot Tentax, causing him to explode.

* * *

“This planet's sunset is so beautiful…” Vivi said as they were in the _Galleon_.

“Yeah,” Doc said.

“What do you suppose happened to that kid?” Robin asked as she sat down in front of Joe, who was playing cards.

“Who knows?” Joe said.

“Marvelous said he was going to ‘Keelhaul’ him, but he changed his mind in the end & taught that boy a lesson,” Vivi said as Marvelous stood at the very front of the _Galleon_ as they sailed through the skyline.

“I wonder about that…” Joe said.

“You sure you’re not giving him too much credit?” Robin said, leaving Vivi confused, then they started chuckling.

“I guess that prediction was wrong then,” Doc said. “We never actually met the guy in red & black like we were supposed to…”

“I guess so.”

“Um, not necessarily…” Navi said. “I’m sure you’ll meet him soon. Probably,” he continued as a figure in a cloak watched the ship sail.

“Pirates, huh?” he said, lowering his hood & revealing his face.

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, trivia time.  
> 1\. The name of the episode/chapter comes from the John Lennon song, 'Working Class Hero,' referencing not only the kid, but also his grandfather.  
> 2\. Tentax is the first MOTW I changed the name of from SM. Since he reminded me so much of Vilgax from Ben 10, which you'll see if you look up a picture of the character from the Gokaiger & SM episodes he appears in & you'll see what I mean.  
> 3\. "Mobirate" IS what was in Gokaiger, albeit Toei & Bandai like to use "mobilate" on merch & in the marketing, but I couldn't care less. It's essentially a portmanteau "mobile (phone)" & "pirate" & I love it. Generally, it & "morpher" CAN be used interchangeably, but I prefer to use "mobirate" when it's used as a communications device & "morpher" when it's used in battle. Just my rule of thumb.  
> 4\. I use the line breaks as a way to break up the scene transitions, since, if I were to delete them, you'd probably get confused for a second. I try not to overuse them too. I'm currently working on an adaptation of Go-Busters with someone & the guy tried to analyze my line break placements & he overused them, so I corrected them for him.  
> 5\. I didn't know what to name the kid. If anyone has any suggestions, go ahead & suggest some names for him.  
> All right, that's it for this one. See ya in the next one.


	3. The Power of Reckless Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s) Adapted: Changing Courage into Magic ~Maagi Magi Go Gokai~ (勇気を魔法に変えて～マージ·マジ·ゴー·ゴーカイ～)

**Ep. 3: The Power of Reckless Bravery**

**...**

**Robin was on the crow’s nest as they sailed through the air. Her Mobirate rang.**

“See anything, Robin?” Doc asked on the other end.

“Nope... the fog's gotten kinda thick all of a sudden,” she said.

“This is just frustrating…” Doc said at the console. “If I don't get this thing fixed soon, we're not going to be getting _anywhere_ …”

“That's cause we're just flying in a random direction!” Navi pointed out.

“And _we're_ doing _that_ because _your_ navigation was off,” Joe said to him.

“What? It's _my_ fault!?!” Joe just gave an exasperated look.

“I wonder what's wrong…It's never glitched out on us like this before…” Doc said as he typed.

“I must say, this _is_ unexpected,” Vivi said. “I wonder if the Armada’s behind this...”

“I think _they_ have better things to do with their time,” Marvelous said as he steered at the wheel, morphed.

“Ah, I give up! I can't see a thing!” Robin said as fog was all around her. She looked around, hearing something faintly. “Something's coming…What the-!?!” she said & saw an Armada ship.

**It crashed into the ship’s stern & they were all shaken away from where they were.**

“What's going on!?!” Doc asked.

“It's an Armada battleship!” Robin said as she came down the stairs.

“What did you say!?!” Marvelous asked, then steered them away.

**The other ship turned & began firing lasers on them.**

“What's their problem!?!” Marvelous asked as he steered. The other ship continued firing. “Red Galleon Cannon!” he said, then fired.

**The other ship was destroyed, then the shockwave forced the _Galleon_ on to the ground. They all were shaken away from where they were standing.**

“Man, that one came out of nowhere…” Doc said as they were walking away from the _Galleon_.

“Are you all right?” Vivi asked.

“Yeah, but The Armada must be really mad…Well, at last the Galleon seems to be in one piece. Maybe we should just play nice & get out of here before they…” they were shot upon, sparks flying around them.

“How dare you get in our way!” the Action Commander said. “How’d you even know about our plan!?!”

“Buddy, _you're_ the one who rammed into _us_ ,” Joe said.

“Yeah! We're not the ones picking the fight here!” Robin said.

“I didn't ask for a lecture!” he said as the X-Borgs lined up beside him.

**Marvelous jumped out of the _Galleon_ , still morphed.**

“I don't know what this is about, but if you _want_ a fight, you just found one!”

**The others pulled out their morphers & keys.**

“It’s Morphin Time!”

**They put the keys in them.**

“Pirate Crew!”

**They all pulled out their weapons & Marvelous shot a few X-Borgs. They then charged in.**

“Get them!” the Action Commander said & they charged in.

 **The rangers began slashing X-Borgs. First, Joe’s slashing, then Vivi’s blasting, Robin blasted & slashed, then Marvelous did the same. Doc was on the ground fending some off, then the Commander came in & bashed him away, sending him through the air. He landed, then the Commander came at him, then slashed his feet, sending his feet upwards, which caused Doc to kick him with his feet.** **Doc then landed on his back as the Commander was sent upwards, then landed on Doc’s feet as they stood straight up.**

“Well, _that_ made no sense,” Doc said, then bounced the Commander upwards three times. “Off you go!” he said, then launched the Commander up in the air, sending him several yards away.

“Not bad, Doc! Doubt that'll catch on, though,” Robin said as they lined up next to each other.

“What's _that_ supposed to mean?” he asked, bewildered.

“Fine! Enough playing around!” the Commander said, then sent the cylinder things on him under ground. He then fired some sort of red light through them, which illuminated the ground in between him & the Rangers.

“Whoa! This is bad, he's up to something!” Doc yelled as he got behind Marvelous.

“Now be good and be gone!” he said as the energy cracked through the crust, sending hot air & flames at the Rangers. They were engulfed by explosions.

* * *

**On the _Gigant Horse_ …**

“How long must I curse their name!?! Why!?! Why is it always _them_!?!”

“Calm yourself, Prince,” Damaras said.

“Silence! We’re supposed to ignite all of the planet's volcanoes & make these humans suffer!”

“Boss. Our warship may have been destroyed…but its Action Commander, Salamandam, is unharmed,” Biorg said.

“According to his report, the plan can continue on schedule if...” Levira started.

“No! I shall _not_ forgive this! Inform him that he is to hunt down those pirates at once!”

“Even if that means deviating from our plan?” Damaras asked.

“Yes…no…I don’t care! Eliminating that pirate scum takes _top_ priority!”

* * *

“Hey. Get up, Doc,” Marvelous said as Doc laid on the ground, unconscious.

“Did that explosion really fling us _this_ far away?” he asked, getting up as he noticed they were in a forest.

“Yup.”

“I guess you weren't ready for the Armada this time, huh?” a voice asked.

“Who's there!?!” Marvelous asked.

“I'm just a wizard who's lost his magic,” the man said as he stood at the top of a canyon in front of them.

“What?”

“Black & red clothes…” Doc said. “‘A person dressed in black & red will provide the information you seek…’” he added, remembering, as Marvelous looked at him. “Wait, do you know where the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy is?” he asked, stepping forward a few steps.

“Yeah, I know where it is.”

“Seriously!?!” Marvelous said, excited.

“Seriously,” he said, jumping down in front of them. “But, there's _no_ way you guys are gonna finding the treasure. Not yet, anyways.”

“What?”

“You've still yet to tap into the greater part of the Power Rangers’ powers, after all.”

“What's _that_ supposed to mean?” Doc asked.

“I'll tell you…if you can catch me. But you're not allowed to morph. Sound good?” he said, then started to run.

“Sounds good to me…” Marvelous said as he started to tail him.

“Wait! It could be some kind of Armada trap!” Doc said to him. “I think we should look into him, & be sure we know what we're doing before we make any rash decisions…”

“I see your point,” Marvelous said, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Later!” he said as he ran after the guy.

“Wha-!?! Hey, wait up!” Doc said, tailing him. He took out his Mobirate & hit some of the numbers on the keypad.

“He knows the secret of the treasure!?!” Robin asked into her Mobirate as the three of them backed up into a circle formation.

“All right then,” Joe said as he was in the call too. “But it might be a little while before we can meet up with you…”

“Don’t worry. We’ll make short work of them,” Vivi said as the X-Borgs crowded around them. She got out her key & flipped it.

**Robin put hers in her morpher & turned it.**

“Pirate Crew!”

**They transformed & immediately blasted the X-Borgs away with their blasters. More were behind them. Robin flipped her belt buckle, getting the black _Alien_ Ranger key.**

“Let's try something a little different,” she said as she held the key in her right hand, morpher in the other.

“All right,” Joe said, holding _Dino Thunder_ black.

“Understood!” Vivi said, holding _RPM_ black.

**They flipped their keys.**

“Power Switch!”

**They transformed.**

“Dino Thunder! Aquitar Ranger! RPM!”

**They drew their weapons & began fighting.**

* * *

**Marvelous & Doc were still tailing the guy.**  
****

**He stopped for a sec & held his hands out from his body, summoning energies, then used said energy to surround Marvelous & Doc with a ring of fire. He then ran again.**  
****

“Guess we're trapped,” Marvelous said.

“Now what do we do?” Doc asked. “There's no way out of here!”

“I've got a plan.”

“What? What is it?”

“We just power our way through!” he started to run.

“N-N-Now just hold on a second!” he stopped him. “Powering through with reckless bravery isn't really my thing…”

“What's gotten you so scared?”

“I just can't do this…I'm so good at calculating and planning things, but...when I have to act at the spur of a moment, I get so afraid... I just lose my ability to be brave…”

“I see what you're getting at,” Marvelous put his hand on his shoulder.

“Huh?”

“Just believe…” he hoisted him in the air. “In me!” he threw him through the air, through the fire and flames.

“Whoa!” Doc yelled as he flew, Marvelous following. He landed on the other side. “I’m safe…”

“See? Let's go.” Marvelous ran.

“Right!” Doc followed.

* * *

**Joe was fighting X-Borgs still with the girls. He slashed several.**

“Wave Strike!” he said, putting the Brachio Staff in the ground & energy came out of it at them.

“Rocket Blaster!” Vivi said, shooting her group. She got the other blaster from its holster. “Nitro laser!” she blasted them.

**Robin fought her own group. She got struck by their swords, then disappeared, leaving her ranger suit behind. They were confused.**

“Ninja vanishing style!” she said, popping out of the ground. “Aquitian Saber - Hidden Shooting Star!” she said as she cut a star in the air, then it exploded the X-Borgs. She holstered her sword.

“Problem solved. Bye now!” she said as the other two stood next to her, waving.

“You stubborn little pirates!” the Action Commander said. “I'll take care of you all right now!” he said, slashing his cylinders at them. They recoiled as the attack hit. 

* * *

**Marvelous & Doc were still following the guy as they ran. The guy ducked into a cave, they followed.**

“All right then. This is the perfect place to catch him,” Marvelous said as they walked through part of the cave.

“You make it sound so easy…” Doc said.

**They heard something coming through the cave in front of them, then saw a giant boulder rolling towards them. They bolted the other way.**

“It's gonna catch us!” Doc exclaimed.

“Stop!” Marvelous said, grabbing on to the back of his jacket.

“What!?!” Doc asked.

“We've just gotta dive right in!”

“Dive!?!”

**Marvelous got his sabre out, then threw it to the ground in front of them. He then ran with Doc in tow.**

“Get down!” he yelled & they both quickly jumped.

**They landed on the ground & the boulder vaulted over them thanks to the sabre.**

“I wanna go hoooome!” Doc said as he cowered while Marvelous stood up & dusted himself off.

“But it's just getting fun!” Marvelous said, then picked up his sabre & dragged Doc with him back through where they just came through.

* * *

**The Action Commander slashed at Robin, then Vivi & Joe went to her as she rolled away.**

“Pathetic!”

“Shall we make use of some _white_ keys this time?” Vivi asked, holding up her _Alien Ranger_ key.

“Sure,” Joe said, holding up the Rhino Ranger key.

“Sounds good,” Robin said, getting the _Wild Force_ key.

“Power Switch!”

**They put their keys in & transformed.**

“Aquitar Ranger! Wild Force! Jungle Fury!”

**Joe slashed at him with the Control Dagger.**

“Rhino morpher!” Joe said, then shot at him.

**Robin came in with the claws, slashing him.**

“White Tiger claws!” she yelled, then dealt a more powerful slash.

**Vivi drew her sword, then used the ninja powers of the suit to fast-slash him.**

“Let's finish him,” Joe said.

“Right!” the girls said.

“Like _I'm_ gonna go down so easily!” the Commander said, then spun around  & went under ground.

“Ah, we almost had him too!” Robin said.

* * *

**Marvelous & Doc were running down a hilly cliff.**

“Now we've got you,” Marvelous said.

“Yes…But you've still got to get over _here,_ ” the guy said, standing on a cliffside piece of land not connected to the mainland.

“Piece of cake. Right?” Marvelous said to Doc as they looked down.

“Huh?” Doc asked. “I...I can't do it!” he said, cowering a good few feet away from the edge.

“Fine then,” Marvelous said, looking towards the piece of land. “The gap between our side and his is about 15 meters…Which is _more_ than doable,” he backed up a few yards to get a good running speed.

“Marvelous, don't tell me you're gonna…” Doc said, looking at him, horrified.

**Marvelous smirked at him, then ran towards the edge. He then super jumped through the air towards the guy.**

**Suddenly, the Action Commander burst through the other side & caught him, causing them both to fall.**  
****

“What!?!”

“Oh, how _marvelous_! I'll take _you_ down first!”

**Marvelous then broke away from him, got out his sabre, & saved himself by slashing it into the cliff face as the Commander fell into the water below.**

“Marvelous!” Doc yelled.

“I'm fine! Just…hurry up & catch him already, would ya!?!” Marvelous yelled to him.

“Wha-!?! You want me to…!?!”

“Just do like I did & you'll be fine!”

“I can't do it...I just don't have your reckless bravery!”

“Then find it!”

“This is for the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy after all!”

**Doc looked down at the water.**

“I can't…I just can't...!” he looked towards Marvelous again, then saw some rock shifting from above him as a big boulder was forming & moving out of place.

**He imagined what was probably going to happen, as a boulder came out from the cliff face, then he imagined it falling & smashing into Marvelous, causing him to fall into the water. **

“Marvelous!” he said, then went back towards the trees. He got out his sabre & cut down a thin tree to use as a pole-vault. “All right…Well, **(Gulp)** as the song said, long live the reckless  & the brave, I suppose,” he said, then ran towards the edge & did as he’d planned.

**He jumped high into the air, then saw what he’d predicted, taking out his blaster, then shot the boulder into small pieces above Marvelous. He then landed in front of the guy, but didn’t quite make it as he looked down, then flailed in the air as he started to fall. The guy caught his hand.**

“You're a pretty bad pirate, aren't you?” he started pulling him up. “Finding courage not to pursue your treasure, but to save a friend from danger…” he pulled him all the way up. “I was right to test you.”

“What…?” Doc asked.

“Bravery… That was a part of the true power of those who used magic, the Mystic Force rangers. Now that you've found it, you can draw out the ultimate power the Mystic Force rangers once wielded…”

“Reckless bravery…becomes _power_...?” Doc asked. The guy nodded.

“Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone!?!” Marvelous yelled up to them.

“One sec!” Doc yelled.

“Anyways, as promised, I'll tell you about the treasure,” the guy said. “If you can tap into the entirety of the ultimate powers wielded by the previous Power Ranger teams, then you'll find the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy.”

“Who _are_ you?” Doc asked.

“Nick Russell, Red Mystic Force ranger,” he said & his suit flashed over him. “I’ve been studying magic more extensively since my team disbanded & now…I’m passing this knowledge on to you.”

“Hyah!” Marvelous yelled as he jumped on to the platform. “Kept you waiting, huh? Where’d he go?” he asked. Doc looked back & saw no one.

“He was just here…” he said.

“Well, he's gone _now_.”

“Doc!” Robin said as the three of them walked over to them, morphed.

“Marvelous!” Vivi said.

“Huh? Where's the guy in black & red?” Robin asked.

“Well, you're _not_ gonna believe this, but…” Doc started, but was interrupted by the Action Commander coming out of the ground again.

“This time I'm going to obliterate you!”

“You sure _are_ a pain,” Marvelous said, then they all lined up.

**He & Doc got their keys & morphers out & flipped.**

“It’s Morphin Time!” they yelled, then put their keys in the morphers.

“Pirate Crew!”

“Pirate Crew Red!”

“Pirate Crew Blue!”

“Pirate Crew Yellow!”

“Pirate Crew Green!”

“Pirate Crew Pink!”

“Power Rangers…Pirate Crew!”

“Let's go with a bang…” Doc said.

“A bang, huh?” Marvelous asked.

**They got their blasters & fired on the Commander. He went flying. They drew their sabres & went after him.**

“Then we'll have to go with a boom and cause some _bruises_!” the Commander said, summoning some Bruisers.

**They all started slashing. Marvelous took on one Bruiser, Joe did as well, Robin & Vivi did as well, & Doc handled the Commander.**

**The Commander caught one of his arms in his cylinder, then slashed at him, causing him to go flying backwards.**  
****

“I'll tear you & this planet apart in one fell swoop!” he said, putting his back cylinder in the ground, then having pockets of fire come up all around them & explode.

“Take this!” he said, firing a fire ball at them as well, causing them to recoil. They fell to the ground.

“This is bad...we're finished if we keep this up,” Joe said.

“Then let's use _these_!” Doc said, holding up the green _Mystic Force_ key.

“You up for it?” Marvelous asked

“Sure,” Joe said as he stood up.

“Sounds good,” Vivi said.

**Doc took his key & flipped it.**

“Power Switch!”

**They inserted the keys, then transformed.**

“Mystic Force!”

**The spell circles came down around them, transforming their suits, then they jumped into one above them, transforming their helmets as the _Mystic Force_ theme kicked in.**

**They all flourished their capes.**  
****

“Power Rangers…Mystic Force!” they posed.

**A beeping was heard.**

“Huh?”

“What is _that_?”

**Doc took out the Mystic Morpher & opened it, seeing a new spell sequence.**

“'1, 7, end'…It's a new magic spell!”

“Hmm,” Marvelous said.

“They're distributed via texts?” Vivi asked.

“Cool! Let's try it out!” Robin said.

“Sure,” Joe said.

**Marvelous then flipped the phone into its wand mode & entered the code.**

“Magical source, Mystic Force!” they said, doing the poses.

“Galwit-Mysto-Pirates!” the Mobirate voice said & a spell was launched from their phones. It bound the Commander with his tentacle.

“I-Impossible!” the Commander said.

“Much better,” Doc said.

“Quite,” Vivi said.

“Yellow Garuda Lightening!” Robin yelled, firing on him.

“Blue Mermaid Water!” Joe said, making water splash up to hit him.

“Pink Sprite Storm!” Vivi said, summoning a vortex around him.

“Green Minotaur Strength!” Doc said, having vines come up & smack him.

“Red Dragon Fire!” Marvelous said, jumping up & soaring through the air, burning him with the flames.

**He landed & they went back to their regular suits.**

“Let's finish him off,” Doc said.

“Sure,” Marvelous said & he flipped his belt buckle, getting his key.

**He flipped his key, got out his blaster, flipped up the cylinder, put the key in, turned it, then they all forced the cylinders down one by one.**

“Final Wave!”

“Pirate Crew Blast,” Marvelous said, then they fired, defeating the Commander.

“And he was so close, too,” Levira said as they detected what happened. She then went & got her device to make him grow. She fired & it made the Commander as well as the bruisers grow.

“Again?” Marvelous said, then summoned the _Galleon_.

**5-5-0-1.**

“Red Galleon!”

“Combine Zords!”

“Megazord ready!”

“Bruisers! Show them your new functionality!” the Commander said, then they formed into ships.

“What the heck are _those_!?!” Robin asked, then they fired on them. They defended themselves.

“I had no idea they could do such things…” she said.

“Keep it together!” Marvelous said.

“The Mystic Force Keys are flashing...!” Doc said as they held them in their hands. A rainbow circle came out of the Megazord, putting out the flames around them.

“Wow, that's awesome! What _was_ that?” Robin asked.

“Oh, I get it! This must’ve been the ultimate power the Mystic Force rangers had,” Doc said & the Megazord put its arms to its side & started to glow.

“All right!” Marvelous said & flipped his key.

“Ranger Key, set!” they all said as they put the keys in their wheels & turned them.

“Mystic Megazord formation, ready!” they said after the Megazord grew the dragon parts.

“Stay on them! Charge, Bruisers!” the Commander said & they flew towards the Megazord.

**The dragon roared & they took off.**

“So now we can fly too, huh?” Joe asked.

“All right! Let's make it showy!” Marvelous exclaimed.

**He spun his wheel & the Megazord turned. They all did so & it turned again. The dragon expelled flames on one of the Bruisers.**

“Go get them, Mystic Dragon!” Doc said & the dragon separated from the Megazord & flew to the other two Bruisers.

“All right!” Doc exclaimed.

“Nice!” Robin said.

**They rejoined with the dragon as the Megazord fell through the air.**

“Curse you!” the commander said.

“Now let's finish him for good!” Marvelous said & they turned their keys again.

“Let's Go! Magical Bind!” they said & the dragon came out again & put the Commander in three spell-binding circles, which dealt a lot of pain, then rejoined them.

“All right!” Robin said.

“Yay!” Doc said. “Amazing! So _this_ is the ultimate power of the Mystic rangers,” he said, holding the key.

**Nick looked on to them from afar.**

“The power’s probably in good hands, for now,” he said, then started to walk away.

“You see! You should have listened! There was a guy in black & red clothes!” Navi said, bragging. “And he told you how to get the treasure, see!”

“Sorry, Navi! I really underestimated you!” Robin said.

“I must admit I also had my doubts,” Vivi said.

“Not you too, Vivi!” Navi said, then Doc picked him up.

“But from now on, we promise we'll trust you,” he said.

“Really!?!”

“Right?”

“Well...a little bit,” Marvelous said.

“Jeez, you guys are mean! Meanies!” Navi said. “Horrible, nasty, mean meanies!” he said, flying around all of them as he did.

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if I don't have any attack names, or terminologies straight, I apologize. Let me know if they go by different terms, as I haven't watched Mystic Force outside of Linkara's retrospective.
> 
> Trivia:  
> 1\. The title & Doc questioning the plot of the episode/chapter at points is meant to jokingly point out the slight idiocy of the story, as was pointed out to me when I watched Linkara's review of the first 5 Gokaiger episodes. I adapt the episodes as I'm sure Saban wants them adapted, seeing how Samurai, Megaforce, & Dino Charge went with the whole adaptation VS dub & new VS original footage stuff has been going so far with the handling of the Sentai footage & plots, so keeping most of the episodes close to their source materials is, pretty much, what I'm sure Saban would mandate.  
> 2\. I left the attack for the Aquitar powers untranslated/adapted because their powers aren't really too well defined. The fact that the stock footage has the attack & I don't have a name for it presented a problem, so I kept it the same as the Sentai.  
> 3\. Special thanks to AncientElemental for helping to edit the original Gokaiger sub script so I could get this done a LOT faster. She helped me make some decisions for this, like the white ranger morphs. Two of those teams were different in Gokaiger, so I needed to change them because they were from pre-Zyuranger teams. Thanks, Isabella.  
> 4\. Nick, I actually didn't need to change much from his Sentai counterpart's dialogue. It's been several years since Mystic Force & we haven't seen Nick since the end where he went off with Leanbow & Udonna. Who's to say he didn't become a more powerful sorcerer after learning magic from them? That's, basically, how I played him here, as I put in his dialogue.  
> 5\. By the way, yeah, the theme songs are supposed to be playing when they do the team morphs. I may forget to write that, but keep that in mind.  
> I’ll see you guys in the next one.  
> 6\. There was originally a continuity error I spotted when I was writing episode 11. You can read more about it there.


	4. The Marks of a Good Swordsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s) Adapted: What Are Friends For? (何のための仲間)

**Ep. 4: The Marks of a Good Swordsman**

**…**

**People were gathering near some railing on a bridge.**

“Check it out! A giant robot!” a guy said, seeing the Megazord.

“Okay, let's give it a shot!” Robin said.

“Understood,” Vivi said as they were all in the cockpit at their wheels.

“All right,” Doc said.

“Let's get a move on,” Marvelous said.

“Which are we gonna try it with?” Joe asked.

“Well, let's start with Zeo!” Robin suggested, taking out the key.

“Come forth! Zeo Battlezord!” they all said as they entered their keys into their wheels with a twist. “Let's go!”

“Huh?” one of the bystanders said as they saw.

**The Megazord’s ports opened up, but nothing came out but steam.**

“Oh dear…” Vivi said after they saw.

“So far, no good…” Robin said. “All right, let's try the Turbo Powers!” she said, taking out the yellow key. The Megazord reset itself & they flipped their keys. “Come on, Turbo Lightning!”

“Let's go!” they all said, repeating the process, only to get the same result. The onlookers looked very bored.

“How strange,” Doc said.

“This is just boring,” one of the kids watching in front said.

“Let's get outta here,” another said.

“So lame!” a teenager, who was trying to capture video with his smartphone, said.

“Oh man, I'm gonna be late!” a businessman said, checking his watch.

**The Megazord’s swords fell from its sides as everyone left.**

* * *

**They were flying on board the _Galleon_.**

“I can't believe _none_ of them worked…” Robin said. She sat down on the futon inside the ship. “The only one we can use for now is the Mystic Dragon, huh?” she asked as the camera went to it.

“We're talking about the ultimate powers of every Power Ranger team,” Joe said. “They're not gonna be that easy to get our hands on.”

“It's so logical it ticks me off!” Robin said.

“I guess we have to discover 17 other things to really get anywhere,” Doc said.

“Like the courage, which you were able to discover…” Vivi said.

“That's fine. But for now…” Marvelous said, walking into frame with his jacket hung over his shoulder. “Joe, Vivi,” he added as he sat in his chair.

“Yeah?” Joe said.

“Go do some food shopping so we can have lunch.”

* * *

**On board the _Gigant Horse_...**

“Action Commander Skatana has arrived,” the Commander said as he introduced himself to Vekar, bowing.

“I hear from Biorg that you're an expert swordsman?” Vekar said.

“Observe,” the Commander said, taking an apple & throwing it up in the air. He unsheathed his sword & slashed at it. It landed into Vekar's hand. He looked at it, wondering. Skatana then put his sword back in its sheath with a final 'sling' & the apple split into multiple slices in his hand. Vekar used one of his glove's talons to hold a slice.

“This is an apple, I take it?” Vekar asked.

“Yes, boss,” Biorg answered. Vekar bit off a piece into his mouth.

“Well done, Skatana,” Levira said.

“There's no need for these simple party tricks,” Damaras said. “I want you to cut down every being on that planet.”

“I shall deploy immediately,” Skatana said with a bow.

* * *

“I really should carry one, Joe,” Vivi said as they exited the store.

“It's fine. I've got enough strength for both bags.”

**They walked along, but a building was then cut in half as they did. They looked over in that direction.**

”What do you suppose is happening?” Vivi asked.

"Not sure," he said, then began to run with her following.

**Skatana took his sword & slashed several more skyscrapers. The top halves of them fell as some X-Borgs cheered him on.**

“Are you the one responsible for this?” Vivi asked as they caught up to him. Joe put the bags down several feet away.

“What do you think you're playing at?” Joe asked.

“I thought I would demonstrate my swordsmanship to the people of this planet,” Skatana explained. “If you stand in my way, I'll cut you down.”

“Interesting,” Joe said, then the rest of the team came down on the ropes.

"You know this country considered it a great act of terrorism over a decade ago to hit buildings with powerful strikes, right?" Joe asked.

"What country wouldn't? Now, leave me alone so I can do my job without your distractions!"

“ _You're_ the one who messed up our lunch,” Marvelous said  & then they flipped their morphers & keys.

“It’s Morphin time!”

“Pirate Crew”

“Pirate Crew Red!”

“Pirate Crew Blue!”

“Pirate Crew Yellow!”

"Pirate Crew Green!”

“Pirate Crew Pink!”

“Power Rangers…Pirate Crew!”

“You're those pirates with the 3 million Woolong bounty on your heads?” Skatana asked, looking at their wanted poster. “X-Borgs!” he said & they all ran at them.

“Let's make it showy!” Marvelous yelled as they drew their weapons & charged in.

**They started slashing, Joe made it to Skatana & they started dueling one on one, both countering the other until they jumped down into an empty parking garage, still dueling.**

“You're half decent,” Skatana said. “But, not good _enough_! Your strikes are pathetic.”

“What!?!” Joe asked as they clashed blades.

“I don't know who taught you," he got Joe to stumble back. "But they seem _remarkably_ incompetent.”

“Why you—!” Joe said, charging at him & clashing blades once more.

* * *

**It went back to the _Gigant Horse_ as Biorg looked out the front windshield.**

“Are you concerned?” Damaras asked him. “Worried whether the action commander you selected will perform as expected?”

“No,” Biorg answered. “My duty is simply to execute the orders that Prince Vekar has given me,” he said, bowing to him.

* * *

**It went back to the two swordsmen.**

“I _suppose_ I should start taking you _seriously_ ,” Skatana said, preparing an attack. He held his sword up & rotated it around himself counterclockwise, summoning many swords.

“What the…”

“Savage Sword...Thousand Sword Strike!” Skatana said as he launched the swords.

**Joe started blocking them with his sword as the blades came at him. Skatana then slashed with his regular sword, striking him in the chest. Joe tumbled back, rolling on the ground, demorphed, bleeding slightly.**

"Impudent weakling," Skatana said.

“Joe!” Vivi said as they caught up.

“You ok?” Robin asked as she & Marvelous stood in between the two while Vivi & Doc looked him over.

“Oh, five on one, is it? Truly the last recourse of cowards,” Skatana said.

“Ironic, coming from the jerk who just unloaded a _truckload_ of X-Borgs on us,” Robin burned.

“I don't have time to waste dealing with you all,” Skatana sheathed his sword, then started walking away.

“You're not getting away!” Marvelous said as he & Robin started to run after him.

“Wait!” Joe said. “I'm going to fight him... _alone_!” he said, getting up.

**Vivi looked worried.**

* * *

**They were back on the _Galleon._**

“Sorry for the wait!” Doc said.

“I don't believe we took that long, though,” Vivi said as they brought out their cooked foods to the table. “And I continue to be delighted by how impressive your assorted skills are, Doc,” she said as they put the foods down.

“Well, for a pirate, being able to eat fast is more important than being able to eat well,” Marvelous said as he looked at the food.

“More than the taste—?” Doc said.

“He means you should hurry up & finish eating before the Armada shows up again!” Navi said.

“Oh? Where is Joe—?” Vivi asked, noticing the empty seat.

“He took off for something,” Robin answered.

“In his condition?” she wondered.

**The scene went to a training field Joe set up in the nearby woods. He stood there, calm, sabre in one hand, a regular blade in the other, concentrating, waiting. Vivi found him & watched from several yards away.**

**Joe opened his eyes & cut the ropes in front of him, triggering blades to fly up at him, slashing at them.**

“Joe…” she said, starting to run.

“Stay back!” Joe yelled to her, then continued slashing. He got hit by a few blades.

“Joe!” she said as he yelled in pain.

**She then ran to him as he fell to one knee. His sleeve & arm cut, bleeding.**

“Joe…”

“You're in the way!” he pushed her away. “Go back!”

“Why do all of _this_ —?” she asked.

“To beat him. He was able to beat me because he had an advantage in the number of blades. If I can't handle it with _one_ sword, I'll use _two_ …If I can't handle it with _two_ …” he said, standing up.

“That's…If you _are_ so concerned with numbers, then two of _us_ should fight instead of just one! And even _then_ , shouldn't the _five_ of us fight together?”

**They stared at each other for a sec.**

“This has nothing to do with _you_ ,” he said, back turned to her.

“'Nothing to do with—'? Isn't that _why_ we've become a crew?” she asked.

“Just go back already,” he told her. “I don't have time to talk about this.”

**She walked back they way she came, leaving him alone.**

* * *

“If it hadn't been for those _pirates_ , we could've gained so much ground!” Vekar said on his ship to the others.

“I didn't take him to be a serious threat, but next time we cross blades...” Skatana started.

“So that _wasn't_ your full strength...” Vekar asked. “In _that_ case, I want you to eliminate that blue pirate in 10 seconds next time!”

“No sir, I've seen through that blue boy in his entirety...It should only take _5_ seconds.”

“Do _not_ underestimate him,” Biorg said to him. “He was originally trained in a style that uses _two_ swords.”

“What!?!” Skatana said, shocked, then walked over to Levira. She chuckled slightly.

* * *

“Leave him be...How can I?” Vivi asked Marvelous.

“All I'm saying is that the rest of us won't fight against that Armada bilge rat,” he said to her.

“Why? Are we not Joe's friends!?!” she asked.

**Marvelous got up & crossed his arms as he talked.**

“Sometimes being crewmates is about _more_ than just working together in combat.”

“In that case...why are we even friends!?! I don't understand!” she said, running to the stairs to go up top.

“Oh, Vivi…” Navi said.

* * *

**The _Galleon_ sailed through the night skyline as Vivi was in the Crow's Nest...**

“You're gonna catch a cold,” Robin said, coming up to her & putting her jacket on her shoulders. “Do you know _why_ Joe's so focused on his swordsmanship?”

“No…Why _is_ he?”

“I don't know either.”

“Robin…”

“But I think…He probably has some painful memories about someone...probably the one who taught him how to use his sword style.”

"What?"

“I asked him about it once…& he just had an expression like I'd never seen before…...& told me not to ask about it,” it went to Joe practicing as she talked. He narrowly avoided a blade, but got a cut on his cheek for his troubles. “When he isolates himself like that, it's because he's trying to put up the best fight he can. So I think he wants you to just let him get on with it...because you're his friend,” Vivi looked at her, puzzled. “That's what I _wanna_ believe, at least. If he's all by himself, it means he's got a _very_  good reason to be...”

**Robin was deep in thought.**

* * *

**It went to the next morning...**

**Joe launched some more blades & began slashing at them, visualizing Skatana's pattern. When a blade came right at his face, he held out his sabre with his right hand & split it down the middle,  _Robin Hood_ -style.**

“Good. _This_ should do it,” he said.

**It went to Vivi & Robin, who were sleeping on the futon under a blanket next to each other.**

“I found them! I found them!” Navi said. “I found the Armada at point M-720!” Vivi woke up & started running to Joe, Robin's head fell to the cushion, then she finally woke, seeing Vivi running off. “What to do? What to do?”

**Joe was walking through the forest to the battleground. Vivi was in front of where he was walking. He stopped in front of her & she held out her sabre for him to use.**

“You sure about this?” he asked.

“I don't know, but...we _are_ friends, after all,” she said.

“I see,” he said, taking the normal blade & slashing it into the ground, then took her sabre in his left hand. He gave her a nod & a smile, then started walking again. She smiled & followed, several paces behind.

**Joe walked up to Skatana as he waited.**

“So you've come, blue boy.”

“This time, I'm bringing you down!”

“I'd like to see you try.”

**Skatana gripped the hilt of his sword. Joe threw the sabres up in the air & took out his morpher & ranger key. He turned the key in the morpher.**

“Pirate Crew!”

**He caught the sabres & they both charged in, Skatana taking out _his_ sword. They started clashing. Vivi watched from behind a big rock.**

“Take this! My master stroke!" he geared up the attack. "Savage Sword...Thousand Sword Strike!” he said, launching them. Joe started slashing them away as Vivi was watching in her spot.

**Suddenly, three Bruisers came out of nowhere. Two planted his feet to the ground while the third held his top half.**

“What!?!” he shouted. Skatana launched his strike & hit him. They let go & he fell to the ground.

“How could you!?! You coward!” Vivi shouted after coming out of her hiding place.

“Don't be an idiot. There _are_ no rules in a fight. You just have to win. _This_ is what it takes to survive in this harsh universe. Playing by the book will just get you killed," he put his foot on Joe's shoulder, holding his blade in front of his helmet. "Now perish, blue boy.”

**Vivi flipped her key & put it in her morpher.**

“Pirate Crew!”

“Joe!” she said, charging in. She got held up by some X-Borgs. “You honorless coward!” Joe looked towards her.

“You're finished!” he raised his sword, then was shot at several times, causing him to fall back. “What!?!”

**The others came down the ropes morphed.**

“Well, _this_ is pretty interesting!” Marvelous said, slashing a Bruiser.

“An enemy _has_ to be a sneak like you to be worth bringing down!” Luka said, dealing with one of her own.

“We'll handle the small-fry!” Doc said as he dealt with the last one.

“Thank you,” Joe said, getting up.

**Skatana got up as well & Joe charged at him.**

**The others fought off the X-Borgs & Bruisers.**

“Why are you—?” Vivi asked, surprised.

“We're friends, right?” Doc said, fighting X-Borgs. “We were worried about you.”

“Like _he_ said,” Luka said, taking on some of her own.

“Thank you…” Vivi said as they got in a group.

**The Bruisers lined up in a line.**

“Let's do it!” Robin said, getting out a key.

“Right.”

**They flipped them up.**

“Power Switch!”

**They said as the Bruisers shot lasers at them.**

“Jungle Fury!”

**They jumped above the explosions at them as they started taking them on hand-to-hand. Marvelous dealt with one, Doc fought the second, & Robin & Vivi handled the last one. Robin used the Jungle Bo to slash at it, then launched it in the air, allowing Robin to jump up & slash, then kick it. They lined up again as the Bruisers were on the ground.**

“Let's keep it going!” Marvelous said, taking out another key & flipping it.

“Power Switch!”

“SPD!”

**They took out the SPD weapons.**

“Final Strike!” Marvelous said as they aimed them while the Bruisers got up.

**They fired on the Bruisers & finished them off.**

**Joe was dealing with Skatana's technique, slashing the blades away.**

“I've seen through your technique!” he said.

**Skatana slashed his regular sword at Joe, but he held his sabre forward & clashed with it, tearing it in half & finally hit him.**

“This is it,” he said.

“I don't know about _that_ ,” Skatana said, shooting more blades from his body..

“Wh-what the—!?!” Joe said, fighting them off.

**Levira was watching on a monitor on board the _Gigant Horse_...**

“When Skatana found out that the blue one used _two_ swords, he got worried,” she said. “So I gave him a little something _extra_.”

“I'm not done yet! You want more!?!” Skatana said.

**Joe avoided the blades, somersaulting on the ground, then two blades came out of the ground at him.**

“What!?!” he asked, then got struck by them, falling to the ground & getting slashed at, but managed to fight a few off. He fell to the ground.

“It's about time I finish this…" Skatana said.

“Joe!” Vivi said as they looked at him. Marvelous kept her back.

“He just needs _more_ ,” he said. Vivi looked at him & he held his sabre in his hand. “Take them, Joe!” he yelled.

“The rental fees are high, though!” Robin said.

“And you've got food shopping duty for the next 10 times!” Doc said.

**Joe looked & they threw their sabres to him. He caught all of them.**

“Three's enough!” he said, catching them. "Hilts merge!" he said, holding them, 3 in one hand, 2 in the other.

“A five-sword style!?!” Skatana said. “Do you think a bluff like _that_ will help you beat me!?!” he said, launching his blades.

**Joe focused on them, then jumped in the air & twisted around, slashing at the blades in a whirlwind. When he landed, he destroyed all of the blades in quick succession.**

“Impossible... it can't be!” Skatana said.

“It's over,” Joe said.

“Well done,” Robin said as they watched on the side.

**Joe flipped his belt buckle & 5 keys flew out & went into the cylinders on the sabres.**

“FINAL WAVE!”

**He charged the attack.**

“Five-Sword Style…Blue Slash!” he said, slashing at Skatana. The five blue ranger suits appeared out of the slash & hit him.

“Megaforce!”

“Samurai!”

“Mystic Force!”

“Ninja Storm!”

“Lost Galaxy!”

**Joe then came in & finished the job, taking Skatana down.**

**They sensed his life force was gone on the _Gigant Horse_.**

“Curse them!” Vekar said.

“It's not over yet, sir," Lavira said, getting the trigger.

**Skatana & the Bruisers grew big. The Bruisers then turned into their ship forms & Skatana rode on them.**

“Persistent, aren't they?” Marvelous asked as they saw.

**They fired lasers on them.**

“Jeez... they never learn,” he said, punching in the numbers on his morpher.

**5-5-0-1**

“Red Galleon!”

“Pirate Megazord Combo! Megazord, ready!” they said as they formed it.

**Marvelous flipped up the Red _Mystic Force_ key.**

“Let's get serious!”

**He said as they inserted their keys.**

“Ranger Key, set! Mystic Megazord formation ready!”

**They followed after them as the Dragon spewed fire at Skatana. He threw blades at them. They avoided them.**

“These blades _sure are_ annoying,” Robin said as they steered.

**They flew up to them & the dragon breathed its fire, taking out two Bruisers, causing Skatana & the last one to fall to the ground.**

“Got 'em!” Doc said.

**They landed, then brought out the cannon.**

“Bruiser!” Skatana said, having it be a shield.

“Megazord Starburst!” Marvelous said, launching cannon balls at it, taking it down.

“Shall we conclude this battle the same way?” Vivi asked.

“Don't got much of a choice,” Joe said & they turned their keys again.

“Let's go! Dragon Magical Bind!”

**The Dragon flew out & bound Skatana, taking him down as the Megazord stood there, stoically.**

* * *

**They were back on the _Galleon_ as Joe put a cake on the table, dressed in an apron.**

“Eat up,” he said & they all looked at him, then got up & walked towards him.

**The cake had letters on it, spelling out 'Thank You.'**

“Joe…” Vivi said, after walking up to him.

“Don't stare. I-it's not like I baked it for you or _anything_ ,” he said, turning his back to them. “Now, hurry up & eat.”

**Marvelous & Doc went right to it as Robin went slower than them.**

“Yup, that's our Joe all right!” Robin said.

“Oh, wait a moment! I'll put some tea on,” Vivi said as Robin started digging at it with a fork.

“I want some!” Marvelous said.

“Hey, mind your manners!” Doc said.

“Doc, move it!” Marvelous said.

“Hang on a sec!” Doc shot back.

**Vivi started walking, then went over to Joe & wiped the one dollop of icing off his nose with her pointer finger, then ate it. She smiled & so did he. She then went to make the tea & he went back to the table.**

"Ok, who wants a slice!?!" he said as he got a knife to cut it.

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:  
> 1\. Towards the ranger's physiologies, if this were ever turned into a series, & they couldn't show realistic blood, since it's a kid's show, I have selected blue for their blood color. I was gonna choose green to pay homage to the Vulcans, but then I remembered something that's going to show up later elsewhere that was used in Gokaiger, so...yeah...


	5. I Fought the Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s) Adapted: Judgment Pirates (ジャッジメント·パイレーツ)

**Ep. 5: I Fought the Law**

**…**

**The _Galleon_ was flying through the air. The rangers were all inside, Doc was preparing lunch, Vivi was setting the table Joe was doing sit-ups, Marvelous was sitting in his chair, napping,  & Robin was reading the intergalactic newspaper. She was looking rather impressed at it & chuckling.**

"What is it?" Joe asked, stopping his sit-ups.

"Our bounties have gone through the roof!" she said. "It used to be 3,300,100 Woolongs for all five of us, but now it's 6,751,000!"

"Oh my, that's quite a sum," Vivi said as Doc & her ran over to them.

"That's amazing!" Navi said.

"Jeez, how can you be so casual about it?" Doc asked. "They'll be going after us even harder now!"

"I say, come what may," Marvelous said, getting up. "Hey, bird," he got an apple from the table & took a bite. "Do some predicting."

"Quit calling me 'bird'! Let's look to the future for treasure!" he said, then flew up in the air. "Gather yourselves round and listen…" he then flew right up & bashed his head on the ceiling. "Here we go! 'If there's something you wish to find, maybe you should report it to the police…' That's it!"

"The police?" they all asked. Marvelous took another bite from his apple.

"Is it really a good idea for pirates to go to the police?" Robin asked as they walked on a sidewalk.

"Well, this planet isn't under Armada authority yet, so they probably won't arrest us, but…It's definitely weird," Joe said.

"You think Navi just threw something out there because he had no idea?" Robin asked.

"But he was right about the man in black & red…eventually," Doc said as he looked back at her & they stopped for a sec. "It's worth a try…Huh?" he said as he looked forward again & saw that Marvelous was already just outside the Police station. "What's the rush!?!" he asked.

**Marvelous walked into the station, then up to the front desk.**

"Can I ask you something?" he asked the woman at the desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy…"

"You're the guy in these posters!" she said, looking down at one on her desk, pointing to it. He saw it. "Somebody!" she yelled, then the camera panned in front of an officer several feet away with shades on, seeing his S.P.D. logo on the front of his jacket.

"Pardon me…" he said, walking up to Marvelous. "On Earth, there's a custom that when you come to the police for the first time, you put your hands up like _this_ ," he said, holding his hands in front of him, close together.

"Like _this_?" Marvelous asked, imitating him.

"Yup, just like that," he said, slapping some handcuffs on him.

"What's this about?" Marvelous asked.

"Captain Marvelous…?" he said, picking up the poster.

"Yeah, who are _you_?" Marvelous asked.

"Officer 'Doggie' Cruger, Space Patrol Delta. You are under arrest for acts of piracy in several galaxies," he said, holding up a Delta Morpher-type phone. The rest of the cops stood around them & the other rangers looked on.

"'SPD'…The space police, huh? You guys are so desperate for funding that you'd go for the Armada's bounty?" Marvelous asked.

"Don't even ensinuate such a thing. Why would we cooperate with them? More importantly, I recommend you _all_ turn yourselves in," Cruger said.

**Doc hid behind Joe as he looked towards them. Marvelous looked back & gave them a nod.**

"That's how it's gonna be, eh?" Robin said as she punched her fist against the palm of her other hand. "Now! Run!" she yelled & they ran out of there as fast as they could.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" one of the officers said.

"Stop where you are!" Cruger said, then Marvelous kicked him away, then started fighting against the other officers using his feet to attack while evading regularly. "See ya, police dude," he said, then ran out the door.

**Cruger quickly ran out the other side. Marvelous ran in between two trains to get away. He then stopped & looked all around, then got shot at.**

"Great, more of them…" he said, then ran more.

**Cruger kicked him back & he fell on to the ground. Marvelous looked up. Cruger then took off a mask device & transformed back into what he normally looked like. He then held up the phone again.**

"As I said before, I am an officer of Space Patrol Delta, Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger."

"You're from the planet Sirius, aren't you?" Marvelous said as he got up. "Funny, I thought its population got wiped out years ago by the Trubians."

"All but one; me."

"Ah. You tracked me down pretty quick. That's _gotta_ be one sharp nose you've got."

"I don't really care for praise when it comes from pirates," Cruger said, holding a blaster at him. Marvelous then kicked it away.

**Cruger then took out his sword & started swinging at Marvelous. Marvelous evaded his swings. They then ran into a warehouse.**

"What are the space police doing here on Earth? I thought you guys never got involved with planets that couldn't even get passed warp speed…" Marvelous asked as he evaded Cruger's swings.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know…" Cruger said as he swung.

"Yeah, I _would_ , actually. Hence why I asked."

"Maybe I'll explain later while you're being interrogated."

"Heh, we'll see," Marvelous said, then saw an opening in one of Cruger's strikes.

**As he swung down after holding his sword up, Marvelous quickly held up his hands in the sword's path, but he stopped before the strike could go through the cuffs.**

"Nice try," Cruger said, grabbing Marvelous' sleeve & gave him a good jab in the stomach for good measure. He reached into his jacket pocket. "I'm confiscating _this_ ," he said after swiping Marvelous' Mobirate.

"I'm having a bit of trouble remembering what I did to get on the space police's bad side…"

"You can save it for your interrogation," they heard voices & feet stomping.

"X-Borgs?" Marvelous said, confused.

"Move!" Cruger said, dragging him to behind some crates.

**The Commander took a tarp off of a device, then started typing on the console, uncloaking a missile silo.**

"Prince Vekar, the subterranean missiles are ready," he said into a communicator. "We will proceed with their activation."

"Subterranean missiles?" Cruger asked quietly.

**The Commander typed a command into the console & the silo sunk into an underground lift.**

"Watch & learn, Earthlings!" Vekar said as we see the _Gigant Horse_. "Every major city on your world will be destroyed in one fell swoop!"

"Those missiles cost a lot of money to make…" Levira said. "If you waste them, you'll be in trouble," she said, firmly grasping an X-Borg's neck.

"There's no need to worry," the commander said. "In two hours, these missiles will be launched all over the world," he said, typing.

"Cybax, from the Trubian Empire. He's a member of them, whose capture's been authorized for multiple acts of planetary devastation. It seems as though he's on loan to Vekar from Grumm," Cruger said, after seeing the readout on the Morpher.

"What're you gonna do, police dog?" Marvelous asked. "Don't you think _that_ guy's a bigger priority than _I_ am?"

"Stay where you are. I have to get at that console…"

**Marvelous' Mobirate rang.**

"Who's there!?!" the Commander yelled, then shot at them.

"Jeez, talk about a bad time to call," Marvelous said after they evaded the shots.

"Oh, a space police officer & a pirate with a bounty? Strange companions…"

"Cybax, from the Trubians, I'm taking you in for conspiracy to commit planetary terro—" Cruger started, but got shot in the shoulder.

"Take me in, if you think you _can_. X-Borgs!" the Commander said, then the X-Borgs started running towards them.

* * *

"Nothing, I'm afraid. Marvelous isn't answering," Vivi said back on the ship.

"I doubt they'd be able to catch him with the kind of manpower they had, but…" Joe said.

"Doc, see if you can track him," Robin said.

"Got it!" Doc said, going to the console & typing.

* * *

"Hey! Take these cuffs off!" Marvelous said as they fought the X-Borgs.

"No chance!" Cruger said.

"You're one unreasonable dog!" he yelled, fighting off another one. The Commander then shot at him & he recoiled from the blast as it hit the ground in front of him.

"I'll get rid of both of you!" he said, aiming.

**Cruger then ran in front of Marvelous & used his swords to fend off the blasts, then used the explosions around them to get away..**

"They got away?"

**They walked into a parking garage.**

"This is a real mess you've dragged me into," Marvelous said as they stopped. "You've gotta go shut down those missiles, right? If you take these off, & give me my Mobirate back,… _maybe_ I'll help you out."

"Don't be stupid! I can't trust some pirate. You stay put."

"Do you really think _that's_ gonna happen?"

"Run if you want, but the _cuffs_ stay on. And after I stop those missiles, I'll come after _you_. Into the next dimension if I have to," he said, then walked off.

**Marvelous then waked up to the nearest wall & kicked it in frustration. He then saw a trail of purple liquid, then remembered back to the fight. Cruger took a blast to the side as he defended him.**

* * *

"Over _there_!" Doc yelled as they ran near the trains from earlier. They were stopped by Bruisers.

"No one enters this area," one of them said.

"The Armada!?!" Vivi asked.

"I thought Marvelous was on the run from SPD…" Robin said.

"That's right. I wonder what's going on," Doc said.

"It means we're caught up in _another_ mess," Joe said.

**They all got their keys & flipped them up, then their morphers.**

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Pirate Crew!"

**They drew their weapons & charged.**

* * *

**Cruger got to a scaffold above the missiles & looked down on the Commander & X-Borgs.**

"If I can destroy that thing, that'll stop those missiles," he said as the timer beeped.

**00:45**

"45 minutes left…" he said, but then felt a sharp pain in his side. More purple liquid dripped down on to the Commander's head, then shot at him, causing Cruger to fall to the ground below.

"You don't learn, _do_ you? Let me put you out of your misery," he said, aiming his blaster.

**Marvelous came in & grabbed on to a chain, sliding all the way to the Commander, then kicked him away. The Commander then shot & hit a support beam down from the ceiling.**

"Get up!" he yelled & helped Cruger up. They ran out of there as the debris came down behind them, blocking the path.

* * *

**X-Borgs were getting thrown into boxes & barrels.**

**Joe came into frame, lashing a few. Doc was generally avoiding them, but then slashed a few, jumped down from where he was, & shot another one. Vivi dealt with a few of her own, slashing & shooting them. Robin also dealt with some by doing the same.**

"Aw, man. This is getting old," she said as some more were lining up. She then got a key from her belt buckle & the others followed suit.

"Power Switch!"

"RPM!"

**The X-Borgs & Bruisers charged in.**

"Turbo Cannon!" Joe said & shot some.

**Robin kicked a few, then burned one with the wheel on her arm.**

"Zip Charger!" she said & launched it off her arm, taking out some more.

**Doc jumped up with the axe & smashed it on the ground.**

"Turbo Axe!" he said, taking more out with its energy wave.

**Vivi fought off some more.**

"Here it comes!" she said, jumping in the air. "Rocket Blaster!" she yelled, then shot them while jumping over them.

**They all lined up, then got 4 more keys out.**

"Power Switch!"

"Star Force!"

**Joe fought some more X-Borgs.**

"You're in the way," he sad, then did some flying kicks at them.

"Whoopsie daisy…" Robin said, then pounded some with her fists.

**Doc then took some on with a broom next to a car…yeah.**

"Master Stroke: Broom-Blade!" he said, then took them down & shook the broom to the camera while doing a karate yell.

**Vivi dealt with her own by doing a series of punches & kicks.**

**They then all lined up, put a fist in the other hand, then held their arms to their left sides.**

"Ki-Power ha!" they all said, then fired the blast, taking care of the remaining X-Borgs.

"Let's hurry," Joe said as the sun was beginning to set.

"Right!"

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

**Marvelous helped Cruger walk through a hallway of a building.**

"Why'd you save me—?" Cruger asked.

"I owed you one," Marvelous answered.

"Owed me—?"

"If you hadn't've protected me, you wouldn't've gotten hurt. You're a pretty nice guy, for a cop," he said, then sat Cruger down.

"I was just doing my duty as an officer of the law, but you _should_ know, you're going to regret not running. You'll be hunted by the Armada _&_ the space police…There's no way you can escape."

"Like I care. We've traveled through the entire universe & stuck by our codes of honor. If it's to protect that honor, we'll fight all newcomers. Even if people _have_ brand us as pirates,  &…even if the entire universe turns against us."

"Did you save me because of that sense of honor?"

"I dunno about _that_ …Anyways, it's _your_ turn to stay put."

"Hold it!" Cruger stood up & walked over to him, then unlocked his cuffs. "There…"

"So, a cop's gonna put his faith in a pirate?" Marvelous asked, twisting his wrist in his hand.

"I'm not putting my faith in a _pirate_ …" he said, taking out the Mobirate. "I'm counting on his ironic sense of _honor_."

**Marvelous grabbed it.**

"Don't blame _me_ if you end up regretting this…" he said, taking it, then ran the other way.

**00:01**

"We're approaching the launch time!" the Commander said. "Soon, every major city on this planet will be obliterated!"

"You sure about _that_?" Marvelous said, walking in.

**The X-Borgs & Commander lined up.**

"There's only one minute left! You've got _no_ time to stop it!"

"Oh, I've got _plenty_ of time," he said, taking out his key  & Mobirate.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Pirate Crew!"

**He drew his sabre & charged in, then slashed several X-Borgs. He took out some, then drew his blaster & shot a few more, then got on top of one, shooting more, then jumped up & slashed that one. He faced the Commander.**

"Impossible!" the Commander said, then charged. Marvelous held him off with his weapons. He then held up his blaster.

"Wait outside, will ya?" he said, blasting him out the door into the night.

**The timer beeped & he shot the console, using some percussive maintenance on it to shut the missiles down.**

"Curse you!" the Commander said as Marvelous came out of the warehouse.

"Marvelous!" Robin said as they'd caught up with him.

"So you're alive?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, a goody two-shoes space cop helped me out."

" _I'm_ the one who got help…" Cruger said as he came out. "From a goody two-shoes space pirate."

"Huh!?!" Doc asked.

"You'll pay…you'll pay for this!"

"We can talk later," Marvelous said as they lined up. "Let's teach this guy a lesson."

"Pirate Crew Red!"

"Pirate Crew Blue!"

"Pirate Crew Yellow!"

"Pirate Crew Green!"

"Pirate Crew Pink!"

"Power Rangers…Pirate Crew!"

**They drew their weapons.**

"Let's make it showy!"

**They charged in. The Commander charged at them. Joe & Doc slashed at him, then Robin & Vivi did, knocking him back.**

"How dare you!"

"Got something _special_ for you," Marvelous said, then flipped his belt buckle, getting a key.

"Power Switch!"

"SPD!"

**They walked towards the Commander as the instrumental of the _SPD_ theme kicked in.**

**The commander charged in, taking on Robin & Vivi first, who were fighting with the Deltamax Strikers' rod modes.**

"Here we go!" Robin said & she charged in, striking him some more, then did a backflip & kicked him.

**Vivi came in & continued her slashes. She jumped over him & slashed.**

**Doc & Joe came in with their Strikers & slashed him themselves. Doc then took the Striker & jumped while shooting him. the Commander then shot at Joe, who dashed backwards. Using his own Striker, he shot the Commander from several feet back, who tumbled over from the recoil.**

**Marvelous then came running in with the Delta Blasters as the Commander shot at him. He jumped in the air as the explosions hit the ground, then shot at the Commander. He then started fighting the Commander by trying to punch him with the Blasters in his hands. As the Commander tried to shoot him, he caught his arms, then kicked him away. He then twirled the Blaster in his right hand.**

"One side!" he said, then ran up to the Commander & kicked him away on to the ground. "Let's polish him off."

"SPD Blast!" they all said, then fired energy shots at the Commander, finishing him off. They turned away from the explosion & transformed back to normal.

"Excellent teamwork," Cruger said as he came up to them. "But where'd you get those suits & weapons?" they all took off their helmets.

"What do you mean? They're SPD's," Doc said.

"Not any model _I've_ seen."

"Hmm," Doc said, thinking. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Actually, now that I think about it, there _were_ blueprints for SPD suit prototypes that _did_ look like that that I saw back at headquarters' lab where I got my disguise mask."

"Maybe they're from the future…?" Doc said.

" _Could_ they be? I mean, the _Time Force_ rangers were from the year 3000, so maybe…" he said, thinking.

* * *

"Curse them, curse them, curse them!" Vekar said, bopping an X-Borg on the head a few times. "Levira!" she picked up the maximizer trigger.

"As you wish, sir," she said, firing it.

**The Commander grew big & the rangers & Cruger turned around to look.**

"Well then... I guess I'll have to use the missiles myself!" he said, smashing through the warehouse roof & getting them.

"These guys never learn…" Marvelous said & they put their helmets back on, then he got his Mobirate & punched in the code.

**5-5-0-1**

"Zords Combine!" they said as the sequence started. "Megazord, ready!"

"Here we go!" Marvelous yelled, spinning his wheel.

**The Megazord came out of the sky & tried to get the missiles away from the Commander.**

"You mustn't use in such dangerous weapons!" Vivi said as they struggled, then twisted her wheel, causing the Commander to recoil backwards as they got the missiles.

"You can have _these_ back!" Marvelous yelled as they threw the missiles into space at the Armada ships, exploding many of them.

"Curse them!" Vekar said, hitting & kicking a few X-Borgs in his rage.

"Your excellency, you're behaving unseemly!" Damaras said, trying to restrain him.

"Silence!"

"Pirates!" Cruger yelled to them. the Megazord turned a bit to face him. "I've figured it out! The powers _are_ from the future. I read a report about them once. I'm apart of the future SPD team! You should be able to use it now, SPD's ultimate power!" he said  & the keys jumped out at them.

"They're glowing…" Vivi said.

"A new power, huh? Sounds like fun!" Marvelous said, flipping the key up & inserting it into the wheel.

"Ranger Key, set!" they all said, turning the keys. Out from the openings of the Megazord came the SPD attachments.

"Megazord, SPD form, ready!"

**The Commander started to get up. Marvelous spun his wheel & launched the zord.**

"Launch Delta Runner!"

"A giant police car!" Doc asked, standing up.

"Yes! It's lovely!" Vivi said.

"Yeah, sweet!" Robin said, slapping the wheel in front of her.

 **The** **Commander fired at it, but it avoided the shots, then jumped up on to the side of a building & drove up it & turned around when the skyscraper ended & shot lasers at him. The Commander was blown backwards.**

"How'd you like _that_?" Marvelous said, one arm around his wheel.

**The Delta Runner returned to the Megazord & it twirled the laser cannons, then aimed them. The Commander got back up & started to run whilst shooting at them.**

"Let's give him both barrels!" Marvelous said, twisting his wheel.

**The Megazord started running & shooting at the Commander. As the Commander started to shoot again, the rangers were shown struggling to keep up. The Megazord then jumped up, floated to the side, & shot at the Commander. After they stopped, they jumped in the air.**

"Chew on this!" the Commander said, then kicked a building in the air at them.

**They shot through the building with the barrels, then him. The Megazord then twirled the barrels once more, then closed the openings.**

"Let's finish him off!" Marvelous said, then twisted his key in the wheel.

"Let's Go! SPD Full Blast!" they all said & the openings opened, revealing the parts & they shot at the Commander. They continued until he finally fell down & exploded. The Megazord took its victory pose.

**Marvelous & Joe were helping Cruger walk back to the station.**

"So, you read a report about your future team?" Joe asked.

"Yes. It was something the higher-ups wanted me to look at. Several different instances of me from over a decade ago & a few years ago. I wanted to find out about it, _then_ we saw one of the times you transformed into a team with the SPD logo on the suits  & I came here to investigate."

"Looks like you got your answer."

"So, Cruger, why _is_ SPD on Earth anyways?" Marvelous asked.

"We've been helping Earth's governments prepare for alien arrivals. In fact, we have small labs with teams doing experiments right now to see how the various things that happen on this planet do. Unfortunately, most of the aliens that come here muddy the waters of integration & set back our talks by months. Just when we're about to seal the deal, as it were, someone has to come & ruin it. Just as we're about to send a team to deal with the criminals, a new team of Rangers has dealt with them. Perhaps, in an alternate timeline, things have gone differently."

"Wait, _every_ time? Man, your negotiators must _suck,_ " Marvelous said, chuckling at the thought.

"I don't think _you're_ in any position to crack jokes."

"Hey, I'm on my way to a death sentence. Let me at least make this at least a _little_ bit humorous."

"So, what are you guys trying to do to get integration on the way?"

"We've already begun having Earth's scientists set up Enetron tanks in select cities on this planet."

"Enetron? Isn't that an extremely experimental form of energy?" Doc asked.

"Yes, but we believe this planet's in need of something, considering it's current forms of energy. We've even begun a training program for new recruits from Earth to be enlisted in our ranks. Soon enough, we'll, hopefully, have our own team of rangers to help out," he said as they stopped outside of the side of the station.

"Well, hope it works out for ya," Marvelous said.

"Wait, stop," Cruger said & they stopped. "Set me against that wall right there," they did. "Listen, I'll set the record straight. You guys just get out of here."

"What?"

"Get out of here. If you get back to your ship now & get out of New Tech City, we can't do anything to stop you. Earth isn't under our jurisdiction yet, so, unless I was to actually arrest you in person, you aren't in any trouble."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't give me a chance to change my mind. Go!" he said.

**Marvelous punched in the numbers into his Mobirate.**

**5-5-0-1**

"Red Galleon!"

"You'll get us off the hook?"

"I'll try. Just remember, you're all under multiple counts of piracy until further notice."

"Yeah, we know. You won't do anything about it though."

**The _Galleon's_ ropes came down.**

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because _we're_ Earth's best shot at surviving this invasion  & you'd do your best to let us go free!" Marvelous said, then they grabbed the ropes from the Galleon & were pulled up.

**Cruger chuckled to himself. He then put his disguise mask back on to look human again & proceeded to walk to the station's door.**

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:  
> 1\. In case if anyone's confused, here's a note to explain what the hell's going on. The Doggie Cruger we see here isn't a commander of SPD yet, he's still an agent. Check the Ranger Wiki for SPD as an organization, you'll see that 2015 was the split off date for the future 2025 timeline we see in the SPD series. However, they had a few labs working for them on human experiments, hence the Ranger's abilities in that season. I'm keeping it purposely ambiguous as to both when this season takes place in the timeline, but it DOES take place somewhere in the mid-late 2010s. Is it 2014? Is it 2015? Is it 2016? Or is it 2017? I'll let you people decide for yourselves.  
> 2\. Also, yes, this episode takes place in New Tech City. I almost forgot to write that in. Remember, they have the ship to be able to sail through the sky, so they sometimes change cities in between episodes. Also, for those of you who don't watch Sentai, Enetron is the force powering the city seen in Go-Busters. I was purposefully setting up a jumping off point if anyone wants to pick up the series for a PR adaptation fic. If anyone WOULD wanna take a crack at writing an adaption fic for THAT series would want a supervising editor, I'd be more than happy to do so. Also, to do a proper crossover between the 2 series', you'd BETTER ask me to help write it (Edit: Got someone who's doing it).  
> Those were there before I added these "trivia" sections.  
> 3\. The mask Cruger wore is a reference to the plumber tech masks in Ben 10 Alien Force & Ultimate Alien. Since humans would most likely not be kind to aliens that don't look human, it makes sense that he'd have to disguise himself with something like that.  
> 4\. Also, anyone notice the Woolongs? Guess where they're from.  
> 5\. Yes, the Star Force are the Dairangers. I'll have an episode going into their backstories eventually.  
> So, yeah, later...


	6. A Lesson in Pai Zhuq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s) Adapted: Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson (ニキニキ！拳法修行)

**Ep. 6: A Lesson in Pai Zhuq**

**…**

**Everyone was on the ship. Marvelous was throwing darts at a board, Joe was practicing his sword strikes on a dummy, & Robin was fiddling around on the computer console while Vivi was setting the table for lunch.**

"Food's ready!" Doc said as he came out with a frying pan, starting to put the food on the table. "Move aside, hot food coming through."

"Really hot!" Navi said.

"Hey, Doc, the screen's frozen again. Fix it," Robin said as she came over & pulled him by the back of his shirt to the console.

"I just got done cooking these…" he said in protest.

"Fix it!" she demanded as they got to the console.

"Marvelous, quit playing around & help me," he said, holding out the pan. Marvelous looked at it & stuck one of his darts in one of the hot dogs, then took a bite of it. He then walked over to the table.

"Hey!" Doc yelled.

"Doc!" Robin said, pulling him back to the console. He accidentally put his left hand on the pan.

"Hot!" he said as he pulled his hand away & ran towards the kitchen, turning the sink on to cool his hand.

"Marvelous, you mustn't be so ill-mannered," Vivi said.

"Yes, yes, bad manners!" Navi said.

"Don't worry about it. Once we've eaten, we'll get back to looking for the treasure. Bird, give us a fortune," he said, walking behind the key chest next to his chair.

"Sheesh, I keep telling you I'm not a bird! Let's predict the future," he said, then flew around & knocked into Doc's forehead as he came back out of the kitchen doorway. "You lot should seek out the spirit of the tiger…" he said, ominously. "Something like that!"

"'Spirit of the tiger'?" they all asked.

* * *

**On the _Gigant Horse_ …**

"Prince Vekar," Biorg said as he approached him. "The next action commander has arrived."

"Pacha Chamak, at your service," he said, holding one hand's fist in his other hand.

"Pa...acha—?" Vekar said, then stood up. "What a ridiculous name to remember."

"Pacha Chamak as part of the lineage of intergalactic Kung-Fu masters who are renowned throughout the cosmos?" Damaras asked Biorg.

"Correct. He is considerably skilled," he answered.

"Oh, very interesting…" Vekar said. "I'm looking forward to great things from you, Crakamac!"

"It's _Pacha Chamak_ , sir."

* * *

**It went to a tiger at a zoo.**

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing down there!?!" a Zoo Guide said as he saw Marvelous down with it.

"Hey! Show me your spirit," Marvelous said to it.

"This place isn't haunted!" the guide yelled to him.

"Pardon the personal nature of the question, but can you show us your spirit?" Vivi said to a guy in a tiger costume.

"Yay, it's a Tiger!" a kid said, running up to the person.

"Oh, do you know a lot about tigers?" Doc asked, then the kid's mom came & carried her away.

"'A tiger's spirit,' huh?" Robin asked as they looked at Tiger-related merch in the Zoo gift shop. She held up a female T-Shirt, then put it back on its rack. "You find anything?" she asked Joe as he closed a kid's zoo trivia book.

"Nothing, except that apparently they can swim up to 6 miles," he responded & put the book back where it was.

"What an annoyingly useless fact."

"I know, right? Who in their right mind would think _that_  kind of trivial nonsense would even be worth putting in something for _children_?" they walked out of the shop.

"I guess we couldn't find a tiger's spirit…" Doc said as they all regrouped at the Zoo's eating area.

"Would one even be in a place like _this_?" Robin asked.

"Man...why are Navi's predictions always so vague?" Marvelous asked as he sipped from his straw, Joe ate from a bag of chips, & the other three sat there thinking.

"Hey, look at that janitor!" someone said, pointing down into a habitat & a lot of people stopped to see. The rangers got up & walked over to the commotion.

"Who _is_ he?" someone else asked as the rangers got to the edge  & saw a short-haired man raking up leaves in the tiger pen.

"I don't know, but he's surely got a way with the animals if he can get that close & the tiger doesn't mind."

"'Tiger's spirit…' Could it be _him_?" Ahim asked.

"He _is_ clearly trained in some way to be able to be in there," Joe said.

**Suddenly, a nearby building in the city exploded. The crowd heard & ran away. They noticed, looked back to see nothing, & ran towards the building.**

"Next, I will destroy that building with one finger," Chamak said after he finished & started walking with some X-Borgs.

"Hey!" Marvelous yelled.

"Oh, if it isn't the space pirates. If you get in my way, I'll _pulverize_ you."

"Right back at you," Marvelous responded & they got their keys out.

**They flipped them up, then got their morphers out.**

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Pirate Crew!"

"Pirate Crew Red."

"Pirate Crew Blue."

"Pirate Crew Yellow."

"Pirate Crew Green."

"Pirate Crew Pink."

"Power Rangers…Pirate Crew!"

"Let's make it showy!" Marvelous said, blasting some of the X-Borgs, then they charged in, slashing the rest.

**Marvelous fought some off, then blasted others. Joe used his sword skills to slash his own group. Robin came in, slashing some of her own, then blasted another, all while on top of a car. Doc came in by jumping on top of the car once she hopped off, while Vivi shot a few. The two then ran up to Chamak, slashing at him. He dodged & deflected their slashes. They then shot at him & he jumped up, landing on an upper platform.**

"Not bad...however, Cosmic Kung-Fu…" he started, doing hand signs. They all lined up & shot at him.

"Magnetic-Fist!" he said, deflecting the shots, then he yanked their weapons out of their hands with a powerful pull.

"Before me, your weapons are useless."

"No way!" Doc said.

"Now, become fodder for my Cosmic Kung-Fu!" Chamak said, stretching two arms that came from his shoulders, punching at them, but the others moved out of the way leaving only Doc & Vivi. They rolled on the ground in recoil.

"Magnetic-Fist huh? Nice gimmick you've got there," Marvelous said, pulling out a key. "But still…"

"Power Switch!" he, Joe, & Robin said, putting their keys in the morphers.

"Wild Force!"

**They transformed & ran at him. Robin jumped in the air, using the yellow ranger's flying ability, & flew above him, causing him to stretch his arms up. Joe then jumped up to him & did a rolling slash attack on him. Robin came down & slashed him herself.**

"What the…" Chamak said in a daze.

**Marvelous climbed up the pillar & started using the Red Ranger's claws to fight him. Chamak tried to hit him, but Marvelous outmaneuvered him.**

"There's _plenty_ of ways to fight without weapons," Marvelous said, then it showed the other two watching them, then Marvelous threw Chamak off the platform. "Anyone who says different is an idiot!"

**Chamak landed, then Joe came at him, with Marvelous & Robin as well. Marvelous & Joe struck him with their claws while Robin kicked him.**

"Very well...we'll finish this another time," Chamak said, then used his stretch arms to get out of their over the platform.

**They transformed back to their previous suits.**

"All right, with that nuisance out of the way, let's get back to looking for tiger spirits," Marvelous said.

"Yeah," Joe responded.

"No prob," Robin said & they walked off.

**It showed Doc & Vivi as Vivi looked downtrodden.**

"I suppose we still have a ways to go…" Vivi said to Doc as they walked through a park.

"We were just outmatched this time. I mean, we've been able to fight fine before," he said.

**They stopped, seeing a group of people in robes with claw marks on their backs downhill as the one in the red belt began with a demonstration of moves.**

"Awesome!" Doc exclaimed as they saw from uphill.

**The guy turned towards them for a second as he did his moves & they recognized him.**

"What the...?" Doc asked & Vivi started walking downhill. He followed. "Hey-!"

"There you go!" a guy said as he finished. The rest of the class clapped.

"Awesome!"

"Well done, Master!"

"That was great! So cool!"

"Yeah, I know. You'll be able to do those after a certain amount of-"

"Excuse me…" Vivi said.

"Aren't you...?" he started.

"My name is Vivi of the planet Famille Noir."

"One of the space pirates. I've seen you guys on the news," he said.

"Would you be so gracious as to allow me to join your training?"

"What?" Doc asked.

"If I were to train extensively, like Joe, I could become much more formidable," she explained.

"Well, Joe's really strong, but…" he saw the guy walking up to her.

"You wanna get stronger?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, you work at the Zoo, right?"

"Part time."

"Well, we saw how at peace you were with that tiger & I just figured you could help me get that level of serenity and strength."

"Really? Okay, come try it out."

"Thank you so much," she responded, then ran towards the group.

"Hang on, Vivi—!" Doc said.

"What about _you_?" the guy asked.

"I'm…I mean, I'd be no good at it anyway..."

"Really, no good? That's incredible, I've never met anyone that wasn't any good before. You sure?"

"Well,...never mind! Anyway, I have to get dinner ready, so…See ya!" he said, then ran back uphill. He tripped once, but got right back up & kept running. "Bye!"

**The guy turned around back to the group.**

"Okay, here we go!" the guy said, beginning the lesson.

"Right!" they all said.

"All together now…" he started doing the movements, with Vivi trying to get them down. "Good, guys."

* * *

**Back on the ship…at night…**

**Marvelous had the tiger with him while Joe was reading through the trivia book & Robin sat on the futon in a tiger T-shirt, which was under her yellow jacket.**

"So, you're telling me the tiger spirit doesn't constitute a _real_ tiger…." Marvelous said to Navi.

"Did I _say_ it was a real tiger? No, I _said_ , 'Spirit of a Tiger.' You never listen! How stupid _are_ you?"

**It cut to the tiger gnawing on Navi's left wing.**

"Quit gnawing me there!"

"Fine then, I guess we'll take this one back," Marvelous said, transforming.

"Pirate Crew!"

"Power Switch!"

"Mystic Force!"

"Ha!" he said, casting a teleportation spell & they flashed out of there.

"Aww...guess we wasted an entire day…" Doc said, sitting in a chair as he saw Vivi at the table, barely trying to stay awake. Her head fell forward on to the table.

"Whoa!" Robin said, running to her. "Are you okay, Vivi?"

"I'm terribly sorry. How embarrassing. I'm just exhausted, & keep finding myself dozing off…" she said, holding her head in her hand.

"Be a little more careful, okay? You should go to bed early, come on," Robin said as she helped her walk.

"That's weird. The prim & proper Vivi, dozing off…" Joe started.

"She's just not suited to it…" Doc interjected. "Just _training_ in kung-fu won't let Vivi become as strong as _you_ all are. You two are wholly different. I mean, Marvelous  & Robin are both really strong & they never do _anything_ …"

"They never do anything, huh?" Joe asked. Doc looked at him, then he walked away.

* * *

"Pajamajak!" Vekar screamed. "What kind of universally known kung-fu master is beaten so easily!?!" he berated him.

"Prince Vekar," Levira interjected.

"What!?!"

"His Magnetic-Fist technique was rather intriguing. What do you say? Would you allow me to...handle him, perhaps?" she put her hand to his shoulder & looked him in the eye.

* * *

**Doc was in the crow's nest, forlorn.**

"Huh?" Robin asked off-screen as she saw him. "What're you doing?" she asked, coming into frame.

"Nothing," Doc said.

"Okay then," she said as he walked a few steps away. "All right, found one already!" she said, looking up at the night sky. "The shooting stars on this planet aren't too bad."

"You're looking for shooting stars?"

"Yep. I always look for at least 10 before I go to bed."

"10!?! Not too generous, are you? Isn't that a little greedy?"

"I guess…Oh, there's the second one!" Doc turned around as she had & saw.

"I'm surprised you're able to actually find that many."

"Well, I've been doing this since I was little. It's sort of like…when you try to spread your focus to the whole sky. Kind of. It's actually pretty hard, but my eyes are really sharp because of it. I mean, guys have a certain strength advantage in a fight, right? So, whether it's for treasure hunting or for smacking around a bunch of jerks, being able to keep up with my eyes is what helps me hang in there," she saw another. "And that's _three_ ," she said & Doc looked at the sky too.

**He walked down the stairs on to the lower deck to their main living space.**

"I never knew she did anything like that…" he said, then saw a brace that Marvelous was wearing earlier that day on top of the chest. He then remembered seeing him wearing it when he threw darts. He tried to pick it up. "Heavy!" he said, then accidentally dropped it on to his foot, then let out pained groans & held his foot. He then picked it up again & lifted it up as best he could. He then put it on his right wrist, picked up a dart, then tried to throw it, only for the throw to be weak.

' _Marvelous wears this thing whenever he's on board & I never realized…_' he thought.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"All right, looking good!" the guy said as Vivi followed with the rest of the group, this time in a pink tracksuit. Vivi looked at the top of the hill & saw a man walking towards them.

"Doc—?" she asked as he came into view.

"Please, teach me kung-fu!" he said to the guy.

"I thought you were no good," he responded.

"If I don't do something, everyone will leave me behind!" Doc said. "But if I start now, I still have time to change!"

"Ok," the guy said & they joined the group & Doc started doing the moves with them.

* * *

"We'd _better_ find that tiger spirit this time…" Marvelous said as he, Joe,  & Robin walked.

"It's convenient that we meet again like this, pirate scum! I shall get my revenge for the suffering I endured yesterday!" Chamak said as they stopped.

"Are you gonna get in our way again?" Robin asked.

"Let's make quick work of him…" Marvelous said as they got out their keys & morphers & turned them in said morphers, changing. They had their weapons ready.

"Pirate Crew!"

"Cosmic Kung-Fu, Magnetic-Fist!" Chamak said as he used his technique, but the rangers came with their weapons. He was surprised. "Wh...what the!?!"

"The same trick's not gonna work _twice_ ," he said, then they all kicked him off.

**Robin got a key & flipped it.**

"Power Switch!"

"Lost Galaxy!"

**They charged at him.**

**Doc & Vivi were still training in the lesson. They finished a technique as Vivi's Mobirate rang. She opened it.**

"That Commander's at it again!" Navi said through it. "Marvelous and the others are fighting him right now!"

"You gotta go, right?" the guy asked.

"Yeah," they answered.

"We can't allow things to proceed like this," Vivi said.

"I know we just started training, but we _have_ to fight him," Doc added. "So that I can change."

"I see."

"We're terribly sorry. When we return, we'll rejoin you," Vivi said.

"No need. I've got nothing left to teach you guys. I mean, you can train no matter where you are. As long as you aim for greater heights, keep learning, & still feel like you want to improve yourself…That's really all you need."

"Master, if I may ask one last thing…Could you perhaps tell us your name?"

"I'm Casey, Casey Rhodes, the spirit of the tiger."

"A tiger's spirit!?!" they asked each other.

"Didn't you know?" one of the group members started. "Master Casey found his animal spirit through the Order of the Claw, & was one of the Jungle Fury rangers; Jungle Fury Red," his suit flashed over him.

"Get going, guys. Your friends are waiting for you," Casey said.

**They looked at each other, then bowed to him & started running.**

"You think they're gonna be okay?" the group member asked.

"I don't doubt it. They're Rangers too, after all," Casey reassured him.

* * *

**It returned to the battle.**

"Lights of Orion, activate!" they said & their suits were partially added on to & they continued fighting.

"Scientific Cosmic Kung-Fu, Rail Power Blast!" he said & shot a red ray at them, causing them to recoil. "How's _that_? The power of my fists have been upgraded by Mistress Levira!" he said, putting the hands together, creating a red spark.

"Yeah, I see. Looks like you've got two gimmicks now," Marvelous said as they sat up.  
Doc & Vivi ran up, morphed. They posed & grunted.

"You two will _also_ feel the wrath of my rail power!" Chamak said.

**They ran at him, he tried to blast them, & they sidestepped it. They tried to punch him, but he caught their fists with his. He then started punching them with his fists.**

"Did you two think you could stand up to my Cosmic Kung-Fu without your weapons!?!" he asked, then punched them again after a second of not doing so & they were pushed back on to the ground.

"We can, & we _shall_ defeat you!" Vivi yelled.

"Defeating you is going to be my first step!" Doc yelled as well.

"What's with _them_?" Marvelous asked.

"They're _really_ fired up…" Robin said.

**Joe acknowledged with a head not, then Doc got out the Wolf Ranger _Jungle Fury_ key.**

"Blow for blow, we're gonna counter your kung-fu with Jungle Fury!"

**They flipped their keys & were joined by the others.**

"Power Switch!"

"Jungle Fury!"

**They charged in. Doc & Marvelous started off with punches on him. Then Robin, then Vivi & Joe joined in as he tried to avoid their blows. Vivi & Doc then punched him together.**

"You insolent worms!" Chamak said. "Scientific Cosmic Kung-Fu! Chesto!" he started a flurry of punches.

**Marvelous, Robin, & Joe held off the stretch arms while Doc & Vivi ran up to him & started their own flurry on him. They then punched him away, having him backpedal a few steps. He then tried to punch them with his regular arms, but they countered by catching his arms & put their fists on his chest. The others came up behind them & put their hands on each other's shoulders, sending a shockwave to him, blowing him back. Vivi & Doc then ran, jumped in the air, & damaged him.**

"M-my arms!" he yelled.

"You'll be unable to use your Magnetic Fist or Rail Power now," Vivi said.

"Nice work, you guys!" Robin said & Doc did a claw-like hand gesture.

"Time to wrap this up," Marvelous said & they all got out their blasters, then put their keys in the cylinders. They forced the cylinders down.

"FINAL WAVE!"

"Pirate Crew Blast," Marvelous said & they shot & defeated him.

"Levira!" Vekar yelled.

"Such a shame…" she said, "And after I went to the trouble of making those improvements…Guess they were wasted on him," she said, using the maximizer to make him grow.

"I swear, on the name of the great Chamak clan, that I will slaughter you all!" he said.

"Some people _never_ give up!" Marvelous said.

**5-5-0-1**

"Red Galleon."

"Zords combine!"

"Megazord, ready!"

**He charged at them & they tried to use their cannon, but he deflected the cannon balls.**

"He's not half-bad," Joe said.

**Marvelous agreed & the cannon was recalled. The Megazord started fighting him mano-a-mano, hitting him away.**

"Hey, let's use _these_!" Doc said, holding his Jungle Fury key.

"Huh? When did the Jungle Fury keys start glowing?" Robin asked, seeing it.

"We were able to meet the spirit of the tiger!" Vivi said, holding her key.

"You were?" Robin asked.

"Yeah."

"All right. Let's make good use of them!" Marvelous said & they flipped the keys. They then turned them in their pirate wheels.

"Ranger Key, set! Let's Go! Pirate Supreme Jungle Fury Beasts!"

 **The animal CGI charged at him after coming out, striking him, & he fell defeated.**  
**Casey was watching from a distance.**

"Are you sure about this, Casey?" RJ asked him as he stood next to him. "Isn't there more you could've taught them?"

"Maybe, but they'll be able to do it on their own. They've done a good job of inheriting our powers."

"I don't think they're the only ones who've inherited something. It seems my teaching methods have rubbed off on you a bit."

"Maybe. Well, I should get back to my dojo. Better train if I wanna keep up. Besides, don't _you_ have a pizza joint still being repaired!?" Casey said as he walked.

"Oh right!" RJ said, running.

* * *

**Back on the ship…**

**Everyone was doing as they were at the beginning, only in slightly different clothes.**

"Food's ready!" Doc said, bringing out the pan again. "Everybody out of the way, this is hot."

"Hey Doc, the screen's messed up again," Robin said, grabbing his shirt. He then grabbed her arm & made her let go, then pushed her to the console.

"Try & fix it yourself!"

"Fix it myself? But I'm bad with tech stuff!"

"That kind of thinking isn't going to help! Here, this PADD has the manual. Your sharp eyes could do with some light reading. Study up," he said, handing it to her.

"Man…" she said, checking the table of contents.

"You should try and aim for new heights too, Robin. Hey Marvelous, take this to the table, okay?" he said, holding out the pan to him. Marvelous tried to steal another dog, but Doc caught his wrist & maneuvered his arm so he was holding the pan now & pushed him towards the table. "Here. Just work hard at it!"

"Why do _I_ have to do this!?!" Marvelous asked, incredulously.

"Think of it as training," Robin suggested. He quickly acknowledged & went to hold the pan not by its handle, touching it.

"That's hot!" he said & made a B-line towards the kitchen.

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:  
> 1\. Hope everyone caught my little "screw you" to Super Megaforce a little ways in there. Seriously, even though the episode is the best SM has put out, the beginning is incredibly retarded.  
> 2\. Hope you guys caught Vivi's planet's name. I originally wanted to change it to "facile," meaning "easy" in Spanish, but I changed that decision because of unfortunate implications with possibly calling herself "Vivi de Facile" since she's female...  
> 


	7. The Lion's Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s) Adapted: The Lion, Runs (獅子、走る) (Story)  
> Little Spy Tactics (スパイ小作戦) (Action Commanders that became the Skaro Brothers)

**Ep. 7: The Lion's Alliance**

**…**

**They were sailing through the air on the ship.**

**Vivi & Joe were on the crow's nest with a monocular & a binocular respectively, scanning the sky. Robin was standing in between them, on her Mobirate.**

"Hmmm…Man, this is hopeless," she said, tired of not finding anything. "Forget an island, I don't even see a floating _boulder_."

"Hmmm, nothing on the radar either…" Doc said, typing on the computer console, as a map showed on the viewscreen. "Navi…"

"It-it's out there! Remember, 'the island in the sky and the person you're fated to meet'!" Navi said. "Have my predictions ever been wrong _before_?"

"Quit bellyaching. Let's give it another pass," Marvelous said as he was morphed, at the wheel in the cockpit.

**A small red sea urchin-looking thing was sitting on the floor near the door, remaining still & silent.**

* * *

**On the _Gigant Horse_ …**

"Prince Vekar, sir, it seems that the pirates are looking for some kind of…island in the sky," a commander with a giant red urchin on his shoulder said.

"Excellent. You Skaro brothers were the right call to make. Scan the earth's lower atmosphere for anything resembling the planet's crust minerals," Vekar said.

"Yes, Boss," Biorg said as the X-Borgs at the consoles pressed buttons.

* * *

**Back on the _Galleon_ …**

"We've been around Earth four times already! Can't we take a break!?!" Robin complained.

"The Armada _has_ to know that we're looking for _something_ by now. You want _them_ to find it first?" Joe said, looking over to her.

"Oh…" Vivi said, seeing something.

"What is it?" Joe asked.

"I believe we passed that same cloud the _last_ time we flew past here…" she answered as they passed it.

"A cloud isn't going to stay the same shape hours later," Robin said as they looked at it.

"Sounds suspicious. Perfect!" Marvelous said & turned hard to port, making the others swerve starboard.

"Whoa! Don't turn so suddenly!" Robin yelled into her Mobirate, punching it.

**They all looked at the cloud as they sailed into it, then came across the turtle-shaped island floating there.**

"There it is!" Doc & Navi yelled.

"We found the floating island!" Marvelous said & the urchin swiftly tried to get through the door, but it wouldn't move, so he made a noise. "Hmm?" he said, powering down & looking on the floor.

"We've found it," Levira said as their computer console detected it.

"Don't let them outpace us," Damaras said. "Tell Action Commander Peluso to mobilize immediately!"

"I'll deal with _you_ later," Marvelous said, holding the red urchin.

"But I can help-" the urchin said before being cut off as he was placed in a container & put in their fridge's freezer by Marvelous. Marvelous then walked out to the main area where the others were & smiled.

* * *

**The island sailed through the sky.**

"You think anyone lives up here?" Doc asked them as they walked through the woods on the island, the Galleon anchored to the ground.

"Looks like the perfect place to hide a treasure!" Robin said with a light chuckle at the thought.

**X-Borgs were then deployed on to the island as Marvelous nodded.**

"Looks like _they_ found it too," he said as they were surrounded. The commander walked up to them, backed up by some Bruisers  & X-Borgs of his own.

"I, the mighty Peluso, will be claiming this ultimate power of yours."

"I don't think so," Marvelous responded, then got his key & flipped it.

* * *

**In her chamber, Princess Shayla awakened suddenly, a bit drowsy. She yawned.**

"Why am I awake at this time?" she asked herself, then went over to her small fountain of water, using it as a viewing globe. She saw the rangers morph.

"It's Morphin Time!" they said, then put their keys in & turned them, then held them out.

"Pirate Crew!"

"Pirate Crew Red."

"Pirate Crew Blue."

"Pirate Crew Yellow."

"Pirate Crew Green."

"Pirate Crew Pink."

"Power Rangers…Pirate Crew!"

"New Power Rangers?" Shayla asked herself as she saw.

"Get them!" Peluso said & the X-Borgs charged in at them. Marvelous pulled out his blaster.

"Let's make it showy!" he said & they all stood in a circle, blasting them. They then started slashing with their sabres.

**Joe was just by himself, using his swordsman skills to cut them down a peg.**

**Robin did the same, but with some added kicks.**

**Vivi rolled on the ground, then blasted a few & slashed one.**

**Doc jumped over a Bruiser, disarmed for some reason, but fended them off & ran about.**

"Made it!" he said, getting his sabre, which was suspended by a tree for some reason, then slashed an X-Borg away. He then got his blaster & shot a few.

**It was back to Marvelous as he slashed & shot some of his own, then kicked one away.**

"You sneaky little…!" Peluso said, then ran at him. He then sped up & slashed them all down.

"Not bad," Marvelous said, then they all got up. Peluso then slashed them all away with a heavy one. He then regrouped his X-Borgs & Bruisers behind him.

**Joe flipped his belt buckle & took out a ranger key.**

"He's a lot faster than he looks…" he said, then flipped it & they all changed.

"Power Switch!"

"RPM!"

"Let's go!" Marvelous said as they all got their weapons & sped to them.

"They're able to transform into other teams as well?" Shayla asked herself, then heard a low growl. "Red lion, is that you?" she asked, then the lion started roaring loudly.

**The rangers & enemies were stopped mid-fight as they heard. A man treating the wound of a puppy at a vet stopped for a second as he heard.**

"What was that?" Peluso said as they looked around.

**Each ranger looked behind them as they saw it.**

**The red lion was on its perch as it roared at them, flaring its CGI mane & its eyes glowed red.**

"What _is_ that? A lion?" Robin asked.

"My, how majestic…" Vivi said as Doc cowered behind her.

"Now's not the time to get impressed," Marvelous said.

"X-Borgs, go get it!" Peluso said as some started charging in.

**The lion jumped down in front of them & swiped them away, then roared.**

**Peluso was petrified. The camera showed the rangers.**

"Seriously?" Marvelous asked as he saw it.

**The lion then quickly swiped them all away so hard, they all fell off the side of the island. Doc & a few others yelled as they descended.**

**The man from earlier then came out the door of the vet as he saw them in the sky.**

"We're all gonna die!" Doc exclaimed.

"Keep calm & change!" Marvelous said, holding a red ranger key.

"Oh, right!" Doc said as they got theirs.

"Power Switch!" they said as they descended, changing.

"In Space!"

"Galaxy Gliders, hang 10!" they all yelled & the boards materialized below them & they got on.

"I'll get you before you hit the ground!" Peluso said as he rode a board made of Bruiser & sailed through the sky.

**He tried to swipe at them, but they avoided him. He tried a few more times, but they swerved out of the way. Finally, he got Vivi's glider, which partially exploded near her left leg & started to malfunction, causing her to slow a bit & slam into Doc, which caused them to go off course. The others got their blasters out & blasted him.**

"Astro Blasters!" they yelled.

**They got him & he descended fast as Doc & Vivi hit the ground, falling on to some cardboard boxes that broke their fall. The others jumped off their boards on to the ground & demorphed.**

"What a pain in the neck…" Joe said, cracking his. Doc & Vivi demorphed & got out from under the boxes, rejoining them. Vivi having a sharp pain in her lower leg from where the commander hit her & her board.

"What was up with that lion?" Doc asked. "Is he the guardian of that island?" he said, looking up.

"Who cares? Did you see how _unstoppable_ he was?" Robin said, exited. "That red lion's _definitely_ the ultimate power!"

"Yeah, let's go & grab him," Marvelous said.

"Hold it," the guy said & they turned to look at him. "Are you going to go stomping all over the Anamarium's grounds just for power?"

"'Anamarium'…is that its name?" Doc asked him as he walked towards them. Marvelous shoved him back a bit.

"And what if we _are_?" Marvelous asked.

"I'm sorry, but that won't happen...not for you."

"And...who exactly are _you_?"

"I'm a veterinarian."

"Well sorry, but _we're_ pirates."

**They had a bit of a staring contest.**

"And we don't really care what _you_ think," Joe added.

"We have our own way of doing things. And that's all there is to say," Robin added.

"Come on," Marvelous said & they started walking.

**Vivi started to walk, but the pain in her leg was just too overwhelming & she stopped, kneeling.**

"What's wrong?" Doc asked, running to help her with Robin running as well.

"Is that where you got hurt?" Robin asked.

"I'm so sorry. Everyone, please, go on without me," she said. "Otherwise, the Armada will gain the upper hand."

**Robin looked to Marvelous.**

"Doc, look after her," he said.

"Be careful," Robin said, rejoining them & they walked again.

**Vivi tried to walk, but couldn't.**

"Are you hurt?" the man asked. "Here, let me see…" he said & she lifted up her skirt a bit & pulling down her boot, showing a blue blood stain on her sock. "I'll treat you at my place. It's nearby."

"B-but, I thought you didn't like us," Doc interjected.

" _That's_ a different matter. I can't just ignore the injured," he said, then Doc held her arm over his shoulder  & helped her follow him.

* * *

"A _red lion_?" Levira wondered.

"Yes. What should I do?" Damaras asked. "If it's the source of an ultimate power, we can't allow the pirates to claim it! Do whatever it takes to retrieve it & if it won't be taken, destroy it."

"Damaras!" Vekar called. "I heard it all. Did you _really_ think you could take over this little show without _me_ finding out?"

"No, your Excellency. I-"

"Save it. Just get that lion for us!"

"Um, your princeship," the taller Skaro brother said. "I seem to be having a hard time contacting my brother…"

* * *

**There was a sign on the building that read 'Turtle Cove Human Society,' as Vivi was getting patched up.**

"Hey there…"

**The camera showed several small animals in cages. Doc was holding & petting the pup from earlier. The guy finished with the gauze.**

" _That_ should do it," he said after finishing. "But don't push yourself too hard."

"Thank you very much," Vivi said.

**The pup Doc had got out of his grip in the floor & walked over to her. She picked it up.**

"Are you worried about me even though _you're_ injured, too?" she started petting it in her arms.

"You've got a very caring heart. You know, she was just brought in & doesn't have a home…if you wanna adopt her," the vet said as he looked at her.

"Really?" Vivi asked as she looked at the pup.

"You're no regular veterinarian, _are_ you?" Doc asked "You seem to know a _lot_ about that floating island, that red lion,  & the ultimate power too."

**The man got up & walked away a few steps as he spoke.**

"That red lion is a guardian Wild Zord. He protects all life on the Earth. I was his chosen ranger…" he turned towards them. "Cole Evans, the Blazing Lion, red Wild Force ranger," his suit faded on to him.

"Oh my…"

"So that lion is Wild Force's power then," Doc said, then walked up t him. "Can we have it? Please!" he asked, putting his hands together.

"Unfortunately, I can't give it to you. The power of the Wild Force is the Red Lion's power & I doubt he'd share that power with a bunch of treasure-hungry pirates…"

"Oh, no!"

"You're mistaken," Vivi said.

* * *

**The scene went to Vekar laughing on his ship as he got behind his console.**

"The greatest treasure in the universe, on Earth!?! Don't be so ridiculous, Damaras! We'll soon rule the entire universe! Which will mean that everything in the universe will belong to the Zangyack Galaxy's Armada! Why would we need to search for this power now?"

"But, Your Excellency…"

"Enough! Biorg, there's been a change in plans."

"Yes, boss."

**The shot lingered on Damaras.**

* * *

**Marvelous, Joe, & Robin were running after the commander, then a whole troupe of X-Borgs descended & began attacking some people below them.**

"Out of the way! Earth belongs to the Zangyack Galaxy's Armada now!" Peluso yelled.

"Go!"

"Marvelous & the others aren't simply in pursuit of treasure," Vivi said. "If they _were_ , they would've simply abandoned me."

"Really…?" Cole asked, pondering.

"Yes. I'm…the princess of a planet that was destroyed by the Armada. Wouldn't someone such as I, ignorant to the ways of the universe & helpless by herself, only be a _hindrance_ in the pursuit of treasure? In spite of all _that_ , Marvelous & his crew accepted me."

"Yeah, they're the kind of people who make a habit of sticking their necks out for others. If they see something that bothers them, they forget about treasure & deal with _that_ first."

**It showed Marvelous looking at both Joe & Robin & they nodded.**

"It _really_ kills any kind of progress we make."

**They got their ranger keys & morphers out, then morpher.**

"It's Morphin Time!"

**A white light engulfed them & it went back to the vet.**

"But, that's part of what makes them good people."

"If they truly were nothing but pirates in pursuit of treasure, I doubt the two of _us_ would be among their crew," she added as Doc petted the pup.

"Oh well…" Robin said.

"It's time to pay them back," Joe said

"Hey, treasure! We'll be along for _you_ in a sec!" Marvelous yelled to the lion, then paused for a moment  & looked at them both. They nodded & got out their ranger keys & morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Pirate Crew!"

**They jumped down to the commander & started fending them off from the people.**

"More like 'Pirate _Scum_ ' with _that_ dumb name!" Peluso said as they fought.

"I thought _you_ guys were after the treasure too, huh?" Robin said as she kicked an X-Borg towards him.

"Silence! There's been a change in plans!"

"Being a soldier's a rough job. I should know," Joe said as he slashed.

**Marvelous slashed a few of his own, then charged in.**

"Marvelous & the others are fighting with the Armada!" Navi yelled.

"Ah man. They're sticking their necks out again," Doc said as he & Vivi were listening in on their Mobirates.

"We should hurry along," Vivi said, handing the pup back to Cole.

"Listen, think about adopting her. She needs a good home," Cole said, taking the pup.

"I will. Thank you ever so much," Vivi said, then they ran out of the building.

**They morphed, then ran tot he others. Some X-Borgs jumped in front of them as they approached.**

"Oh boy, here they come!" Doc said.

"Let's receive them…" Vivi said as she drew her weapons.

**They both had their weapons as they charged it, blasting a few X-Borgs. They then delivered a flurry of slashes & shots on them.**

**Cole then appeared on the upper level, watching them fight. Marvelous then made his way passed some people as he blasted some X-Borgs, then had a tough time with the last one in the line, as there were still a few civilians in the way.**

"Come on, come on! Move it, move it!" he said, slashing. "You guys probably should run!" he said, shooting the ground near them, but in front of the X-Borgs, making them stagger backwards.

"Understood!" one of them yelled to him.

"Joe!" Marvelous yelled, throwing his sabre to him.

"Thanks," he said after catching it. He then jumped over some railing & slashed his way through the X-Borg group, then got admired by some girls.

"Thank you so much!"

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey stud!" Robin said, throwing her grapple towards him & it wrapped around his sabre & he let it be dragged back to her. "Thanks!" she then used the whip attached to the sabre. "Nice catch, me! And now…" she added, using the whips to take out some X-Borgs that were in front of some cowering people.

"Let's go!" one of the women yelled.

"Nice technique, me!" Robin said.

"Those people…" Cole said, then had a flashback to earlier…

**Marvelous:** "Well, we're pirates."

**Joe:** "And we don't really care what you think."

**Robin:** "We have our own way of doing things. And that's all there is to say."

**It went back to him.**

"They're pretty rough around the edges."

**Doc fended off some X-Borgs, then Vivi, then Marvelous.**

"Move it!" he said, slashing the last one.

**Peluso had 3 Bruisers get in front of him.**

"Fire!" he yelled & they shot lasers at the rangers, who deflected them with their sabres. They then shot back.

"Vivi, you gonna be okay?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Sorry I worried you all," she responded

"All right, since we're all here…" Doc started.

"Let's grab that treasure!" Robin finished his thought.

"So, just take your beating _quietly_ ," Marvelous said.

"What was _that_!?!" Peluso yelled.

**They got out 5 ranger keys.**

"Power Switch!"

"Wild Force!"

**They changed, their suits being replaced & the animals engulfed their helmets, changing them into the Wild Force suits.**

**They posed.**

"Power Rangers…" Marvelous started.

"Wild Force!" they all yelled.

"Charge!" Peluso yelled, sending the Bruisers at them.

**They charged in & started fighting. Joe & Robin dealt with two of the Bruisers on their own, Vivi & Doc fought one together, & Marvelous dealt with Peluso.**

**Robin jumped in the air, taking the Bruiser she was fighting with her & smacked him against the wall of the stairs leading to the upper platform, then let it fall to the ground.**

**Joe slowly beat his Bruiser using his hands, then jumped towards it.**

"Surging Shark!" he said, getting out the fighting fins, then floated all around the Bruiser, slashing it many times. "Blue Shark Fighting Fins!"

**Doc & Vivi did a tag team move, as he grabber feet & helped her do a flip & she kicked the Bruiser. It tried to attack them, but they both spun around it, hitting it, until they landed kicks.**

**Marvelous was fighting Peluso, avoiding his attacks & landing a few of his own. Peluso jumped up.**

"Let's go!" Marvelous said, doing the same & slashed him with the suit's claws, then did a final two slashes on him.

**Peluso fell to the ground & the Bruisers gathered in front of him.**

"Let's wrap this up," Marvelous said as they regrouped.

"Right!"

**Marvelous held his hand up & gathered the Wild Force secondary weapons together into the Jungle Sword. They all put their hands on their shoulders as the Wild Force team would.**

"Wild Force Jungle Sword!"

"All of you, shield me," Peluso said & they did.

"Begone! Jungle Sword…" Marvelous started.

"Savage Slash!" they all said & the energy slashed through the Bruisers.

"Did you see that, Red Lion?" Cole looked up & asked. "What do you think?" the lion roared.

**They turned back into their regular suits & Marvelous got out his blaster.**

"Let's finish him off," he said, getting out his key & it folded up.

**They all popped up the cylinders & inserted their keys, then twisted them & put the Cylinders down.**

"Final Wave!"

"Pirate Crew Blast," Marvelous said, then they fired.

**Peluso got hit by the blasts, then went up in an explosion.**

"Darn it! Those meddling pirates, yet again!" Vekar yelled on his ship. "Levira!"

"Yes, sir," she said, then used the maximizer trigger.

**The ship fired & Peluso grew big with the Bruisers.**

"Not gonna let us skip this part, huh?" Marvelous said, typing.

**5-5-0-1**

"Red Galleon!"

**They got in & got their zords out.**

"Zords combine! Megazord, ready!"

**Marvelous folded up his key.**

"All right, let's use Starburst," he said, inserting the key.

"You've left your back wide open!" Peluso said, pushing a copy of hi hand on to the back wheel, holding it in place.

"What the—!?!"

**The Bruisers grabbed ahold of the Megazord & turned them around.**

"You punk!" Marvelous said, then tried to turn the key, but it wouldn't move.

"Now that they have you, they won't let go," Peluso said.

"That's good teamwork," Joe said,

"Quit being impressed!" Robin interjected.

"Now what do we do?" Marvelous asked.

**The lion roared, then he held the red Wild Force key & it glowed.**

"The Wild Force keys!" Doc said.

"The Red Lion must've accepted us!" Vivi added.

"Yeah!"

"Did you two have your own little adventure again?" Robin asked.

"That's fine. Time to put these to good use!" Marvelous said, flipping up his key.

"Ranger Key, set!" they all said, inserting & twisting the keys.

**The hand shot off the back of the Megazord & the front flap opened while the Bruisers fell over, playing the summoning sound from Wild Force.**

"What the!?!" Peluso yelled.

"Red Lion Zord!" the voice said as it came down.

"Isn't that—?"

"It's the Red Lion!" Doc said.

**They all reacted. The lion roared as it ran through, then slashed Peluso hard.**

"Magnificent, Red Lion!" Vivi said.

**The lion landed in front of them, then roared to them.**

"Hey, maybe we can combine with it!" Doc said.

"Huh?" Robin reacted.

"Thank you so much, Red Lion!" Vivi said.

"Hmm," Joe reacted.

"All right, time for the showstopper!" Marvelous exclaimed.

**The Megazord then jumped into the air with the lion, then the legs flew off & they attached to the lion's back.**

"Megazord, Wild Force formation, ready!" they said as they charged through.

"You...Bruisers!" Peluso said, then the Bruisers transformed into half motorcycle forms & sped towards them.

"What's with that? Ugh!" Robin asked.

"Bring it on," Marvelous said.

**The Bruisers came at them as the lion charged. The Megazord slashed one as they passed & tried to hit them with lasers. The other two then came back around, then they got rid of the second one. The last one tried to ram them, so Marvelous had them jump over it, then they slashed it.**

"In _that_ case…" Peluso said, charging at them.

"Pirate Animal Heart!" they all said, then turned the keys.

**The lion then fired a beam at Peluso, then the Megazord slashed, defeating him as they charged out of there.**

"All right!" Doc exclaimed.

"We did it!" Robin said.

"Red Lion, I hope you & those pirates get along well," Cole said, then walked back to the building where he worked.

**The ship sailed away from the Animarium as the lion was back home.**

"Good day, Red Lion. We'll see you again," Vivi said as she & Doc looked out one window.

"That's our _fourth_ ultimate power done," Robin said as she stepped away from a different window.

"15 to go...we've got our work cut out for us," Doc said.

"Still, what made the lion change its mind?" Joe asked.

"Who knows?" Marvelous said, putting his coat on a rack, then was going to sit down, but… "Hey, who's _this_ sleeping in my chair?" Marvelous asked, noticing a small pup.

"Oh my goodness!" Vivi said as she went over to the pup & picked her up. "It's the pup from the human society. Cole must've brought her up!"

" _Cole_?"

"That man that helped me out. He was actually the red Wild Force ranger! He's the one who left us this little gift," she said, then Doc noticed a note on the chair where the pup had been. Marvelous couldn't believe it.

"'Vivi, as I said, she's an orphan. Seeing as you said you don't have your family anymore, I figured you two could be your own family. She's 8 weeks old, so she's old enough to be in the care of you guys. I've included her medical records in the folder n your console. She should be fine. Otherwise, bring her by if she gets hurt or sick. You never know with the kinds of lives we lead.  
\- Cole.  
P.S. I've included a list of the foods & other things she'll need for the next few months until she's fully grown. If you have any other questions, please feel free to contact me. She'll need to be trained & housebroken, but I don''t think that should be too hard for five treasure-hunting pirates.'"

**Vivi chuckled as she sat on the futon with the pup. Marvelous sat in his chair.**

"Well, I'd better make a quick dog food run. Joe, you have groceries you need?" Doc said.

"Yep, let's hit it," Joe said & they left.

**Robin sat with Vivi as they petted the pup & Marvelous just relaxed in his chair.**

* * *

**Princess Shayla was still looking at the pond, then nodded. She yawned, then went back to her bed & went back to sleep.  
**

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems like Princess Shayla's parts seem tacked on. Considering this is still close to the Gokiager episode, I'll admit that those would most likely be deleted scenes if this would be aired on TV. Without changing the fundamental nature of the original episode a bit, including Shayla's a bit tough. Plus, I'm pretty sure that, with taking her out of this entirely, this is how Saban would mandate the series be adapted, seeing how Dino Charge was handled by Judd Lynn. Hence why I said it would be close at first, but then gradually separate down the line. I'm trying to go with the newer ways that PR is done since Saban bought back the franchise to a degree. Plus, I love Gokaiger, so sorry if I go with how they did the story rather than trying to make something different entirely.
> 
> Trivia:  
> 1\. Yeah, it sucks what happened to Rick Medina. Hope he'll be ok.  
> 2\. If you look on YouTube, you can actually find a deleted segment from Wild Force's finale showing Cole became a vet. There's nothing contradicting it, so I take it as canon.  
> 3\. I added the puppy as a slight callback to Wild Force with Zen Aku when the wolf pup came up to him, as well as a nod to my real life, where my family got a new puppy. Plus to separate this from Gokaiger a bit more.  
> 4\. Yeah, I included the Skaro brothers because who else to get the scoop on the rangers? Plus they're how this plot started in Gokaiger. They're the Sneak Brothers from an episode I skipped over because it was useless. Plus, I'm pretty sure I can make better use of them.  
> 5\. Their revised name is taken from Skaro, the Dalek homeworld in Doctor Who.  
> 6\. That part of the scene where they transform into the Space rangers is how I've always envisioned that scene going down in PR. Too bad SM wasted the potential beyond belief!


	8. Samurai Surprise: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s) Adapted: The Serious Rebellion (真剣大騒動)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to have this out so quickly, but what the hell, I'm a giver.

**Ep. 8: Samurai Surprise: Part 1**

**…**

**Joe was practicing his swordsmanship in the park, pulling off some impressive slashes with two sabres. After he was done, Doc & Vivi clapped, as they were sitting on a bench nearby, Vivi had her pup on a leash, as she was lying on the ground next to them, snacking on a chewtoy. Doc quickly got up & started to run towards Joe, but his right foot got caught on a big rock, causing him to fall forward. Joe quickly threw one of the sabres in front of him, letting Doc catch himself on it. He saw a small group of budding flowers below where he would've fallen.**

"That was to protect a flower? Nicely done!" he said, standing up & put the sabre over his shoulder.

"You may seem intimidating at times, but you're quite kind," Vivi said.

"I'm just me," he said & his Mobirate rang. He answered it.

"A big ol' Armada ship just showed up!" Navi yelled.

"On the way," he replied.

* * *

**The Megazord came down from the sky, then they stopped in place as some Bruisers came at them.**

"Let's deal with them & then start looking for the next ultimate power," Marvelous said in the cockpit to the others.

"Understood," Joe said, then they spun their wheels.

**The Megazord slashed a bruiser.**

"Let's go!" Robin said as she spun.

**The Megazord slashed another. Vivi spun her wheel & it did it again, then Joe.**

**They held & flipped up their Ranger Keys.**

"Chew on _this_!" Doc said  & they inserted the keys.

"Pirate Starburst!"

**The Megazord readied its cannon & started shooting cannonballs at a Bruiser, taking care of it.**

"Let's use the SPD keys next!" Marvelous said, flipping his key, then inserting it.

"Pirate Crew Full Blast!" the flap on the Megazord opened & the Delta Runner's parts took care of the second Bruiser.

"We'll finish with Mystic Force," Joe said, holding his key.

"Let's go! Magical Bind!" they all said & the dragon came out & bound the last Bruiser in a spellbinding circle, finishing it off.

* * *

**On the _Gigant Horse_ …**

"Curse them, curse them, curse them!" Vekar yelled, beating on some X-Borgs. "You're all useless! Blast you, blast you, blast you! You pathetic…"

**Damaras grabbed the weapon in his hand.**

"Your Excellency, you must compose yourself…"

"Release me!" he yelled, then hit the X-Borg. "How many times must we be defeated before they're dealt with!?!"

"Our total number of confrontations with them since coming to Earth are…" Biorg started.

"Don't _actually_ count them, imbecile!"

"Yes, boss."

"Every Action Commander we send out gets slaughtered…" Levira interjected.

"Once more, we must come up with a new strategy!"

* * *

**On the _Galleon_ …**

"Now then…" Marvelous started, sitting back in his chair. "All right, bird, get to work."

"I keep telling you I'm not a bird!" Navi retorted.

"Yeah, sure, just do it."

"All right. Let's see the future!" he said, then flew up & smacked his head on the ceiling. "I've seen a vision…'be wary of samurai'…Something like that."

"Samurai?" Robin asked. "Like, the team of rangers?"

**Doc typed on the console.**

"Samurai: 'Samurai were the military nobility & officer caste of medieval & early-modern Japan,'" he read off the internet. "There's also news footage on this video-sharing site," he said, going to the video.

**The video showed the Samurai Rangers fighting some of the Nighlok.**

"It's the Samurai Rangers. I wonder where they'd be…" he typed some more, then pulled out his green Samurai key. The map on the screen went to an island. "Shiba Bay, an island in between the West Coast of the United States & Japan, settled by both, after making amends, in the 1950s. That's where the footage comes from, maybe they're still there."

"Then on we go," Marvelous said, then Doc input the coordinates of the city & they set sail.

**The team were stopped in front of a sign with the city's name.**

"'Panorama City…' Well, I guess the Japanese people thought it was a cool word to use," Doc said, then they walked into the city.

"Samurai traditionally wear Kimonos & have katanas…" Robin said, reading off a tablet as they walked. "But are a thing of the past."

"Not _here_ , they aren't," Vivi said.

"Man, look at all these street signs," Doc said. "Some in Japanese, some in English. The people here must be bilingual. Interesting...people bilingual in both languages. Wonder if they watch anime subbed or dubbed."

"You think you can download Japanese into _our_ brains?" Marvelous asked.

"Most likely, if I have the computer on the ship download a language pack…"

"Hey, you guys!" they heard a female voice in front of them.

"Yeah?" Marvelous asked.

"Are you looking for the Samurai?"

"We're looking for info about the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy. Today, the Samurai might help us find it."

"Follow me & I'll take you to them," she said.

**Marvelous & Doc looked at each other & the others waited to see what they would do.**

"What's your name?" Doc asked.

"Lauren, Lauren Shiba," she answered. "Come on," she said, then started walking the other way.

"'Shiba'…The island's named after them, so she must know where the Samurai are," Doc said.

"Maybe. Let's follow her & see where this goes," Marvelous said & they continued walking.

**They walked into the gates of Shiba House. They saw a young man training with a wood sword in the nearby training area. Joe stopped & watched him.**

'What are you doing!?! Put more strength into it!' a voice in his head said.

"You'll never become an Armada soldier at this rate!" the voice said again as he went into a flashback.

**He was training with a few others, surrounded by X-Borgs.**

"You're not trying hard enough!" the voice yelled as Joe, in a black officer uniform, was being beaten by X-Borgs. "Do it! Do it! Harder!" he got beaten more, then slammed into the wall of the building they were in. He laid gasping on the floor. "Let's ditch this loser," the voice said again as three Bruisers walked away with the X-Borgs following.

**Another guy ran to him after they were gone.**

"You okay, Joe?" Joe looked up at him.

"Sid…my friend," he said.

**Sid smiled at him. He was in the same uniform as Joe, only with an eyepatch on his left eye. it went to Joe perfecting his sword strikes with Sid watching.**

"Watch this," Sid said, taking one of the blades from him. "It's a technique I came up with."

**Joe stood there & watched. Sid charged up his strike by doing a circle-ish motion. He then slashed an 'X' into the air & the strike flew forth. Joe was left speechless. Sid turned to him.**

"Joe, what's the matter?" Vivi asked him & he came pack to the present.

"I was just thinking about something."

"That'll do for today," the man said as he stopped, then took a sip from a water bottle. Vivi looked where Joe was.

"Come on," Lauren said, then they followed her into the house.

"Whoa! How old _is_ this place?" Doc asked.

"A few centuries."

"Wait. I thought this island didn't get settled until the 50s…"

"It didn't. This place has been here since _before_ that. My family's clan moved here a few centuries ago from Japan."

"Wait. _Your_ family? You don't look Japanese."

"Our family had to adopt or marry outside of our heritage along the way. The rest of the team have mixed blood lines as well."

" _Rest_ of the team?" Marvelous asked  & Lauren pointed to a picture on the wall of all 7 of them after defeating Master Xandred. "Ah."

"Yeah."

"So _you're_ …" Doc started.

"The former Samurai Red Ranger; Lauren Shiba," her suit flashed over her. "My brother's the one you saw outside training. He also wore the suit when he was subbing for me."

"'Samurai Red'?" Robin asked.

"That means..." Doc said.

" _You're_ the one who can give us the greater power of your team," Joe said.

"Maybe, but that's not why I brought you all here," she said. "I'll get straight to the point. Return the Samurai Ranger Keys."

"Well, I'll get straight to your answer," Marvelous said. "Not a chance."

"You're speaking to the rightful owners of the Keys," Jayden said, entering the room.

"Hold on, Jayden."

"You leave us no choice," he said, holding an extra spin sword. "I'll take them back by force," he said, slashing at Marvelous, who dodged his strikes.

"H-hold on now!" Vivi yelled.

**Marvelous rolled on the floor to avoid the next strike. He then kneeled, flipping up his key & holding his morpher.**

"Oho...well dodged," Jayden complemented, getting ready to strike again.

"Nice strikes…" Marvelous said, standing up & holding his key arm out.

"Please, wait!" Vivi said, getting in the middle of them. "You two must calm yourselves!"

"That's right! They're the ones who know the secret to the Samurai's ultimate power!" Doc said.

" _He's_ the one who came out swinging," Marvelous said. "Your swordplay is pretty impressive."

**Joe came up to him & put his hand on his shoulder.**

"Fine…" Marvelous said, putting his arms down.

"Why not settle this with a fight against _me_?" Joe said to Jayden.

"What do you mean?" Jayden said, putting his arms to his sides.

* * *

**On the _Gigant Horse_ , a purple ship docked up to it…**

"What's this? What's going on!?!"

**Vekar scrambled as an alarm was raised. The door to the room opened & a new alien smashed his way in.**

"You're in my way, move!" he said, slashing some X-Borgs.

**Biorg charged in at him & quickly subdued him.**

"You're Matacore!" Vekar exclaimed.

"You're one of His Supreme Majesty's Imperial Guards. Why are you here?" Damaras asked.

"Yeah."

"His Majesty ordered me to see if I could be of any help to the prince," he said, bowing. "Damaras, you've been here the entire time & _still_ haven't subjugated a planet like Earth? Pathetic."

**Damaras held his head in shame.**

"I see, so my _Father_ …" Vekar started. "With Matacore among our forces, we have nothing to fear! Launch an attack immediately!" Matacore put his hand to his chest & grunted in compliance. "I'll finally show my Father & brother what I'm capable of when this planet is conquered in one fell swoop! Yes...& _I_ shall go as well!"

"The prince in person?" Levira asked quietly.

"Your Excellency, you must consider the consequences for the Empire if something were to happen to _you..._ " Damaras started.

"Your caution is tedious. Biorg, you'll accompany me."

"Yes, boss."

* * *

**Back at Shiba House…**

"Why am I fighting you & not your captain?" Jayden asked Joe.

"You're genuinely strong. If you fought Marvelous, someone could end up dead."

"Fair enough assessment. If I win, you'll return the Samurai Ranger Keys."

**Joe got out his sabre.**

"And if _I_ win, you'll both tell us about the Samurai's ultimate power."

**They both stood there as the wind blew.**

"What's going on?" Robin asked. "Why aren't they moving?"

"This always happens when two people fight & really know what they're doing." Marvelous answered.

**They both twisted their swords & ran towards each other. They started swinging, Joe keeping on hand behind his back as he held his sabre fencing-style. Jayden turned around & caught Joe's sabre strike. Joe flipped around as Jayden swung his sword at him repeatedly. They clashed blades, then backed up several feet from each other.**

**Suddenly, Armada ships started shooting lasers at buildings nearby.**

"Not good...we'll put this duel on hold," Jayden said, running towards the destruction.

"Jayden!" Lauren said & tailed him.

"Looks like we won't get a finish unless we deal with _that_ first," Marvelous said.

"Let's go," Vivi said.

"Aye," Marvelous said in agreement & they started running.

* * *

**Jayden ran into the city as civilians ran the opposite direction. He started slicing X-Borgs. After he did that, Vekar, Matacore, Biorg, three Bruisers, & a lot of X-Borgs beamed down from the Gigant Horse.**

"Behold, Earthlings! I am the Prince of the Zangyack Galaxy's Space Empire, Prince Vekar! It's only a matter of time until your planet is _mine_! If you value your lives, bow down before me!"

**Marvelous held up his blaster & shot at him. Biorg deflected the blasts with his sword.**

"That's enough of your comedy act," Marvelous said.

"So you're the boss, huh?" Robin asked.

"The Emperor's idiot son…" Joe said.

"How dare you! You vile, pirate scum! Enjoy your sense of superiority while it lasts!" Vekar yelled.

"Right back at you!" Doc said.

"That's right. There's no way we'll be defeated by such a tyrant as you," Vivi said.

"X-Borgs! Get them!"

**They charged at them.**

"Let's make it showy!" Marvelous yelled & they charged in.

**Marvelous fought a group of X-Borgs with fisticuffs. He flipped off a car to avoid them, then got out his morpher & key.**

"It's Morphin Time!"

**He avoided a few more, then held out his morpher & transformed.**

"Pirate Crew!"

"Pirate Crew Red."

**Joe took one of the X-Borg weapons & used it to bash them away. He flipped over another, then got his key & morpher out.**

"It's Morphin Time!"

**He kicked another away, then held his morpher out.**

"Pirate Crew!"

"Pirate Crew Blue."

**Robin was taking on some of her own.**

"Come on, come on!" she said, taking one down, then did a few backflips & kicked a few more away. She got out hers.

"It's Morphin Time!"

**She batted one away.**

"Pirate Crew!"

"Pirate Crew Yellow!"

**Doc fought a group of his own, backflipping off of one while holding on to another. The held on to two of them as a third came at him & he wrapped his legs around that one's neck & repeatedly punched it until he used his weight to throw it to the side. He got away, then got his out.**

"It's Morphin Time!"

**He bashed another away.**

"Pirate Crew!"

"Pirate Crew Green!"

**Vivi dealt with a few of her own, making one fall on the ground. She then flipped around, then got hers out.**

"It's Morphin Time!"

**She karate chopped another one away.**

"Pirate Crew!"

"Pirate Crew Pink."

"Pirate _shut up already_! Defeat them!" Vekar yelled, then the Bruisers charged in.

**Marvelous used his sabre & baster on some of the remaining X-Borgs. Joe then used his sabre. He then threw his sword.**

"Robin!"

"Thanks!" she said after she caught it.

**She took out some more X-Borgs, then sliced one of the Bruisers.**

**Doc was fighting some more X-Borgs. He flipped backwards on to a tarp & caught one of their weapons with his feet.**

"Catch!" he said, then sent it back, then flipped back up. He then flipped over a wood crate, then shot them with his blaster.

**The other Bruiser & an X-Borg were sent flying.**

"Vivi!" he said, then kicked his blaster over to her.

"Right! Thank you," she said, then ran up to & jumped off the car that was parked there & shot a few. She then shot a few more who were on top of the car.

"What the…?" Matacore said.

"Thanks!" Robin & Vivi said, handing their respective weapons back to the guys.

"Sorry for the wait, it's _your_ turn now!" Marvelous said, holding up his sabre.

"Your Excellency, leave this to _me_ ," Matacore said, then walked toward them.

"Let's use _this_  team!" he said, flipping his belt buckle & got a ranger key out.

"Power Switch!"

"Mighty Morphin!"

**They drew the weapons & charged at him. They tried to slash him, but got batted away.**

"Power Daggers!" Robin said, then came at him with them. He swatted her away with his sword.

"Power Bow!" Vivi said, shooting the laser arrows at him. He deflected the shot with his sword, then slashed her away as she tried to use the bow as a blunt instrument.

**Doc jumped on top of crates, then jumped & spun, then aimed.**

"Power Axe!" he said, then shot at him, then got slashed away.

"Power Lance!" Joe said, then tried to hit him with the lance, but got swatted away.

"Power Sword!" Marvelous said, then clashed blades with him, only to get slashed away like the others.

"Well done, Metacore!" Vekar said, clapping. "Send those worthless pirates to the inferno!"

**They regrouped.**

"We're not finished!" Vivi said, then they got out more keys.

"Power Switch!"

"Zeo!"

"Let's do it! Zeo Dynamite Kick!"

**They said, jumping in the air, spinning. they became a ball of energy, which he deflected & they recoiled back.**

"He's _definitely_ tougher than the other guys…" Robin said.

"Excellent, excellent," Vekar said.

"I'll take Vekar. If we can take _him_ down, we'll have this won," Joe said as they got up.

"Take care of him," Marvelous said, then they got out more keys.

"Power Switch!"

"Lost Galaxy!"

**They charged in. Doc was the first in, jumping over his sword.**

"What's wrong!?!" Matacore said, as he dealt with them.

**Joe ran passed them, then jumped over the crates. He then charged at Vekar & Biorg.**

"No you don't!" Biorg said, slashing his sword at him.

**Joe got out the Transdagger.**

"Get out of my way!"

"I am Prince Vekar's loyal right hand, Biorg. You will not lay a finger upon my boss."

**He started fighting him. Joe flipped up a few times as Biorg swung his sword. The clashed blades, then Biorg slashed him a few times & he got batted away, returning to his regular suit. He then charged in with his sabre.**

**Matacore slashed the girls, then DOc came at him.**

"Trans Blaster!" he yelled, shooting lasers at him. Matacore took them, then put an energy slash back at him.

**Marvelous fought him next.**

"Quasar Saber!" he yelled as flames shot out at Matacore while they clashed blades. Marvelous then jumped up & held on to an upper railing of a fire escape, then Matacore energy-slashed him down on to a car.

**Matacore laughed, then Marvelous went back to his normal suit.**

"Marvelous!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Marvelous!" Robin exclaimed.

"This is the first time we've fought someone who's put up a fight…" he said, then got up. "Bring it on!" he said, then they charged in.

**Joe clashed blades with Biorg.**

"I don't have any time to waste with you. Yield already!" he exclaimed.

"Not enough. Not nearly enough!" Biorg said, then punched him in the right chest, sending him back a few steps. Joe prepared his sabre.

**Biorg charged his sabre in a familiar way. Joe had a flashback to Sid.**

"That stance...it can't _be_!"

**Biorg did the "X" slash at him, sending Joe way back, demorphing him. He rolled on the ground, blood on his forehead.**

"Sid…my friend…" He said, getting up. "Is that you, Sid!?!"

"'Sid'? I don't know who you're talking about."

"That's a lie! There's no way I could be mistaken about this. That unique sword style...it's Sid's!"

"Precisely!" Vekar interjected. "Biorg, here, is the result of turning the traitor, Sid DeFranco, into a cyborg!"

"What!?!"

"He was an insolent, irritating, fool, but his swordsmanship was well worth procuring as an asset."

"Sid…my god!"

"So this is a heartwarming reunion between two former comrades."

"Now, perish with tears in your eyes!"

**Biorg held his blade out, walking towards Joe.**

"What are you doing, Joe!?!" Marvelous yelled, running towards them.

**Biorg slashed & Marvelous ran between them, taking the brunt of the attack. He demorphed as a result of the damage.**

**It showed Jayden & Lauren's reactions, both shocked.**

"Marvelous…" Joe said. Marvelous groaned. He had a slash mark through the back of his jacket & shirt, bleeding partially. He then bent over & got his blaster out, holding on to Joe as ballast as he fired at Biorg & Vekar.

**Biorg took the blasts as his sword flew off a ways as a result. Marvelous shot at them both still. Vekar then leaked a blue liquid from his hand.**

"Boss?" Biorg said, walking over to him.

"Blood...I'm bleeding! Biorg!" he said, falling over. "Not even my own _father_ has ever struck me!"

"Maybe that was the problem," Marvelous retorted.

"Move!" Matacore said, slashing the other three. "Your Excellency, we cannot risk further harm coming to you. We must retreat!"

"And we had nearly finished them," Damaras said back on the ship.

"If only someone hadn't gone down there…" Levira said, then hit a button.

"It hurts!" Vekar whined, then they were beamed up. The ships then went up high.

**Marvelous then lowered his blaster, then fell unconscious. Joe caught him.**

"Marvelous!" Doc, Vivi, & Robin yelled as they ran to them.

**They all stopped & looked at him.**

"This is bad. His wound is deep," Lauren said to Jayden.

**They sat Marvelous down on one of the guest room beds in Shiba House.**

"We used a salve that works wonders on sword wounds," Jayden said to Joe & Doc as they exited the room. "He should rest until the pain subsides."

"We are truly grateful," Vivi said as they walked down the hallway to the living room.

"But,...I mean, why did you—?" Doc asked.

"It wouldn't've been humane to do otherwise," Lauren said.

"But don't expect mercy when the duel resumes," Jayden said.

**Marvelous moved as he slept. Joe then walked towards the door. Robin followed & stopped him outside, dusk fell.**

"Joe, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Biorg here is the result of turning my old mentor, Sid DeFranco, into a cyborg," he said, then continued walking.

**Ji entered through the gate as Joe was leaving, then walked passed Robin as he had brown paper bags in his hand.**

"We have company?" he asked Lauren & Jayden.

"Yep," Jayden answered.

**Robin entered the house.**

"Where's Joe?" Doc asked.

"He's taking a walk," she said.

"You should all get some sleep," Lauren said.

"We have three extra rooms you all can sleep in."

"Thanks," Doc said.

"I have to get back to the ship," Vivi said. "I have to check on my puppy."

"All right," Lauren said.

"Call me if anything new develops," Vivi told doc & he nodded to her. She ran out the door.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"Guys, trouble!" Robin said, coming in the door.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"I went back up to the ship & found this…" she said, handing Doc the note.

"'There's something I need to settle, alone.' What—?" he said, then the camera focused on Marvelous, then faded to Joe's stern expression as he walked.

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:  
> 1\. I thought to expand upon the lore in order to make sense of Samurai's screwed up geography & cultural values, as it was a VERY close adaptation of Shinkenger, & since they didn't bother giving much thought to where the rangers live outside a driver's license saying "Panorama City" & them showing the globe from space & it not being in the continental US.  
> 2\. Sid's last name is a reference to Philip DeFranco, as he's my favorite online news person. It started as "Sid Phillips," a reference to the future serial killer from Toy Story, then that evolved into "Sid Philip DeFranco," then became simply "Sid DeFranco."  
> 3\. I originally wanted part of the sword duel to be Joe VS Jayden & Marvelous VS Lauren, but couldn't find a way to incorporate it.


	9. Samurai Surprise: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s) Adapted: The Guaranteed Showy Samurai (極付派手侍)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, if you guys want the chapters to keep coming at a regular pace, you can support me either on patreon, or vidme. Both links for those are on my YouTube pages.  
> Thanks for reading.

**Ep. 9: Samurai Surprise: Part 2**

**…**

_"Previously, on Power Rangers Pirate Crew…"_ the voice of Marvelous said.

"After Joe practiced with his swords, the rangers went on a quest to discover the power of the Samurai. Soon enough, they came into contact with Lauren & Jayden Shiba, who started to test the rangers' fighting prowess, but were interrupted by the Armada's ships coming down to devastate the city. During the fight, Joe learned an incredible fact," the narrator started.

"Precisely!" Vekar interjected. "Biorg here is the result of turning the traitor, Sid DeFranco, into a cyborg!"

"What!?!" Joe asked loudly.

"As Biorg was going to deal the finishing blow on to Joe," the narrator said as the scene played. "Marvelous ran in to protect his teammate," it showed Marvelous getting slashed, demorphing, then pulling out his blaster, shooting them both. "Wounded, Vekar made a hasty retreat to live to see another day. Currently, three of the rangers are waiting to see if Marvelous will make a full recovery at Shiba House while Joe walks to settle the score."

* * *

"I wonder what happened to Joe," Doc said.

"Yeah, I'm worried," Vivi said.

"He was acting a little weird when we came to the ship last night," Robin said.

"I'll try & call him," Vivi said, then got out her mobirate.

"Leave him be," Marvelous said, as they were outside the room he was resting in.

"He's awake!" Doc said & they all ran to him.

"Marvelous?" Vivi said. Lauren & Jayden could hear from the living room. "If he went off on his own, leave him be."

"But, Marvelous…" Doc said.

**Marvelous sat up, straining.**

"He'll be fine...I know he'll be back. More importantly…I need food."

**Ji spat out some tea he was drinking.**

"Too hot," he said.

* * *

**Joe was walking, thinking back.**

"Joe Sisko. This is your first official duty. Slaughter them all!" a Bruiser said as it showed three little girls on another planet in the past. Joe was standing next to Sid.

"What are you—!?! They're just kids!" it showed him walking again. "I can't do it!"

"You sniveling coward!" it went back to the girls as the Bruiser reached its hand out. "I'll show you how it's done."

"Don't do it!" Joe yelled, then smacked its hand away & kicked it. He then got his sword & slashed another one away, then held the Bruiser in place. "Run! Hurry, go! Get out of here!" he yelled & the girls ran away.

**The Bruiser swatted him off.**

"And you call yourself an Armada soldier!?!" the Bruiser then launched his fist at him while he was on the ground.

**Joe was back in an Armada base, badly wounded. A thing on his outfit beeped & Sid came in, fighting the two X-Borgs off of him.**

"You okay, Joe?" he said, helping him up.

"Sid…"

"The Armada lied to us," it went back to Joe walking. "We need to get out of here," an alarm went off, then it went back to the base as X-Borgs searched.

"This is where we say goodbye," Sid said as they saw them go by.

"But—!"

"If you betray the Armada, you'll either perish, or run for the rest of your life," he said, standing up & looking at Joe. "But I think we chose the right thing to do, as citizens of the universe. Stay alive, & someday I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Sir…" Sid put his hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Goodbye," Sid said, then ran off. Joe started to make a break for it.

"There he is! Fire!" an X-Borg yelled, then laser fire was heard, with Sid's pained yells. Joe turned back for a second, but then continued running.

**It was back to Joe in the present. He walked up to Biorg's sword.**

* * *

"Biorg," Levira said as he walked through a doorway. "Where are you going?"

"I am not obligated to answer you, unless my boss orders me to," he said, then continued walking.

"I suppose lap dogs only listen to their owners…"

**Joe stood near the sword as Biorg walked up to him.**

"I've been waiting for you...Sid," he said, walking up to him. "You heard it from Vekar himself. You're my friend, Sid!" he grabbed on to Biorg's shoulder parts. "Wake up! Recognize me!" Biorg made him let go of his shoulders, then punched him in the stomach. He then got his sword out of the ground. "I'll make you remember!" he said, getting out his sabre, then did the stance Sid did to gather the energy into his sword. Biorg turned to see.

"Are you imitating me?"

"You have to remember...Sid, my friend!" he yelled, then did the 'X'-shaped slash & sent it at Biorg, who held it off with his sword, then deflected it to the side behind him.

"I am Biorg. With this fully cybernetic body, I serve as Prince Vekar's loyal bodyguard. I don't know of any _Sid_ ," he said, then started to walk away.

"That's a lie!" Joe yelled, then ran after him. "Sid!" he yelled, then Biorg slashed at him & they crossed blades. "Remember!" he yelled again, then Biorg made him lose his sabre & he fell to the ground. "Sid!" he yelled, holding on to Biorg's foot. Biorg then picked him up & knocked him back several yards. "Sid...my friend, Sid…" he said, weeping. "Is gone…"

* * *

"Curse them! Don't touch me!" Vekar yelled as he moaned as his wound was hurting him bad. "Ahh, my wound...it hurts so badly...my wound aches!" he said, sitting in his chair.

"You'll be fine, sir…" Levira said as he whined.

"Shall we cancel the ongoing operation, Your Excellency?" Damaras asked.

"They dared to lay a finger on me...they will pay!" Vekar said. "They must pay! I-It hurts!" he said, standing up & clenching his arm. "You will obliterate those pirate scum!"

"Understood," Matacore responded.

* * *

**Marvelous was eating on the ship, as he ate a chicken wing & downed a Gatorade-like sports drink with it. He had a small buffet in front of him.**

"He sure can eat! It looks delicious," Navi said.

"Maybe you shouldn't push yourself so much…" Lauren said as Vivi brought in more food & a pot of tea as Jayden stood right next to her, watching. "You're in no condition to be up & about."

**Marvelous took some potato chips into his hand & started chewing them.**

"Shaddup," he said, taking another sip of his drink.

"Well, he usually feels better after having something to eat," Robin said, putting a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off.

"May I ask you something?" Lauren asked.

"What is it?"

"How can you be so sure that Joe will return? What makes you certain he'll be fine?"

"It's real simple," he said, putting down his food & swallowed. "This is me & him we're talking about. From the _second_ I met him, his fate was sealed," he added, then it went to a flashback on another planet. Marvelous had Navi on his shoulder. "So another planet is razed by the Armada…" he said, seeing a decimated city as Navi flew off.

"Don't let the traitor escape! Get him!" a Bruiser said as he looked over at the commotion. He saw a group of X-Borgs getting beaten by Joe's slashes.

"What's up with _him_?" he asked as Joe was getting ready for another attack. "Not bad," he said, then an explosion made Joe fall to the ground. He lost his sword  & tried to reach it.

**Marvelous came in, shooting the X-Borgs & carrying his sabre. Joe saw as Marvelous then started slashing them, then stopped for a sec.**

"Is this how the Armada likes to party?" he asked, then kicked the sword back to Joe. "Looks like you could use a hand."

**Joe got up.**

"The space pirate…I don't have any cash to pay you back with, sorry."

"Didn't want any," Marvelous responded, putting his sabre over his shoulder. " _You're_ the one I want," he added, then the X-Borgs charged at them.

**He shot a few, then slashed the ones that were behind him. Joe slashed as well, then got his other sword & somersaulted to Marvelous, then they stood back-to-back. They looked back at each other, chuckling, then slashed more at the X-Borgs & Bruisers. Marvelous then looked towards Joe & did a high jump & Joe slid under his leg.**

"You handle that sword well...& you seem like a decent guy," he said afterwards.

"When you see this thing on my neck, you might change your mind. It's a transmitter. They can hunt me down no matter where I go. If I try to take it off, it'll send an electric charge that'll probably kill me," Marvelous walked towards him & grabbed the collar. "What are you doing!?!"

"Hang in there!"

"Are you insane!?!" Joe asked, then Marvelous started pulling on the collar & an electrical feedback shock came from the collar, then came off. They fell to the ground as Marvelous spoke again.

"I have a dream. I'm going to get my hands on the greatest treasure in the universe…& I feel like dragging you along for that dream."

"I'm with you, even beyond your dream," Joe responded.

"So _that's_ how it happened…" Robin said as the story was finished.

"I must say, I'm a bit jealous," Vivi said. Marvelous chuckled.

"So, I know that he'll be back," he said, then Lauren looked at him.

**Suddenly, a video feed came on the viewscreen.**

"Come out, pirates!" Matacore said. "If you don't, we'll tear this planet apart!"

**Marvelous stood up.**

"Come on," he said, walking towards the screen.

"Does the fate of this planet even matter to you people?" Jayden asked.

"Nope, it doesn't, but this is _our_ fight," Marvelous answered.

"You're too badly hurt. _We'll_ help."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, I'm sure the guy who watches my back will be here soon."

"...I see."

**Matacore & his X-Borgs stood around as the Galleon approached.**

"So you've come," he said as he saw the ship.

"That's a lot of cannon fodder…" Marvelous started as they stood on the edge of it.

"Feels like a decisive battle, doesn't it?" Robin asked.

"We must hold our ground until Joe returns," Vivi said.

"It's okay. We can do it," Doc said.

"All right, let's go!" Marvelous yelled.

**They then jumped off the Galleon & got their keys & morphers out.**

"It's Morphin Time!" they yelled, morphing.

* * *

**Joe was still in the place where he met Biorg.**

"Sid…" he said, then fell backwards, lying on the grass as he did when Marvelous offered him to be on his crew. He then felt his Mobirate by the fingertips of his left hand, as it had fallen out of his jacket pocket when Biorg pushed him to the ground.

 _"Take this. A Mobirate & a Ranger Key…"_ he thought back as the flashback continued. Marvelous handed him his set. He held them up to his face. _"This gear will help us achieve that dream."_

**It showed the Galleon's main room as Marvelous & Joe sat in the chair & on the futon, respectively, then Robin faded into the scene, walking, then Doc.**

_"Nice to meet you!"_ he said, giving Robin a noogie, then she punched him in the chest.

 _"You too!"_ Vivi said as she  & doc shook hands.

**It went back to the present. Joe looked around, then grabbed the Mobirate & sat up.**

"That's right...I…"

* * *

**It went to the fight, as Robin was fighting many X-Borgs & a Bruiser, slashing them.**

"Not half bad!"

"But we shall not falter!" Vivi said as she took on some of her own.

"That's right! Joe will make it!" Doc said, bouncing off a wall, then slashed.

"It's time you guys learned!" Marvelous yelled, then slashed. "Superior numbers don't mean _jack_!"

**Joe ran through the woods.**

"I have my friends!" he thought, as images of them flashed on the screen. "I have somewhere to call home!"

**Marvelous slashed several more, then flipped his belt buckle.**

"Power Switch!"

"Star Force!"

"Red Ranger of the Celestial Fire Star!"

**The X-Borgs came at him. He used his arms to catch their arms, then caught another arm & started punching one. He then caught a few more arms, then kicked another one & batted one away. He then backed up a step & hit an X-Borg hard enough to have it spin & fall on the ground.**

**He got another key & changed.**

"Overdrive!"

**He slashed at them with the Lance.**

"Drive Lance!"

**He clamped on to an X-Borg & tossed it over him.**

**He then got out another key & changed.**

"Ninja Storm!"

**He somersaulted, then shot at the X-Borgs & Bruiser.**

"Hawk Blaster!"

**The group of them went up in flames. He got the sword from its holster on his back.**

"Serpent Sword!"

**He slashed an X-Borg, bounced off the wall near him, then slashed a Bruiser, then a few X-Borgs, then jumped back & slashed another X-Borg.**

**It went to Robin as she slashed an X-Borg. It fell to the lower ground & she jumped down, slashing a few more. She then flipped her belt buckle, getting a key.**

"One side!" she said, elbowing another, then changed.

"Power Switch!"

"SPD!"

"SPD Yellow!"

**She said, using the Deltamax Balster to take care of some more of them, then kicked an X-Borg into a gas tank.**

"Have some _more_!" she said, getting another key.

"In Space!"

"Star Slinger!"

**She shot a few in front of her, then behind, avoided another, shot a Bruiser, kicked another X-Borg behind her, then shot some more X-Borgs & Bruisers.**

**She got another key.**

"I'm on a rampage!"

"Dino Thunder!"

"Ptera Grips!"

**She jumped & flew up to the higher platform, taking out a Bruiser & an X-Borg. She then jumped back down & took out a few more X-Borgs & another Bruiser.**

**Doc jumped & flipped on to a few crates, then changed.**

"Power Switch!"

"Turbo!"

"Turbo Green!"

"Turbo thunder Cannon!"

**He pulled it out & started firing on the X-Borgs.**

**He got out another key.**

"Power Switch!"

"Zeo!"

"Zeo Ranger IV: Green!"

**He punched the X-Borgs, then made a few slide down a hill.**

"This is next!"

"RPM!"

**He jumped into the air & kicked a few more.**

"Ranger Operator Green!"

**He got out his sword.**

"Rail Saber! Take this!" he yelled, starting to take them on.

**Elsewhere, Vivi got a key out of her belt buckle.**

"En Garde!"

"Power Switch!"

"Lost Galaxy!"

"Galaxy Pink!"

**She started to take them on, with the dagger.**

"Transdagger!" she yelled, striking the X-Borgs. She hit one so hard that it had flung back into several others.

"Power Switch!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Pink Ranger, rescue ready!"

"V-Lancer!" she said, getting it out in its sword mode. She lashed several more, dealing a heavy blow to one X-Borg who was sent. recoiling back.

"Power Switch!"

"Time Force!"

"Chrono Sabers! Double Strike!" she yelled as she jumped up & raised her left hand up & had her right hand facing down, then came down & slashed some X-Borgs & hit them with a shockwave.

"Give it up, pirates," Matacore said. "You can't win this," he got out his sword.

"Hey, up here!" Marvelous said, riding the wind & coming down to strike him with his sword as they clashed blades. He was sent backwards as the others caught up with him.

"Impudent fools!" Matacore yelled, then sent an energy strike at them, then they were enveloped in an explosion as the strike connected.

**They were demorphed & fell to the ground. The X-Borgs ran up to & stood right next to Matacore. Marvelous slowly got up.**

"That...didn't hurt," he said.

"You think you're going to win? Are you _that_ stupid?" Robin said, getting up.

"I already told you...we won't lose!" Doc said, getting up.

'That's right...we shall not—!" Vivi said, getting up as well.

* * *

**It went back to Joe as he was still running through the woods. Jayden & Lauren blocked his way, so he stopped.**

"Jayden," Lauren said.

"Yeah," he said, getting something out from his jacket pocket. He showed the disc in his hand.

**They walked up to Joe.**

"You've demonstrated the bonds that your pirate crew shares. We concede defeat, but in exchange for that, you must defeat the Armada," she said & Jayden handed him the disc.

"Thanks," Joe said & got the disc from Jayden.

"Any time you wanna finish that duel when I'm _not_ testing you, though, you know where Shiba House is," Jayden said  & Joe nodded. He then ran passed them & continued on his way.

"Do you suppose they'll win?" Lauren asked.

"Their loyalty doesn't even pale next to that of the samurai," Jayden said, arms folded. "Once they're all together again, it'll be obvious. Let's go," he said & they walked back to Shiba house.

* * *

**It went back to the others' fight as Marvelous was taking on a few Bruisers & a few X-Borgs. He got out his sabre, striking them, then got flipped around on to the ground, then got up & got the sabre again. He used it to catch one of the X-Borgs' weapons & kicked it away.**

**Next, Robin as she had her sabre & was using it to slash more X-Borgs. She clashed with one, but another hit her in the stomach, then they threw her on to a small dirt pile & she rolled down it. She quickly caught one of the other X-Borg's weapons, then slashed it away & kicked another.**

**Doc hopped up a few walls, then shot a few with his blaster. He started to run, but couldn't get to far, so he took a 90 degree turn & ran straight as he shot some more. He was quickly cornered, as he almost went down another dirt pile. An X-Borg grabbed hold of him & flipped him down the other side of the pile, then he was flung into a few barrels, but quickly shot them with his blaster.**

**Vivi used the other coat she was wearing to blind an X-Borg, then got her blaster out. She hit an X-Borg with it, then flipped on to her back on the ground & shot another one, then rolled to avoid a third one's strike. She then shot another one, then kicked a second, then got up & shot two more.**

"Move!" Matacore said, getting a few X-Borgs out of the way. He then hit Marvelous & the others followed suit, getting struck by Bruisers. They all were hit back next to each other.

"Looks like you're done for…" Matacore said, walking up to them. "Now suffer," suddenly, an 'X'-shaped energy blast came at him & made him & the X-Borgs & Bruisers recoil a bit.

**Matacore looked passed them & they all looked behind them. Joe came walking up to them & they got up.**

"Y-you—!"

"Sorry I took so long," Joe said to them.

"Don't sweat it. Looks like you've got your game face on," Robin said.

"She's right. We were merely getting warmed up," Vivi said.

"Heck, I was kind of hoping you'd take _longer_ —" Doc said.

"Watch my back," Marvelous said to h.

"Right. Leave it to me."

**Marvelous got his morpher out & flipped it open, then they all turned towards Matacore as they had their keys as well.**

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Pirate Crew!"

"Enough!" Matacore yelled & the X-Borgs charged at them.

"Here, Joe," Robin said, holding out her sabre for him. He grabbed hold of it, then she, Vivi, & Doc charged in.

"Ready to make it showy?" Marvelous asked as he & Joe stood back-to-back.

"Yeah. Remember last time?" Joe asked as they were surrounded by X-Borgs & a Bruiser.

"Of course!" he said, then they started slashing them. Scenes of their flashback fight came in as they did the same exact strikes. Marvelous struck a Bruiser away. They then did the high & low kicks again.

"Impossible—! After everything I did to them, they can still stand!?" Matacore asked.

"Whoa!" Doc said as he flew down under some X-Borgs. "I guess you just don't understand," he said, shooting the Borgs & a Bruiser.

"It's kind of like how you always have room for dessert," Robin said dealing with her own group. She shot them all away. "…Or something like that."

**Vivi dealt with her own group & blasted them away.**

"I'm not certain that's an appropriate simile…" she said.

"You pirate cretins!" Matacore yelled.

"Let's finish him with _this_!" Marvelous said as they regrouped  & got out their keys.

"Power Switch!"

"Samurai!"

"Let's go!" Marvelous said as they charged in as the _Samurai_ theme kicked in.

**Matacore charged in, slashing at them. Marvelous clashed blades with him, then Joe got in a good hit, then the others came in & slashed him from four different angles. He caught Doc's sword with his own & deflected Robin's, but Vivi still hit him. He flipped Doc back, then Marvelous, Robin, & Vivi hit him. He slashed at Vivi, then hit her & Robin back when he clashed with their Spin Swords. Doc ran at him & tried to hit him fast several times, but Matacore batted him away. Doc then fell to the ground & spun around, slashing at Matacore's feet.**

**Marvelous then loaded up the fire smasher with the red disc.**

"Fire Smasher, Hundredfold Wildfire!" Marvelous announced, then jumped & flipped sideways as the Smasher powered up with fire, then struck Matacore.

**Joe got the Double Disc that Jayden gave him earlier.**

"I'll put this to good use," he said, then put it on the spin sword & summoned another one.

"You little—" Matacore yelled, then Joe jumped in the air with him & Matacore met his slashes as Joe fought with the swords. He then slashed Matacore with the swords & he was sent back. They transformed back to their base suits.

"How...how are you suddenly so much more powerful!?"

"I'll spell it out for you," Marvelous said. "It's because we're a tight crew that works best together," he added as it showed all of them nodding. "Now let's wrap it up!" he said, flipping up the cylinder on the sabre & inserted his key, then pushed it back down.

"Final Wave!"

**They charged up. Matacore then stood back up & they launched the energy slashes right at him.**

"Preposterous! Matacore was…" Vekar began on his ship.

**The Maximizer was used & brought Matacore back, but bigger.**

"You've forced me to wipe this city out!"

"Aw, come on!" Robin said.

"Let's go after him in the Megazord's Wild Force Formation," Doc suggested.

"Let's move," Marvelous said, getting his morpher.

**Matacore slashed a few of the buildings, then the Wild Force Zord summoning sound was heard & the rangers came down in the Megazord, attached to the Red Lion.**

"Pirate Animal Heart!" Marvelous said & they launched an energy beam at Matacore. He then blocked it with his sword, then slashed back.

"There!" he launched the strike. Explosions were all around them as they charged. Marvelous recoiled.

"We shall not back down…" Vivi said, then Doc covered his face..

**The Megazord got hit with blasts, then Robin & Joe recoiled as well. They then stopped. The Samurai keys then floated up in front of them & glowed.**

"The Samurai keys are glowing," Joe said.

"I guess they finally coughed it up," Marvelous said, then flipped his key.

"Ranger Key, set! Let's go!" they all said as the Megazord put its swords on the thing that was attached to the lion's mane, then the Red Lion came apart & formed the parts.

"Megazord: Samurai Formation!"

**The Samurai symbols were shown, then the Megazord took its stance, with the thing from earlier that the swords were attached to being the weapon for the form.**

"Get out here, Bruisers!" Matacore called, then several lines of them came out.

"Whoa, what the fudge!?!" Doc said.

"Settle down. This'll be easy," Joe said, then spun his wheel.

**The Megazord charged at the Bruisers, then slashed at them, with shots of the rangers spinning their wheels interspersed. They then sent out a spinning energy wave & the rest were taken care of.**

"I-impossible…"

**The rangers spun their wheels & the Megazord launched a few strikes at him, sending him to the ground.**

"Time to finish it," Joe said.

"Yeah," Marvelous said.

"Giant Fire Smasher!" they announced & the Megazord summoned one. Matacore got up. Marvelous spun his wheel again. "Pirate Samurai Strike!" they said as the Megazord slashed the Smasher down on to Matacore, defeating him, then turned away as the explosion went off.

"Yeah, it works better when we're all together!" Doc said as they stood on a roof.

**Vivi then stood in front of Joe.**

"Is something on my face?" he asked.

"No. I simply thought it strange to hear such passionate words from you to Marvelous."

"What _exactly_ did you tell them?"

"Hmm?" Marvelous said, chuckled, then fell to his knees.

"Marvelous!" Vivi said.

"Food," he said as his stomach rumbled.

"Oh my, Marvelous."

"Come on, let's go," Robin said, helping him up.

"Yeah."

"Heave, ho!" Doc said as he grabbed his other arm & they started walking.

"I'm starving…" Marvelous said.

"What do you want for dinner?" Doc asked.

**It showed Joe watching them walk.**

"Meat!"

"Meat, huh?"

"It's good to be back…" he half-whispered.

They all turned around.

"Huh?" they all asked.

"Nothing. Come on, let's eat," he said, walking with them.

"I think I'll make steak tonight," Doc said.

"I'd prefer chicken wings…" Joe said.

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some small trivia:  
> 1\. The scene with Ji spitting out his tea was meant as a bait-&-switch. You thought he was going to be important to the story, but nope! Take THAT, ya jerk!  
> 2\. Originally in the scene with the quick changes, there were the Yellow Mask, Midorenger, Green Sai, Denzi Pink, & Pink Flash suits. Rather than keep them in &, insultingly, lampshade it, I replaced them with equivalents; SPD Yellow, Turbo Green, RPM Green, Galaxy Pink, & Lightspeed Rescue Pink, respectively. That last one, I had a stroke of brilliance & did them in order of the series they appeared in, in chronological order. I get cutting them if that decision were to be made if they couldn't recreate the location, which is horseshit if you ask me, but NOT taking out only HALF of them, ESPECIALLY when most of them are from pre-Zyuranger teams.  
> 3\. I, basically, split Kaoru's lines & characterization between Jayden & Lauren & Jayden attacking Joe was meant as a testing sort of thing, but I do see if anyone has any problems with the slight inconsistent characterization with him, but at least it's not as bad as Megaforce's inconsistent characterizations! Boom! I am on FIRE!


	10. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s) Adapted: Showing the Way (道を教えて)

**Ep. 10: Tell Me**  
  
**…**

**The team was on the Galleon. Doc was working on a contraption, Joe was doing sit-ups, & Robin was looking at her jewelry. Marvelous came up the stairs after waking up, as it was morning.**

"Man, I'm starving," he said, then sat. in his chair.

"Good morning, Marvelous."

"Morning, Marvelous," Doc said. "How are your wounds treating you?"

"That stuff that samurai chick & her brother gave me worked wonders," he answered, going to the kitchen to get some cereal & milk. "Someone's missing. Is she still sleeping?" he said, coming out to the table with the box, a bowl, a spoon, & the milk.

"Nope," Joe said, still doing hit sit-ups as Marvelous poured the cereal into the bowl.

"Vivi went downtown for a walk with her puppy," Navi said as Marvelous then began pouring the milk on to the cereal.

"She enjoys that sort of thing. Probably wants to see how 'commoners' on Earth live too," Robin said as the shot showed Vivi & her puppy walking in a city sidewalk outside a marketplace. "When she was a princess, she couldn't just wander around like that."

**Vivi walked through the open market with the pup. As she got out the other side, a man saw her & started following her. She started walking up a staircase. There was no one around.**

"Um, pardon me," he said, stopping her & she turned around. "Which way is the bus station?"

"The bus station?"

"Yeah."

"Well, shall I guide you there myself," she offered.

"I appreciate it," he said as they started walking again.

"I've only recently learned the way myself."

"Yeah?" he asked as a few people went around a corner, then grabbed her by the arm & stopped her. "Stay quiet. Don't make a fuss. If you wanna live, then keep quiet & do as I say," he said as he had a gun-shaped object sticking out of his jacket pocket.

"What?" she asked, confused.

* * *

**On _The Gigant Horse_ …**

"Prince Vekar, I have excellent news," Levira said, entering through the door "A meteorite that fell to Earth the other day has been confirmed to contain White-Point Star metal."

"'White-Point Star metal'?" he asked.

"It's a type of metal usually found in White-Point Stars that produces a deadly neurotoxin when an electrical current runs through it," Damaras explained.

"I knew that! Stop over-explaining things!"

"Conquering the Earth would be simple with a piece of the White-Point Star metal," Levira added.

"Then we must procure it immediately!"

"Yes, boss," Biorg said. "Lamprey, you may enter."

"So, it's finally my turn," he said, entering the room.

"You can use this device to locate the White-Point," Levira said, holding up a device. "Simple, right?" She attached it to his arm cannon.

"Leave it to me!" he said.

* * *

**Vivi & the pup, whom she was carrying, were being lead into a warehouse by the guy, holding the gun-shaped object in his pocket to her back.**

"Stop! Now...tell me your phone number," she didn't answer & he walked around her to face her. "Didn't you hear me!?! I've got to demand the ransom! Now tell me! Hurry!" he yelled, holding the gun-type weapon at her. She put the pup down, then smiled. She then put a finger in the bullet hole, then kicked it up in the air. She then backed him up a few steps with her kicks & a punch, then caught it.

"This is a toy, isn't it?" she asked. "Disgusting that you'd use it like this. Here," she said, handing it back. he took it back, then she grabbed her puppy's leash & started to walk out.

"Who the heck _are_ you?" he asked.

"In spite of appearances, I'm a pirate."

"A pirate? You mean...those space pirates everyone's talking about?"

"Correct."

"I'm so sorry," he said in a low volume. "Please forgive me. I was acting on impulse. I'm in a situation where I had to do something!"

"What kind of situation?"

"Well, I quit my job to open my own business, but the place I got my loan from turned out to be one of those stereotypical crooked money lenders," it went to a flashback as a guy held his sales recording book. "They took my meager savings, threatened to take my business, & now they say I'm in debt to them…"

"Ok, we'll be back for the remaining $30,000 next month. See you then," he put his book on the desk the guy was sitting at.

"Wai—!" he said, then the guy turned around to face him. "I'm begging you, please, give me a break."

"You know what's gonna happen if you don't pay…" the guy said, patting his right breast pocket of his suit jacket.

"I don't have a single dollar to my name. I can't possibly pay you!"

"Shut your trap!" he said, then struck him.

**It went back to the present.**

"Shouldn't you have gone to a bank?" she asked. "I'm given to understand they give out loans."

"My credit rating is shot. It would've been _more_ interest than it was worth."

"So, you went with the mob instead?"

"I didn't know who else to go to."

"I understand," she said, then got out her Mobirate, then dialed a number. "Doc? I'm with this gentleman who has kidnapped me…"

"Kidnapper!?!" he said, loudly so everyone else heard.

"He apparently needs money, so can you prepare 300,000 American dollars?" she said & he looked at her.

"Hey!" he said, taking the phone.

"Vivi!" Doc said as he heard something happen.

"Vivi?" Robin asked into the phone.

**The guy hung up the phone.**

"Wait...what are you doing, lady!?!"

"I shall prepare the money. You'll be all right."

"No, I won't! That totally sounded like a call for ransom!"

"Ransom? I didn't intend for it to."

"And what the heck, _300,000_!?! I only need _30_!"

"Would it not help to have _more_?" she said, taking back the Mobirate.

"Probably…No, no, no, no! Oh man, I dunno, I dunno," he said, taking it from her again. "I don't know how _pirates_ are gonna react! What are you…H-how do you redial this thing?" he asked, opening it.

"This is bad, this is bad!" Doc said.

"W-w-w-what do we do!?!" Navi said, flying about, panicking.

"Vivi was kidnapped!" Doc added.

"Wait! Calm down," Joe said. "Vivi is pretty decent in a fight. There's _no way_ she could be kidnapped that easily…"

"Well, it happened, so deal with it!" Robin shouted.

**Marvelous ate another bite of his cereal, then the Mobirate's ringtone went off.**

"Hello?" Vivi answered, since she was still holding Doc's. Marvelous took it from her.

"Hey…" he said.

"Um, hello? About that previous call…" the guy started.

"So you're the kidnapper, huh?"

"Uh, no...well, I _suppose_ I, technically, am, but not _really_ …"

"You got some nerve kidnapping a member of my crew. Wait right where you are & don't you move."

**The guy closed the Mobirate. marvelous then lowered the phone & closed it.**

"Doc, can you find Vivi?" Robin asked.

"I'm looking!" he said, typing on the console.

"I'm doomed," he said, head down.

"Do not worry. When Marvelous arrives, I'll simply explain the circumstances to him."

**Lamprey then came into view & the device beeped.**

"I'm so awesome! I got lucky. Never figured I'd find it this fast."

"Hey, you! You've got the White-Point Star metal, right?" he asked the guy. "Hand it over, quietly."

"'White-Point Star'…? Uh, what are you talking about?"

"White-Point? As in, the metal that can be used to create a deadly neurotoxin?" Vivi asked.

"Well, what a shock! If it isn't the ex-princess pirate? I guess I was a little careless with my words."

"You mustn't let him have it," she told the guy.

"Wait, not let him have _what_?"

"If that's how you want it, I guess I don't have a choice. I'll take it, along with your life!"

"Look out!" she yelled, then jumped to the side & moved him over fast as Lamprey shot lasers at them, causing a necklace to fall off Vivi's neck. She took out her blaster & shot at Lamprey.

"We must escape!" she exclaimed, shooting out the lights, then they ran out the door. Lamprey started running in a few directions.

"Ow! Oh, this way? Hold it!"

**Marvelous broke down the garage door to the warehouse, then shot a few warning shots.**

"Coming through!" they all ran in, firing warning shots, holding their weapons, then stopped.

"Hey...there's nobody here," Doc said, then opened his Mobirate. "But the readings said that she was right here."

"You're right, Doc," Joe said, seeing the thing on the floor, then bent down & picked it up. It was a necklace. They all looked at each other.

**The Mobirate then rang again.**

"Guys!" Navi yelled. "Bad news! The Action Commander was where you are a second ago! Are you thinking what I'm thinking!?!"

"Then the ones who took Vivi…" Robin started.

"It was the Armada," Marvelous & Joe said, looking at each other.

**Vivi & the guy ran away from Lamprey as he tailed them.**

"I see," Joe said. "If it was them, then that explains how Vivi could've been kidnapped."

"Huh…" Robin started. "But the ransom was in American dollars? Wouldn't they ask for _Woolongs_?"

"Maybe they're up to some sort of scheme," Doc said.

"We can worry about the details later," Marvelous said. "First, we have to get Vivi back. Got it?"

"Right," they all said in agreement.

"Navi, track Vivi's signal!" Robin said into the Mobirate as they ran out the way they came.

"Roger that!" Navi said, then started typing.

**Vivi & the guy kept running until they came to a dead end.**

"Got you cornered…" Lamprey said, then fired more lasers at them & engulfed them in explosions. "You guys like that?"

"Pirate Crew!" the morpher voice called & Vivi was transformed. The guy saw.

"Here, keep my puppy safe!" she said, handing him the leash, then she jumped in the air & fired her blaster at Lamprey. He fired some more lasers at her, causing her to be deflected back. The guy & her pup were still there.

"Maybe I should finish you off…"

"We'll be unable to escape at this rate," she said, pulling out a key. "Power Switch!"

"Mighty Morphin!"

"Are you ready for the _Power Bow_!?!" she said, shooting some energy arrows at him  & they exploded at his feet. He got knocked back, then she got out another key. "Power Switch!"

"Megaforce!"

**She held the Megaforce morpher with a card in it.**

"Wind Drive Card, activate!" she said & got all 3 of them out of there in a pink wind vortex.

"Fools!"

"As long as you have the White-Point, you'll _never_ escape me," Lamprey said, activating his arm detector device.

"Man...this is the worst day ever!" the guy said as they hit under a bridge.

"Are you _certain_ that you don't know where the White-Point is?" she asked.

"I'm telling you, I don't have it!"

"Then, have you received or found anything strange recently?"

"An old coin?" he said in a flashback, picking it up off the sidewalk. "Aw, man…" he said, throwing it at a lamppost as it was blank, then it came back to him & landed at his feet. "Is _this_ —?" he said, holding it in his hand.

"The Armada would use it to create neurotoxin & eradicate life on this planet," she said.

"I can't believe it…All because I picked up _this_ stupid thing. My debt will _never_ go away," he sank to a seated position. "I've failed at kidnapping, pirates are after me,  & _now_ the Armada…Why is my luck so bad!?!" he said, starting to sob. "It's just the worst…" he sniffed.

"I disagree. I believe you're _quite_ lucky," she said, kneeling next to him. He handed her the metal. "By stumbling upon _this_ , you've saved yourself & the lives of countless other people on this planet. Compare that to the plight of a princess who lost her people & was forced to powerlessly flee her planet…I assure you, it's _very_ preferable."

"Are you talking about—?"

"But, so long as you live, you'll find a new path in life! Therefore, you're quite lucky!" the puppy was sitting in front of the guy, wagging her tail.

" _I'm_ the lucky one!" Lamprey said, entering with some X-Borgs. "Because I get to collect the White-Point,  & a bounty _at the same time_! Take them!" he sent in the X-Borgs.

**Vivi held them off, then grabbed one's hands, giving the weapon it had to the guy, who promptly bonked it on the head, knocking it out.**

"Pesky little—!" Lamprey yelled, running at them. He grabbed her. "Hand the White-Point over!" he added, then got shot at.

**The camera panned diagonally up to see the others, Marvelous holding his blaster forward & his sabre over his shoulder.**

"So it _was_ you guys…" he said.

"Everyone…" Vivi said, then Marvelous jumped over the railing on the upper level & slashed at Lamprey. He then slashed, kicked, then blasted him. Lamprey got hit back, rolling on the ground.

**Joe slashed some X-Borgs, as did Robin. She slashed a few more, then headbutted one. Joe jumped down to the lower level & continued his one-armed slashing. He then grabbed hold of one of the X-Borgs, then brought it about & started punching it several times. Doc rolled on the ground as he punched the X-Borgs away. He then got up, grabbed an X-Borg's leg, then flipped it over on the ground & put it in a leg-lock. Marvelous then pegged one against the stone wall behind it, holding his blaster to its head, laughing, then turned around & started slashing the other ones. The one against the wall tried to come at him, but he shot it away. He dealt with a few more, then shot a few on an upper level in front of him. The remaining X-Borgs then regrouped with Lamprey.**

"That was _pathetic_ , you guys!" Lamprey said.

"Are you okay Vivi? Are you ok?" Doc asked.

"Yes. Thanks for your concern."

"The Armada…how _dare_ you kidnap a member of our crew!" Robin said.

"What? _Kidnap_? Who? Me?" Lamprey asked, confused. Vivi  & the guy, who was standing behind them a few steps with her pup, looked at each other.

"Don't play dumb," Joe said. "You're gonna pay for this, big-time."

"Uh, no, no no no. I'm not _playing_ dumb…You guys, did I do something to tick them off?" he asked the X-Borgs.

**Marvelous flourished his sword.**

"I don't wanna hear it," he said, then held his sabre forward. "You're _not_ getting away with this."

"Now...now hang on! Chill out for a second!"

"Oh well. Everyone, please, assist me," Vivi said as they lined up.

"You got it!" Marvelous responded & flipped his key.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Pirate Crew!"

"Pirate Crew Red!"

"Pirate Crew Blue!"

"Pirate Crew Yellow!"

"Pirate Crew Green!"

"Pirate Crew Pink!"

"Power Rangers…Pirate Crew!"

"Let's make it showy!" Vivi called out, then they leapt into the fight.

**Marvelous dealt with some of the X-Borgs, Joe dealt with his own group, as did Doc, then Robin & Vivi as a team.**

**Marvelous slashed a few, then flipped one over & kicked it several times.**

**Joe held one against the wall, punching it.**

"You—!" he yelled, then slashed at another.

**Doc slashed & shot a few, then rolled off the brick wall he was on.**

"Whoa there…" he said, then shot another one.

**Robin & Vivi dealt with their own group.**

"Vivi!" Robin said, throwing her blaster.

"Understood!" Vivi said, throwing her sabre.

**Vivi kicked another X-Borg, then shot it. She then caught the arm of another, taking out one behind her with the blasters, then elbowed it away. The guy watched from behind a tree adjacent to where they were fighting with the pup in his arms.**

**Suddenly, he saw X-Borgs right in front of him, so he quickly moved in front of the tree as they lunged at him. Vivi saw, then shot her blasters in that direction. She ran over, stood in front of them, & shot the X-Borgs away.**

"Look out!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Are you two all right?" she asked.

"Yeah…though _she's_ probably a little shaken," he answered, holding the pup in his arms.

"Be careful with her," Vivi said, then ran back at the X-Borgs she left to defend them. She got them as she shot.

 _'I see…So this is the new path in life that the princess made for herself…'_ he thought.

**Marvelous slashed, then they all finished the remaining X-Borgs off, letting them explode around them.**

"H-hang on...what's going on here!?!" Lamprey asked.

"You're the only one left, kidnapper!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yeah, but...wait just wait a second! Time out! You guys have got the _wrong_ idea! Right, Pink?"

"Whatever could you mean?" she asked, shrugging.

"Oh, come on—!"

"Can it! You kidnapping scumbag!" Marvelous shouted, then shot at him.

"W-w-wait—! Ow ow ow! You guys are gonna pay!" he said, shooting lasers at them, blowing them away in an explosion.

"You little…" Marvelous said.

"Serves you right!"

"Everyone, let's use _these_ ," Vivi said as she took out a key.

"Power Switch!"

"Lost Galaxy!"

**Lamprey charged in. They drew the Quasar Sabers & charged in.**

"Let's go!"

**They all slashed at him with the sabers.**

"Blast you!" he spun around in a cyclone & forced them back.

"Galaxy Red!"

"Galaxy Blue!"

"Galaxy Yellow!"

"Galaxy Green!"

"Galaxy Pink!"

**They all then shot energy attacks at him, blowing him away in an explosion. They then charged at him. He got up, then they all did slow slashes as they came up to him. After that, they transformed back & got out their regular keys & blasters, then popped up the cylinders, inserted the keys, then forced them down.**

"Finish him!" Marvelous said.

"Final wave!"

"Pirate Blast!" Marvelous said, then they pulled their triggers.

"Chew on _that_!" Robin said.

"So sorry," Vivi said, bowing.

**Levira then got the Maximizer trigger.**

"We're not done yet," she said, then pulled it.

"Curse you all! You'll pay for this!" Lamprey said, growing big.

"I find this persistence to be just boring," Vivi said. Marvelous pulled out his morpher.

**5-5-0-1**

"Red Galleon!" the guy ran out from the trees a few steps, watching.

"Pirate Combination! Megazord, ready!"

"Pinning me with some crime I don't even remember committing…I'll blow you away with my sweet moves!" Lamprey said, shooting his lasers.

"We've got some pretty 'sweet moves' of our own," Robin said, then flipped up her SPD key.

"Ranger Key, set!" the Megazord sprouted the Delta Runner attachments. "SPD form, ready!" Lamprey launched some more lasers at them.

"Let's go!" Marvelous said, turning his wheel, & the Megazord jumped to the side to avoid the lasers & shot at him. After the shots hit, Marvelous spun the wheel the other way & the Megazord jumped in the air, flipped, then shot at him more as they came towards him in the air. They landed & Lamprey was punched back on to the ground.

"A shooting match seems kinda dull to me…" Marvelous said, then they got other keys.

"Ranger Key, set!"

"Red Lion!"

"Ranger Key, set! Let's go! Megazord: Samurai form, ready!"

"It's do or die now!" Lamprey said, running at them. "Hand over the White-Point Star metal!"

"White-Point Star?" Doc asked.

"I'm afraid we must refuse!" Vivi said, spinning her wheel & the Megazord batted away Lamprey's hand with the sword, then struck him. It then walked up to him & slashed him once more. Marvelous then spun his wheel & they delivered a more powerful hit to him.

"Giant Fire Smasher!" they said, summoning it.

"Pirate Samurai Strike!" Marvelous exclaimed & the Megazord slashed, defeating Lamprey again. They were still in the cockpit.

"Why was he talking about White-Point Star metal?" Joe asked.

"I need your consultation regarding something, Doc…" Vivi said, standing up.

"When White-Point Star metal's exposed to salt water, it breaks down into its composite, harmless elements. Deadly, but _oh_ _so_ fragile," Doc said, throwing the metal into the nearby harbor  & it glowed blue for a few seconds then faded. "So, that should take care of it."

"Pretty impressive, Doc!" Robin said. Vivi looked behind her & walked a bit. Marvelous was turned around & watched her. Vivi walked up to the man & he handed her the puppy.

"Thanks. You can rest easy now."

"Not really. I still have my debts with the mob."

"Vivi, who's _this_?" Robin asked as the others approached.

"There's something I elected not to tell you. He's the man who kidnapped me, not that Action Commander."

"What!?!" Marvelous said, cracking his knuckles.

"But he did it for a _reason_. He has a huge monetary debt to the mob  & he thought kidnapping me for ransom would help pay it off. But he's a good man, just beaten down by some, rather harsh, luck. He found the White-Point Star metal. _That's_ how I got it. We should help him somehow. I was thinking of giving him some of _my_ share of the treasure we have in our treasure room on the ship…"

"Nah. We can think of something _better_ ," Marvelous said. "Robin, you still have a way with card games?" he asked her.

" _Oh yeah_ …" she answered.

* * *

**It cut to Robin in a pantsuit & glasses.**

"So, you're _not_ going to release my client from this unjust loan interest?" she asked the mob boss.

"Oh no. As long as we have leverage on people, they'll _always_ be sheep for us to shear," he answered.

"All right," she said, taking off the gasses. "I was hoping to settle this the nice & easy way. Now we've gotta do it the hard & painful way. Got any cards?"

"Of course," one of his boys behind him took out a deck from his jacket pocket.

"You any good at _poker_?"

"Of course."

"Blackjack? Crazy 8's? _Go Fish_?" she asked.

"Oh, _definitely_."

"How about we play for my client's freedom from paying off your debt?"

"And if _I_ win?" he asked.

"Triple the debt," she said & the guy quivered.

"Oh, _triple_ , hmm?" he said. "With a debt like _that_ , you'll _never_ be out from under our debt," he told him. "You've got a deal," he held out his hand. She shook it.

**An hour later…**

"All right, that's my client's freedom, all the cash in this room, your rings, & a puppy from your Pug's 8-week old litter," she said, gathering up the cards & straightening them out. "You have anything _else_ you wanna bet, or are we good?"

"We're good. Go pick one out," he said. She looked back at the guy & motioned her head & he walked over to the pen & picked one out.

"You, uh, might wanna give us any medical info too, just for records' sake," she said & he snapped his fingers & one of his assistants went to their desktop computer, searched up the scanned file, & printed the paged out.

"Just answer me one thing. How'd you get so good at cards?" he asked.

"I'm one of the space pirates. I've played cards on other planets just to _survive_ ," she said, getting the sack of money on his desk. The guy walked up next to her with one of the pups.

"Listen, man. No hard feelings?" he asked.

"Of course not. Hiring a pirate to help you out? I can respect that," he said & the assistant handed them the papers. Robin took them in her hand.

"Listen, come by the restaurant sometime & I'll have my chefs cook you up a reasonably-priced meal."

"I might take you up on that the next time the wife wants to go out."

**They walked out & back to his restaurant.**

"You still need any more money?" she asked.

"That'd be nice…" he started & she took some of the money out of the sack & laid it on the table.

"Here, the rest is to cover my fee," she said, then took the sack & walked to the door.

**Vivi walked up to him.**

" _Now_ , you're free," she said.

"Thanks. Sorry about all this, really," he said.

**She nodded, then joined Robin at the door as they walked out.**

* * *

**On a small red ship in the atmosphere, there was a man standing near the windshield. His back to the point of view.**

"So, this is where the Red Spirit wanted us to bring the Ranger Keys. Well, Marvie, looks like we're gonna have a Red Pirate reunion."

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:  
> 1\. The episode title, while being close to the translation of the Gokaiger episode, is actually a reference to Yugioh Abridged.  
> 2\. This might seem the most mean-spirited episode in the series, but that's because the Gokaiger episode was also like that & I actually find a weird pleasure in having the 4 other Gokaigers acting MORE pirate-like, not giving a damn about ANYTHING, & I like Vivi's character development here.  
> 3\. The card plot at the end referenced a Gokaiger episode I had to skip over, where Joe & Luka go on to the Action Commander's ship & Luka distracts the X-Borgs & Commander by playing cards with them whilst disguised. Don't wanna ruin the awesome twist if you decide t download & watch it, but let's just say, it was unfair on her part to play them in cards.  
> 4\. The "sweet moves" that Lamprey brings up wasn't how it was translated in the fansub script, so I changed it to reference Yugioh Bonds Beyond Time Abridged, as Jayden says the same line there. When one of the rangers say it afterwards, that was just a happy coincidence.  
> 5\. I changed the ending from the Gokaiger episode because I felt the episode ended on a not too great note, as it was about the guy's luck probably turning around, but I prefer the rangers make a more active effort to help those who really need it out. Plus these rangers would understand being held under an authoritarian power, so that would fuel their ambitions for helping him out. Let me know if you guys like it.  
> See you guys in the next one!


	11. A Blast From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s) Adapted: A Privateer Appears (私掠船現る)
> 
> Got this up early because this site doesn't let you set future publishing dates. Yay!

**Ep. 11: A Blast From the Past**

**…**

**They were all on the _Galleon_.**

"This is bad, bad, bad, bad!" Doc yelled, everyone but Marvelous looked in his direction. He came running down the stairs.

"What!?! What!?!" Navi asked.

**He held up his tablet, showing that morning's intergalactic headline was about them.**

"I saw this on the intergalactic internet. Our bounties went up again!" he said, showing the news to Joe, then Robin, whom he handed the tablet to.

"Let's see here…" she said, reading. "It's 12,505,000 Woolongs for all five of us."

"That's quite a jump. It's more than that! Soon we'll be worth as much as the Red Pirates were!"

**Marvelous threw a dart into the outer circle of the board he was playing darts on.**

"The 'Red Pirates' that Marvelous once belonged to?" Vivi asked as she walked over & sat down next to them & Robin handed her the tablet. Doc took the tablet back as he stood up & started walking towards Marvelous.

"I think they were worth…" he started, then Marvelous took the tablet, then closed the case Doc had around it & threw it on the table. He walked toward his chair.

"Let's get looking for the next treasure. C'mon, bird," he sat in his chair.

"Sheesh, I'm not a bird. Let's see the future!" Navi said, then flew fast at the wall, then bounced off & hit the dartboard on the other wall. "Danger, danger, dangerous! You lot are in grave danger!" he said, freaking out. "Huh, that felt different this time…"

"Really? That was the same kind of weird prediction you usually make," Robin said.

"'Danger, danger, dangerous'?" Doc asked.

"What danger could it mean?" Vivi asked, looking at them both.

"Maybe we have to look for something dangerous," Joe said, standing up from his sit-ups.

"Sounds like fun," Marvelous said.

"I have a _bad_ feeling about this…" Navi said.

* * *

**The red ship in orbit flew towards Earth.**

**Suddenly, the camera went inside & showed a human-sized monkey eating a banana, then started making a noise. It stopped at a computer console, jumping.**

"Something wrong, Kairi?" the man asked, then let out a slight chuckle. "It's on this planet…" he said, then the monkey started typing.

**On the _Gigant Horse_ , the radar at Vekar's console started beeping, showing the red ship in orbit.**

"What is this vessel headed towards Earth?" Vekar asked. "Did my father send reinforcements?" he asked, walking in front of his station.

"No…It's a privateer," Levira said.

"' _Privateer'_?"

"Yes, boss. A pirate that the Armada has authorized to operate," Biorg said.

"A pirate? Then he's an enemy?"

"He only attacks forces that oppose the Armada."

"That's the official agreement, but there's no telling what he might really be after," Levira added.

"What an annoying knave!" Vekar said. "Very well, we'll leave him be," he added, exiting through the door to his right.

"Yes, boss," Biorg followed him. Damaras just stared.

* * *

**The rangers were walking along in front of an outdoor concert amphitheater.**

"'Something dangerous, something dangerous'…" Robin said as they walked.

"I kind of hope we don't find it," Doc said, causing Robin to elbow him in the chest..

"Owww—!" he said, then looked down & stopped, seeing a banana peel. "What the-?" he asked.

"What is it?" Vivi asked.

"Is it dangerous?" Robin asked, as Doc picked the peel up. Marvelous chuckled slightly.

"Hello, Marvie," a voice called from offscreen.

"' _Marvie_ '?" Robin & Doc asked, then they looked up at the seats to see the monkey.

"Long time, no see! You look good," the guy said.

"A monkey?" Joe & Robin asked.

"Marvelous, are you friends with a monkey?" Doc asked.

"I see you still have an idiotic sense of humor, _Basco_ ," Marvelous said, looking over.

**He came out from behind the monkey.**

"Oh, did you figure it out? I'm honored that you remember me…"

"How could I forget?"

"Marvelous, is he an old acquaintance of yours?" Vivi asked.

"Oh, Marvie, you're a _Captain_ now I see…Well, you're quite the big boy now, aren't you?" Basco said, coming down a few steps.

"Yeah, no thanks to _you_. What are you here for?" Marvelous asked.

"It's not obvious? 'The greatest treasure in the galaxy,'" Basco said & everyone looked at him, worried. "It's on this planet, yeah? Did you think I'd given up on it?"

"I guess not. That's the kinda guy you are…" Marvelous said, then took out his blaster & fired several shots at him. Kairi got in front of Basco with cymbals & blocked the shots.

**Marvelous then ran at them, drew his sword, then slashed Kairi away with it. He tried to get Basco, but Kairi quickly deflected his strikes with the cymbals. Basco watched, then looked down at the others.**

"What is going on?" Vivi asked.

"No clue," Joe said.

**Suddenly, Kairi looked up, as did Marvelous, & he jumped back as a laser fired on them. They all looked over & saw 3 giant Bruisers. They fired on them & they all avoided the lasers.**

"Where did those Bruisers come from!?!" Robin yelled. They ran behind the stage left-side of the amphitheater.

"Oh crud, they're after us!" Doc exclaimed, then the Bruisers fired again & they ran some more.

"Damaras, why did you send the Bruisers?" Levira asked hm.

"Oh, I see," Basco said. "Well, Marvie, I'll be seeing ya," he added as Marvelous avoided the lasers & saw him leave.

"Hold it!" Marvelous yelled, but was stopped by the Bruisers' attacks.

"Marvelous! We need the Galleon!" Joe yelled.

**Marvelous looked up & the bruisers continued their firing. He took out his morpher & dialed the code.**

**5-5-0-1**

"Red Galleon!"

"Pirate Megazord Combo, ready!"

**The Bruisers ran at them. The Megazord braced itself. They tried to strike the Megazord. It avoided the first 2, but the third hit it. One of the other two tried to do the same, but they turned the Megazord around, then slashed it & the second one, then the third. It recoiled, then shot a few more blasts, which the Megazord deflected with its swords.**

"Let's use _these_!" Robin suggested, holding up the yellow Mystic Force key.

"Ok!" three of the others said.

"Yeah," Marvelous said.

"What's wrong, Marvelous?" Joe said, holding his key towards him.

**Marvelous looked at him, then took out his key.**

"Right…"

"Ranger Key, set! Mystic Megazord formation, ready! Magical Bind!" they said, turning the keys, then the dragon went forth.

**Basco & Kairi watched from the top of a tall building. **

"Well, well…That's an ultimate power, then," Basco said, seeing the dragon put a binding circle around a Bruiser, defeating it. "Getting them to show it off for me…Old man Damaras is quite considerate."

"Megazord, SPD Form, ready! Pirate Full Blast!" they said, then started firing on the two Bruisers left. They went up in an explosion.

**It went into the cockpit. Marvelous gripped the steering wheel with his right hand, then it faded to his hand on the armrest of his chair.**

"Marvelous, who was that Basco guy? Where do you know him from?" Doc asked.

**Marvelous stood up, the shoved him to the side & started walking forward.**

"It's none of your business," he said.

"Yes, it _is_ ," Joe said.

"What?"

"He said he was after the greatest treasure in the universe," Robin said.

"Which means his actions concern _us_ ," Vivi added.

" _Tell_ us," Doc said.

"Basco was a member of the Red Pirates," Navi said.

"Bird!" Marvelous said.

"But…"

" _The Red Pirates_?" Doc asked.

"Basco from Planet Dante. The man who betrayed the Red Pirates…& caused their destruction…"

**It went to a flashback, as the Galleon sailed through space. Marvelous was mopping the deck.**

"There were three of us traveling on this ship back then."

"Food's ready!" Basco said, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of noodles.

"Looks good!" Marvelous said in the flashback.

"Me, Basco," a guy in a red suit stood up from the chair. "And our captain, The Red Spirit."

"I was there too!" Navi said.

**It went back to the present, as the ranger key chest was being opened, revealing many of the keys.**

"We were gathering these, which were spread throughout space," Marvelous said, picking a handful up. "So that we could get the greatest treasure…"

"We were gathering these so that we could get the greatest treasure in the universe…but they were spread throughout space…"

**It showed the three of them walking on a space backdrop. The Red Spirit held the Red Zeo ranger key in his hand.**

"Look!" Marvelous said, showing it to Basco.

**The Red Spirit had a sabre in his hand as he fended off some X-Borgs. Marvelous did the same, then them walking was faded over their fight, as Basco did the same.**

"We traveled from planet to planet, gathering up the Ranger Keys. We fought with the Armada here & there, but it was a fun journey," it showed Marvelous & Basco eating their pasta, with the Red Spirit at the table, watching them eat.

"But…"

**It showed the Galleon parked on a moon, then went to the chest as the Red Spirit opened it, revealing the keys.**

"If we have _these_ , then we should be able to manage," Red Spirit said.

"Then the greatest treasure in the universe is next, yeah?" Basco asked.

"That's right."

"All right!" Marvelous said. "Let's get fired up!" he added & he & the Red Spirit fist-bumped.

**Suddenly, there were explosions outside the ship. Marvelous & the Red Spirit were shaken & fell slightly to the ground, as was Navi.**

"What's going on!?! What happened!?!" Navi yelled.

**Suddenly, X-Borgs all came down the stairs, then aimed at them.**

"This is…" the Red Spirit started, then Basco picked up the chest & started walking back towards the X-Borgs..

"Why!?!" Marvelous asked.

"It's the greatest treasure in the universe," Basco started. "Can you blame me for wanting it _all_?"

"And you'd betray us for it?" Red Spirit asked.

"Quite right."

"You son of a—!" Marvelous yelled, then tried to run at him with his blaster, but Basco took out _his_ blaster  & shot him. Marvelous took the shot in the shoulder, then rolled down the stairs behind him.

"Can't gain something without getting rid of something else. So, I'm getting rid of _you_ lot," Basco said.

**Marvelous clenched his arm as he started to get up.**

"Marvelous, run!" Red Spirit said.

"But—!" Marvelous said.

"Quickly!" he said, then hit some buttons, causing the ship to tilt over. The X-Borgs & Basco were thrown aside.

**The Red Spirit started to swing his sabre at them. Some X-Borgs came at Marvelous, but he kicked them away. He was against the wall & saw the Red Spirit battling them. Another X-Borg came at him, but he ran. He was then on the platform girder thing, avoiding them as there were flames all around them. A Bruiser then hit him & he was tossed to the ground. As it was about to fire, The Red Spirit came in & slashed it away.**

"Our journey ends here," he said to Marvelous. "You need to live, for _my_ sake," he said, showing him the chest. "And you need to find the greatest treasure in the universe!" he handed him the chest. "Got it?" he asked, then turned around  & charged at the X-Borgs.

"Red Spirit!" Marvelous yelled, then there were flames engulfing his vision & it faded to Joe, then to Robin, then Doc, then Vivi.

"Afterwards, I got back on the ship with Navi," it showed the flashback. "I didn't know what to do other than run, so I _did_."

**He set the autopilot on the computer & then sat the chest where it always was. He sat in the chair.**

"What'll I do? Without the Red Spirit's guidance, I have no hope of getting the treasure," he said, head down, looking at the floor, but then saw a piece of an envelope under the chair. He kneeled before the chair, got the envelope, opened it, & read the letter. "'Marvelous I fear Basco may try to betray us. If you're reading this then it's most likely happened & I'm now gone. Under the chair is a case with Mobirates & special ranger keys I've made for you. To get the treasure, you'll need a team. Recruit who you think is best-suited for the job.  
\- Red Spirit.'"

**Marvelous looked under the chair & found the case, then opened it & took out the red key & his Mobirate. He opened the Mobirate, then looked at the key & it flipped up its arms & legs. He hesitated, then inserted they key & turned it, activating the powers, creating a white light & then it faded back to the present. They all stood there. Vivi walked up to him.**

"That was the promise to your savior that you spoke of…" she said as he held the keys in his hand. Marvelous clenched his fist, then looked straight ahead.

* * *

**It went to Basco's ship hovering in the sky, then to him as he stood, looking out the windshield. He turned around & Kairi reacted to the sudden presence.**

"Welcome, old man Damaras," Basco said as Damaras was standing right behind him. "I appreciate your unexpected consideration. So, what are you trying to pull?" he said as he turned around & looked back out the windshield.

"I simply provided you with information."

"The greatest treasure in the universe, The Ranger Keys, Earth, & the ultimate powers," Basco started, walking over to his chair & sat in it. "I've filled in all the blanks."

"I see. Excellent. So, how will you handle the pirates?"

"By taking them down. That's why you gave me all that info, right?" he then took out a Mobirate-looking phone with gold accents around it & dialed a number.

**Marvelous' Mobirate rang & he took it out of his jacket pocket, then answered.**

"Basco? I was just talking about you." he said.

"Truly? Oh, Marvelous. Y'know, I am amazed with how popular I am!" Basco said, proudly. "Sorry about earlier, we got a bit interrupted…" he looked at Damaras. "But if you're not busy tomorrow, maybe we could finish our 'talk,' huh?"

"I'm busy, but I'll make the time. Let's settle this, man-to-man."

"Tomorrow then, _marvelous_ ," he said, hanging up. **(That was meant to be read as him actually using the adjective as a pun).**

"Don't botch this up," Damaras said, turning around & exiting.

"Oh, like the way _you_ botched killing Marvie-lous, forcing _me_ to do your dirty work?" Damaras stopped  & clenched his fists.

"Hmm. My apologies," he said, then continued walking.

**Marvelous closed his Mobirate & started walking.**

"Marvelous!" Vivi said, then he stopped.

"Don't lay a hand on him," he said, then continued walking down the stairs & went around the corner.

"That guy seems pretty tough...will he be ok?" Doc asked.

"I suppose we must simply have faith in him…" Vivi said.

"There's some things you just have to handle yourself," Joe said, speaking from experience.

"Well, then…I guess tomorrow, we'll go treasure hunting," Robin said. "Who knows, we could randomly, totally unexpectedly, run into someone while we're out there."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

**Marvelous walked as he met Basco in a quarry. He stopped & looked at him. Basco stood there, doing the same, smirking.**

"Hi there, Marvie. Glad you could make it," he said.

"I'm looking forward to shutting that arrogant mouth of yours."

"Oh, _can_ _you_ now?"

**Marvelous smirked at the question.**

"Marvie, you were really attached to Red, but _how much_ did you _really_ know about him or his plans?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see…he left us in the dark regarding quite a few things. For instance...these," he held up 5 6th-ranger keys representing the Green MMPR, Omega Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Zeo's Gold Ranger, & Ninja Storm's Green Samurai ranger.

"Ranger Keys!?! How'd _you_ get _those_!?!" Marvelous asked.

"There were more out there than the batch the three of us gathered, savvy?"

**It showed Marvelous in confusion at the thought.**

"Oh, you legitimately didn't know, did you? Well, what about _this_ , then?" he said, throwing them up in the air. They all flipped up & he held out a trumpet-like device that they fell into. "Did you know you could use Ranger Keys like _this_?" he said, then they turned in the holders  & he blew into the device & orbs of energy flew out of it & turned into the ranger suits as a trumpet tune played.

**The Quantum Ranger then got its Quantum Defender & started shooting at Marvelous, who dodge-rolled out of the way. It lowered its arm.**

"See, this is an important battle, so I don't wanna hear any, 'this isn't one-on-one,' hogwash, agreed? I've always been pretty bad at playing fair, anyway, but, then again, you already knew that, right?" he smirked.

**Marvelous braced himself.**

"You are one _predictable_ bad guy!" Robin said.

**Marvelous turned around & they were standing behind him. Doc was posed in an imitation of Kairi.**

"Fancy running into _you_ here, Marvelous," Doc said, standing upright.

"Guys…"

"We were just looking for something dangerous…" Joe said as they started walking forward.

"We'd better grab those new Ranger Keys while we're at it!" Robin added.

"Don't worry, we won't hold you back," Doc said.

"Do what you want," Marvelous said as they lined up.

"Yes, we shall do _exactly_ that," Vivi said.

**They got out their keys & morphers.**

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Pirate Crew!"

"Pirate Crew Red!"

"Pirate Crew Blue!"

"Pirate Crew Yellow!"

"Pirate Crew Green!"

"Pirate Crew Pink!"

"Power Rangers…Pirate Crew!"

**Basco smirked, then snapped his fingers. The Quantum Ranger held his Quantum Defender in its sword mode, then it & the other four fired lasers at them. They deflected the blasts, letting them explode behind them once they hit the ground. marvelous looked at them, then they charged at the rangers.**

"Let's make it showy!" Marvelous yelled & they charged at the key clones.

**Marvelous dealt with the Quantum Ranger, Joe dealt with Green MMPR, Robin dealt with the Zeo Gold Ranger, Doc dealt with the Ninja Storm Green Samurai ranger, & Vivi dealt with Omega Ranger. They continually slashed &/or shot at each other, first Marvelous, then Joe, then Robin, then Doc, then Vivi. The Omega Ranger then grabbed Vivi's left arm & put it behind her back.**

"Vivi!" Joe said, throwing her his blaster & she threw him her sabre.

"Right!" she caught it, then kicked Omega's arms & turned around & shot at it, blowing it away.

"I have you now!"

**Joe dealt with the Green MMPR Ranger. The clone dodged his strikes, then he punched it in the chest, hitting it back, then ran at it.**

**Robin slashed at the Gold Ranger, but it clashed its staff with her blade.**

"Doc, pass…Pass me your sabre!" she said as she was being pushed down.

"Gotcha!" Doc exclaimed, then threw it to her. It went at the gold Ranger, then twirled in the air, keeping it back, then she threw her blaster to him.

"Trade ya!"

**He caught it, then dodged the Samurai Ranger's strikes. When he was sat on the ground, he shot at the clone & it was blasted back. She used the double blade to fight the Gold Ranger. She clashed blades with it, then kicked it.**

"My business isn't with _you_!" Marvelous yelled at the Quantum Ranger as they clashed blades. "One side!" he yelled, shoving him passed him, but they clashed again.

**Vivi tried to dodge the Omega Ranger's moves, but it punched her in the gut & she was sent backwards, rolling on the ground. It then revved its morpher & used its Electro Mode to send a shockwave at her. She fell to the ground after the blast hit her.**

" _This_ is the power of a Ranger Key…" she said.

**The Samurai Ranger jumped in the air & used its behind-the-screen technique on Doc, who fell to the ground.**

"This seems a lot harder than fighting the Armada…" he said, then the clone ran at him. He dodged its sword slashes & then clashed his blasters with it, but slipped over the edge of the hill they were on & sent them both down, the Samurai ranger even more so. It turned around & got up.

"Now's my chance!" Doc exclaimed, then shot at it, sending it back.

**Vivi kept fighting the Gold Ranger. They both kicked each other, sending both tumbling. It then got up & charged at her.**

"Not bad!" she said, getting up & used the sabres on their whips to stop it in its tracks, then sent it back.

**The Green Ranger had its Dragon Dagger, then shot some lasers at Joe, who deflected them away & charged at it, coming through the cloud of dust that rose from the ground. He then slashed it, making multiple explosions hit it.**

**Omega Ranger then charged at Vivi. She twirled around, then held out a hand & caught its fist, then kneeled & shot it with the double blaster. She let go, then twirled again as she stood up, then shot it again, sending it backwards.**

**Marvelous still fought the Quantum Ranger. It tried to strike him with its blade, then Marvelous flipped back & shot at it. It was stunned, then he flipped forward & kicked it twice, the second time he sent it back & the clones were all in a line. He inserted 2 red keys into his weapons, as did the others as they lined up next to him.**

"Come on, guys!"

**They forced the cylinders down & charged up their weapons.**

"Final Wave!"

**Doc & Vivi shot their blasters at MMPR Green & Omega, then Joe & Robin slashed at Samurai & Gold, then marvelous shot & slashed at Quantum, defeating them & turning them back into Ranger Keys. Marvelous then turned around & held his sabre out.**

"Basco! It's over."

"Not quite, sorry. And you were so close too," he said.

"Huh?" Marvelous wondered, then explosions went off behind him, damaging the others.

 **Marvelous looked behind him & saw Robo Knight, MMPR White, In Space Silver, the Lunar Wolf Ranger, the Drago Ranger, ** **& the Mercury Ranger around the others. Joe tried to get up, but saw RPM Gold  & Silver standing in front of him. They all looked around as the clones posed with their weapons. marvelous tried to get up, but the Samurai Gold Ranger kept him seated & Solaris Knight stood right behind him with his lamp. The other four started to fight the clones around them.**

"Turns out I had _more_ than _five_ Ranger Keys!" Basco said as Kairi started hopping right next to him.

"Basco!" Marvelous exclaimed, then got up. Samurai Gold then started to slash at him. & Solaris Knight joined in.

**Mercury slashed Vivi, as did Drago, then they both did at the same time, causing her to topple over & demorph. Drago picked her head up & Mercury smacked her with his Drive Detector fast, then she was turned around.**

**Robin slashed at RPM Gold & Silver, but Gold caught one of her sabres, taking it out of her hand, then when she blocked Silver's Cloud Hatchet, Gold slashed her with its own one & when she stuttered back, silver slashed her, then they both did together, demorphing her. She was still standing, so they hit her again & sent her falling forward.**

**Doc fought Lunar Wolf & Silver Space. He managed to cartwheel-dodge their weapons, but when he was on the ground, they picked him up & slashed him several more times, sending him forward, demorphing. Lunar Wolf then kicked him down when he was in a seated position.**

**Joe was dealing with Robo Knight & MMPR White. When he clashed with White's sword, Robo Knight struck him with his sword, then it kicked Joe's sabre out of his hand & they slashed him. He then fell downwards & demorphed. He tried to reach his sabre, but White put its foot on his hand & Robo Knight put its foot on his head.**

**Marvelous still fought Samurai Gold & Solaris Knight, clashing blades with Gold. He then backed up & dodged the Knight's kick. He then saw everyone getting kicked around. First Joe. Then Robin. Then Doc. Then Vivi. He tried to run to help them, but Gold stopped him & when Marvelous tried to block, Gold slashed him in the torso & Solaris kicked him, which sent him back. They both lined up, then Solaris shot at him with his lamp & Gold slashed at him, sending energy attacks at him. Explosions cam all around him, then he fell to the ground.**

**Basco turned around & smirked at him.**

"Okay, let's pull out of this mess!" he announced as the clones rounded up the other four. "You can have _those_ , Marvie," he said, referring to the keys that they defeated.

"You were after my crew the whole time—!" Marvelous strained, trying to stand up.

"Bingo! Don't you remember? Can't gain something without getting rid of something else. It's the basic law of alchemy!" he said as his ship came down over them. "Oh, plus I gave these guys a power boost. You _really_ stood no chance at all. See ya!" he turned around  & walked towards his ship.

"Hold it—!" Marvelous yelled, but Basco & everybody were beamed aboard & the ship took off.

**Marvelous was left standing there. He then demorphed & fell forward then hit the ground & yelled in frustration.**

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:  
> 1\. I changed Sally's name in this story to reference a character from Kingdom Hearts.  
> 2\. I altered Basco's name slightly. Hope you guys caught that reference.  
> 3\. I originally had one big ass continuity mistake in Episode 3 where I used MMPR White in a change...only to discover that I forgot I was wrong to do that, since the rangers in Gokaiger only had the main members of the teams in the first 14 episodes of the show &, thus, would've been the same in this show too. Ain't hindsight a bitch! At least I can easily correct it here!  
> 4\. I tried to make Basco even MORE of an epic troll you love to hate. Tell me if it worked.


	12. Know Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s) Adapted: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai (激突！戦隊VS戦隊)

**Ep. 12: Know Your Enemy**

**…**

_"Previously on Pirate Crew…"_

_"The crew set forth to find another power of the past teams, unaware they were to be met by Marvelous’ old 'friend' Basco. In order to steal the ranger keys from Marvelous & the others, Basco laid a trap by unveiling a surprise. He had ranger keys of his own of the Sixth Rangers. Unveiling a surprise of their own, the others joined Marvelous in his fight against Basco & the ranger key clones so he could deal with Basco more directly. Unfortunately, after they defeated the clones, even more appeared & really wore them down. Outmatched & out classed, Basco kidnapped the others & left Marvelous the 5 ranger keys as a trade. What will Marvelous do next to get them back?"_

* * *

**Marvelous was typing on the computer console.**

“What do we do!?! What do we do!?! What do we do!?!” Navi said, freaking out.

"Shut up!" Marvelous told him, typing more. "It's no good...I can't track their Mobirates..." he said, slamming his fist on the console.

"Don't you remember? Can't gain something without getting rid of something else,” Basco’s voice came through in his mind.

**He walked over to the new ranger keys he had on the table & roughly pushed them off it. His Mobirate then rang. He answered.**

"Hello, Marvie. How ya doing?"

"Basco..."

* * *

**(Basically where the theme song would go. _If I had one_ )**

* * *

"Basco. You haven't messed with my crew, have you?"

**It went to Basco’s ship. Kairi had their Mobirates on a necklace. Basco was sitting in his chair, the rangers sat behind the chair tied up.**

"Of course not! You wanna say hi?"

"Marvelous!" Vivi said.

"Marvelous!" Doc said.

"We're fine. Just a little tied up. Nobody's hurt," Robin said.

"For now..." Joe added.

**Basco got up & then chuckled at him. He then kicked him in the chest.**

"My bad, my leg just went & slipped!" he said. "Terribly sorry. So, Marvie, fancy a trade? The four of them, in exchange for everything that I'm rightly owed."

"What!?!"

"All the Ranger Keys, the Galleon, & Navi. Everything you'd need to find the greatest treasure in the universe, savvy? Simple enough, right?” Marvelous was silent. “Oh? Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear..." he said, softly. "Not sure of what to do, Marvie? Actually, I don't care either way. If this exchange doesn't work out, I'll just think up something else. I'll turn this lot over to the Armada. I'll at least get the bounty, that way. I'll give you a bit of time to consider it. I'm looking forward to your answer. Until then…”

**Marvelous closed his Mobirate.**

“Marvelous…” Navi said as he sat in his chair, then slammed his fist on the armrest.

**It went back to Basco & the others as he closed his Mobirate.**

“Wow, you're a surly looking bunch,” he said, turning to look at the others.

“It's his dream to get the greatest treasure in the universe…” Joe said. “He swore an oath to someone important to him. There's no way he'd abandon his dream!”

“Then he just needs to forsake you all. Can't get something, without forsaking something else. The law of alchemy applies to everything, even you.”

“Yeah…” Robin started. “You're right. Say Basco, why don't I work for you?”

“Robin?” Vivi questioned.

“Well, I don't wanna die! So I'll choose to survive, by forsaking Marvelous,” she added, standing up.

“Robin…” Vivi said again, then Robin gave an “ok” sign with her hands.

“Right? So…”

“Very good, then!” he said, putting his hand on her shoulder, then bend forward & whispered in her ear. “Did you _honestly_ think I'd say that?” he bent back away from her ear. “Terribly sorry, but I have trouble trusting people.”

“Trouble trusting? Why?” Vivi asked.

“’Why?’ Imagine if you end up trusting someone like me,”  he said, sitting in his chair. “You'd lose a whole lot, wouldn't you? Just like Marvie…Kairi! Throw them in the brig, would you?”

**Kairi walked over to them & got Joe & Doc to their feet. She dragged them along, Vivi got to her feet as well & they began walking.**

“Hey!”

**It then showed them in the brig. Robin was struggling with the chains on her wrists.**

“Man!” she said, kicking the wall, then sat down.

“To consider trust purely by a measure of gains & losses…” Vivi said.

“I am not gonna let that scum wreck Marvelous' dream,” Joe whispered.

“But Marvelous will try & bargain for us,” Doc said.

“We need to escape before that happens,” Robin said. “That's our only option.”

**They all nodded & Doc got up. He began trying to get Kairi to come over to them by making monkey noises. Kairi was busy peeling a banana to eat.**

“Say, Doc...is this _really_ gonna get us anywhere?” Robin asked.

“I dunno, but if we can get her on our side, she might open the cell,” he answered.

“Doesn't seem too interested,” Joe said.

“Don't jump to conclusions! Since we can't use our own limbs, we have to do something.”

“Well said! I shall assist you,” Vivi said.

“You better not!” Robin said, pushing her back a bit as she started to get near the door.

**Doc made louder noises.**

“The monkey—!”

**Kairi came up to him & then smacked the peel on his forehead, then ran off. Doc then walked forward & slipped on the peel.**

“Hey, wait!” he said.

“So stupid,” Robin said.

“No...at least the monkey's gone now,” Joe said, then walked over to the corner of the cell. He pointed out an air vent.

**They pushed themselves through the vent. First Joe, then Vivi, then Robin, then Doc.**

“This is harder…than I thought!” Robin said.

“Robin! Watch your feet!” Doc said as she accidentally kicked him in the face. “Ow!”

**Joe kicked the vent bars off & they came out in a storage room.**

“We're out! Doc!” Robin exclaimed as he had landed on her. “Get off!” he rolled off her.

**Joe tried to walk out the door, but when it opened, Basco was on the other side.**

“Hey, nice work!” he said, pointing his blaster at him.

**The others were still on the floor, Doc & Vivi fell to their sides.**

* * *

“Marvelous…” Navi said. Marvelous opened the key chest, putting the 5 new keys in it, then looked at them. The camera highlighted the red MMPR key.

 **He thought back to a time before he joined the Red Pirates…**  
  
**He was fighting some X-Borgs in a warehouse on a distant planet. He managed to slice them down one at a time. He then used his sword to open a crate & saw lots of golden coins & other valuables. He reached in & grabbed a handful of coins.**

“Nothing but the cheap stuff, as usual…” he said, putting them back. He looked again & saw the red MMPR key.

“What's this?” he asked, picking it up.

“Would you kindly give that to me?” the Red Spirit asked, appearing behind him. He turned around.

“The Armada? Nah, couldn't be. Who're _you_?”

“I'm branded as a pirate, at the moment.”

“Ah, another professional!” he said, walking towards him. “So, this _yours_ or something?” he said, holding the key up.

“No, but I need it.”

“I see. Then I’d better not give it to you,” he said, then ran at him, slashing at him, then doing a flip as he dodged.

**Red then used his fists, disarming him by flipping his sword up in the air, then catching it. He pointed Marvelous’ sword at him.**

“Ya got me,” Marvelous said, then Red lowered the sword. He handed him the key. “Here, it's yours.”

“This isn't what you wanted, is it?” he asked Marvelous. “What _do_ you want?”

“Nothing in particular,…but I think the _Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy_ would be something worth looking for. You're a pirate, so you've heard about it, right? Meh, it's probably just a legend.”

“It's not just a legend,” Red said, throwing the sword on the ground. “If you give up, then you can never get it,” he added, then walked the other way. Marvelous looked at him. Red stopped, then looked back at him. “It's your decision to make,” he said as a pirate flag came rising up behind him & the Galleon was revealed. Marvelous walked towards him, looking at it.

**It went back to the present as he walked forward, then turned around & looked at the living area, picturing his friends.**

_“If you give up, then you can_ never _get it…It's_ your _decision to make.”_

**He clenched his fist.**

“That's right…” he said. “ _I'm_ the one calling the shots.”

* * *

**It went back to the others as Basco put them back in the cell, a big 'Keep Out' sign on the vent with red tape forming an 'X.'**

"You lot made a pretty good effort! That was a fun little diversion," Basco said. His Mobirate rang. "There he is, there he is!" he answered. "Hello hello? Marvie?"

"I'm going to bring what you're looking for to the location I'm about to tell you," Marvelous said, holing on to the chest. "And you bring my crew."

**The others heard.**

"Thanks, come again!" Basco said, then hung up. "So, that's that. Good for you."

"'To gain something, you must forsake something else…'" Vivi said.

"Marvelous...he'd sacrifice his dream for us…" Doc said.

**Joe slammed his head against the wall.**

* * *

**The ships sat by, floating in the air, as Marvelous & Basco stood n the ground.**

"Marvelous…" Doc said, walking forward a bit & Kairi pushed him back.

"Don't look so depressed," Marvelous said, holding the chest.

"Thanks a bunch!" Basco said. "Now, why don't we take a look inside of the treasure chest?"

**Marvelous held the chest in front of him & opened it, showing the keys.**

"All right, now if you'd kindly put it down & back off."

**Marvelous closed the lid.**

"Oh, I'm not giving _this_ to _you_."

"So, you'll abandon _them_?"

"No. I'm taking my crew _back_."

"Listen here, Marvie…Trying to gain something without giving anything up...That's not possible."

"You think I care? I take everything I want for my own. That's what it means to be a pirate."

**The others looked at him, then he threw the chest high up at them. The chest flipped over & the lid came open, letting the keys out, but also his Mobirate.**

"I get it...Doc!" Joe said, kicking Doc in the back of his leg, giving him a Charlie Horse.

"Ow!"

**Doc lunged forward with his mouth open, catching the Mobirate with his mouth. Kairi tried to get him, but Robin tripped her. Vivi then bit her hand, making her let go of the chain. Marvelous slashed at Basco, distracting him. Joe caught the Green Samurai key in his mouth. Doc then looked his way, then Joe put the flipped key in the slot on the morpher & turned it, turning Doc into Samurai Green.**

"Power Swish!"

"Samurai!"

**He changed & used the spin sword to bat Kairi away as the chains on him ripped away. Vivi & Robin turned around & hie slashed their chains off. Marvelous slashed at Basco more, who dodged his attacks. Basco then caught his arm, then pushed him away. He then saw Kairi being launched at him. Doc held the necklace with the Mobirates.**

"Nice job!" Robin said as she & Vivi took theirs back. Joe stood there, still chained.

"You're as reckless as usual," Doc said to Marvelous , who stood there with his sabre over his shoulder.

"Forget somebody?" Joe said as Vivi ran up to Marvelous.

"But...it suits you, Marvelous," she said.

"What were you gonna do if we didn't catch on?" Robin asked,

"I figured you guys would catch on," he said.

"Well, yeah," Joe said, walking up next to him & handed him his mobirate back.

"My, my...what an unexpected twist," Basco said. "Oh, well…" he said, getting his trumpet. He inserted more keys & blew into it, summoning the clones.

**From left to right, RPM Gold, MMPR White, Solaris Knight, Lunar Wolf, & Mercury.**

**He then inserted more & summoned them.**

**From left to right, RPM Silver, Robo Knight, Samurai Gold, Silver Space, & Drago.**

**They all stood right next to each other, as Basco was right behind them.**

"Marvelous...we're gonna grab all of those, right?" Robin asked.

"He. You _know_ it," he said, flipping up his key.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Pirate Crew!"

"Pirate Crew Red."

"Pirate Crew Blue!"

"Pirate Crew Yellow!"

"Pirate Crew Green!"

"Pirate Crew Pink!"

"Power Rangers...Pirate Crew!"

**Marvelous drew his blaster.**

“Let's make it showy!” he exclaimed & they all shot at the clones. The clones started charging & they did as well.

**Vivi was dealing with Mercury & Drago, Doc had Silver Space & Lunar Wolf, Marvelous had Samurai Gold & Solaris Knight, Joe had MMPR White & Robo Knight & Robin had RPM Gold & Silver.**

**Basco walked through the battle.**

“Now if you excuse me, I'll get these Ranger Keys…” Navi popped up with a few keys in his mouth.

“Heave, ho, heave, ho, last one!” he said as he fastly put all of the keys back in the chest. “Goodbye!” he exclaimed as he closed the chest & flew it back up to the Galleon

“Blimey, Navi…Dedicated, aren't ya?” Basco said.

“Of course!” Navi answered from a distance.

**Marvelous shot at Solaris Knight, who blocked the shots with its cape, then shot at him with its lamp. Marvelous deflected the shots, then Samurai Gold came in & he slashed at it. Gold then tried to use the Barracuda Blade, but Marvelous blocked its strikes. **

**Joe dealt with his two on a hill & so did Doc on a lower plain. He rolled around as Lunar Wolf tried to swing at him, then got up & ran a few steps, then turned around & saw Lunar Wolf & Silver Space about to swing at him. He blocked them, then Wolf swung at him again. Joe then got close to the edge MMPR White tried to jump & swing at him, but he blocked the sword & fell to the ground, letting White somersault.**

**Vivi was with her two & Robin with hers, but on a higher level. RPM Gold & Silver tried to strike her with their Cloud Hatchets, but she blocked them. She then stepped on Silver’s arm, then twisted her leg over her. Gold then tried to get her, but she sidestepped the attack. Silver then swung at her, connecting with her sabre & sparks flew, then Gold did the same, only striking her, then she went rolling down the dirt hill.**

“Ow... hey!”

**Drago tried to swing at Vivi, but she deflected it & sent him flipping to the side. mercury went behind her & she used her sabre to defend from them as Robin came in to view. Vivi then got struck away & sent tumbling.**

“Vivi!” Robin said, seeing, then looked back to see Gold & Silver jumping at her.

**She defended herself against their strikes, then kicked Mercury away from Vivi.**

“Hey, out of the way!” she kicked Drago away too.

“You okay?” she said, lowering herself to Vivi.

“Robin…” they both stood up.

“Let's do it.”

“Right.”

**Vivi jumped in the air, spinning as Robin used the sabre’s whips. Vivi shot at them while Robin slashed them. They got Gold & Silver down, then jumped at Drago & Mercury, then slashed them twice each, reverting them to keys.**

“Two down!” Robin said as they ran at Silver & Gold.

“Indeed,” Vivi agreed as they slashed them

“All right!” Doc said as he took the grappling hook & swung it at Silver Space & Lunar Wolf. It wrapped around them. “Like this, & like that, & like this…Gotcha!” he said, twisting the rope around his waist, then went to get his weapons, but they pulled him away before he could grip them.

“Whoops! Hey, wait a second!”

**Joe saw, then jumped all the way to them & slashed the clones. Doc untied himself.**

“Joe!” he exclaimed, getting his weapons.

“Darn it…” Joe said as Doc somersaulted towards him, then they shot at MMPR White & Robo Knight, who were blown away. They got up & charged at the other two.

 **They both slashed them several times, then they reverted to key form. They ran at the other two.**  
**Marvelous was still dealing with Samurai Gold & Solaris Knight. He slashed, then shot at Gold, then Solaris Knight shot a blast at him & he saw & dodged it. He then clashed blades with Gold, but Solaris jumped up at him & tried to kick him, but he made Gold switch places with him, having the kick land on it instead. Solaris somersaulted & Marvelous deflected its blasts as it rolled, then shot at it & deflected more blasts when it tried to shoot him. He then kicked it away. Gold then jumped over it & came at him. Marvelous clashed blades a few times, then shot it & slashed it twice, reverting it to key form. He then charged at Solaris, who tried to shoot him, but he deflected the blasts, then kicked it away & shot it. It then rolled down a rock hill & they all lined up.**

“Let's do it!”

“Yeah!”

**He popped up the cylinders, then got keys out. Solaris got up as the other clones left joined it & the rangers twisted the keys & forced the cylinders down.**

“Final Wave!” they all charged up.

**They all blasted, then slashed, sending an energy attack right at the clones, reverting them to key form.**

“Marvie's gotten a bit more rugged than he used to be,” Basco said, standing on a hill above them. “I'll leave them be for today. Kairi!” Kairi stood right next to him & he twisted a lock on her torso, then opened a door, revealing a monster. “Bring him about!” he exclaimed as the water came rushing out.

“Something popped up!” Doc said, cowering behind Marvelous.

“This is Aguo (Aug-whoa), the Liquidroid. Show him a good time, would you? Bye!” he said, then walked off.

“Hold it!” Marvelous said.

“Wait!” Vivi said.

**The monster then shot at them with electric waves, enveloping them in explosions.**

“Better deal with _this_ first…” he said, getting out the morpher.

**5-5-0-1**

“Red Galleon!”

“Pirate Combination! Megazord, ready!”

**The monster tried shooting them with more electricity as the Megazord came down. The Megazord then came at it & tried to strike it, but it dodged. They tried some more, but no luck.**

“Quit dodging!” Robin exclaimed.

**The Megazord then tried to slash it, but it caught the blades. it then stretched its arms, forcing them back.**

“Aguo, right?” Robin started. “You're pretty tough!”

“He's more powerful...that you'd expect!” Vivi said as she struggled to turn her wheel.

“If pushing won't cut it, then we'll pull,” Joe said.

“Sounds good,” Marvelous said, letting go of his wheel, causing the Megazord to jump & be pushed away. The monster then fell on its face. The Megazord had its cannon out.

“And now let's push 'em back!” Doc said, then they fired on it as it got up, then was pushed back. “We've got a lot more where that came from!” he said, holding up his Samurai & Wild Force keys.

**Marvelous held his Wild Force key.**

“Ranger Key, set!”

“Red Lion!”

“Let's go! Samurai formation, ready!”

**The monster then got up.**

“Enough playing around. Let's do it!” Marvelous exclaimed.

“Giant Fire Smasher! Pirate Samurai Strike!” they spun their wheels & the Megazord then slashed the monster.

* * *

**They were sailing through the air.**

**The new keys were sitting on the table. Robin picked one up.**

“We didn't find a new ultimate power, but we got 15 new Ranger Keys!” she said, excited. Joe picked one up & she got another.

“Looking back, maybe Navi's prophecy wasn't about an ultimate power, but about these keys,” he said.

“It sure was!” Navi said.

“Sorry, guys…” Marvelous said as he looked out a window. They all looked at him. “I dragged you into _this_ mess.”

“What are you babbling about?” Joe asked. Marvelous looked at him. “It's not like this is the first time…” Joe added, looking at the key in his hand.

“He's right. We're used to it,” Doc said.

“Every day is quite stimulating. It's very fun,” Vivi added. “Right?” she asked Navi, who was in her lap.

“Yup! She's right,” Navi said.

“If we get fed up, we're just gonna leave. So, don't mind us,” Robin said.

“Now, let's eat!” Doc said, standing up & walking towards the kitchen.

“What's for dinner?” Robin asked, following him.

“What is it?” Vivi asked as she & Joe got up too.

“Well, I was thinking about doing a special salad mix…”

**Marvelous turned around, smiling.**

“Forget the salad! I want steak! Steak!”

“But I wanted to try it out!”

“Thank you all…” he said quietly, then walked towards them.

“Think about the dietary value in—”

“Steak!”

* * *

**Basco sat down in the chair on his ship.**

“Well played, Marvie,” he said. “But…” he took out more keys from his jacket pocket. “I guess I had more!” he said, then laughed.

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone see now why I HATE Super Megaforce to no end? The sense of camaraderie you get from Gokaiger is too great to lose when transitioning to Power Rangers. Best we get in SM is them saying teamwork's awesome & crap like that. We know they're friends, but we don't really see it. There's absolutely NO character moments in SM for the main cast outside of Robo Knight. Hell, there's NO character moments in Megaforce itself, much less SM. I really HATE Megaforce & Super Megaforce & I really hate Johnathan Tzachor. When he dies, I'll dance to music over his grave.  
> Basco is also something that, when stripped away, makes the series lose a LOT in terms of complexity & immediacy. Seriously, the main villains are kinda boring, but stripped away from their complexities, they're HELLA boring. Basco is the best villain of the show & removing him REALLY domed SM.
> 
> Trivia:  
> 1\. I thought about having the rangers transform into the rangers from the keys Marvelous got, but they might not've known they had them, nor was it necessary. It would've been unneeded fanservice, since the symbolism is that they needed to defeat the clones as their own powers. Plus, they wouldn't exactly know how to use those powers, since they're 6th rangers & have different weapons than the main teams.  
> 2\. I'll have a prequel with the events of Basco, Marvelous, & the Red Spirit's initial journey through space getting the keys out. it won't be too long, but It'll be attached to the movie, which'll come out in a week or 2. Might need some more time with that one. Considering I've gotten 12 out already, I think I'm entitled to a few more weeks if necessary.  
> 3\. The "if I had one" thing was a reference to Fairly OddParents. Perhaps you've seen that classic episode, or at least the meme.  
> 4\. The episode title's a reference to Green Day's song of the same name, 'Know Your Enemy.'


	13. Movie: A Mega Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adapted: Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle (ゴーカイジャー ゴセイジャー スーパー戦隊199ヒーロー 大決戦), The Messiah is Born (救世主、誕生), Gosei Knight is Targeted (狙われたゴセイナイト), The Trap of the Earth Salvation Plan (地球救星計画の罠), The Fighting Gosei Power (闘うゴセイパワー), Fight Towards the Future (未来への戦い), & Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty (地球を護るは天使の使命), as well as those respective Super Megaforce episodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't finish this one sooner. I hit an unexpected snag in my schedule. The initial preview was the best I could do under the circumstances.  
> Also, considering my newfound hatred for Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories after playing it for my gaming YouTube channel, it's a good thing I got the first half of this done earlier than I got the second.  
> Enjoy...

**The Legendary Battle was shown, as there were the rangers charging into the fight against the X-Borgs as 'Go Go Power Rangers' came in.**

**A shot of Jayden using his sword to block then slash a blue X-Borg came on. Then it showed the Lightspeed rangers fighting in the foreground, with a mix of a few members of several ranger teams behind them.**

**The Wild Force rangers then slashed through some X-Borgs, with the Lost Galaxy rangers in the background. Ryo punched an X-Borg, then a panning shot of the Dino Thunder rangers came on followed by Tommy as the Green Ranger. Then Lost Galaxy yellow & Zeo pink. Overdrive red with Ryo then came on, then In Space red & yellow. Leo, Lost Galaxy red then punched a few X-Borgs, Quasar Sabre in hand, then threw fire at another group of them, which lead into a panning shot of the Mystic Force rangers with Solaris Knight firing off lasers from his lamp. RPM gold & Silver then slashed some. Then came a shot of the SPD rangers with a few Time Force rangers combating some of them. Then the rest of the MMPR rangers were fighting their own group, with Jason punching the camera. Ninja Storm red & Alien Ranger red then stood back to back & slashed a good few of the X-Borgs. With the rest of their teams coming in & using their super speed to take out a lot of them as well. RPM yellow & SPD pink then came on, fighting their own few. Then Samurai gold & green.**

**Then the Shadow Ranger & Cat Ranger slashed down some of the X-Borgs. Then Lauren Shiba & Mike Corbett, slashed down some of their own next to them. Then so did Leanbow & Udonna. Sentinel Knight & Blue Senturion, along with the Phantom Ranger came in & did their own thing.**

"It's good to be back," Senturion said, saluting Doggie.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's good to be out of retirement," Doggie said to him as they fought.

**Jarrod & Camille then came in & used their spirit energies to take down a large number of X-Borgs. Then they fought more hand-to-hand alongside the other four. Suddenly, a red figure in a plain red outfit flashed in, took out a few X-Borgs, then flashed away. The Armada ships then shot down on the main battleground, causing the rangers to scatter. The small group then ran to help. They all gathered in the middle of the field, the Megaforce, RPM, MMPR, Dino Thunder, & In Space rangers the closest in the front.**

"What do we do?" Troy asked as they all looked up.

"We'll need a huge amount of energy to blow them away," Noah said.

"Yeah. Maybe through the Morphing Grid," Billy suggested.

"The Morphing Grid?"

"Yeah. It's a system that runs through Earth. It's why there's a lot of explosions when we morph."

"Right. I remember I used it to take care of some of the Grinders in our universe," Flynn said to them.

"Right & I'm betting we're all building a lot of energy just standing here," Billy said.

"So, we just need to focus that huge amount of energy at them & it'll wipe them out," Noah said.

"Exactly!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Jason said, putting his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Yeah!" they all yelled, then concentrated their focus on the Armada.

**They lit up & the light went towards the Armada & eradicated them, but then the light went out into space, breaking off into small chunks. The mysterious red figure then floated above the Earth, watching the glowing specs go off.**

**Back on Earth, the rangers were all on the ground, drained. Troy then used his left arm to lean on as he reached into his inside jacket pocket to pull out his card. It just faded to white & disintegrated into nothing. He sat up, then felt & looked around, but couldn't find his morpher. The others of his team woke up & took out their cards, which did the same thing. Troy then looked in towards the sky, then noticed a small blue thing sailing in the air, then disappeared through a portal.**

"Hey, Troy, good fighting, man," Jason said, extending his hand.

"Thanks," Troy said, taking his hand & Jason helped him to his feet.

**The powers of the rangers floated away into space, a lone red figure floated in space. He watched as they floated away, arms crossed.**

"I am the Red Spirit. I've set sail through space to locate the powers of the Power Rangers after they accidentally gave them up in the climax of their fight with the Armada," a shot of him on top of the Galleon was shown. "It took a few years, but I was able to locate most of them. When I stumbled upon the Red Mighty Morphin key, I met a young rogue by the name of Marvelous," it showed Marvelous getting the key from the crate. "I had a bout with him, which ended in his surrendering of the key. I then gave him the chance to join my crew, The Red Pirates, as we became known as, & we set sail to find more of the Ranger Keys. Over the next several months, we were then Joined by Basco, a decision that proved fatal to me. I am a spirit, but I do have a physical body that can be defeated permanently. I had begun to suspect him of treachery, but I found out too late. Thus, I had set up a trap for him to reveal himself & for Marvelous to get away. Marvelous has carried on in my stead to find the treasure I told him about with some friends that he's recruited as a part of his own crew, but you know all that already. To explain who I am, I am the embodiment of all of the powers of all red rangers of the Power Rangers & an appointed guardian of the Power Rangers multiverse & timelines. Sorry about the Overdrive team. I was in a semi-hibernation when that team was active, so they didn't get the right picks of people to be rangers. I also reset the timeline of the Megaforce rangers so they didn't fall into mediocrity & the powers aren't used in a big waste of time. Yeah, the universe really went nuts around that time. Anyways, there's a great threat that even the Pirate Crew has yet to face."

**It went to Marvelous coming down the stairs in the Galleon. He was holding the Key chest in his right arm, which was the one Basco had shot not several minutes before. Suddenly, the ship shook violently & he fell down the remaining few stairs on to the floor. The chest got thrown over to the right side of the chair & the keys spilled out on to the floor.**

"Ugh!" he said, getting up, weakly.

"Marvelous. Where's Red?" Navi asked.

**Marvelous walked up to the console & set the autopilot on the computer, picked up the chest after he scooped the keys back into it, then sat the chest where it always was. He sat in the chair.**

"What'll I do? Without the Red Spirit's guidance, I have no hope of getting the treasure," he said, head down, looking at the floor, but then saw a piece of an envelope under the chair. He kneeled before the chair, got the envelope, opened it, & read the letter. "'Marvelous I fear Basco may try to betray us. If you're reading this then it's most likely happened & I'm now gone. Under the chair is a case with Mobirates & special ranger keys I've made for you. To get the treasure, you'll need a team. Recruit who you think is best-suited for the job. - Red Spirit.'"

**Marvelous looked under the chair & found the case, then opened it & took out the red key & his Mobirate. He opened the Mobirate, then looked at the key & it flipped up its arms & legs. He hesitated, then inserted they key & turned it, activating the powers, creating a white light & then he was in the suit.**

* * *

**13 years prior…**

**A kid in pirate garb was running through a ship as the ship was exploding all around him. He got to a dead end as the explosions were coming towards him. Suddenly, a man teleported in front of him. He saw the explosions coming.**

"Who're you?" the boy asked.

"Space Sheriff Gavan," he said, then transformed. He grabbed the kid & transported them both out of there.

"I am Captain Marvelous & I would've died right there if not for him. Unfortunately, I don't have the time right now. Anyways, over the years since, I became a pirate, rebelling against the tyranny of the Armada. Along the way, I met the Red Spirit & I was given a chance to see the universe in a new light. I'd heard tales of the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy, but just thought it was a legend. When we found the first ranger key after we became a crew, I knew we were on the right track to finding it. After a little while, we met Basco, whom we found while searching for another key on a distant planet overruled by the Armada. Things were pretty jovial until Basco betrayed us. The Red Spirit held them off as I got away from them in the ship. In his stead, I searched the galaxy for Earth to find the treasure. Along the way, I met the people who would become my crew; Joe, Robin, Doc, & Vivi. All of them have as much reason to rebel against the Armada as I do & we made it to Earth to search for the treasure."

* * *

**Several Years Prior to the series…**

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Jason said, putting his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Yeah!" they all yelled, then concentrated their focus on the Armada.

**They lit up & the light went towards the Armada & eradicated them, but then the light went out into space, breaking off into small chunks. The mysterious red figure then floated above the Earth, watching the glowing specs go off.**

**Back on Earth, the rangers were all on the ground, drained. Troy then used his left arm to lean on as he reached into his inside jacket pocket to pull out his card. It just faded to white & disintegrated into nothing. He sat up, then felt & looked around, but couldn't find his morpher. The others of his team woke up & took out their cards, which did the same thing. Troy then looked in towards the sky, then noticed a small blue thing sailing in the air, then disappeared through a portal.**

"Hey, Troy, good fighting, man," Jason said, extending his hand.

"Thanks," Troy said, taking his hand & Jason helped him to his feet. 'Will we ever see our powers again?' he thought as he looked up to the sky.

* * *

"However, years later, the nightmare began anew…" the Red Spirit said as the shot showed the _Gigant Horse_. "A new Armada fleet set its sights upon the Earth. But that was when the powers of the Rangers were inherited by a new group," the ranger's ship sailed in space towards the Armada, then a shot of all 5 were shown as he said that, as Marvelous grabbed some keys from the chest.

**Marvelous then got out of his chair & they all lined up, flipping their keys & getting their morphers ready.**

"It's Morphin Time!" they all yelled, then put their keys in the morphers. They opened as the shot faded to whit & the title was shown.

* * *

**-Power Rangers Pirate Crew The Movie: A Mega Problem-**

* * *

**They then hopped down on to the ground, as they were in a fight with the Armada's soldiers & charged at them.**

"X-Borgs!" Levira called.

"Take them," Biorg commended.

**The rangers & them all net in the middle of their paths & began their clashed fight. Each ranger was shown doing their things. Marvelous slashed & blasted, Joe used his sword, Doc bumbled about while slashing, then got his blaster, which was out of shot for some reason, then fired on them, then Robin was slashing some of her own.**

"Man, could you guys stay out of our hair for a change?" she asked, then shot twice at them.

"Precisely! All we intend to do is pursue our treasure hunt, & yet…" Vivi started, taking care of her own group by slashing, then started shooting at Biorg, who was then shown deflecting the shots.

"You dare complain after your constant interference?" he said as they regrouped.

"Quite right...You're a bunch of pests," Levira added. "X-Borgs!"

**They lined up & fired.**

"So _that's_ your move?" Joe asked, then flipped his belt buckle  & pulled out a key.

"Power Switch!" they all yelled & put their keys in their morphers.

"RPM!"

**They all changed, then zipped away from the missiles & took the X-Borgs out. They stopped as more of them came at them from behind. Marvelous had a key & flipped it.**

"Power Switch!"

"In Space!"

**They all pulled out the main weapons from the team. Marvelous used the Spiral Saber Booster Mode, while the others formed the Quadro Blaster, then they fired & took some of the X-Borgs out. They took out more keys as a few individuals' legs were seen behind a wall.**

"Power Switch!"

"Time Force!"

"Double Vector!" they all called out, pulling them out & unleashing powerful slashes on more of them.

"We're not through yet…Bruisers!" Biorg said, then they came in & charged at them.

"Should we keep going?" Doc asked.

**Marvelous chuckled slightly, then got a key & flipped it.**

"Power Switch!"

"Mighty Morphin!"

**They took them out.**

"Power Lance!"

"Power Axe!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Sword!"

**Marvelous dealt a serious blow, taking them out.**

"We're not through yet…X-Borgs!" Levira called & more came in.

"This is getting annoying...Let's blow the rest away with some Cards!" Marvelous said.

"Sounds good," Vivi said.

"Right," Joe said.

"No objections," Doc said.

"Okay…" Robin said.

**He took out the red Megaforce key. The two moved out. They flipped the keys, but they were grabbed from their hands before they could use them. The two rolled on the ground. Jake had the Pink, Black, & Red keys while Gia had the Yellow & Blue.**

"Who are you supposed to be?" Marvelous asked, transforming back to his regular suit, as the rest of the team came out.

"The rightful owners of these powers," Jake said as they lined up & the two handed the others their keys.

"What?" they asked.

"Sorry, but we need them back," Troy said as they flipped the key legs back down.

**The keys lit up.**

"The power of the Megaforce; the power to defend this planet!" he said as they held the keys in front of themselves, then put them to their chests & were enveloped by the light.

**They were transformed.**

"We finally got them!" Emma exclaimed.

"All right!" Gia said.

"We can do our duty once more," Noah said.

"No way! They transformed with just Ranger Keys?" Doc asked.

"They did…" Vivi answered.

"Then they're the _actual_ Megaforce team?" Robin asked.

"Looks like it," Joe answered as he caught her elbow.

"What hole did _they_ crawl out from?" Levira asked. "X-Borgs, fire!"

**The X-Borgs fired their missiles.**

"Defense Storm!" Troy called out & activated the card.

"Activate!" the others said & used elemental cards to take out the X-Borgs.

"We're out of troops…" Biorg said.

"We'll remember this!" Levira said, then they beamed out.

"All right, your five minutes are up. Give us the Ranger Keys back," Marvelous said to them.

"Excuse me? These were our powers to start with!" Gia said. Troy & Noah held her back as she started to walk towards him.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," Troy said. "If you don't mind, could we have Robo Knight's Ranger Key too if you have it?"

"Yeah!" Emma said, extending her hand.

"'Robo Knight'?" Vivi asked in confusion.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Doc added.

"You heard them," Marvelous said.

"That's a load of crap!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah! He's the robot warrior entrusted with this planet's protection!" Emma exclaimed, then held Robo Knight in his tiny form up.

"Yes. You must have heard of me," he said.

"It talked!?!" Doc asked, pointing & walking forward towards Marvelous.

"Never heard of you," Marvelous said, arms crossed. "I guess you guys really are the Megaforce rangers, but does that give you the right to swipe _our_ Ranger Keys?"

"Yeah! You bunch of thieving punks," Robin said.

"Hey!" Gia exclaimed.

"Like we're gonna take _that_ from a bunch of pirates!" Jake exclaimed, then started to walk towards them. "You guys better—" Troy held him back.

"Wait, Jake! Calm down," Troy said. "We won't ask you to fight at our side. We just want our powers back," he continued, walking up to Marvelous. "We need them to defend the Earth."

"Not happening," Marvelous said. "We need them to get the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy," he continued, walking a few paces up to him, turning around, then back to face him. "We're _not_ handing them over!"

"In that case…" Tory said, clenching his fist, then tried to swing at him, but Marvelous caught it, then tried to do the same, but Troy caught _his_ fist.

"Doing it the hard way? Sounds good to me!" Marvelous said, then moved Troy's hands down with his & kicked him in the gut.

"Troy!" a few of his team said as they regrouped with him after he was sent back.

**The Pirates drew their sabres & blasters. Doc & Vivi threw their sabres to Joe & Robin, while they threw them their blasters.**

"Activate!" they said, then activated the cards for their weapons.

**Doc & Vivi shot at Emma & Jake, while Marvelous, Joe, & Robin took on Troy, Noah, & Gia directly. Noah defended himself from Joe's slashes.**

"Take _this_!" Noah yelled, then fired his Shark Bowgun up in the air  & the energy went up in the air, then down at Joe, who defended himself from the blasts.

"Not bad," he said, then charged.

**Doc had his blasters swatted out of his hands by Jake, who used his Axe. Jake jabbed his Axe at him & Doc held on to it. Jake then pushed him back, then ran up a nearby wall to get to the other side of him, then Jake let go of the Axe as Doc was overwhelmed by its weight.**

"Holy—!" he said as his arms could barely hold it up.

**Jake then punched him in the chest a few times, then his helmet. Doc then found his blasters & somersaulted on to his back & fired them. Jake went fast & deflected the shots.**

**Vivi & Emma then were shot away from recoil. They then got up & charged at each other, trying to kick one another.**

**Robin clashed her blade with Gia's Tiger Claw many times, then she grabbed her & spun her to the ground.**

"Come on, come on!" she tried to strike her, but Gia shielded herself.

"How's _that_?" Gia asked, then kicked her away.

**Marvelous shot at Troy, who ran passed the shots. He then ran up to & started clashing blades with Marvelous, both striking each other twice after several seconds. They all then regrouped with the reds.**

"We'll use the Megaforce Blaster!" Troy yelled, then they combined their weapons.

"Let's take them head on!" Marvelous exclaimed, then they all loaded keys into their weapons.

"Megaforce Blaster!"

"Pirate Scramble!"

"Final Wave!"

"Fire!" Troy yelled.

**They all fired at each other**

"What the...?" Marvelous asked.

**The blasts collided in the air, then they exploded & both teams were sent flying backwards.**

**The pirates were in a parking garage near where they fought.**

"They're pretty tough…" Doc said as they got up.

"Quit being impressed!" Robin said, smacking him on the arm.

"They spoke of this 'Robo Knight'," Vivi said.

"How about it?" Joe asked. "I'm still good to go," he added, holding on to his shoulder with his opposite hand & rotating it backwards.

"Let's head back to the _Galleon_ for now," Marvelous said.

**The Megaforce rangers were sitting on a wide staircase.**

"I believe the pirates were truthful in that they really _don't_ know where my Ranger Key is," Robo Knight said, floating in the air near them.

"Yeah, right," Jake said. "They've got it, all right."

**They all nodded, except Troy.**

"Troy, what's wrong?" Emma asked, seeing him just staring off.

"I was _sure_ they'd help us if we just explained ourselves," he said. "Even if they _are_ from another planet."

"Are you still going on about that?" Gia asked. "It's not gonna happen. They're just a bunch of pirates."

"I guess you're right," he said.

"They're strong & determined," Noah said. "It won't be easy to take them down. If we want to get Robo Knight's power back, we can't hesitate."

**Troy just thought. They then heard the engine of the _Galleon_ above as it soared by. They all stood up  & looked.**

* * *

**On the _Gigant Horse_ …**

"Curse them! Curse them! Curse them!" Vekar yelled. "Those wretched Pirates continue to impede my invasion!" he hammered the console with his fist, but then flapped his hand in a bit of pain.

"Shall we make arrangements for another Action Commander, boss?" Biorg asked.

"Wait," Levira said. "We need to consider those _other_ five as well. If their presence means these so-called 'Power Rangers' who destroyed the first invasion fleet have resurfaced…"

"Hm. That's impossible. And even if they _were_ back, we're not foolish enough to fall for the same tricks twice," Vekar said.

"Your Excellency, a strange mist-like object is approaching our fleet," Damaras said, entering the room.

"What?" Vekar asked.

"I sense the presence of something I've not felt in a long time…"

**The black mist came near their ship, then came through the wall in front of them. It turned into Zombats, then became bigger, then a figure stepped out.**

"Vrak?" Vekar asked, surprised.

"Elder brother Vekar. I was wondering when you'd _finally_ show up! Years I've waited down on that desolate rock for the fleet to return, yet no signs of you lot."

"Last _I_ heard, you were dying on the planet. I merely assumed-"

"Never assume anything! _Always_ make sure. Anyways, I've had all that time to think of how I was going to get my revenge on the Earth brats who stopped us once before. I was finally about to put my plans into action, when who should show up, but the pirates."

" _We've_ been dealing with them, no thanks to _you_ …"

**Vrak walked around to get a look at everyone else.**

"Levira. Sorry, but your design for Metal Alice-type robots need a bit more fine-tuning."

"I gathered as much from the fact that you lost."

"Cute. Keep it up if you want me to cross you," he looked at Biorg. " _You're_ new."

"I am Biorg; a cyborg reconstruction of Sid DeFranco, built to be Prince Vekar's bodyguard."

"Ah, one of _yours_  I take it, Levira?"

"Yes."

"Better than Metal Alice?"

"Very. He was transformed by a traitorous friend of the Blue Pirate Ranger."

"A friend of his, eh? I have a similar idea _I_ want to enact, but first…"

**The computer consoles beeped.**

"What is it?" Vekar asked.

"An acquaintance from the Andromeda Galaxy that owes me a favor," Vrak answered.

**Another black mist came through & got bigger in front of them. The being was revealed. Vekar held up a hand in defense, maybe.**

"Your Excellency, you must show poise becoming of the future Emperor," Damaras said to him.

"I'm well aware. Who are _you_!?!" Vekar said.

"I am the leader of the secret society Black Cross...I am Black Cross King. The undying hatred of the villains defeated by the Power Rangers on their quest to conquer the Earth has brought me here."

"'Conquer the Earth'? As long as the Armada has our sights on that world, we won't allow you to snatch it from under us."

"Relax, Vekar," Vrak said. "He has no intention of taking anything from under us, right?"

"Exactly. I shall defeat those Power Rangers & take care of the fools who placed their faith in them's spirits. Once I'm finished, you can do what you will with the Earth."

"Good."

"I'll kill those infernal pirates for you as well."

"An interesting proposition…"

"Well, shall we join forces then?"

"Yes, brother. Shall we?"

**Vekar thought for a second, then turned to Damaras & nodded once. Damaras did the same.**

"Very well. The alliance is agreed upon, Black Cross King."

**Vekar walked over to him & shook his hand.**

"I shall begin by seizing their Ranger Keys."

* * *

**The _Galleon_ sailed through the sky.**

**Doc looked through the pile of keys in the chest & pulled one out.**

"Here we go! I bet they were talking about _this_ one," he said as he walked with it to the others.

"It's one of the new ones we got from Basco. No wonder we didn't recognize it by name," Joe commented.

"We haven't even used it yet, after all," Robin said, taking the key in her hand.

"All right, we'll use it to lure them out," Marvelous said, getting out of his chair.

"Set a trap, take them down, then get the Keys back?" Joe asked.

"Exactly!" he said, taking the key into his hand.

"Wait a minute, can't we do this _peacefully_?" Doc asked.

"I agree. We should consider _their_ intentions as well," Vivi said.

**Marvelous stopped her talking for a second, feeling something off.**

"Hit the deck!" he exclaimed & something hit the ship with enough force to rock it.

**The headers came off the ship & went back to the Megaforce's Megazord.**

"We're not holding back this time, Pirate Crew!" Troy exclaimed.

"A giant robot! A giant robot is attacking!" Navi shouted as their Megazord came on the viewscreen.

"So _they_ made the first move…" Joe said.

"Pretty forward, for 'Power Rangers.' This should be fun," Marvelous commented, then put the key back in the chest & closed it.

"Megazord form!" they all yelled.

**Their Megazord transformed from the ship.**

"Let's settle this once & for all!" Marvelous exclaimed as they fell through the air to the Megaforce 'zord. They then batted it away with their 'zord's arm. They then stood on the ground near where the other landed. "You've got more than that, right? On your feet!"

**The other 'zord stood up with a pirate getup on.**

"What's with that hat!?!" Doc asked.

"A pirate's hat?" Vivi asked.

"Some Rangers you are…" Joe said.

"Stop copying us!" Robin exclaimed.

"Shut up! We're nothing like you!" Jake exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Noah said.

**Their 'zord started walking.**

"We'll show you how _real_ pirates operate," Robin said.

**They started to fight them with their 'zord's swords. They then defended from the other.**

"Your sneak attack was decent, but you didn't seal the deal," Marvelous said.

"Don't be so sure of that. A battle isn't won by showing off," Noah said as their cockpit was shown with Troy missing.

"What? Don't tell me…" Marvelous started.

**Troy teleported into the main room of the ship. Navi started to freak out.**

"Thief! Thief, thief!"

**Troy 'shhhed' him.**

"Ok…"

"Be nice & quiet, ok?" he started looking around, then went to the chest. He then opened it & saw the key. "There it is!"

**Marvelous shot his hand.**

"You're sneakier than I figured."

"Only when I _have_ to be," Toy said, then fired his blaster from his belt. Marvelous deflected the shot.

"He's gonna take it!" Navi yelled as Troy grabbed the chest.

"You don't get to come onto our ship like you own it!"

**Marvelous then came at Troy, swinging his sword. Troy fought him with his.**

"Get him, Marvelous! You can do it!"

**Troy started to run.**

"Get back here!"

**Troy jumped out of the Megazord & landed as Marvelous shot at him. They clashed blades again.**

"Give back our Ranger Keys!" Marvelous said as they fought.

"They don't belong to you! They belong to the Earth!"

**They fought in the foreground as the Megazords were shown in the background fighting. Troy then kicked Marvelous' chest, floating away from him, but Marvelous shot at him, causing him to drop the chest. The chest opened, revealing the key. Troy made a dive for it.**

"I don't think so!" Marvelous slid to the chest & secured it. Troy saw he managed to grab the key in time.

"All right…"

"No way, he actually got it!?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Aw, man…" Doc said.

**They were interrupted by the other Megazord.**

"Your guard's down!" Jake said.

"Nice work, Troy!" Gia exclaimed.

"Mission accomplished! The good guys win!" Emma said.

"Yeah!" Noah said.

"Well done, Troy," Robo Knight said.

**Suddenly, the _Gigant Horse_ dropped below the clouds.**

"That's…" Marvelous started.

"What's _that_ thing?" Gia asked.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Joe asked.

**The ship armed some big cannons & shot the Megazords, Troy, & Marvelous. Marvelous accidentally let go of the chest & sent it flying in the air. Troy did the same to the key.**

"Oh, no…" Troy said, seeing that he didn't have the key.

**Marvelous looked up as a beam intercepted the chest. Black Cross King came out of the beam.**

"Thank you for the thoughtful gift," he said.

"The Armada?" Marvelous asked.

"No! I am the leader of the secret society of the Black Cross...Black Cross King!"

"The Black Cross? Why are _you_ here!?!" Troy asked.

"I don't care. Give back our Ranger Keys!" Marvelous said as the others regrouped with them..

"Now that you're all assembled…It's time to meet your new playmates!"

**3 figures emerged from clouds of black mist.**

"It can't be...Vrak!?!" Noah exclaimed.

"I both _am_ , and am _not_ , Vrak!"

"What?"

"I am the General of the Black Cross, Vrak!"

" _I_ am the Sergent General of the Black Cross Army, Sculpin!"

" _I_ am the Machine General of the Black Cross Army, Venjix."

"What's going on?"

"You may have defeated me initially, but I spent the last several years building up an army for my vengeance!"

"I was resurrected from an alternate dimension!" Venjix said.

" _I_ came back from the Underworld with the help of Black Cross King," Sculpin said.

"If you value your lives, you'll give me _your_ Ranger Keys now too!" Black Cross King said.

"What'd you say!?!" Marvelous asked.

**Vrak channeled a bright light & the rangers were engulfed by it, disappearing. The generals all vanished too.**

"Never again will Power Rangers defend the Earth!" Black Cross King said.

"What's going on!?! Where'd you go, guys!?! Aw, no! Guys, come out!" Navi exclaimed. He then tripped & a sparkle shined a ways away. He then turned to see the key.

**A glove-covered hand then grabbed it.**

* * *

**A group of people in an office building were just minding their own business, when a flash of light appeared above them.**

"What the…?"

**An assistant was walking over to a man behind a desk with a coffee for him, when she misstepped & tripped, causing her to accidentally fling the coffee at the man. Everything froze solid, including the coffee. Marvelous & Troy were dropped into the middle of the room.**

"Where _are_ we?" Marvelous asked, getting up.

* * *

**Doc, Vivi, Noah, & Emma were dropped on to a bridge connecting two parts of a forest.**

"What is all _this_?" Emma asked as they got up.

**Doc looked over the railing, freaked out, then fell back on to the bridge.**

"We're way up high!" he exclaimed.

**The others got up & looked over.**

* * *

**Joe, Jake, Robin, & Gia were dropped off in the middle of an old diner.**

"Ow…"

"Where _are_ we?" Robin  & Gia both said, then looked at each other with disgust.

"What _is_ this place?" Joe asked after he  & Jake stood up.

"I could be wrong, but isn't this a 50s diner? I feel like I saw something this in a time travel movie from the 80s," Jake asked as he looked around.

"Did we get caught in a time warp!?!" the girls asked again at the same time.

"What!?" Joe asked.

**Suddenly, guys dressed like greasers came out of nowhere on motorcycles outside, then got off them, some combing their hair back.**

"What the heck!?!" the girls said.

"What is this, _West Side Story_?" Jake asked.

**The greasers came in & surrounded them in a circle.**

"What do they want?" Robin asked.

* * *

**Marvelous grabbed a guy's shoulder.**

"Hey."

**Troy went over to the woman assistant. He poked her arm.**

"They're real people," he said, then moved the coffee cup, filling it up, then put it on the desk. "Why are they like this?" he asked & Marvelous snapped his fingers in front of someone's face.

**The screens all came on with Vrak speaking.**

"The space-time you now inhabit is under the control of me, Vrak! You cannot escape unless you defeat me. Now, let us begin the hunt!" he snapped his fingers & some Loogies came in.

**They started fighting them. They were then dragged out into the hallway.**

"Hey! I don't know what's going on…" Marvelous started, then kicked one. "But they're after the Ranger Keys! So you'd better stay alive…" he slashed another. "Until I can take yours back!"

"I don't plan on dying here…" Troy said, then dodge-rolled away, getting his morpher. "I'm getting out because the Earth needs us!"

**He opened the morpher.**

**Marvelous took another one down, then got his key & flipped it.**

"It's Morphin Time!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

"What do we do?" Emma asked Jake.

**They were shot at by Hidiacs. Sculpin then came out from behind them. He shot an eye beam at them, causing Doc to jump out of the way as the beam went behind them & exploded on the ground. Doc & Emma went over the sides of the bridge. Noah & Vivi caught their arms.**

"Why would you…?" Doc asked.

"Why did you…?" Emma asked.

"I wasn't even thinking…" Noah said.

"I was simply acting on reflex…" Vivi said.

"Pretty stubborn, eh?" Sculpin said.

"What are you doing!?! Forget about me!" Emma exclaimed.

"I will not!" Vivi shouted, ten pulled her up.

**Noah & Doc then smiled.**

"I'll pull you up!" Noah said to Doc.

"You can all perish together!" Sculpin yelled, then shot lightning at them, destroying the bridge & causing them all to fall into the water below.

* * *

"What's going on here!?!" Gia asked.

"Uh, can we guys ask you something?" Robin asked the greasers. They all held up their fists. "I guess not!"

**They all started to fight. Joe got punched in the chest, Jake punched one, but then got overpowered, & then they all got punched back on to the ground. The ninjas then threw small explosives at them, causing them to be hit back by the explosives.**

"Cut!" Venjix yelled, then a Grinder came down on a crane cam. "Okay…"

"What's the big idea!?!" the girls both asked.

"I'm getting a very nice shot of you looking totally pathetic!"

"What was that?" Joe asked.

"Welcome to the ZTV Films production lot!" he said, as the logo with waves & rocks came up behind them.

"Can it!" Jake exclaimed, punching the background. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Well, simply defeating you would be very boring…Instead, you have thirty minutes to defeat me before the set goes up in flames!"

"What!?!"

"You've got bad taste in movies…" Joe said.

"Um, hold up," a Japanese security guy said, coming up to them. "Do you people even have permission for all of this?"

**Some of the Grinders then dragged him away.**

"Resume filming! Ready…Action!" Venjix said, then the Grinders charged at them.

"C'mon, Jake, you & I can take this guy!" Gia said, getting her card & morpher, then ran in.

"Right," Jake said, doing the same.

"Joe, we should go too!"

"Right."

**They morphed, then started fighting the Grinders.**

"Joe, we should go too," Robin said, getting her key.

"Right," he said, getting his key & flipping it.

"I don't wanna owe those two anything!" Robin said, then ran in, morphing.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

**They all fought the Grinders, then defeated them quickly. The girls then started charging at Venjix.**

"Don't just rush in!" Joe yelled.

"This is how you fight a battle!" Venjix said, then shot a powerful wind at them & they were flung back.

"Robin!" Joe said.

"Gia!" Jake said.

**Venjix came in, swinging at them.**

* * *

**There was a shot of the city as it started to thunder, then black clouds started forming.**

"Attention, people of Earth! I am the Black Cross King!" he appeared in the clouds & announced.

"Black Cross King!?!" some people asked.

"I am the current leader of the Black Cross & am here to help conquer your planet at the request of Prince Vrak, who was defeated by the previous Power Rangers; the Megaforce," some people came to the edge of a guard rail to see. "I have an announcement for the Power Rangers who've defended the Earth & the fools who placed their faith in them," Several rangers from the previous teams were seen; the first being Ashley from the In Space rangers. The second was Mac from Overdrive with some people. "At last, the hour of conquer is at hand!" it showed Cruger from the previous adventure in his human guise. "Of the 20 Power Rangers, I have already obtained the powers of 18 of them! Soon, the powers of the Megaforce & Pirate Crew will fall into my hands, as well!"

**It went to the Command Center.**

"Then Troy & the others are…" Tensou started.

**It showed Antonio from the Samurai rangers with his fishing stuff.**

"There is no one left to defend the Earth. Your planet is doomed. Let your pathetic faith in the Power Rangers fade into despair & fear!"

**He faded as the rangers were shown again, then it showed Tommy & Jason at the top of a hill. They nodded to each other & started running towards the city.**

"All right, you heard him," Wes said at the Silver Guardian HQ. "If there's really no one left to defend Earth, then _we_ have to."

"Sir," the guardians in a line all said.

"All right, this is a code red situation! I repeat, code red!" Eric said. "Everyone, saddle up, lock, & load," he added & they all went to storage to get armor & weapons.

"You think we can do it?" Wes asked him.

"Don't know, but we need to try," Eric answered him, then they looked at each other & nodded.

* * *

**Troy ran down a spiral walkway, fending off Loogies.**

"Dragon Sword!" he slashed several of them.

**It the showed Marvelous doing the same. He then got done with them & started facing Vrak.**

"En garde!" he yelled, then they started clashing blades.

**After a little of that, Vrak then elbowed Marvelous in the chest, then threw him down a flight to the floor. Marvelous landed on his feet, then got out of the way as Vrak started shooting at him. He deflected a shot after dodging, then ran under the walkway.**

"You won't escape!" Vrak yelled, then Troy shot at him. The Loogies then grabbed him. "You'll be the first to fall!" he yelled, then shot Troy with a laser. Troy then fell to the lower floor, then started to run as Vrak shot at him. He then hid in a doorway. "You can't hide from me."

"All right, time to make my move…" Marvelous said, peering around a corner. Vrak then shot an energy blast right at him. It impacted & blew him away. "What the…?"

**Troy was then blasted away from his spot.**

"How can he hit us from way up _there_!?!" he asked, then deflected a few more blasts.

**Marvelous then got up & started to run from the blasts.**

"How can he tell where we are?" he asked, running from the blasts.

* * *

**Doc, Vivi, Noah, & Emma entered a cave near the water they fell in. Emma sat Vivi down.**

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"That guy's way too strong…" Doc said as he & Noah sat down on a rock. "What do we do?"

"Pardon me…" Vivi started. "I've been considering this, but…It saddens me to think that we're fighting over the Ranger Keys. Even if we must settle those matters once we've defeated this current threat, I believe, for the time being, it would be wise to join forces."

"I like the sound of that!" Doc said.

**Noah looked at Emma, then he stood up.**

"To be honest, when I saw you save Emma at the bridge, I had the same idea. It's a pleasure to work with you," he said, then extended his hand to Vivi, who smiled & shook it. Doc & Emma stood up too & put their hands on theirs.

"But with that said, I'm uncertain of what to do…" Vivi said.

"It'll be fine! If we work together, it'll all work out!" Emma said, reassuringly.

"Oh yeah! It's a bit risky, but I think if we use your powers, it could work!" Doc said.

* * *

**Venjix swiped at Joe & Noah with his staff. They then jumped up & slashed him on his shoulders, but he batted them away. He then jabbed Jake, causing him to go back again.**

"This guy's going down!" Jake said, then charged at him.

**Joe stood back up, then wiped his sabre on his pants & charged as well.**

**Gia was behind a wall near the fight. Robin was on the other side of the building.**

"Okay, I'll make my move while he's distracted…" she said to herself.

"I can totally get the drop on him!" Gia said to herself.

"Now!" Robin said, then they both stepped out & jumped up, but then collided in the air.

"Why are you…!?!" Gia asked.

"Gia?" Jake said.

**Joe saw them too.**

"Robin?" Joe said.

"What are you doing!?!" Jake asked.

"Like moths to a flame!" Venjix said, then used an electric attack with his staff & swiped them all away. Joe & Jake into the cafe again & Robin & Gia into an alleyway.

"Quit trying to steal my thunder!" Gia said.

" _Me_? How about quit stealing our powers!" Robin said back at her.

" _Your_ powers!?!" Gia said, angrily.

"Stop copying me!" they both shouted.

"...Is what _I_ was gonna say, but…" Robin said.

"More than that…" Gia said.

"It's crazy how much we're on the same wavelength, huh?" Robin asked.

"I think this'd be easier if we worked together," Gia said.

"Yeah!" Robin said in agreement.

"This ain't over…No way I'm losing to that guy!" Jake said, getting up.

"Wait! I'll lure him out," Joe said, getting up. "You use that chance to attack."

"Why do you care? I thought you pirates only cared about treasure!"

"I'm kind of curious…Even if it _is_ your duty, you fight so hard for no reward or respect. I wanna know how strong you are."

**Venjix was waiting for them.**

"Hiding will do you no good…Five minutes left...I've already won!"

"There he is!" the girls yelled, dressed in disguises as fangirls with memorabilia. "You're Venjix!" they both shouted. "We're fans of yours!"

"Please, can we get autographs?" Gia asked.

"Me first!" Robin said.

"What the!?!"

"They're after something…& they're in perfect sync," Joe said as he & Jake stood in the doorway.

"Yeah...They're probably after the same thing as _we_ are," Jake said.

"Yeah," Joe said, flipping up his key. Jake held up his card.

"I see, I see!" Venjix said.

"Please!" they both shouted.

"So I have fans... I'm happy to hear that! Ve-nj-ix…" he said, taking the note pad & pen.

"We're happy too!" Robin said.

"That you put your weapon down…" Gia added.

**They then kicked his staff away.**

"Mega Blaster!" Jake said, morphed, & fired. Joe did the same. They badly damaged Venjix.

"Nice work, Robin," Joe said.

"Good job, Gia!" Jake said.

"You deceived me!?!" Venjix said.

"Idiot!" the girls said.

"Let's go, Blue Pirate," Gia said, holding up her card.

"Ready, Megaforce Black?" Robin said, holding up her key.

"It's Morphin Time!" they both transformed.

"The four of us can take him!" they both said.

"Yeah," the guys said.

**Robin loaded her key into the cylinder & she & Joe forced them down. Jake & Gia lined up with their weapons too.**

"Snake Axe!" Jake said.

"Tiger Claw!" Gia said.

"You little…" Venjix said, then Jake & gia both slashed at him

"Final Wave!" Joe & Robin slashed at him too.

"For the second time in my life…I'm defeated..." Venjix said after they damaged him, then exploded.

"Nice!" Robin said as they bumped fists.

"Yeah!" Gia said.

"Good work," Jake said as he & Joe high-fived.

* * *

**On an ocean bluff, Sculpin stood, overlooking the ocean. He then heard Doc, Vivi, Noah, & Emma fighting his Hidiacs down below him. He looked.**

"So you've come to face your deaths. Quite admirable!" he said.

**Doc rolled around, blasting & slashing.**

"What are you talking about!?! Quit acting stuck up!"

"He's right! We didn't come here to die!" Emma said, fighting.

"Yeah! As long as we keep fighting, we'll find a way!" Noah said.

"We shall persevere!" Vivi exclaimed.

**They finished them off, then jumped up to face Sculpin. They shot at him, but he deflected the blasts with his staff. He then blasted them back with an eye thunder attack. He then smacked them around with his staff, first the guys, then the girls.**

"Vivi!" Doc exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Noah asked as they went to help them.

"We will not fall! We must reunite with Marvelous!" Vivi said as Doc helped her up.

"Those will make sorry last words!" Sculpin said, then blasted them with electricity.

**They fell back down to the reformed Hidiacs. Sculpin looked down to where they fell, but was confused.**

"What!?!" he asked, seeing many copies of their ranger suits. "What is this!?! Why are there so many now!?!" he asked, then jumped down to them. He then batted some of them away, they fell on the ground, then turned back into the Hidiacs. "What—!?! What is the meaning of this!?! I'll crush you all at once!" he exclaimed, then blasted them all. They turned back, then he turned towards the rest. "Then _you_ must be the real ones!" he exclaimed, blasting them too. They turned back into them. "It can't be!" he said, seeing them. He was then blasted in the back. The four of them were on top of the bluff. "You worms. You'd shoot a man in the back?"

"Well, it's the safest way, isn't it?" Doc asked. "Looks like your cards won us the day!" he added.

"Thanks to Camo-Mirage card, your Hidiacs looked just like us," Nah said, holding the card up. Sculpin looked back to see his troops defeated.

"All right, let's finish him!" Emma said.

"Let us present a united front!" Vivi added. She then got her key & flipped it up.

**She & Doc loaded their blasters' keyholes.**

"Shark Bowgun!" Noah said.

"Phoenix Shot!" Emma said.

**Doc & Vivi forced down the cylinders.**

"Darn you!" Sculpin exclaimed, then tried to blast them.

**They all fired their weapons.**

"Final Wave!"

"Wha—!?!" Sculpin said as he got hit. "I...Impossible...I can't have been defeated…It's...impossible—!" he said, then exploded.

"All right!" Doc exclaimed.

"Yes!" Emma said, then they all brought their hands together. Emma then put her other hand on top. "Yeah!"

* * *

**Marvelous was still running down the hall from the blasts. He then dived into a nearby connecting hall to avoid a blast coming right at him. He then sat up against the wall.**

"There's no escape," Vrak said. He fired again.

**Troy was climbing some stairs, deflecting the shots with his sword. He was then blasts in the back & demorphed, falling to the ground. Vrak chuckled slightly. Marvelous saw him only a few yards away. He then went over to him.**

"Sit this one out," he told him, then ran down the hallway more, avoiding the shots. Troy watched him.

**Marvelous then avoided a shot in front of an open elevator. He then stopped & saw a few more blasts coming. He then stood in front of the doorway & ate the shots.**

"Why would he—?" Troy asked, then Marvelous fell down, revealing a group of people behind him in the elevator. He then was demorphed from the damage. "He protected that family!"

**Marvelous tried to get up, but was too badly hurt.**

"It seems the hunt is over," Vrak said. He then shot a few more blasts at him.

**Troy then used one of his cards to eat the shots. Marvelous looked around, then saw him.**

"Nice timing…" Marvelous said, then Troy looked up, seeing something.

"That's it!" he said. "Comprethunder Card activate!" he said inserting the card, then shot the Zombat down.

"What!?"

"So _this_ cheap prop is what was letting him know where we were…" Marvelous said, getting up.

"Looks like it," Troy said, carrying another one with him. "Maybe you should sit this one out," he said, throwing it on the floor.

"Well said…" Marvelous said as Troy helped him up.

"Seeing you in action, I think I understand…You guys are pirates, yet, you're not…In your hearts—" Marvelous stopped him from saying much more.

"Save the sappy talk, copycat. Let's go!" Marvelous said, then started running. Troy followed him.

"I'll just use another…" Vrak said.

"No you won't! Mega Blaster!" Troy said as they jumped up & blasted him with their weapons.

**Vrak was shot back, then they charged at him & started clashing blades.**

"Curse you…" Vrak said after they slashed him & he was reeling from the attack.

"Time to finish you!" Marvelous said as he flipped his key & Troy got a card.

**He flipped up the cylinder while Troy loaded his card.**

"Red Gosei Dynamic!" Troy said, then they held up their weapons.

"Final Wave!"

**They both slashed at him, sending the energy attacks at him**

"Luckily, this isn't the last of me!" Vrak said as he then exploded.

**Marvelous & Troy turned around, then were transported back to where they were before, demorphing. Marvelous sat down.  
**

"Thanks. I...had the wrong idea about you," Troy said, extending his hand.

"I told you to cut it out with that," Marvelous told him, batting his hand away with a smirk.

**Troy actually smiled, then extended his hand again & Marvelous took it, then stood up.**

"Marvelous!" Vivi said.

"Troy!" Noah said.

**They came running up to them.**

"I see you're all safe," Marvelous said.

"Thank goodness!" Vivi said.

"Wait," Marvelous said. "What was it that Vrak said to us before he exploded? 'Luckily, this isn't the last of me'?"

"Oh yeah," Troy responded. "What could he have meant by that?"

"We should get going, Black Cross King is on the move," Jake said.

"Right," Joe said.

**Black Cross King then appeared on a hill as the _Galleon_ flew towards him.**

"So, they've finally come…" he said.

"'Black Cross King'? From the planet of the Five Heroes?" Doc said, reading the computer screen.

"What? Did we miss any keys?" Marvelous asked.

"Don't think so. These were rangers from another planet that disbanded years ago, according to the local history at least. They drove him out to free themselves from his tyranny."

"What did these other rangers look like?" Noah asked.

"Um...according to local description...they looked like _this_ ," Doc said, bringing up a drawing based on the reports ( **the drawings would be based off of the Goranger suits)**.

"Odd. They kind of look like bugs with capes," Jake said.

"Yeah, kind of, only with capes and shapes not found on any insect species I'm aware of. Anyways, he's now from a galaxy neighboring the Armada's Zangyack Galaxy. They've always had a treaty, but if they've formed an alliance…"

"This won't be easy," Joe said. "He has all of our ranger keys."

"Why don't we fight together, again?" Troy asked. "Pirates & Rangers make a pretty good team."

"You got that right," Marvelous said, then held out his hand & they all piled theirs on top of his.

"I agree," Doc said.

"Yeah," Jake said.

"All right...let's do it!" Vivi said.

"Let's take him down!" Gia said.

"Yeah!" Joe said.

**They all transported down.**

"So they've come…I'm impressed you all managed to survive. Now my plans can begin in earnest! _You_ will be my first victims!" Black Cross King said, then showed the key chest in one of his hands, with a different device in the other.

"The Ranger Keys!" Doc said.

**He then loaded the keys into the device.**

"What's he going to do by loading them in there!?!" Robin asked.

"This…" he answered, then the device powered up. He then shot it & the energy blast from it formed int the ranger suits of the other teams. "Now you will face the gathered legacy of the Power Rangers!" he said, then transported out of there.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Robin exclaimed.

"There's more where _that_ came from, Rangers!" Vrak said, stepping out from the crowd.

"Vrak. I though we took care of you," Troy said.

"You took care of a duplicate created by Black Cross King, While the _real_ me has been executing a plan of my own," he said, then held up Robo Knight's ranger key.

"Robo Knight's key!" Doc said.

"What have you don with him!?" Troy asked.

"If you'd _really_ like to know," he said, then a portal opened up near him. "Follow me," he added, then stepped through it.

"Listen, can you take these guys by yourselves?" Troy asked Marvelous.

"We've faced key clones before. We should be all right," Marvelous answered.

"All right. If you _do_ need us, don't hesitate to call."

"Gotcha," Marvelous said, then the Megaforce team stepped through the portal & it closed behind them. "Ready guys?" he said, holding up his key.

**They all nodded & held up their keys, then flipped them & put them in their morphers.**

"It's morphin time!"

* * *

**The Megaforce team were in a warehouse somewhere. They saw Vrak with a figure.  
**

"Vrak, what are you doing!?" Troy asked.

"Easy to explain, but why don't you say hi to your old friend..." he said, then Robo Knight came out of the shadows.

"Robo Knight?"

"He's been restored!" Noah said.

"Yeas, but I modified his programming. He serves _me_ now," Vrak said, then inserted the key into Robo Knight.

"100% power restored!" Robo Knight said.

"How?" Troy asked.

"The Ranger Key allowed me easy access into him when I used it to partially restore his power while you all were dealing with the duplicates of ranger past, present, & alternate future. Robo Knight, deal with them for me, would you kindly?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said, holding up his Vulcan Cannon.

"Tresnag, Drillhorn," Vrak said, summoning his henchmen.

"We are here..."

"Lord Vrak."

"Excellent. See to it Robo Knight defeats these rangers. I'm going to put Phase 3 into action!" he said, teleporting out.

"Phase 3?" Noah asked. "What does he mean!?!"

"Don't worry about it. You'll be dead before his drills hit the ground. Oops, I may have said too much," Tresnag said, chuckling.

"Doesn't matter, they'll soon be vanquished," Drillhorn said. "Robo Knight, attack!"

"Yes, general," Robo Knight said.

"Quick, guys," Troy said, then got out his morpher & card. The others followed his lead.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Go, go, Megaforce!"

"Pirate Crew!"

"Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red!"

"Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue!"

"Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow!"

"Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black!"

"Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!"

"Earth's defenders never surrender! Power Rangers...Megaforce!"

**They used their cards to draw their weapons.**

* * *

**Vrak was on a skyscraper. He then hit a button on a remote he had that sent down a drill into the city. A device then chimed & he answered the call.**

"Yes, brother?"

"This plan of yours better work, Vrak. Otherwise we'll never hear the end of it from father over how much intergalactic money we've wasted on this effort."

"Trust me, Vekar, it's all a matter of chess. Stay one step ahead of your opponent the whole time & you won't lose. Luckily I'm _3_ instead," he said, then ended the call  & teleported out.

* * *

"There's more than I thought…" Robin said.

"Look at all of them!" Doc said, as it showed the teams. "Even if they're not the genuine articles...this is going to hurt."

"Alas, it must be done," Vivi said.

"Are you ready for this?" Marvelous asked.

"No," Doc said.

"Yeah," Robin said.

"Let's settle this!" Marvelous said.

"Pirate Crew Red."

"Pirate Crew Blue."

"Pirate Crew Yellow."

"Pirate Crew Green."

"Pirate Crew Pink."

"Power Rangers...Pirate Crew!"

"Let's make it showy!"

"Ok!"

**They drew their weapons, then charged in, as did the clones.**

* * *

**The Megaforce then charged in at Robo Knight, who transformed his Vulcan Cannon into its sword form, slashing at them. They avoided the swings.**

"We can't hurt him!" Troy said. "If Vrak reprogrammed him, we need to find a way to reboot him!"

"How?" Jake asked.

"Maybe...if we took the...ranger key from him," Noah said.

"It's inside him, though," Gia said.

"Yeah. How can we get something that's been absorbed into him?" Emma asked.

"That's a question," Noah said.

"Contemplate all you want, I am Robo Knight, destroyer of the Earth, & my first act in that plan is getting rid of you!" he shouted, then hit them with his sword. They recoiled.

"No, you're the _defender_ of the Earth, just like _us_!" Troy exclaimed, getting up. "And we'll remind you of that!" he said, drawing his sword  & charged in.

* * *

**The Pirate Crew were fighting groups of their colors. They were about evenly matched, but were also fighting at full capacity. The Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Wild Force, Dino Thunder, & Samurai ranger clones powered up their team attacks & fired at a different ranger. The Pirates noticed & jumped out of the way just in time. The explosions swatted the clones away from them.**

"Oh, you wanna play _dirty_ , huh?" Marvelous asked, loading his key into his sword. The others fell in line next to him & did the same.

"Final Wave!"

**They fired at the Samurai clones, who were then defeated & transformed back into keys.**

"They turned back to Ranger Keys!?!" Doc asked as they went to them.

"So they'll change back if we beat them, huh…?" Joe asked.

"We've gotta keep with the pace, though," Robin said.

"Everyone! Be sure to make every attack count!" Marvelous exclaimed, then they picked up the keys.

"Yeah!" Vivi said.

"We can't let the powers of our forebears be used for this purpose!" he added.

**They flipped up the keys, then transformed into the Samurai rangers.**

"Samurai!"

* * *

**Vrak was on a dock outside. He then hit the button & a second drill came down in the water.  
**

"Excellent. Now just one more..." he said, then heard an explosion, as his generals were thrown from the nearby warehouse. The Megaforce team then ran out after them.

"Vrak, you snake!" Jake exclaimed.

"Is that just another stupid pun?" Vrak asked, sarcastically.

"Um, no!"

"What are you doing _now_?" Troy asked.

**The generals got up & stood behind him.**

"Well, as you can see, I'm just out here admiring the rotting smell of dead fish in the air."

"Look!" Noah yelled, pointing to the drill. "It's the drill those two mentioned!"

"Sorry, boss. It kinda slipped out."

"No matter. Where's Robo Knight?"

"Right here, Lord Vrak," he said, walking out to them. "I was temporarily paralyzed by one of their spell cards, but now I'm ready for my attack phase."

"Good. See to it you _do_."

"Oh no you don't!" Noah yelled, then fired his Shark Bowgun at him. His generals jumped in front of him & transformed into armor on his hands, deflecting the blasts.

"Whoa, that was unexpected."

"Don't worry," Troy said as they got their morphers & cards. "We have our own gloves...metaphorically," he added & they summoned their attacks.

"Wind Drive"

"Rock Crush!"

**They fired at Vrak, to no avail.**

"Can't you see that I already control those 2 elements?" Vrak said, deflecting the attacks. "I have a drill in the ocean & a drill in the ground. Robo Knight?"

"Yes, Lord Vrak," he said, slashing them from behind, causing them to fall down.

"Why didn't we look behind us?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Troy answered.

* * *

"Ha! Spin Swords!" the pirates said & fired the energies at the RPM clones, causing them to turn back to keys. They grabbed them & flipped them up.

"Power Switch!"

"RPM!"

"Full throttle!" Marvelous said & they sped off. They slashed a lot of the clones, causing them to fall. They then saw the Jungle Fury team power up.

"Oh no you don't!" Vivi said, then they combined the team's weapons.

"RPM Enforcer! Engine cell, activate!" they all said, then fired the 2 weapons. "Fire!"

**They turned them back into keys, then grabbed them.**

"Power Switch!"

"Jungle Fury!"

**They quickly beat the Overdrive rangers, then summoned the team weapon.**

"Claw Cannon!"

"Wolf beam, charge!"

"Rhino blade!"

"Fire!"

**They turned them back into keys, then snatched them & transformed.**

"Overdrive!"

* * *

**The Megaforce team was demorphed. Tresnag & Drillhorn had four of them, except Troy, who was still on the ground in pain.**

"Get rid of him, Robo Knight. I'm going to force the rest of Megaforce to watch as my drills destroy their precious planet."

"Confirmed, eliminate the Red Ranger," Robo Knight said. Vrak then bent down above troy & took his morpher.

"I don't think you'll be needing _this_ in oblivion," Vrak said, then he, his generals,  & the rest of the team were teleported out of there.

"Stand up, ranger so you can die with _some_ dignity."

**Troy was contemplating on the ground, but decided to get up. He took a ready stance.**

"I know this is futile, but I'll keep fighting to my last breath! Yah!" he said, charging in at Robo Knight, who was waiting to strike.

* * *

**This, basically, gonna be a series of quick changes.**

"Defender Vest!" Marvelous said.

"Drill Blaster! Fire!"

**They fired on the Mystic Force clones.**

"Mystic Force!"

"Mystic Legend Armor! Code 2! Legend Warriors, united formation!"

**They defeated the SPD clones.**

"SPD!"

"S.W.A.T. Mode! Delta Enforcers fire!"

**They defeated the Dino Thunder clones.**

"Dino Thunder!"

"Z-Rex Blaster! Fire!"

**They defeated the Ninja Storm clones.**

"Ninja Storm!"

"Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Blaster!"

"Fire!"

**They defeated the Wild Force clones.**

* * *

**The four rangers were being held in Vrak's underwater base, tied up & without their powers.  
**

"Observe the viewing screen, rangers," Vrak said. They looked at the screen in front of them. "As we speak, the third drill is arriving, courtesy of my father, Emperor Mavro & the Black Cross," he said as it showed the drill flying through space.

"How do you know you'll succeed?" Jake asked.

"Easy. I've stripped you of your powers, your red ranger is currently being beaten within an inch of his life, & the Pirates are busy with their own business. See?" he said & the monitor showed the other 2 things happening. "Not only that, but I have troops posed around the world in stasis. America, Japan, Canada, New Zealand, etc...they're all waiting to be activated to take down any & all opposition."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to take the Earth over rather than destroy it?" Noah asked. "I mean, such valuable resources going to waste."

"At this point, I couldn't care less. Besides, rangers seem to keep popping up here every year or so, ever since your year of 1993 A.D., there have been various teams. Even on _alternate_ Earths, the tradition never dies out. I'm here to make sure it _does_."

"How do you know all that?"

"The Robo Knight Ranger Key allowed me access to the Morphing Grid & its history on this planet. It has allowed me to finally distract your cohorts long enough to put my plan into the final stage."

"The Pirate rangers will stop you!" Gia said.

"Oh really? And why would they care about some planet? Pirates are treasure seekers who only care for themselves. They're just here on a treasure hunt. They couldn't care less. They've said so themselves."

"You're wrong. They're good people!" Emma said.

"Sure, sure. Why else would they want your Ranger Keys back? Because they asked you _so_ nicely for them back."

_"We're taking them back!" Marvelous said in a flashback._

**The rangers just stood there, forlorn.**

* * *

"Jungle Sword! Savage Slash!"

**They defeated the Time Force clones, then transformed.**

"Time Force!"

"Vortex Blasters! Lock on target! Fire!"

**They defeated the Lightspeed Rescue clones**

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Rescue Bird, Unalaser Mode!"

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"And fire!"

**They defeated the Lost Galaxy clones.**

"Lost Galaxy!"

"Trans Dagger, Star Formation!"

**They defeated the In Space clones.**

"In Space!"

"Spiral Saber!"

"Quadro Blaster!"

**They defeated the Turbo clones.**

* * *

**Troy was getting thrashed around by Robo Knight.**

"Robo Knight! You can't let Vrak win!"

"Silence! Your words are meaningless!" he yelled, then powered up his Vulcan Cannon, then fired on Troy, who barely averted the blast, but got hit by the recoil.

* * *

"Turbine Laser! Fire!"

**They defeated the Zeo clones.**

"Zeo!"

"Zeo Cannon!"

"Zeo V power cell!"

"Zeo IV power cell!"

"Zeo III power cell!"

"Zeo II power cell!"

"Zeo I power cell!"

"Fire!"

**They defeated the Aquitar clones.**

"Aquitar Rangers!"

"Aquitar ranger blast!"

**They defeated the Five Star clones.**

"Five Star!"

"Ki Power!"

**They weakened the Mighty Morphin clones.**

"All right, let's finish them!" Marvelous said, getting his weapons & inserting the keys.

"Final Wave!"

"Ya!"

**The clones were transformed back into keys & they picked them up.**

"Finally," Doc said.

"Wonder how the Megaforce rangers are doing," Vivi said.

"Let's see," Marvelous said, then got out his morpher as Doc got the chest. "Bird, what's going on with the other team?"

"It's bad, Marvelous. Get up here, quick!"

"All right. Let's go."

"Not so fast," Vrak said, appearing, holding a familiar trumpet.

"Basco's trumpet!" Marvelous exclaimed.

"Yes. I borrowed it from the good privateer, who's been told to stay off world if he knows what's good for him."

"What does _that_ mean?" Joe asked.

"You'll find out soon, but _first_..." he revealed the Megaforce keys.

"How'd you get those?" Marvelous asked.

"Directly from the source. Those rangers are nearly at their end."

"What?"

"And now, what we've all been waiting for..." he loaded the keys into the trumpet, then blew into it, creating clones. "Those other clones were created in a rush by untested tech, causing them to be weaker than usual, but Basco's more refined design is making sure they're at _full_ power. Defeat them  & get that chest. Caio, rangers!" he said, disappearing.

"And we were so close to moving on!" Robin exclaimed in frustration.

"Don't worry, this shouldn't take _too_ long," Joe said, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah," he looked at the Red MMPR key. "What do say, guys. One more before the final boss?" they all said, 'yes.' "All right then!" he flipped the key.

"Power switch!"

"Mighty Morphin!"

**They drew their weapons, as did the clones. Both groups charged at each other.**

"Look, rangers..." Vrak said, bringing up the fight on the screen. "They're fighting your clones. Why? Well, I'd assume it's because they want the powers back, what about _you_?"

**Each ranger was fighting their respective color. They were pretty much evenly-matched.  
**

* * *

**Vrak was in a quarry & hit the button. The last drill came down into the ground.**

"All right. Now for the eclipse to hit," he said as it started. "Perfect. Lead the Earth into everlasting darkness before it's destroyed. Activate the X-Borgs," he said, hitting the other button on the remote.

**All of the X-Borgs came online & started subjugating the people.**

"Yes! And now to activate the drills."

**The Megaforce ranger suits flashed behind him.**

"Ah, good. You defeated the Pirates."

**Red crossed his arms as they walked forward.**

"Stand there & observe as I turn this planet into a 24-hour sauna with molten hot magma."

**They used their cards to summon their weapons. Red then tried to strike Vrak, who caught his attack.**

"So, you defeated the clones & assumed the Megaforce powers once again, eh?"

"Yep!"

"If I may ask, how?"

"Tch. It was simple."

**-Flashback-**

**Both teams batted each other away. The clones then went Ultra.**

"Well _that's_ new," Doc said.

"Yeah, but _we_ have Battlizers!" Marvelous said, getting out the Time Force Red key.

"Right," they said & got their own keys.

"Power Switch!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Doc transformed into.

"Time Force!" Marvelous transformed into.

"Wild Force!" Joe transformed into.

"Ninja Storm!" Vivi transformed into.

"Dino Thunder!" Robin transformed into.

"Trans-Armor Cycle!" Doc said & transformed into the Battlizer.

"Red Battle Warrior!" Marvelous said & transformed.

"Animarium Armor!" Joe said & transformed.

"Lightning Morpher! Tri-Battlized Armor, Flight Mode!" Vivi said & transformed.

"Shield of Triumph! Triassic Battlizer!" Robin said & transformed.

"Fire!" they all yelled & fired their weapons on each respective ranger key clone, weakening them to the point that they transformed back into keys. They picked them up.

"If he was able to steal these, you don't think...?" Vivi asked.

"Don't assume anything. We need to make sure. Let's get back to the _Galleon_ ," Marvelous said, then they got the chest & went back up.

**-Back to the present-**

"All we had to do was detect your life force & it was child's play."

"Smart. I never gave you proper credit."

"Well, we're pirates."

"Yes, you are," he batted him away. "Just try it," he said, getting his own sword.

"With pleasure," Marvelous said, then charged in & clashed blades with him.

"You don't have any powers that can defeat me, or my drills. You're outclassed."

"That's what _you_ think," he said, then kicked him away.

**They then did the Dynamic Victory Charge, powered by the eclipse, which was at peak zenith. He slashed Vrak, weakening him. He dropped the remote, then vanished.**

"Where'd he go?" Vivi asked as Doc picked up the remote after they transformed back to normal..

"Navi, can you track him?" Marvelous said into the morpher.

"How'd you do that attack?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. I felt like the power was overloading, though, & the eclipse somehow brought it out. Hey, Naxi, can you have the computer run an analysis?"

"On it!"

"What's that?" Vivi asked Doc.

"Vrak's remote for the drills. He dropped it before he teleported. I wonder if I can deactivate or self-destruct the drills with this thing," he said, then took off his helmet to analyze it.

"Marvelous, I've found Vrak!"

"Where is he?"

"In a subterranean lair nearby."

"Good."

"There are also four human life signs & two other individuals."

"Probably the Megaforce rangers & a few of Vrak's flunkies. We'll get right on breaking them out."

"Wait, _four_?" Doc asked. "Navi, are you sure?"

"That's all that's coming up on the scanner."

"So where's the fifth?" Marvelous asked.

* * *

**Troy was hiding behind some crates in the warehouse as Robo Knight tried to look for him.  
**

* * *

"Nearby at the docks. There's a ranger key signal that it's in use with a faint human one," Navi said.

**Marvelous & the others took off their helmets.**

"All right. I'll go after that one. You guys take Vivi's sub zord & go down to free the others. Vrak's down there too, but I damaged him, as you guys saw, so he shouldn't be too hard to finish off."

"Right," they said.

"We'll meet back on the _Galleon_ afterwards. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Get to it," he said, then put his helmet back on.

"Oh, Doc said. "Have Navi scan this remote & make sure not to mess with it. We need to shut down those drills."

"Got it," he said, taking it. He then grabbed a rope that came down & was pulled up. The sub zord released from it & opened for them when it landed.

* * *

"All right, Megaforce. If I can't destroy your planet, I can at least have the satisfaction of knowing I eliminated _you_..." he said, holding his sword. He was then shot at, causing him to drop it.

"Not so fast," Doc said.

"Drill Horn, Tresnag!" he said & they came out.

"Piece of cake," Joe said as they all drew their weapons, then started fighting them. They then got them in a corner & Joe & Robin loaded their keys into their swords.

"Final Wave!"

"Dual scramble!" they both shouted & slashed at them, defeating them in an explosion.

"Surrender, Vrak," Doc said, aiming his blaster at him.

"I _could_ do that, or..." he said, then Doc blasted him with a final wave blast. Vrak fell over, hitting a lot of buttons on his console before he exploded. The alarm blared.

"Oh no! We need to go!" Doc shouted.

**They cut the chains holding the Megaforce Rangers' hands to the ceiling. They helped them get out of there & to the sub zord. The lair exploded behind them as they got away.**

* * *

**The people were under siege by X-Borgs. Suddenly, weapons fire came at them & the X-Borgs fell down.**

"All right! Everyone, get to the emergency transport vehicles!" Eric shouted. You will be directed by Silver Guardians. Let's move, move move!" he added & many of the people came out from where they were & ran to them.

* * *

**Marvelous got to the warehouse & looked around. He went in, then saw Robo Knight looking around. He then saw Troy behind the closest crate. He then drew his weapons & ran up behind Robo Knight & slashed his back, leaving a glowing line in its wake.**

"Ahhhhh!" Robo Knight shouted.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I'm putting you out of your misery!" Marvelous said.

"You can try!" Robo night said, then turned around & blasted him away. Troy saw & came out from hiding.

"Robo Knight! You have a mission to fulfill!" he shouted, then felt something brewing inside him. He then powered up. Marvelous then saw a twinkle from his belt buckle, so he flipped it & saw the Megaforce Red key glow as he held it. Troy then exploded in energy & punched Robo Knight, who went flying back.

"What the...?" he asked, but then went over to Robo Knight, who was lying motionless on the ground.

"He had to be stopped."

"Yeah, but he was a friend," Robo Knight's ranger key came out of him & Troy picked it up. He then stood back up, then handed the key to Marvelous.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Better with someone who'll use it for good rather than evil."

"I guess," he said, then took it.

 **Robo knight shrank to his little Zord form. Troy then picked him up.** **Marvelous demorphed, then put his hand on Troy's shoulder.**

"Come on. We still have payback to pay Black Cross King," he said, then they walked outside.

**The eclipse was finally passed & the drills self destructed.**

"Looks like Doc was able to figure out Vrak's remote."

"Nope. He hit the self destruct on his base, which also activated the self destruct to the drills," Doc said as the others ran to them.

"Guys," Troy said.

"Troy!" they all said.

"You look like heck, man," Jake said.

"I feel worse than I look."

"What happened to Robo Knight?" Noah asked.

**Tory & Marvelous were silent.**

"Oh."

"Yeah," Troy said.

"That reminds me," Marvelous said, then they threw the Megaforce rangers their keys.

"You sure?"

"If you _really_ want them."

**They squeezed the keys & the energies transformed them once again.**

"My good pirates & rangers, I must praise your unexpected victory, but you've reached the limit of your powers, haven't you?" Black Cross King said, appearing before them, then used his power to grow to giant size. "Now, prepare to perish by my hand! Die!" he threw a purple energy blast at them, causing them to get blasted away in explosions. They were then demorphed when they hit the ground. "You're pretty durable…"

"And you're too big...for your own good," Marvelous retorted, straining.

"I will slaughter you all & then enslave the Ranger Keys once more!" he said, then shot eye beams at them, causing them to fall back.

"We didn't come this far just to lose to you!" Troy yelled, getting up.

**They all started to get up, then a shot of the MMPR red key from the key chest glowed, as did the rest. It was then transported down to the ground, then opened & shined a bright light at Black Cross King.**

"What!?" he yelled in surprise as he was toppled over.

**The light them enveloped the rangers & they were brought to a white void, where all the Ranger Keys were floating around them.**

"What _is_ this?" Troy asked as they all looked around.

"What happened?" Doc also asked.

**A Vision of Jason flashed over the MMPR Red ranger key.**

"We've lost our power to fight...but the emotions that fill these keys are eternal," he said.

**The MMPR White key then floated next to the other & a vision of Tommy appeared.**

"Thank you Megaforce & Pirate Rangers. You've proven that, no matter what planet you're from, you can still have a heart & fight to defend what you care about."

"You have things that are universal; heart, courage, hope, & a will that strive for justice," A vision of Adam over Zeo Green said.

"The powers of the past Rangers will respond to those feelings. Unleash your aggression, for the sake of everyone's future," a vision of Jen over Time Force Pink said.

"You can't be afraid. It's when evil reaches its hand around the Earth that you have to gather together!" Wes over the Red Time Force key said.

"Now that the power of every Ranger team is in one place, you can use the courage you've been blessed with to protect this planet," a vision of the Red Spirit said.

"Red Spirit. You're alive?" Marvelous asked.

"Technically, I was never alive to begin with, but I cannot rejoin you all, sorry. You've gathered a fine crew, Marvelous. Use the powers as you see fit. That's why I trained you as I did," he said, then vanished.

"And you're fine with counting pirates among your number?" Marvelous asked.

"The Morphing Grid is what connects us, even if we perish," a vision of Robo Knight said over his key.

"Robo Knight," Troy started, then looked down.

"Do not be hurt, Troy. I would've rather perished than be under Vrak's control for one more moment. You did the right thing."

"How _did_ I do it, though?"

"You were able to tap into the power of the Morphing Grid through your Ranger Key. Its raw power acted as a link to it. This is what the Red Spirit has informed me of."

"Oh, so _that_ explains how these things work," Doc said, holding his key. "They're the raw powers of the past teams in key form. You either need to transmit the energy back into the morphers, or use another device like our Mobirates, to access them!"

"But, do we deserved to keep the extras?" Vivi asked.

"Do we?" Robin asked.

**The Rangers all nodded.**

"Then we'll use them as we see fit!" Marvelous said.

"May the Power protect you," Jason said.

"We're counting on you," Tommy added & their projections disappeared, leaving their keys floating.

"Then...give us your power!" Marvelous shouted, then held out his hand & the energy shined & made him turn his head.

**He was holding a ball of energy that then expanded into smaller specs, then formed the ranger suits behind them on the ledges coming down the cliff behind them, playing the MMPR theme song.**

"Well, _that_ was convenient," Joe said, smirking.

**MMPR Red nodded down to them.**

"All right…" Marvelous said. "Let's go!" he added, holding his key.

"Right!" the rest of them yelled, then morphed.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Go Go, Megaforce!"

"Pirate Crew!"

"What!?!" Black Cross King yelled in confusion.

"We are the Power Rangers!"

"Impossible!"

**MMPR red held his hand up, then an energy came down from them to the Megaforce & Pirate Crew. It transformed into a weapon. The tow Ranger teams then took hold of it, two at a handle.**

"Our hearts are one!" Marvelous said, then the Robo Knight suit grabbed their shoulders.

"Power Ranger Bazooka!" they all yelled.

**they then aimed as it powered up.**

"Curse you!" Black Cross King yelled, then fired lightning at them.

"Fire!" they all yelled, then a mass of energy came at him.

"What!?!" he yelled, then exploded.

"We did it!"

"All right!"

"We won," Troy said to Marvelous & he chuckled slightly.

**The Bazooka faded from existence & the ranger suits became keys once more & returned to the chest. They all saw & nodded.**

**Suddenly, the ground began shaking.**

"What the!?!"

"What is this!?!"

**Black Cross King rose out of the ground in his secondary form.**

"I will not be defeated so easily!" he announced.

"What _is_ that thing!?!"

"This is my true form, the Black Cross Colossus!"

**He shot purple energy beams at them, causing explosions all around them.**

* * *

**Wes & Eric were clearing people out of the city with the Silver Guardians, but then the purple energy came down & the people started running in a panic.**

**Black Cross King was walking around, firing the energy beams all around the city. Wes, Eric, & the Silver Guardians shot at him while trying to direct the people.**

"This way! Come on!" Wes shouted.

"I thought those pirates and the Megaforce crew defeated him!" Eric yelled.

"So did I!" Wes yelled again, then they turned up their rate of fire.

**Tall buildings were collapsing all around the people.**

"Get the people to the subway tunnels!" Wes shouted into his headset to the others.

"Sure wish we could call the cycles & morph!" Eric shouted.

"Yeah, me too!"

**The Silver Guardians pointed the people in the right directions, then emergency vehicles showed up. Outside stepped some familiar faces.**

"Carter! Dana! Ryan!" Eric yelled & they all saw each other. Carter ran over to them.

"We came as soon as we got the alert! You guys keep making sure everyone gets somewhere safe! We'll get to putting out the fires & treating to the wounded!"

"Check! Just stay safe yourselves!"

"Always do!" Carter yelled, then they got to the vehicles & drove.

"Listen, Lightspeed Rescue's here. If you see anyone with their symbol, let them help!" Eric yelled.

**Suddenly, Black Cross King was shot at.**

"Give it a rest already!" Marvelous yelled as the Pirate Megazord, the Gosei Great Megazord, & the Gosei Ground Megazords were all firing on him.

**He then swiped them away.**

**A bunch of people stopped on the steps of the subway stairs & watched.**

"It's over! They can't win!" someone yelled.

"We're all gonna die!" another person shouted.

**Wes & Eric looked at each other as everyone was trying to get below ground.**

**The Megazords stood up, but then Black Cross King fired on them. The Gosei Great Megazord then flew up at it, but was brushed off & sent flying away.  
**

"Good thing...that is was on...autopilot," Noah said, straining.

**The Megazords stood up again, but were stomped on by the King. The Rangers felt the electricity surge through the Megazords.**

"It's over!" someone yelled as the crowd reacted in horror. "It's the end...the end of the world!"

"You can't just give up!" Wes said.

"Don't give up!" Eric added.

**The Megaforce rangers charged in with their Megazord.**

"The Rangers won't give up! And if _we_ don't give up either, things will work out!"

"That's right…"

"I still have the future to look forward to…A brighter, better future!" Wes said. "Come on, get up! Let's chant until the end! We can't just give up!" he added, trying to rally the people.

**The Megazords again were having surges sent through them & were sent back. They all saw, then Wes added...**

"I didn't give up against Ransick & _you_ all shouldn't give up here!"

"Neither did I. I was close to death at one point back then, but I managed to pull through based on my determination alone!" Eric added.

"He's right. Come on, guys. Let's Go! Pirates! Let's go! Megaforce!" he started chanting with three claps in between exclamations.

"Let's Go! Pirates! Let's go! Megaforce!" Eric joined in.

"Let's Go! Pirates! Let's go! Megaforce!" some people started, with more joining in.

"Come on, everyone!"

"Let's Go! Pirates! Let's go! Megaforce!" they all cheered.

"I can hear them...they're cheering for us…" Troy said.

"What the—!?! Our power's surging!" Doc exclaimed, seeing the readout on his wheel.

"What?" Marvelous asked.

**Joe & Robin looked at their wheels.**

**The Megazords got up. Suddenly, lights came up from all over.**

"What's with the lightshow?" Marvelous asked. Black Cross King looked around. "What is this?"

"What's going on?" Troy asked.

**The lights all came together, then dissipated behind them, revealing...all of the main Megazords of old.**

**Everyone looked with amazement.**

"Morphinominal..." Troy said.

"It's a miracle..." Dana said as she, Carter, & Ryan watched from a bit away.

"The greatest miracle in the history of the Earth!" Ryan added, smiling.

"What's that above them?" Carter asked, pointing & out materialized a new flying zord.

"What zord is _that_?" Eric asked.

"Not sure. I think it's new," Wes said.

"'The Morphing Grid is what connects us, even if we perish,'" Marvelous said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"That new zord up above. It must've been created as a result of the Morphing Grid gaining that surge of energy just now."

"Hmm. Could it be the _Earth's_ Greater Power?" Joe pondered.

**Suddenly, a Ranger Key for the Red Spirit materialized on Marvelous' wheel.**

"Of course, I supposed it makes sense," Marvelous said. "The Red Spirit once told me he was connected to this planet. He must've meant the Morphing Grid," he added, grabbing the key.

**The new zord then took off at Black Cross King & started shooting him with a laser. It then shot him with a couple of missiles.**

**The Thunder Megazord then struck him with a sword slash.**

"I won't go down without a fight! Come forth, my servants!" he said, summoning the duplicates, only giant-sized, with several more for good measure.

**The rangers readied as the duplicates took their stances, then charged. The older Megazords then charged at _them_.**

"Guys!" Troy said.

"Right!" the others said & they pushed on their wheels , as did the Pirate rangers.

**They were all fighting together. The crowd was cheering below.**

**The Astro Megazord slashed a duplicate, then the Thundersaurus Megazord based it with its drill. The Dino Megazord then slashed another duplicate. The Jungle Pride Megazord then kicked Vrak's duplicate & a few more slashed him. The SPD megazord was battling one & as it shot at it, it did the sump lean maneuver & shot it several times. Vrak, in another form, fought the Wild Force Megazord next & after it punched him, he turned & the Zeo Megazord slashed him, as did the Wild Force Megazord. The Samurai Megazord then fought one, slashing it, then the Storm Megazord split into 3 & slashed it several times. The Shogun Megazord then fire-sword slashed it. The Mystic Megazord fought another one, then it showed the Thunder Megazord slashing Venjix. The Turbo Megazord & the High Octane Megzord then charged in & delivered blows of their own. Vrak was then shot at, then the Pirate & Gosei Great Megazords faced him.  
**

"We're not gonna sit this out!" Marvelous said.

"We've got the hopes & dreams of everyone on this world at our backs!" Troy said.

**They attacked & clashed blades with Vrak.**

"Pirate Crush!"

"Final Strike!"

**The Megazords struck Vrak, then all of the duplicates lined up in a row as they were hit hard.**

"This feeling of regret...is eternal!"

**They all exploded, then the crowd cheered.**

"Curse you! Curse you, Power Rangers!"

**They turned around, then all the Megazords lined up in a row to face him.**

"You're all that's left, Black Cross Colossus!" Marvelous exclaimed.

**All of the Megazords lit up, then fired multi-colored rays at him.**

"Time to finish it!" Marvelous said, then flipped up the Red Spirit's key. "All right... come on!" he exclaimed, then the new zord flew towards them.

**Marvelous inserted the key into his wheel.**

"Let's go!"

**They turned their wheels, then the Megazord jumped into the sky & merged with the new zord, having it on its back.**

"I think we'll call this…The Red Pirate Megazord!" Marvelous exclaimed.

"What!?!"

"It's up to you, Pirate Crew!" Troy said.

"Right!" Vivi said.

"Leave it to us!" Marvelous called out.

**The Megazord flew into the air, drawing its swords.**

"Red Pirate Strike!" they all called out.

**The swords merged into one & became a giant sword, powered by the new zord's energy. They slashed right through Black Cross King.**

"How can this happen to me!?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "I was born of undying hatred! How—!?!" he exclaimed as the Megazord turned around, looking away from the explosion.

"We did it!" Doc exclaimed.

"They did it!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yes!" Troy said.

**The crowd went wild.**

**The new zord flew away & all of the older Megazords lined up.**

"Thank you, Megaforce, Pirate Crew!"

"Thank you, Megaforce! Thank you, Megaforce!"

**The crowd cheered.**

"Aw, shucks…" Doc said.

"Thank you, Pirate Crew!"

 **The Gosei Great Megazord gave the other one a pat on the arm & Troy nodded in approval. They then looked behind them & the other zords ** **reverted back into energy as the sun came out. Marvelous took the Red Spirit key out & it turned back into energy too. The Megazords then stood there triumphant.  
**

* * *

**They were flying on the _Galleon_. Marvelous stood atop the front of it where the swords were, with Troy sitting next to him.**

"This is a nice spot! The breeze is great…" Troy said.

**Marvelous stood there, arms crossed.  
**

**The rest of the Megaforce team handed the rest of the Pirate rangers their keys.**

"Are you certain?" Vivi asked.

"I guess we'd better keep all the powers in one place for now," Jake said. "Do your best."

"Don't expect us to defend the Earth…" Joe said.

"Well, you guys protect the things you like, right?" Gia asked.

"I think we'll be okay," Emma said.

"You're no ordinary pirates, after all," Noah said.

"You sure it's a good idea to trust us so much?" Robin asked.

"It'll be fine!" Emma said "I just hope you grow to love the Earth."

"Well, I like it," Doc said. "The planet, _&_ the people who live on it," he added  & they all nodded. "And I'm sure…"

**It showed Marvelous looking stoic.**

**On top of a building, it showed a mysterious silver figure.**

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, finally got this done. Remember, if I go on a hiatus, it's not because I've given up on this story, it's because I couldn't get to it. I'm a lot busier in the summer than any other time of year, as my YouTube subs will know in previous years compared to this one, so yeah. Plus, Saban takes hiatuses in the Summers, so I have another excuse! Also, I really HATE Megaforce, so enjoy my continued jabs in the throat at those seasons. The Pirate Crew will return soon, so stay tuned, same Pirate time, same Pirate sites...
> 
> Trivia:  
> 1\. This movie adapts aspects from Gokaiger, Goseiger & Super Megaforce, but in different ways. Maybe to its detriment, since I feel there could be possible ending fatigue before the actual ending happens.  
> 2\. I originally wanted to be more hateful to the Megaforce rangers, but I decided to lighten it due to my hate really being towards Johnathan Tzachor, not them.  
> 3\. I used the Red Spirit as a means to explain why Overdrive turned out as bad as it did, mainly in that he didn't have the same role that his Sentai counterpart, Akared, did in Boukenger.  
> 4\. The ranger team switches at the start of the main story were ones I feel should've had their own movie, mainly Time Force, since they originally were in talks for one years ago & are one of the few teams I feel a reunion movie would work best for if Saban wanted to do one.  
> 5\. The ranger cameos I have in here are ones that were in their in the Gokaiger VS Goseiger movie for their Sentai counterparts. Having the Silver Guardians later in the story after their introductory scene wasn't something I planned, but I realized made a ton of sense, since they replaced a kid from Goseiger & a depressed dude, who's subplot I cut out because it was totally disconnected from the main story & only served to fuel the ending scene. I feel my version fits better & isn't quite a deus ex machina.  
> 6\. Troy's use of energy is something I felt I could actually explain here. It was originally supposed to be explained similarly in the show itself, but Tzachor hated anything that made logical sense, so he ignored the set up later on. It also makes much more sense here the way I explained it, wouldn't you say?  
> 7\. After the story, the Megaforce rangers go back to their colleges.  
> 8\. Jake & Gia had mini jetpacks Noah developed with Tensou & Gosei's help, as opposed to the angel wings their Goseiger counterparts had in the original movie.  
> 9\. Vrak is a villain I had the most fun adding parts for. After remembering how Linkara described him in his Megaforce HOPR videos, I decided to make him mindscrew incarnate & turn him into even more of a troll than in Megaforce. Also, it'd make sense for him to have SOME interactions with Vekar & the others, since in this continuity, they're related in ways.  
> 10\. I thought to make the Megaforce rangers better characters, since they're otherwise blank slates, so any character would be better than none.  
> 11\. The ZTV thing was a reference to the Cell Games Reenactment in DBZ.  
> 12\. When the Pirate Crew fight the key clones, that's my version of the fight from Gokaiger VS Goseiger, where both teams fought groups of them. It was also to help the Megaforce rangers feel more important with how I used them here.  
> 13\. I was originally going to let the Megaforce rangers finish off Vrak as they did in the show, but when it came to developing the scene, it made more sense for the Pirates to do it.  
> 14\. The "shoot a man in the back" line was a reference to Star Trek DS9. Also a bit of hypocritical humor.  
> 15\. Robo Knight's death wasn't planned, but I included it as a reason for the Megaforce to fight more after Vrak's demoralizations & Troy's fight with him, as well as to temporarily retire again & give their keys back to the Pirates.  
> 16\. This movie took so long to finalize because of my schedule problems & the fact that it's so long. I had to juggle several plot threads at once & write something the length of a movie, so it took a lot longer than usual.


	14. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s) Adapted: The Amazing Silver-Colored Man (凄い銀色の男)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I'm back! Took a while to finally begin this next round of episodes, but expect a bunch more! I'm planning a great surprise for Christmas, & NOT like Donald Trump at all, this is something we all could USE.  
> Sorry, not everyone appreciates politics, I understand.

**Ep. 13: Silver Lining**

**...**

**The Megazord flew through the air.**

"You're not getting away, you Armada bilge rats!" Marvelous yelled as he & the others were morphed inside the cockpit at their wheels.

"Let's go with the Mystic Force ultimate power!" Robin said, holding the Mystic Force Yellow key, then inserted it into her wheel's keyhole & turned it.

**The Mystic Dragon parts came out of the ports on the zords.**

"Mystic Megazord form, ready!"

**They flew more as some Bruiser ships flew around & shot at them. They then fired the Dragon's fire breath at a ship, destroying it. They did the same to the second one, then the Dragon returned.**

"There's still some on the surface," Joe said.

"Let's use the SPD's ultimate power next!" Doc suggested. He got the Green SPD key & inserted it, then turned it.

"SPD formation, ready!" they announced as the Megazord landed on the ground with the Delta Runner parts, facing off against four Bruisers.

**The Megazord blasted all of them.**

"We'll finish them with the Delta Runner!" Doc exclaimed.

**He turned the key again & the Delta Runner formed, finishing them off.**

"We did it!...is what I was _gonna_ say, but what's with _that_?" Robin said, then they saw more Bruisers forming. "More!?!"

"Let's wipe them out!" Marvelous said.

"Perhaps we should use the ultimate power of the Megaforce team that we recently got?" Vivi suggested, getting out her key as she did.

"Yeah," Marvelous said, flipping up his key.

"Ranger Key, set! Megaforce Header Assault!" they exclaimed as the headers came out of their cards. The Bruisers were defeated. They all were relieved.

**A man in a silver jacket stood on the roof of a small building, looking at the Megazord.**

"Nice, real nice! The ultimate power of the Megaforce is the Zord Headers? That's so cool! I can't wait to see the rest!" he exclaimed, with energy.

* * *

**The _Galleon_ flew through the air. They all came back up to the main living area of the lower deck.**

"Nice work! Man, those guys have been _real_ persistent lately!" Navi said as they all stood, with Marvelous sat in his chair. Vivi was petting her puppy in her arms.

"Well, we _do_ have six ultimate powers now," Doc said.

" _Five_. The Red Spirit key vanished after we used its power," Marvelous said.

"Right...& that battle proved it," Joe said.

"That's certainly true," Vivi said, sitting the pup in Marvelous' lap as she walked towards him while talking. He pet her as she sat there.

"And before that, we got 15 new Ranger Keys from Basco," Robin said.

**It showed a flashback of Marvelous defeating the Quantum Ranger key clone, then the rest of them falling as keys as they all finished them off.**

"Let's keep this streak going, wrap up getting the rest of the ultimate powers, & find the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy!" she continued.

"Yeah. Do it, bird, fortune tell," Marvelous said.

"Roger! Let's see the future! Someone incredible is rolling in..." he hit is head on the ceiling. "You lot should be on the lookout for an man all dressed in  silver...or something."

"What's _that_ mean?" Joe asked.

"Amazing? How?" Robin asked as well.

"That's as vague as ever..." Doc said.

"Just look for someone amazing, right?" Marvelous said. "Let's move out!" he exclaimed, standing up & handing the pup back to Vivi.

* * *

"You sure it was safe to bring her along?" Doc asked Vivi as they all walked.

"It feels like she hasn't been out in _months_ , so I feel it's time to take her for a walk," Vivi answered, holding the leash, guiding the pup.

"I guess."

"Anyway, someone amazing...in silver—?" Robin said.

**Suddenly, a man in a silver tracksuit ran by them.**

"Is _that_ him?" Marvelous asked.

"He's certainly _wearing_ silver, but..." Vivi said.

"Hey. Are you the amazing guy in silver?" Marvelous asked as the man ran back towards them.

"Huh?" the man asked, taking off his shades.

"Would you please tell us if you're familiar with the ultimate power of the Power Rangers?" Vivi asked as they caught up to them.

"What are you talking about? I'm busy! Move aside," he said, continuing his jog.

"Guess it's not him then..." Joe said & they continued walking.

**The guy from earlier in the silver jacket walked down some nearby stairs.**

"Silver, silver..." Robin said over & over as they looked around.

"There they are! Alrighty then..." he said & jogged walked over to them.

**They were walking through a park & saw a man painted in silver moving like a robot, then walked over to him.**

"Excuse me, sir, are you the amazing silver man?" Vivi asked him. The man pointed to his sign by his feet, which was also next to a top hat for tips. "'Amazing Silver Man-bot'?" she asked as she read it.

"I don't know..." Doc said.

"Hang on, hang on! Hang on a sec, Marvelous?" the other man said, catching up to them.

"Huh?" Marvelous said, looking at the silver-painted man.

"Stay like that, ok?"

**The man nodded.**

"Did I hear you guys right in that you're looking for someone in _silver_?" he asked.

"Yeah, why are you...?" he said, turning around & saw him.

"Because _I'm_ your prime suspect!" the guy said, then did an 'arms spread' pose. "John Baumick."

"What are you babbling about?"

"That's right!"

"This guy's a weirdo," Doc said to Joe as they all looked at him..

"I'm sorry, I swear I'm not some weirdo, just an Otaku...in the original sense, not the Western one," he said, lowering his arms.

"You _do_ have a silver jacket, but we're looking for a man dressed all in silver, not just a jacket," Robin said, looking at his outfit.

"Well, if a man all in silver's what you're looking for-"

"Let's go..." Marvelous said & they all walked again.

"Hey, wait!" he said, exasperated.

"What an oddball," Joe said.

"He _was_ kind of cute, though," Robin said.

"Let's find that power before any _more_ weirdos try  & hassle us," Marvelous said.

**An X-Borg then ran by them & they looked over.  
**

"Let's start here," the Commander said as they got a bomb out.

"X-Borgs?" Robin asked.

"And a Commander," Doc said.

**They turned around to see them.**

"The way you guys pop up is starting to make me paranoid," Marvelous said.

"The wanted pirates! How'd you learn we were setting bombs throughout the city while you were busy battling those giant Bruisers!?!" the Commander asked.

"Was _that_ what you were doing?" Doc asked,

"Man! We can't take our eyes off you guys for a _second_ , can we?" Robin asked.

**They all got their keys & morphed.**

**(Vivi tied the puppy's leash to a pole on the side during that dialogue)**

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Pirate Crew!"

"Pirate Crew Red!"

"Pirate Crew Blue!"

"Pirate Crew Yellow!"

"Pirate Crew Green!"

"Pirate Crew Pink!"

"Power Rangers…Pirate Crew!"

"Let's make it showy!" Marvelous exclaimed & fired on the enemies.

**A few X-Borgs took the blasts.**

"I'll present your remains as a gift to Prince Vekar!" the Commander said. "X-Borgs, attack!"

**They all rushed them. The Rangers went at them.**

"Sheesh! Do you guys _really_ have nothing better to do?" Robin asked as she fought, slashing a few.

**Vivi did the same, blasting them as well.**

**Joe one-handed the X-Borgs with his sabre, then kicked a few.**

**Doc flipped over an X-Borg, then did the same to another.**

"I'll take _that_!" he said, taking the bomb. "Lookie here! It's gonna blow!" he said, showing it to them.

**Marvelous tore through some until they were defeated. Doc threw the bomb to an X-Borg & it blew it up with the rest.**

"Let's try some of the Ranger Keys we jacked from Basco on him," Doc suggested.

"Sounds good," Marvelous said & they took out the keys.

"Power Switch!"

**Marvelous was the Quantum Ranger, Vivi was the White Dino Ranger, Doc was MMPR Green, Robin was In Space Silver, & Joe was Solaris Knight. The Commander charged at them & they charged at him with their weapons at the ready, then they all started fighting.  
**

**The guy, John, walked down the stairs nearby, then saw the puppy.**

"Hey, girl. What are _you_ doing here?" he remembered seeing the puppy a few minutes prior. "Hey, aren't you Vivi's pup?" he asked, then heard the fight  & went to see. He saw the fight from a bit above.

"They're using an all extra-Rangers combination! So they _did_ have the Ranger Keys for those guys! I knew it! Sweet!" he said, excited.

**Marvelous had his sword clashed with the Commander's, who slashed him away. Marvelous somersaulted backwards & they all regrouped.**

"You fools can't defeat me!"

"Oh yeah?" Robin said as Joe charged up the Laser Lamp & she had the Super Silverizer **(no joke, that's the name recorded on the Wiki)** , then they ran up & fired at him.

"Armor Barrier!" he yelled & was shielded.

"Oh, come on...that's practically cheating," Robin said.

"It's _bound_ to have some kind of weakness we can exploit," Joe said.

**He charged in with her, but the Commander shielded himself. Doc & Vivi attempted to do the same, but were deflected, as did Marvelous with Doc.**

"Huh?" Marvelous said, then they were blasted with lightning by the Commander & fell to the ground.

"Oh man! Right, now's my chance..." John said, smiling.

**They all got up.**

"Let _me_ handle this!" Doc said. "Over here!" he added, then walked to the side.

"Quit squirming around!" the Commander said, then shot more lightning at him, which made him fall back to avoid it. He was shot at again.

**Doc ran & jumped at him, but the Commander shielded himself again & Doc was sent flying over him, dropping the Dragon Dagger on the back of the Commander's collar, which made him drop to his knees.**

"Whoops!"

**Marvelous observed, then John ran up to them.**

"That's far enough, Villain-!"

"I'll let you all live, for now...But remember this, pirates, next time, I _will_ crush you all!" the Commander exclaimed, then shot out multiple lightning strikes, sending all of them back. He then ran out of there.

"He ran off!" Doc said.

**John got up as they all transformed back to their regular suits.**

"Whatever...come on," Marvelous said.

"Yeah," Joe said & they all walked off.

"Aw, man...for real?" John said in disbelief.

* * *

"Idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot! Gorgax! How _dare_ you return in disgrace!" Vekar exclaimed.

"My apologies. I thought the pirates were beneath my notice & underestimated them," Gorgax responded.

"To think they'd find your only weakness, & by accident..." Levira said.

"There wasn't much damage. Be ready to re-deploy," Damaras told him.

"Get your act together & subjugate that planet! Failure will not be forgiven this time!" Vekar told him, then he walked out of the room, slamming his fist on the wall as he walked through the door frame. "What's _with_ his attitude problem?"

"I believe he is now fixated on the pirates," Biorg suggested.

"How's that?"

"Gorgax is a very prideful man. He will seek to conclude his battle, even if it means defying orders."

"But they've noticed his weakness. He needs to be warned _again_..." Damaras said, starting to walk.

"Wait! I've had a flash of inspiration. Levira!" Vekar said.

"Yes, sir?"

"Over here..." he told her, then started whispering in her ear.

* * *

"That Commander's forcefield was a real pain in the neck," Robin said as they walked.

"But, why did he retreat so suddenly?" Vivi asked.

"Didn't you notice too, Vivi? The reason he suddenly left..." Joe started.

"I think it was because I dropped the dagger on his neck brace. There must be a small opening in his forcefield," Doc suggested.

"Then, if he confronts us again, we need simply aim for that?" Vivi asked.

"Well, if he has the guts. Let's go," Marvelous said.

"Wait a sec, please!" John shouted & they turned around.

" _You_ again? What the heck do you want?"

"Right!" he said, catching his breath, then started his proper introduction. "The name's Baumick. John Baumick, though my friends call me Chip. I love the Power Rangers!"

"And what's that got to do with _us_?" Joe asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to join your crew as the sixth ranger!"

**Everyone was in disbelief.**

"Is there something in it for _us_ if we let you join?" Marvelous asked.

"Yep! You bet there is!"

"What is it?"

"If I join, the Pirate Crew will become an even more spectacular Ranger team!"

"'Spectacular Ranger team'—?" Vivi asked.

"Well, from little babies, to old folks, your appeal as a Ranger team will grow a ton! _Especially_ your brand."

"What?" Marvelous asked.

"First, we need to rebrand your team name. I'm thinking...Legacy Batallion, seeing as you have all of those Ranger Keys."

"But, we're _not_ upholding anyone's legacy."

"What about your whole gimmick; meeting your Ranger predecessors & using their powers?"

"We're not expecting to meet them on our travels. It just happens by happenstance. We get clues about the future & then we seek out what they're about."

"Ok...Ah, how about Pirate _Slueths_ then?"

"It may be a more apt description of what we're doing here on Earth, but what about when we eventually leave? It'll hardly hold up in the future," Doc said.

"Why do you think we're even here in the first place? We're pirates looking for treasure. The treasure just involves this planet & the powers that came from it. That's all," Joe said.

"But I'm just..."

"Bizarre..." Robin said.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I must agree with them," Vivi said.

"That's right!" Doc said.

"Aw, man...What about _you_ , Marvelous?" John said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Marvelous asked him & he started to smile. "We don't need you," he said, then John's hopes were crushed. He fell to the ground in a seated position. They kept walking.

"No way! I didn't expect to get rejected," he said, dejected. "I never thought this would happen. Ok...in that case, time to break out the _big_ guns," he said, getting up, but saw that they were out of sight. "Oh My Gosh!" he exclaimed, seeing the _Galleon_ raise anchor  & fly off.

* * *

**On the ship, they all sat in their spots, Vivi fed her pup lunch.**

"Welcome home!" Navi said.

"I thought he was kind of cute, but he was _way_ more obnoxious than that," Robin said.

"His intentions seemed honest enough," Vivi said.

"Nope, not him. He's totally useless," Doc said.

"Calm down...Unless Marvelous accepts him, he can't be a part of this crew," Joe said.

"And that's that," Marvelous said.

"So guys, did you find the amazing silver guy?" Navi asked & they all were hit with the realization. "You came back without finding _anything_!?! Unbelievable!" he added, then Marvelous clamped his robotic mouth shut.

"We're going back out there!" he said, then got up from his chair.

* * *

**Some teens were playing baseball outside during their Gym class & the one up at bat hit the ball really far, but it bounced off the Megazord's arm as Doc & Robin were held in its hand, while Robin shouted into a megaphone.**

"Pardon us, we're the Pirate Rangers who have been making a ruckus around here lately...Do any of you know any amazing silver-wearing people?"

"Hey! I saw an amazing silver guy...in the park over there!" a passerby yelled up to them.

"Really?" Doc yelled into the megaphone, taking it from her.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy!"

"Thank you, old timer!" Robin yelled, taking it back. "Over there!" she yelled, pointing.

"Go!"

**The Megazord turned & started walking.**

**They were then on the ground & ran towards the man in silver, but were surprised to see another silver-painted man.**

"One of you again?" Marvelous asked.

"I'm getting a headache," Robin said, rubbing her temples.

**Marvelous then ran & shielded the guy from another lightning strike. The Commander appeared again with some X-Borgs.**

"Hey..." he said.

"You..." Joe said, then Marvelous looked back at the silver guy.

"Get moving," he said to him & the guy just stood there.

"You may have nailed me last time, but I'm super-charged now! I hope you're ready to go down."

"Right back at you," Marvelous said after getting out his key & morpher, as the others did the same.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Pirate Crew!"

**They were outside of a nearby stadium.**

"All right..." Robin said.

"Let's make it showy!" Marvelous exclaimed.

"Get them, X-Borgs!"

"Wait a second!" the man painted in silver yelled as they all charged, then they stopped.

" _You_ again!?!" Robin asked.

"Hey, back off. This is dangerous," Marvelous told him.

"It's ok...And _this_ time, you'll see why!" he said, taking off his sunglasses  & top hat, revealing John. They were surprised.

**He then took out a Ranger Key like theirs, which made them _really_ surprised. He then took out a morpher  & flipped open the faceplate, then inserted the key & flipped it back down. **

"It's Morphin Time!" he exclaimed, holding the morpher in front of him.

**He then held it to his side, reaching his left hand back to press the button his helmet was on, then held it forward & pressed the top button down. The thing in front of his key scanned it.**

"Pirate Crew!"

**An 'X,' a 'V,' & an anchor symbol made his suit & helmet materialize on his body. He was transformed.**

"Shining against the daylight sun! Even more stunning against the moon. Also looking _great_ with my gold lining. This ordinary fan has transformed into a Power Ranger,  & the name is…Pirate Crew…Silver!" he said, doing his 'arms-spread' pose from earlier.

"No way! He transformed!?!" Robin exclaimed.

"How—? Marvelous, was there someone _else_ you gave a Ranger Key to?" Vivi asked.

"There are only _5_ Pirate Crew Ranger Keys," he said.

"But _he's_ pretty clearly a Pirate Crew Ranger…" Joe said.

"Check out my moves, everyone! And then, let me join your crew! Here I come!" he exclaimed, charging in to fight.

"Get him!" Gorgax said, bopping a few X-Borgs on he head & they charged in at him.

**John punched & kicked a few, then multi-punched another one. He kicked another away, then jumped up & kicked another. The rest made a circle around him.**

"Gold Spear, Sniper Mode!" he exclaimed, taking out his weapon, then shot at them. He then kicked another one again, then rolled away & took care of 3 more. Two more jumped at him & he shot them down. More appeared & shot at _him_ , to which he said..."Gold Spear, Trident Mode!" he transformed his weapon & deflected the blasts. "Come on, come on, come on!" he exclaimed, then ran in & slashed at them. He then stabbed one, flipping it up over him, then took it down. He then did a multi-slash & took the rest out. He then ran at the Commander, starting to fight him. "Did you guys see that? Please, let me join you!" he said, then avoided the Commander's swipes.

"He's better than I thought," Marvelous said.

"Heck, he's actually pretty _strong,_ " Robin said.

"Yeah, but look at the Commander's neck brace," Doc said. They all looked.

"It's been weaponized," Vivi said.

"That means it _was_ his weakness!" Doc confirmed. "It _should_ be easier to target now!"

**John started to wind up his slash.**

"Armor Barrier!" Gorgax yelled, then raised it, deflecting his swipes, then punched him several times in between.

**John started again, but was forced backwards.**

"That forcefield's pretty tough..." he said.

"We'll take it from here!" Doc said.

"Come on!" Marvelous yelled & they got their weapons & charged in.

**They started swiping at the barrier.**

"Your Excellency, what plan are you having Gorgax execute?" Damaras asked.

"I gave him no plan! The pirates were aware of Gorgax's weakness because of their previous battle, so I ordered Levira to make it _seem_ as if we'd reinforced his neck brace, when, in reality, she installed something else," Vekar said.

"Something _else_?"

"A powerful explosive, that will go off when it's struck," Levira said.

"What? You'd sacrifice an Action Commander to defeat the pirates?" Damaras asked.

"Precisely! Enjoy your just deserts, pirate scum!"

**The Rangers were still dealing with Gorgax. He then pushed Doc back on the pavement, then he noticed the tree behind him.**

"I've got it!" he yelled, going back to it.

"Enjoy your battle! Because your victory will send you into oblivion!" Vekar exclaimed, then laughed.

**Marvelous slashed at Gorgax, who caught his arm. John got up & looked at them.**

"Let's corner him!" Marvelous yelled & they all shot at him, to which he raised his barrier. He was hit back by the impact.

**Doc was spying from the tree.**

"Come on!" Robin yelled.

"Now's my chance!" Doc said, then started to leap.

"Don't!" John said, running to him.

"Gotcha!" Doc said, going in.

**John then stopped his attack.**

"What!?!" Vekar asked.

"I'm not sure, but something's wrong. It's like that neck brace was _designed_ to be attacked!" John said.

"He's got a point," Joe said.

"What are you people babbling about!?!" Gorgax said, then charged at Doc & John.

**They fought again & he hit them back. John then got back up & ran at him, to which Gorgax shot more lightning blasts at him. He ran through them as they struck the ground, then jumped over him, hooked his Spear into the collar & sent it flying up.**

"Everyone, hit the deck!" he yelled, then it exploded in the air. The Rangers did as he said.

"They planted a bomb in it!?!" Doc asked.

"My...my brilliant strategy!" Vekar exclaimed. Some of the X-Borgs aboard the ship went to comfort him.

"What _was_ that!?! What's going on?" Gorgax asked.

"All right! No more forcefield for you! Time for the silver spotlight!" John said, twirling his Spear, then ran at him. They fought & he slashed him several times, then sent him flying backwards. "It's over!" he said, flipping up his Key, then inserted it into the keyhole on the Spear.

"Final Wave!"

**He jumped into the air & began to throw.**

"Silver Shooting Star!" he yelled & threw it into Gorgax, who exploded in a burst of energy. John turned around & posed as the explosion went off. "I did it...My first win!" he exclaimed in excitement, raising his Spear up in his hand.

"He _is_ the amazing man all in silver," Vivi said as they all caught up with him.

"I see..." Marvelous said, then they all powered down & walked up to him. He powered down too. "So, the bird was talking about _you?_ "

"What?"

"Then, do you have an ultimate power?" Joe asked.

"What?"

"How can you transform?" Robin asked.

"Why do you have the same emblem as us?" Vivi asked.

"Who the heck _are_ you!?!" Doc asked.

"What? Ah, come on. Don't ask all at once..." he said, chuckling.

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: 1. I altered about 1/3 of the story from the original Gokaiger episode, mostly for what I feel is the better, since I don't think Gai's comedy in that one was particularly funny. And this is coming from a guy who LOVES meta humor.  
> 2\. Which, to say this, I didn't catch this until I went in to fill the directional notes for their actions outside the dialogue, but I didn't realize the hypocritical humor that's in place in this one until I reread what I replaced in the original Gokaiger script. In retrospect, I find it incredibly funny.  
> 3\. You'd think I shoehorned in that reference to the last few episodes & movie to remind people, but NO, they were in the original episode script. I just modified them a bit.  
> 4\. As you maybe could tell if you're a memeber of this fandom, John 'Chip' Baumick is a character named after 3 important writers for the franchise. The first, even though I hate him with a passion, is Johnathan Tzachor, since he's the whole reason I'm doing this story & he showran from Turbo to Wild Force, certainly better seasons than SM, Judd 'Chip' Lynn, the guy who wrote the book on how to do this show, & Amit Bhaumick, one of the writers of Wild Force, who also wrote Forever Red & the Time Force/Wild Force team up, 2 of the BEST team ups in PR history bar none.  
> 5\. "Gorgax" is the name of the alien Commander from SM, as I'm using any & all names from that series for the villains, unless I rename them or they didn't show up in SM, & NOT a reference to Vilgax like Tentax was in Episode 1.  
> 6\. The whole "Legacy Batallion" bit was brought about by a guy reviewing this story on Fanfiction.net &, for some reason, he found the name "Pirate Crew" too on-the-nose, or something, & prefers to call the team "Legacy Batallion." I even had, mostly, the same argument with him too. The only thing I didn't include was me explaining that PR's had some pretty on-the-nose team names in the past, so it's nothing new here.  
> 7\. The whole "I have a headache" line is a pretty obvious reference to Rita Repulsa from MMPR.  
> 8\. The main 5 rangers, when they morph, get surrounded by 4 "V's", representing their team number, after adding in Star Force, of course. I didn't think to add it into Episode 1's chapter, but here you guys go now. Gokaiger had Roman numerals as well, as did SM, but SM's, I don't think, made any sense because I don't think they added up correctly.  
> 9\. In Gokaiger, & SM, the Gokai Spear wasn't really a "spear," nor did it have a form into one. I split the difference by still calling it a spear, but called the main melee form a Trident, like it is.  
> 10\. The "what? what? what?" thing at the end was a reference to Doctor Who.  
> 11\. I didn't change any Gokaiger footage for this episode. In the corresponding SM episode that adapted the same Gokaiger one, they shot new footage of the Lost Galaxy suits for some reason, rather than just shoot some new shots of the suits originally used. It made no sense to me, since later in the 2nd-to-last SM episode, they kept the shots of the Sentai rangers, minus Vul Eagle, whom they replaced with MMPR Red for some reason, & actually RECREATED THOSE SUITS to go out of their way to be extra lazy with not shooting new footage for that fight...yet they didn't keep the 6th ranger footage, even though it was the first use of those suits for the Gokaigers in the series & was symbolic for the 6th ranger showing up in the episode. Plus, it was pretty much shot-for-shot anyways, so why'd they bother? My guess is that they thought, "well, we need to film new shots of suits anyways, let's fit in ones that are from a Gokaiger episode we won't be adapting," or something, since that both makes sense & doesn't at the same time. The Shrodinger's Cat of Power Rangers! Anyways, yeah.  
> See you guys in the next one!


	15. The Q-Rex: Mark II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s) Adapted: The Big Abare With the Dinosaur Robot Drill (恐竜ロボットドリルで大アバレ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out, guys. I was focusing on my YouTube channels & life stuff got in the way. Also, since I now have VLC on my Xbox One, doing these is gonna get a LOT more easy & convenient because before, I couldn't play MKV files on it, leading me to use my computer through my TV, which was incredibly inconvenient, since I have a set up where I share the screen of that desktop with my laptop, so every few seconds, I'd have to pause by going to another app, then switch to Firefox to type down stuff. Using an external means like my gaming console makes the process much more simple. Get ready to see more chapters/episodes this Summer.

**Ep. 14: The Q-Rex: Mark II**  
  
**…**

"During their pursuit of new ultimate powers, a mysterious & energetic young man appeared before Marvelous & the others, asking to join their crew. While they just blew him off at first,..." the narrator said.

"It's Morphin Time!" John said as he morphed.

"…to their shock, this man turned out to be the subject of Navi's latest prediction, the Pirate Crew Silver Ranger!"

"Then, you _do_ have one of the ultimate powers?" Joe asked.

"What?" John asked.

"How can you transform?" Robin asked.

"Why do you have the same emblem as us?" Vivi asked.

"Who the heck _are_ you!?!" Doc asked.

"Aw, come on, don't ask all at once..." he said.

"So, what's the deal?" Marvelous asked as he walked passed them to John.

"I have an ultimate power," John said, to the shock of the others. " _Three_ , in fact," he said, holding up as many fingers.

"Huh?" they all went.

* * *

"How is His Excellency doing?" Damaras asked as their ship was shown in space.

"He's still unconscious," Levira said. "I guess he was genuinely shocked that his plan didn't work out," she added as she went to sit in a nearby chair.

"No matter. It should be easier to operate without him," Damaras said.

"Wow! Just wow!" John said in excitement as they were on the ship. "This is the real deal! I'm on the actual _Red Galleon_!" he shouted in excitement as he went all around at a fast speed, seeing everything. "Awesome! Oh, what a cute bird!" he said, seeing Navi.

"I like the cut of your jib," Navi said.

"The name's Chip. I'm looking forward to working with you," he said.

"Well, my name isn't 'bird,' it's Navi."

"Enough chit-chat," Marvelous said, pushing him back a bit. "More importantly, where'd you get that Ranger Key from? And how did you get an ultimate power?"

" _Three_ of them, in fact," Vivi added.

"Why _you_ exactly?" Robin asked. "What month, date, hour, minute, and second did you get them, from who,  & how?"

"Ok, ok. Let me explain. I have to say, I was a totally normal person, who was maybe a little more... _enthusiastic_ than most. Until that day…"

**-Flashback-**

**Chip walked on a sidewalk along a road in the city.**

"Mom, a flower!" a little girl on the other side of the road's sidewalk said, then ran into the street to get them, since they were near Chip.

"Mia!" her mom yelled.

**There was a delivery truck coming at full speed.**

"Look out!" Chip shouted, then ran at the girl & pushed her back to her mom. Unfortunately, the truck hit him, then stopped. The girl & her mom ran to him, as well as the truck driver. He looked at them.

"Is she...ok?"

"Oh...yes."

"Thank goodness…Here." he said, handing the girl a flower, then fell unconscious as the truck driver dialed his cell phone.

"911, I have an emergency here..."

**Later, at the hospital as he was lying in a bed.**

"Bhaumick. Chip Bhaumick," a mysterious voice called to him & he then appeared in a white void. He then walked forward, then saw someone.

"T-the Green Ranger!?!" he asked, shocked. A metal hitting noise then came from around a corner to his right & another person came out around it. "Quantum Ranger!?!" he asked. He then looked to his left. "And the White Dino Thunder Ranger, too!?"

"I'm surprised that you know us," Trent Mercer said, demorphing.

"Of course I do! That's entry level knowledge!" he responded.

"I see…"

"Considering how young you are, you're pretty careless with your life," Tommy Oliver said, demorphing in front of him.

"Oh, not at all…"

"Trying to protect someone else, with no regard for their own life…" Eric Myers said, demorphing to his left. "I knew someone who was crazy like that, as well."

"You mean Wes?"

"Take these," Tommy said, holding his morpher & Ranger Key. He took them in his hands.

"These are—?"

"The Silver Cell & Ranger Key that we've created," the Red Spirit said, appearing behind him as he turned around.

"Use that, & become a hero," Tommy said.

"Could I really?"

"We'll also entrust you with the ultimate powers of the Dino Thunder, Time Force, & Mighty Morphin teams," Trent said.

"Ultimate power...Wait, what's that?"

"You'll figure it out," Eric said. They all morphed again.

"Keep things exciting," the Red Spirit said & they all became a white light & vanished.

"Wait! Don't go!" Chip yelled. He then awoke in a freight. "A dream?"

"Doctor...Doctor!" the nurse overseeing him shouted, running out of the room.

"It wasn't a dream..." he said, holding up his morpher & key. "They really _did_ give me their powers..."

"That's kind of…" Doc started.

"It certainly seems rather hard to believe…" Vivi said.

"I had a hard time believing it too, but I have these, & I was able to morph," Chip said.

"Yeah, and? What about the ultimate power? What happened with that?" Robin asked.

"Well…" he started. "I can't get it to work," he said, defeated. "I've tried a few things, but I think I need more than these to activate it…" he said, holding his key & morpher. "I probably need their Ranger Keys."

**Marvelous thought back to the fight in the last episode when they flipped their belt buckles & had the keys.**

"It's Morphin Time!" they transformed.

"Are they in here?" he asked, putting his coat down & opened the chest.

"Whoa, awesome!" Chip said. "It's Mighty Morphin! And that's the White Ranger...who, strangely, looks more like the Star Force for some reason."

"Never mind that!" Doc said. "Look for those keys!"

"I will, but seeing all these heroes' powers in one place is amazing! Do you guys even realize how big a deal this _is_?" he went back to searching. "Oh, there's Quantum Ranger, Green Ranger, and _this_ is Dino Thunder White," he said, holding the keys.

"I see," Marvelous said, taking the keys. "So with these, we'll have three new ultimate powers?" Chip nodded his head. "Well done."

"Then does this mean!?!" Chip asked, excited.

"Not so fast, man," Marvelous said, then put the keys back & grabbed his morpher & key from the table next to the chest.

"No way!"

"The Red Spirit may have given you a Ranger Key, but there's no guarantee you're any good with it."

"But he gave it to _me_! Not just anyone gets powers like these. Well, except for Overdrive, then there's the Megaforce cast, then the ones who just took their powers by force..."

"Hey! You said you wanted to be part of this crew, right?"

"I do!"

"Then show me what you can do. _They_ _all_ have something to offer to this group that I don't have. You got anything like that? Something I'd find useful?"

"Give me some time," Chip said. "I'll be back with your answer!" he said, leaving.

* * *

"Action Commander, Osogain, at your service," he said onboard _The Gigant Horse._

"The situation is as I've explained," Damaras said. "To prepare for a full assault, you're to establish a beachhead for the rest of the invasion on the Earth."

* * *

"Do you suppose that he will return with an offer?" Vivi asked as the _Red Galleon_ sailed through the sky at night.

"You worried?" Marvelous asked "He doesn't realize what a big deal it is to make enemies of the Armada," he started, holding the Silver Cell & key. "It makes you an enemy of the universe."

* * *

**Chip was lying on the grass in a park, looking up at the sky.**

"What could I do?" he asked, then heard some explosions & someone yelling. "What was that!?" he said, then ran to the scene.

**The workers ran away from the construction site as the Bruisers drove them away. The Commander was behind them.**

"Attention, human worms! This area is going to be the base of operations for the Armada's invasion of Earth."

"I don't think so!" Chip said, running at them. He then did the motions for his morph. "It's Morphin Time! AHHH!" he said, hit with the realization that he didn't have the morpher or key. "I don't have my Ranger Key or the Cell with me!"

"Who're _you_ supposed to be?"

"The sixth member of the Pirate Rangers… provisionally speaking. I'm Chip Bhaumick! Also known as…Pirate Crew Silver! You're not laying another finger on those workers!"

"Are you an imbecile? X-Borgs, get him!"

**They ran at him. He then charged at them & started fighting them without his powers. He kicked one of them, then caught the other ones' staffs & punched them.**

"Get out of here!" he yelled to the trapped other workers. He was then caught off guard & they proceeded to hit him hard. He then picked up a long plank & fended them off, but it snapped when he tried to hit a Bruiser.

"Oh no!" he said, then the Bruiser held up its fist. "Hang on a sec!" he said, but was then punched away. He was then hit into the different construction vehicles, then fell to the ground.

"It doesn't matter how hard you try, Earthling; you can't stop us!" the Commander said, then threw energy blasts at him. He fell to the ground, weakened.

"No way...I know that if I work hard, I'll be able to accomplish something. So I'm not giving up! I won't give up even once, until the very end!" he said as he got up.

"Troublesome insect. Know your place," the Commander said, ready to launch another blast, but he was then shot from the side.

**The shot showed Marvelous walking forward with his blaster, then twirled it around as the others were shown walking behind him.**

"You're even crazier than I thought," he said, helping Chip up.

"Yeah, it's kinda nutso," Robin said.

"Reminds me of a certain _pirate_ …" Joe added.

"I thought that you did a splendid job," Vivi said.

"Well, you've got guts, I'll say that much," Doc said.

"So, what're you gonna do? The moment you use these, the Armada…the _entire universe_ , will be your enemy," Marvelous asked, holding up the Cell & key.

"You're wrong, Marvelous. I'm going to crush the Armada, & bring peace to the universe!" Chip proclaimed.

"Take the Armada down—?" Doc asked.

" _You're_ gonna overthrow the guys who rule several galaxies?" Joe asked.

"Sounds good. I like it!" Marvelous chuckled as he said that. "Chip, you're a Ranger, & the sixth member of this crew!" he added, giving them back to him.

"You blasted pirates!" the Commander said as they lined up.

**Marvelous flipped up his key.**

"Let's do it!" he said.

"Right!" Chip said.

**They all did their poses.**

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Pirate Crew Red!"

"Pirate Crew Blue!"

"Pirate Crew Yellow!"

"Pirate Crew Green!"

"Pirate Crew Pink!"

"Pirate Crew Silver!"

"Power Rangers Pirate Crew"

"Insolence!"

"We're in the silver spotlight!" Chip exclaimed, then they drew their weapons & fought the X-Borgs & Bruisers.

"Get them!"

**They engaged the X-Borgs. Chip used his spear to grab a Bruiser, then threw it up in the air away from him. He then jumped up to where Robin was & took care of an X-Borg.**

"Hup!"

"How was _that_?"

"Thanks!"

**He then jumped down & helped Vivi take care of a group.**

"All right!"

**Doc was under a truck. Chip beat off the X-Borgs & the Bruiser.**

"Go ahead!" he said, then Doc rolled out.

"I've got it covered!" Doc told him.

"Ah, ok…" he acknowledged, then Joe was one-handing the X-Borgs & a Bruiser. He then stopped short of Chip's neck.

"Sorry," Chip said.

"Watch where you're going," Joe told him.

"Aye."

**Marvelous was dealing with his own group. Chip came in & helped.  
**

"Not bad."

"Thanks a lot!"

**They both finished off the X-Borgs & the others rejoined them.**

"Everyone, let's use the powers of the Samurai!"

"Aye," they all said, then took out their keys.

"Huh?" Chip asked.

"What are _you_ gonna do?" Marvelous asked him.

"It should be in there. The gold ranger with the symbols on its face," he responded. Marvelous took out a key, then gave him it.

"Oh, this. Here."

"Power Switch!"

"Samurai!" the morpher yelled 5 times as they transformed with the Kanji symbols changing their suits.

"Zeo!"

"And now, with this Power Staff, I'll cut you to shreds...Wait, no! I meant the other guy with symbols on his face! This is the Gold Ranger, from Zeo!" he transformed back to his own suit. "The Samurai key should be shiny & gold too."

"This one?" Marvelous got 3 keys, then handed him one.

"Oh yeah, that's it!" he loaded it in. "Power Switch!"

"Samurai!"

**They lined up & the Commander had 2 Bruisers launch 2 energy blasts, which they deflected. They then ran at them.**

"Let's use the Six-Sword Slash!" Chip yelled.

"Samurai Six-Sword Slash!" they all yelled & appeared in a Japan nighttime setting.

**The girls slashed the Bruisers, then Doc & Joe, then Marvelous, then Chip inflicted serious damage with a ton of slashes.**

"What!?!" the Commander yelled.

"That was pretty impressive," Joe said as they lined back up. Doc looked at the Barracuda Blade as they all were impressed.

"A technique we could not have performed with just the 5 of us," Vivi pointed out.

"Yeah," Chip said, holding up a peace sign.

"I'm liking this," Marvelous said. "You're pretty good."

"How about we show you our appreciation?" Robin said & they all drew silver keys.

"Power Switch!"

**Marvelous became the Mercury Ranger, Joe was Robo Knight, Robin was the Silver Space Ranger, Doc was the Lunar Wolf Ranger, & Vivi was Ranger Operator Silver.**

"All Silver! Awesome!" Chip shouted in excitement. Marvelous grabbed his head & turned him around.

"We're in the silver spotlight, right?" he asked.

"Right!"

**They charged at the Commander & slashed at him with their melee weapons.**

"Let's do it!" Marvelous shouted, then they all fired on him, blasting him away.

"How did they get so powerful!?!" he shouted.

"Please, deliver the coup de grâce," Vivi said to Chip.

"You got it!"

**He ran up to the Commander & slashed him back, then took out his key & transformed his staff into its gun form.**

"Come on, come on!"

**He loaded the key into the slot & turned it.**

"Final Wave!"

"Silver Supernova!" he fired on the Commander & he was defeated.

"It's not over yet," Levira said, then used the ship to grow the Commander & 6 Bruisers.

"Whoa!" Chip said, turning around to see.

"Every single time...they never learn," Marvelous said.

"Please, leave them to me!" Chip told him.

"All right, let's get a look at your ultimate powers," Marvelous said, then handed him the 3 keys from earlier.

"Right! Ok, here I go!" He took the Quantum Ranger's key. "From beyond the future, come forth! The ultimate power of the Time Force!"

**He put it in the Cell & hit the face button for the ranger 3 times, then the Robo Knight button to activate it.**

"Q-Rex Mark II, launching!" a woman on the PA system announced as it flew through the air.

"Q-Rex, Mark II!" Chip said, then jumped inside it. "All right!" he said, then took hold of the pirate wheels. The Q-Rex then went towards them.

"Bruisers!" the Commander said, then 2 of them shot energy blasts at him, which didn't faze the Zord.

"Q-Rex Cannon!" he shouted & fired at them.

"There you go!" he spun the Zord's drill at their feet.

"Round & around!" he brought it back around, tripping one of them & taking care of it.

"Oh...brilliant!" Vivi said.

"Get 'em!" he drove the drill into another one's crotch, then flipped it over, taking care of that one.

**He held, then flipped up the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger key.**

"Onto the next one. Come forth, ultimate power of Mighty Morphin!" he inserted the key & flipped it.

"Q-Rex Dino form! Q-Rex Mark II, ready!" he announced.

**He fought 2 of the other Bruisers. He hit one with the tail, then bit the other with the mouth. The first Bruiser tried grabbing the Q-Rex.**

"I'm not done yet!" he yelled, then the Q-Rex deflected the Bruiser with its tail drill. He then hit them again.

"Q-Rex Laser!" he took care of them with a mouth laser.

"It doesn't matter what era it is, dinosaurs are still impressive," Doc said.

**Two more Bruisers fired blasts, then he charged through them.**

**Chip flipped up the Drago Ranger key.**

"Come forth, the ultimate power of Dino Thunder!" he inserted the key & turned it. It transformed into the Megazord.

"Q-Rex Mark II Megazord, ready!"

"That's great! Three awesome transformations!" Robin shouted, excitedly.

"Get him!" the Commander said, then the last 2 Bruisers charged at him. He fought them off with the drill arm.

"Oh yeah, this is exciting!" he said, then turned the Drago Ranger key again. The arms had the Bruisers on them & were twisted around, then thrown off & exploded.

"Not bad," Joe said to Marvelous.

"Yeah," Marvelous responded.

"Trident Mode!" Chip yelled & the drill opened up. He then slashed the Commander.

"Don't trifle with me," the Commander said, then shot an energy blast at him.

"Shield Mode!" he yelled, then spun the wheels. The drill arm spun, deflecting the attack.

**He took out the keys.**

"Ranger Key, set!" he said, inserting them into the keyholes on the wheels.

"Q-Rex, Triple Drill Attack!" he yelled & the 3 versions of the Zord appeared & all attacked the Commander, who went down in an explosion.

"Nice!" Robin said as they cheered. Marvelous looked up at the Megazord.

"All right, all right! I did it!" Chip cheered & the Megazord raised the drill arm up to the sky.

**They were back on the _Galleon_.**

"I'm really happy to be a member of this crew," Chip said.

"You might be part of the crew, but as a pirate, you're still an apprentice," Marvelous said.

"Aw man…" Chip said sadly.

"You won't be an apprentice for long," Vivi said. "Let's wage battle against the Armada together."

"Vivi…thanks!" he said, then hugged her.

"What're you doing!?!" Robin said, getting him off her.

"Sorry. But, I'm looking forward to working together, Marvelous."

"Yeah," Marvelous said in agreement.

"It's a pleasure to be working with you, Joe."

"Yeah."

"And you, Robin."

"Righty-o."

"I'm looking forward to working together, Dr. Leonard!"

" _L-Leonard_!?!"

"Right. That's your name, isn't it?"

"Well, kind of…It sounds kind of weird…" Doc said.

"Sounds good to me, Leonard!" Marvelous said, chiding him a bit.

"Dr. Leonard! Dr. Leonard!" Navi said.

"Not you too, Marvelous!" Doc said.

"What about 'Leo' for short?" Chip suggested.

"All right, let's have a welcoming party! We're going till morning!" Marvelous announced.

"Yeah!"

**They all cheered & then there was just a shot of their pirate flag.  
**

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:  
> 1\. I changed the dream with the 3 Dino team rangers to have more than the Drago Ranger, since that was a thing I've heard people complain about for the original Gokaiger episode.  
> 2\. I also changed it to include the Red Spirit. It's my head canon that he's behind most of the teams not interfering with the Gokaigers' mission on Earth, or even minding that the Gokaigers having their powers. I'm making that official in my story, since it's the only thing that makes sense to me.  
> 3\. The scene is more reminiscent of the scene where Harry's in that limbo in Deathly Hallows Part 2 than the Gokaiger episode.  
> 4\. I went into more detail than Super Megaforce ever did with the Q-Rex. Ever since I heard that they were turning GoZyuZin into another Q-Rex (which makes sense), I always envisioned it being a Mark II type thing, but Super Mega did absolutely NOTHING with it, especially since Gokaiger had a tribute to Timeranger they could've adapted.  
> 5\. The reasoning for Marvelous having Chip prove himself, I think, makes much more sense now than in Gokaiger, given how I changed it. He's wondering why the Red Spirit would appear to Chip, making him skeptical of the situation.  
> 6\. Doc's adaptation name being Leonard instead of Don like his Gokaiger counterpart is a reference to Leonard "Bones" McCoy from Star Trek. I was thinking of Spock, but that'd be too obvious. Then Kirk, but that didn't fit right. It is NOT a reference to The Big Bang theory, which is a TERRIBLE show.  
> 7\. Osogain didn't get his name changed in SM, so I didn't change it.


	16. The Powers of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s) Adapted: Armor of the 15 Warriors (１５戦士の鎧)

**Ep. 15: The Powers of the Past**

**...**

"Let's get started," Doc said.

"Ok," Chip said as he was morphed.

"Let's get you connected!" Navi said, then flew towards the key chest & connected a golden string to Chip's belt. "There we go, all done."

"Good. Now you'll be able to bring out any of the Ranger Keys from the chest through your belt buckle," Marvelous said.

"Just think about which key you want," Robin said.

"Ok, how about the White Ranger from Mighty Morphin?" Chip said, then the key disappeared from the chest & he flipped his belt buckle & pulled the key out. "Awesome! Thank you so much!"

"It's good that your gear works the same as the stuff that the Red Spirit gave us, though it still doesn't explain _why_ he gave them to you exactly," Doc said.

"In the end, it's all Power Rangers," Joe said.

"I feel that's likely the case," Vivi said.

"Doesn't bother me at all," Robin said.

"Should we _really_ just brush it off like that?" Doc asked.

"Don't worry so much, Dr. Leo," Chip said.

"That's right. The pressing issue now is food," Marvelous said.

"Oh, right!" Doc said as Chip turned back to normal.

"I'll handle the food today!" Chip said.

"Huh?" Doc asked.

* * *

"Damaras! I've found something interesting!" Prince Vekar said, entering the bridge of their ship.

"Who do you mean, sir?" Damaras asked.

"Come here, Skeltox!"

**Skeltox entered the room.**

"I've never seen him before. What can he do?" Levira asked.

"He can remove bones," Biorg said.

"Remove..."

"Bones?" Levira, then Damaras asked.

"Skeltox! Get down there & leave those Earthlings boneless!" Vekar ordered.

"Will Do!"

* * *

"Oh my! Remarkable! To prepare this much in only 30 minutes..." Vivi said as the table was set & they sat down at it. The meal was a beef stew, with a rice bowl next to it.

"I hope you guys like it," Chip said.

"Well, it might be fast, but if it doesn't taste good..." Doc said, then took a bite of his bowl of stew. He then looked to the side.

"What do you think, Leo?"

"It's good, real good," Marvelous exclaimed.

"It's delicious," Vivvi said.

"You really think so?" Chip asked.

"Why would we lie?" Joe asked.

"Yup, yup. It's got more punch than Doc's cooking, it's awesome!" Robin said.

"Punch?" Chip asked.

"It's got punch!" Marvelous agreed.

"Bam!" Chip exclaimed, doing a motion like he was adding to a recipe, then chuckled.

**They were then outside, training. Joe was one-handing Chip as they clashed spear & sabre. Chip swung several times, but Joe deflected with his sabre. Joe then caught the spear in his hand, then forced it out of Chip's hands. Chip then avoided the sabre swings & got his spear back, then caught Joe's sabre with the trident part of the spear, then they stopped.**

"You ain't half bad," Joe said. "Well done."

"Thanks," Chip said.

**The rest of the team, minus Doc, then walked over to him.**

"Not bad, Chip," Robin said.

"Thanks," Chip said back.

"It was wonderful," Vivi said.

"All right, let's eat," Marvelous suggested.

"A-again!?!" the others asked.

**Doc then took a walk.**

"What's with them? Everybody's impressed by him..." Doc said to himself.

"Hey, hey! Leo!" Chip said, catching up to him. "Can I tag along for your shopping?"

"Are you trying to beat me at grocery shopping, too?"

"Huh?"

"I'm fine by myself."

"Hey, wait up!"

**The Commander & X-Borgs were at the top of a building.**

"First, a little fishing to get in the swing of things," he said, then his fishing rod lit up & he swung it, letting the line loose.

"I'm gonna get into Arizona U! Time to study!" a high school kid said in his room, but the line then caught on to him & pulled his skeleton away from him.

**He collapsed on his bed.**

"Ah, who cares about Arizona U," he said, going to sleep.

"Yes sir, this is a public works project worth $178 Million. Rest assured, if you contract my company..." a businessman said in a firm, but then had _his_ skeleton pulled away from him too. "Ah, who cares about some business deal."

**A merchant at the market Doc & Chip were at also had his skeleton pulled away too.**

"What a waste," Doc said, picking up the vegetables the man dropped.

**They noticed the man going to sleep. Then the people behind them went to sleep after hearing a 'pop' sound.**

"I don't really care, right now..." a security guard said, falling to the ground.

"What's happening?" Chip asked.

"What a haul, what a haul!" the Commander exclaimed. "I'm going to debone every single Earthling!"

"What was that!? Leo! Huh?" Chip asked, then turned to see Doc on his Mobirate.

"Guys, the Armada is…"

"Let's go, Doc!" Chip said, dragging him forward.

"All right," he said, getting out his key. "It's Morphin Time!"

"It's Morphin Time!" Chip said.

"Pirate Crew!"

**They used grappling hooks & threw them up to where the Commander was.**

"Onto the next one, X-Borgs!" the commander said, then they jumped up behind them, weapons drawn. Doc, unfortunately, tripped over the railing & Chip got in the first strikes. Doc then avoided some of the X-Borgs that were near him.

"I'm not gonna get outdone! No way!" Doc said as Chip slashed the X-Borgs & he was stopped by them.

**Doc was then picked up & thrown into the air, dropping his sabre. He then caught the railing on a lower level.**

"Whew, that was close..."

**He tried to avoid the X-Borgs on the lower level, but was forced to fall to the ground by them. Just as one was about to attack him, Chip stabbed it in the head with his spear, then took care of the rest.**

"Are you okay?"

**Doc stood up.**

"Doc!" Marvelous said as the others ran over to them.

"Sorry for the wait," Robin said.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are!" the Commander said.

"Well, since we're all here, why don't we use RPM?" Robin suggested & they got out their keys.

"RPM!?!" Chip asked, confused, as they transformed.

"Power Switch!"

"RPM!"

"Full throttle!" they yelled, then used their speed to fight the X-Borgs.

"All right, RPM…" Chip said, then got out the RPM Silver key. "Well, I _am_ silver...Yeah, but... _she_ was originally a girl..." he said, then got out the RPM Gold key. "RPM Gold isn't silver, but he _was_ powerful,  & cool...This one. This one? That one. That one? Which one!? Man, this is hard..." he said, shaking his head over the choice. "What the-!" he exclaimed, seeing both rangers in front of him in a white void. "Oh, you guys! What do you guys think I should do?" he asked, going up to & grabbing ahold of them. "Maybe if I could use both at once, this wouldn't be a problem..." the rangers then linked hands & a golden light enveloped them all. "What's _this_!?!" he asked, seeing the half gold/half silver key in his hand.

"Chip! What are you standing around for!?!" Doc asked as the others fought.

"Sorry, I was just spacing out a little. No way! How!?! Why!?! What!?! Who cares why! For now..." he said, putting the key in his morpher.

"Power Switch!"

"RPM!"

"You..." Joe said.

"What's _that_ supposed to be?" Marvelous said.

"Unbelievable," Robin said.

"I don't believe there was a Ranger such as _that_ before," Vivi said.

"I don't know what happened either! I just imagined it, & it happened," Chip said as the camera panned over the suit. "For the first time ever, RPM Silver & RPM Gold, the two-in-one Ranger Operator!" he then went into action. "Cloud Hatchets!" he exclaimed, using them to boost through & defeat the X-Borgs. Doc saw, then Chip went in to get the Commander, who defended from his attacks.

"What is this guy!?!" the Commander asked.

"Impressive, Chip," Joe said.

"Not too shabby," Marvelous said.

"A fine job," Vivi said.

"Pretty cool!" Robin said.

"Chip's got everybody impressed again..." Doc thought.

**Chip was then deflected by the Commander & bounced into a building behind him.**

"I'm not giving up!"

**The others dodged out of the way, then the Commander shot another blast at Doc.**

"Look out!" Vivi yelled, pushing Doc out of the way.

"Vivi!" Robin yelled as she ran over to her.

"What are you doing, Doc!?!" Marvelous asked.

"Gotcha!" the Commander said, then threw multiple lures at the 4 of them & stripped them of their skeletons. They then transformed back to normal.

"Who cares about fighting..." Marvelous said, then fell to the ground.

"Yeah...I just wanna laze around..." Robin said, then fell.

**Vivi, then Joe, fell to the ground too. Doc was in disbelief.  
**

"What did you do to them!?!" Chip asked, running at the Commander. He tried to fight him, but the Commander deflected his attacks & made him fall back.

"I'll be back for _your_ bones later!" the Commander said, then teleported out of there.

"Wait!" Chip yelled, then ran at him, but he vanished before he could do anything. "He got away!" he then looked behind him. "Guys!" he said, running back to them. "Hang in there, please! Marvelous! Joe!" he said, trying to wake them up. Doc transformed back to normal. "Robin! Vivi! Everyone! Oh, man...This isn't a yawning matter!"

**They were back on the _Galleon_.**

"Come on!" Chip said, trying to sake Marvelous awake.

"It's time to do my pushups, but...eh, whatever," Joe said, then fell back on the futon.

"Yeah, don't worry about that stuff..." Marvelous said, happily.

"Let's just hang out together..." Robin said.

"Yeah..." Vivi said, then they laid on the floor & pet Vivi's puppy.

"Everybody..." Doc said.

"What to do, what to do?" Navi said. "They won't be able to look for treasure now."

"It's ok! If we beat that guy, Marvelous & the others should turn back to normal," Chip said. "We can do it, together! The two of us can pull it off," he said to Doc.

"You can go alone," Doc said. "If I'm around, I'll just slow you down, like before..."

"That's not true, Leo, you're..."

"Stop it! Being around you makes me feel pathetic," Doc exclaimed.

**Navi & Chip were silent. The others just watched as Vivi threw a tennis ball & her pup went to fetch it.**

"I'm...sorry to hear that," Chip said, then walked down the steps leading up to the room, then went to the way out of the ship.

"It's not my fault...I mean, he's really amazing," Doc said, sitting in Marvelous' chair.

"You're saying the same thing Chip did," Navi said.

"What?"

"Well y'see, when he was cleaning up earlier..."

**-Flashback-**

"Let's go, let's go-" he said, then hummed the rest of the melody as he cleaned with Vivi. He then picked up a notebook near the table. "What's this?"

"I believe it is the Doctor's recipe book," Vivi said.

"Amazing...this is amazing!" Chip said, flipping through the pages.

"What is it?" Navi asked.

"He accounts for everybody's condition, & selects the menu based on how you're doing!" Chip said, pointing to the page in the book.

"Oh my, how considerate," Vivi said, picking up the book & looking at it.

"It'd take someone like Doc to keep track of all this data. I could never do it. He really is amazing."

"He said that?" Doc asked & it was back to him.

"You two are kind of alike," Navi said.

"He can pull off such an amazing transformation," Doc said, remembering the dual RPM Gold/Silver suit. "Wait a sec...Maybe..." he said, thinking deeply. "That's got to be it!" the alarm sounded.

"Doc, the Commander's on the move again! Chip's gone on ahead!" Navi said, looking at the computer screen.

"Chip," he said, then ran down the stairs to the exit of the ship.

* * *

**Chip jumped in the air at the Commander, trying to slash him with his spear, then they clashed blades.**

"You couldn't even beat me when you had your friends backing you up, & you don't stand a chance _now_!" the Commander said as Chip dodged  & blocked his swings. He then hit Chip back on to the ground, then was hit with blasts as he charged at him. "Who are _you_!?!" he asked.

"Leo!" Chip yelled as Doc panted.

**Doc flipped up his Key & got out his morpher.**

"It's Morphin Time!"

**He ran forward as the 'X's' formed his suit on his body.**

"Pirate Crew!"

**He then flipped ver Chip & started fighting off the Commander.**

"Chip! I'll keep him busy, while you combine those 15 new keys you got into one!" he said as he fought the Commander.

" _15_!?! How am I supposed to do _that_!?!" Chip asked.

"You made 2 into 1, didn't you!?! Just imagine it!" he said, then charged back at the Commander. "There shouldn't be much of a difference between 2 and 15!" the Commander threw him to the ground, but he clamped on to his leg. "I know you can do it! That's your power!" he stated, then the Commander started hitting his back with his hand.

**Chip got up, then clenched his fist.**

"I'll try. I'll imagine it!" he said.

"I'll keep him busy! I'm counting on you!" Doc said, holding off the Commander more.

"Right!" he said, then opened his belt buckle & summoned the keys. He held them in his hands. "Everyone," he said, then was in the white void again with the ranger suits, demorphed. "Your power...please, share it with me! Combine your powers & share them with me!"

**They ranger suits then turned to face him, then the scene snapped back to reality, as Doc was being thrown into a white plastic table. He avoided the Commander's swings, then threw dishes at him. He then flipped his belt, revealing a Ranger Key.**

"Power Switch!"

"Zeo!"

**He switched, then started fighting the Commander more. The Commander chased him as he flipped around, then they hopped on to a car, with him avoiding the Commander's swings, then he blocked the fishing rod with his left wrist, then jumped in the air, twirling, & kicked the Commander to the ground. The Commander then got up & charged at him again.**

**Chip greeted the suits as they walked by him in pairs.**

"Thank you all!" he said to them as they did.

**The Commander was kicking Doc back in reality, then kicked him back into the car behind Doc.  
**

"I'm not done yet!" he said, holding up another key. "Power Switch!"

"Time Force!"

**He changed & charged at the Commander, whom he started kicking & punching. The Commander then hit him back & he summoned the** **Chrono Sabers, then charged at him again & hit him several times with the Sabers. He hit the Commander back into a fence, then the Commander shot an energy blast at him & he blocked it, but was sent back a bit.  
**

**Chip was still in the void as the ranger suits stood before him.**

"W-what am I supposed to do?" he asked, then the Green Ranger turned around & looked up, as did the others. They all glowed gold & an armor piece was shown faded over them & it went back to reality, where the keys transformed into an anchor key.

"I've done it, Leo...I made a key for all 15 Sixth Rangers!" he said, holding the key.

**Doc was flung back & transformed back into his regular suit.**

"Leo! Are you okay?" Chip asked as he ran up to him.

"I'm fine. Chip, hurry up and use it!" Doc said to him.

"Right."

**He stood up & faced the Commander. He then held up his morpher & the key.**

"Power Change!"

**He inserted the key into the bottom of the Cell.**

"Silver Ranger, Gold Mode!" the voice shouted, then the key formed a shield armor around him, which featured the faces of the 6th ranger helmets on it, his spear transformed into an anchor form, & the top black part of his helmet was brought down over his visor.

"W-what the!?!" the Commander asked, thrown for a loop.

"Whoa, awesome!" Doc said, seeing it.

"Pirate Crew Silver, Gold Mode!" Chip said.

"Silver!?! Gold!?! Make up your mind!" the Commander exclaimed. "Don't think your little gimmick will faze me!"

**The two just stood & sat there.**

"Go for it, Chip!" Doc told him.

"I'll take care of it!" Chip announced.

**He walked at the Commander, who charged at him. He then slashed him, then turned around & did several more slashes. He then kicked the Commander's fishing rod down & landed several more strikes on him. He then twirled around & landed more strikes on him, then landed an uppercut slash, sending the Commander baclwards through the air.**

**He then inserted his key into the spear & turned it.**

"Final Wave!"

**He then spun his spear around, summoning the energies of the previous 6th rangers, which then made his spear charge up.**

"Ranger Combination Strike!"

**He said, holding a pose as the ranger suits stood next to him & they all fired their shots at the Commander, which launched the other suits at him & they all landed blows on him, then Chip delivered the final ones. The Commander went up in an explosion, then Chip transformed back to his normal suit.**

"Leo..." he said, seeing him standing next to him.

"Chip," Doc said, putting his hand on his shoulder for a second, then they fist-bumped.

**The rest of the team came back to life on the ship. Everyone else affected did too, as they all immediately stood after the Commander was defeated.**

"Let's do it!" the student said.

"Why!?! Why, why, why!?!" Vekar exclaimed. "Why!?!" he fell back in his chair, exasperated. "Ah, who cares..."

**Damaras turned around & Levira took the gun to the enlarging weapon.**

"It's not over yet, sir," she said & they fired the weapon.

**The Commander came back to life. Dc cowered behind Chip's spear.**

"Aw, not again!"

**Then, the _Galleon_ came in  & fired lasers at the Commander.**

"You're gonna pay for what you pulled," Marvelous said at the helm.

**Doc jumped back aboard the ship. They all summoned their zords.**

"Megazord Form! Megazord, ready!" they all shouted.

"Q-Rex Mark II Launching!" the woman said & Chip jumped aboard it.

"Q-Rex Dino Mode!" Chip shouted. "Q-Rex, ready!" he shouted again. "Leo, let's nail him with a team attack!"

"Yeah!" Doc shouted

"I'll fillet you!" the Commander said, then charged at them. He struck the Pirate Megazord, then tried to do the same to the Q-Rex, but Chip redirected his attack. Then the others caught his arm. They then held it forward.

"Chip, do it now!" Doc shouted.

"He, he. Figured that's what you'd do," Chip said, then used the drill tail to hit his arm.

"My precious fish bone!" the Commander yelled in pain.

"Come on, Q-Rex Megazord!" Chip shouted, inserting the white Dino Thunder key into the pirate wheel & transformed the Q-Rex. "Megazord, ready! Leave the rest to me!"

**He started fighting the Commander, then landed a blow on him. The Commander tried to jump at him, but he hit him back with a gut punch from the other arm's hand.**

"Time to finish it!" he said, holding up the 3 keys. "Ranger Key, set!" he said, inserting & turning the keys. "Q-Rex Triple Drill Attack!"

**The Commander went up in anther explosion.**

"All right!" Robin said. Doc then sighed with relief, then sat back in his seat.

**Chip then ate some food with the others.**

"So, how's my cooking?" Doc asked.

"It's great," Chip said. "On top of that, it's perfectly balanced from a nutritional standpoint. You really are something, Doc."

"Aw, quit buttering me up..."

"I had no idea you put that much thought in it," Marvelous said to him.

"W-well...kinda."

"The way that you don't seek praise for your efforts is part of what makes you so charming, Doctor," Vivi said.

"Yeah? Aw, it's not a big deal," he replied.

**Robin held a Galactic Newspaper.**

"What's wrong?" Joe asked as he saw her looking surprised.

"Chip's been added to our wanted poster list," she said.

"Really!?!" Chip asked with excitement, then got up to see.

"Looks like you've got a bounty on your head too, now," Marvelous said, taking the paper to look at it. Doc got up too. "How much are you worth?"

"What's this?" Doc asked. "100,000 Woolongs!? Why is Chip's bounty higher than _mine_!?! No fair! No dinner for Chip!" he said, walking to Chip's spot.

"Wait! No! You can't!" Chip shouted as he grabbed Doc's arm to try to stop him. Marvelous gave Robin back the paper.

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:  
> 1\. I'm trying to wonder if the antagonism between Doc & Chip makes any sense in this version of the story, since I removed some stupidity from the last episode's original script in the adaptation process, since it wouldn't make much sense in this version, due to it being comedy Power Rangers doesn't normally do. Considering it doesn't make much sense in the original Gokaiger either, I'm playing it by ear.  
> 2\. I changed the suits Doc transformed into from the original Gokaiger. Again, a stupid thing that SM didn't even do for some reason. I chose Zeo because it seemed like a decent pick from Bioman & Time Force because that's my favorite PR series. Also, I don't think PR's adapted a Sentai series that has boxing gloves as a weapon.  
> 3\. To accommodate for the Titanium Ranger not being on the armor, I'll explain it in the Lightspeed Rescue tribute episode.  
> 4\. I put in Arizona U, AKA the University of Arizona as a joke, as it's notoriously a bad school from what I've heard. I needed a school name & chose it.
> 
> Also, be ready for some HEAVY rewrites of the original Gokaiger episode for the next one. I find the original one stupid for reasons I'll explain in the trivia section of that one when I upload it, mostly because it's an idiot plot considering its placement in the series.
> 
> See you in the next one, guys.


End file.
